Hetalia Truth or Dare!
by li43101
Summary: I decided to do a Hetalia Truth or Dare. Send me your truth or dares through PM's. Keep in mind that since I'm Christian, the swear words will be censored. If you request me to do a song with cuss words in it, I'll just censor them. Please enjoy!
1. Introductions and Rules

**Li: Hello everyone! I decided to do a truth or dare show, Hetalia style! This is just going to be the introduction and rules. First, disclaimer!**

**Carol: li43101 does not own Hetalia-**

**Somalia: And she never will own Hetalia. Therefore, anyone who thinks it belongs to her, YOU ARE WRONG!**

**Li: -_- It is true though…**

* * *

*In a secret location. In other words, the living room of some random house/mansion*

Li: Hello everyone, and welcome to Hetalia Truth or Dare! I will explain the rules soon. I just have to wait for the Hetalia cast to arrive an-

SA: *dragging in a big metal box which is attached to a chain, which is attached to a truck that is somehow gets into the living room* I GOT THEM!

Somalia: *comes in through the ceiling and lands on her feet* NINJA~!

Chad: *walks in* Please ignore them. Mostly Somalia. She always does that when she watches anything with ninja's in it.

Alice: *walks in and see's SA in the truck, along with the big metal box* o_o Please tell me my dad's not in there?

Carol: * walk in and sees what Alice see's* How the h*** did that thing fit in here?

Nanu: *walks in and see's SA* ….. I am not surprised. Not one bit. This is SA after all.

Li: Okay, all of my OC's and Nanu are here. First things firsts, *looks at the metal box* was it necessary to bring them in a metal box?

SA: No. What else was I going to do? Drag them in here one by one? That would have taken hours. Plus, by the time I get all of them here, some of them would have been awake and panicking.

Li: Wait, they are all unconscious?

SA: … Yes….

Alice: Sorry if you are confused. Here is what just happened to my knowledge; SA knocked all the Hetalia countries unconscious and dragged them in here in a metal box.

SA: It was not easy. I had to shot tranquilizer darts at them during a world meeting, from a chandelier that they had built-in the room. That was not a smart move at all I can tell you that. Anyways, help me get them ready.

* * *

*1 hour later, the Hetalia cast is sitting in chairs, and they start to wake up*

England: *slowly wakes up* What happened? One minute I was fighting France, and the next thing I know, I feel something on the back of my neck and fall asleep.

America: *wakes up and sees England* Iggy, if this is some of your 'magic' then you are so losing an ally in the next war.

England: It was not me! I don't even- wait, where are we?

*the rest of the Hetalia cast wake up, wondering where they are. Suddenly, a voice speaks out*

?: Hello Hetalia cast. * a girl with long brown-haired tied in a pony-tail with glasses suddenly appears* And welcome to-

?: *a girl with short blond hair, wearing a shirt with the American flag on it, blue shorts, also wearing glasses, suddenly appears and cuts the brown-haired girl off* The living of a mansion.

?: *looks at the blond hair girl* I was going to say that you're in some secret base, but never mind. *turns back to the confused Hetalia cast* Anyways, you can just call me Li.

?: And you can call me Carol. I'm an OC created by Li.

Li: Welcome to Hetalia Truth or Dare!

Hetalia Cast: What?

Prussia: I refuse to take part in this un-awesome game!

Carol: *innocent look* Why?

Prussia: Because 1) The awesome me said so; 2) Truth or dare's like this usually have yaoi, which I refuse to be in; and 3) because the awesome me said so!

?: You said one twice.

Prussia: Shut up un-awesome voice! Who are you anyways!

*a girl with short black hair, wearing a South Africa flag shirt, ripped jeans, and holding a chainsaw appears*

?: Hello everyone.

Hetalia Cast: SA!

SA: That's right, I'm in this too! *laughs* So shut the h*** up Prussia before I lock you up in a room with Russia!

Russia: *smiling with an aura around him* I like her, da.

Prussia: O_O The awesome me will shut up now.

SA: Good. I'm also not alone. Give me a second.

*SA leaves, and comes back with a girl who is holding a video camera. Also with her is a boy who looks annoyed yet scared at the same time, an older girl who looks wiser than the two girls, and another girl who a little like America.*

France: *looks at the girl holding a video camera* Honhonhon. I didn't expect to see you here Somalia. W- *interrupted by Somalia kicking him in the face* Ow!

Somalia: Shut up you d*** pervert!

England: *looks at the older and wiser girl* Hullo Nanu (Fem!Egypt for those who don't know). I see you have to go through this as well.

Nanu: Sadly, yes.

England: I feel your pain love.

Italy: *hugs the boy* Ve~ It's been a while Chad!

Somalia: *looks at Chad* Wait, you're friends with Italy?

Chad: It's a long story…..

America: *looks at the girl who looks a little like him* Alice (Connecticut) is that you?

Alice: Yes dad, it's me.

Hetalia Cast: (Besides America): You have a daughter?

America: *looks offended* Well duh! The states are my children!

China: Who is the mother, aru?

America: ….

Li: Let us just move on, please. I will explain the rules. Do not have anything M rated. I want to keep this T rated please. If you do a dare that's M rated, then it will be done in a closet or something. I also will not be accepting hosts or hostesses. It usually does not work out well. I can, however, have guests. Feel free to be a guest for the next chapter. Also a rule for the cast *looks at the Hetalia cast* If you try to back out of a dare or truth, you will be punished.

Prussia: The punishments cannot handle the awesome me!

Li: You wont be saying that when you don't do a dare or truth. Y-

Prussia: That doesn't scare me!

Li: I wasn't finish. You actually have a choose in your punishment. Punishment one, Russia can hit you with his pipe….

Russia: *takes out his pipe, while smiling a creepy smile with an aura still around him* Da.

Li: … Punishment 2, SA can beat you up….

SA: *sets her chainsaw aside and cracks her knuckles while laughing* This is going to be fun….

Li: … And finally, punishment 3. I think it self-explanatory. Right Somalia?

Somalia: *smiles wickedly while taking out a tazer* Lets just say it'll hurt. A lot.

Hetalia cast (besides Russia): O_O *they all pale*

Li: Anyways that is all the time we have. Oh, one more thing. Please, under any circumstances, send me the truths and dares by PM's. That will be appreciated. Anyways-

Somalia: See you next time and KEEP THE H*** AWAY FROM ME FRANCE! *kicks him*

France: OW!

* * *

**Somalia: Finally! Good thing we're in a mansion. We can get anything we want!**

**Russia: Does that mean I can get anyone to become one with me?**

**Somalia: AH! Russia, don't scare me like that! *chuckles nervously* Wait, where's SA? She was here a minute ago.**

**SA: *In the distance* Nice knowing you Somalia!**

**Somalia: …**

**Russia: Kolkolkolkol.**

**Somalia: … *runs for dear life***


	2. Chapter 1

**Li: It's time for more dares!**

**Nanu: li43101 doesn't own anything except her OC's, her ideas, and herself.**

* * *

Li: *comes in with a smile* Guess what?

Chad: *watching Somalia kick France* What?

Li: We got reviews!

Hetalia cast: Yay. *sarcasm*

Li: The first one if from **Swirly592**.

**Morgan: LI! *hyper glomps* I wanna stay! DISAGREE AND BE WHACKED! *threateningly holds out baseball bat***

**Ireland: *shakes head* Ya twit… Wait, this ain't like last time when ya gave Chloe the ability to hurt me, right?**

**Morgan: … No…?**

**Ireland: Let me out of here…**

**Morgan: Hmm… Who is the mother of your children America?**

**Ireland: Francis, give my brother a kiss. 'E likes ya… *smirk**

**Morgan: STOP. SUPPORTING. FRUK! *whacking Ireland***

**Ireland: Stop that! I can kill ya in a second!**

Li: *is glomped* Hi Morgan. Of course you can stay!

Morgan: YAY~!

Hetalia guest: *remember her ToD and pale a bit, except Russia*

England: Wait, why the bloody h*** is she staying?!

Li: I've read other ToD's she's participated in, and unless you want to be hit with a baseball bat, I suggest not arguing.

Somalia: *takes cards from Li* America, who's the mother of your children?

America: *silent*

Alice: *waves hand in front of America* I don't think he'll answer.

SA: *takes cards from Somalia* France, Ireland says to kiss England since he apparently likes you. *laughing at the thought of England getting tortured*

England: Wait, why the bloody h*** do you want me to kiss the bloody frog! I don't like him!

Ireland: *glares at England* Sasana… Ya deserve at kiss Francis.

England: I will-

SA: *picks up chainsaw grinning like a maniac*

England: Okay, I'll do it!

SA: *puts chainsaw down, still grinning* That always works.

England: *kisses France on the cheek*

SA: BE A MAN ENGLAND!

Somalia: Besides it says for France to kiss you, not the other way around idiot.

England: I'm not an idiot!

Morgan: Eh, we can force him to do it in public.

England: Fine! I'll let the bloody frog kiss me!

France: Honhonhon. *pulls England into a kiss that lasts for four minutes*

Chad: Um, guys? It's been four minutes.

England: *pulls away and punches France in the shoulder*

France: OW!

England: You never said that I can't hurt him afterwards.

Li: Fair enough.

Ireland: No hurting 'im. *evil smirk* AND ya still have at kiss 'im again.

Li: ... Or not...

England: *glares at his sister* I bloody hate you.

France: Honhonhon. *kisses England again for five minutes this time*

Somalia: *recording* I can't wait to use this as blackmail.

England: *pulls away from France and sits on the couch (when did that get there?)* I bloody hate you Ireland. You too Somalia.

Somalia: Worth the blackmail. ;D

Hungary: Can you give me a copy?

Somalia: Sure!

Ireland: I hate you too, Sasana.

Li: Carol, want to read the last one?

Carol: Sure. The last dare is from **ladyknights104**.

Morgan: OMG! Ladynights is here too! THIS WILL BE EFFIN' AWESOME!

Ireland: This will be horrible…

Hetalia cast: *besides Russia*: *pales even more*

Carol: Anyways, on with this!

**OMG can i be a guest! please! *poppes in anyways***

***waves to Swirly592* hi Swirly! (she co-hosts in my T or D fic)**

**appearance- pale skin, blue eyes (kinda like HRE's), long brown hair tied up in a loose bun**

**clothing- armored chest plate like what French knights wore (France if you grope me i will torture you with my magic), chain mail in baggy short sleeves and hood, regular blue skinny jeans, black belt, black boots with a metal toe cover (all beter to kick you're a** :D), white butler gloves (inspired by Balck Butler), (recently added) Mockingjay necklace (its gold, has the Mockingjay pin on it hanging from a chain), silver friendship bracelet in the shape of a half heart that had BE FRIE on it (my BFF has the other half ST NDS) with mood color changer thing**

**weapons- maroon bow and arrows (inspired by Katniss Everdeen!), silver dagger in maroon sheath, magic**

**half human half sorceress (so yalls cant call me a which)**

**things to know about me: loves the Hunger Games, loves yaoi, likes Prussia (as in like like but dont you DARE tell anyone!), kinda crazy, anime and manga fanatict**

**DARES**

**England: scream "SPAAAACCCEEEE YEEEHAAAWWWWW!" LOL, oh and how does it feel to be out-drank by your little brother/son/lover (or whatever you people believe in)? if you dont remember this might spark your memory**

***clears throat***

**(saying in crazy good drunken voice fake Britain voice) YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I'M UNITED BLOODY KINGDOM AND I CAN HOLD MY LIQOUR (or however you spell it) BETTER THAN YOU ANY DAY!**

**(switches to crazy good America voice) Dude calm down! Shut up!**

**(switches back to drunken british voice) I FELT BAD ABOUT THE WAY OL' FROG FACE WAS TREATING YOU SO I SAVED YOUR A**! I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE WE COULD BE FRIENDS AND BOND ON A MUTAL HATRED FOR FRANCE BUT NU'UH! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME! YOU JUST WANTED TO TELL ME NOT TO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYWAY! (i'm not exactly sure what he said after that)**

***crumples down still using crazy good fake Britain voice* Why won't the light just shut up? I swear I'm never going to drink again. Someone please kill me."**

**(switches to crazy good America voice and and points to nothing behind myself) Dude can party!**

**I like role play :D**

**Russia- let me touch your scarf please**

**Germany and Italy- *pushes them into closet* into the closet you go**

**Japan- sing iNSaNiTY please. arigato!**

**that's all i ahave for now, ASTA LA PASTA**

Li: You know what, screw what I said in the last chapter. I'll allow hosts. You can also review to tell me your truths or dares.

Russia: *reads his dare and thinks for a bit* Okay. Since you asked nicely, you can touch my scarf da {1}.

Li: Hey Morgan, ladyknights is addressing you in this.

Somalia: Wait, when did you get the cards back from SA?

Li: I read it beforehand.

Somalia: Oh.

Morgan: I know~ I GLOMP HER NOW! Glomps Ladynights*

ladyknights: PERSONAL SPACE! LOL sorry i'm not a big fan of being surprised touched. thanks for having meh!

Nanu: I'm not a big fan of being surprise-touched either. Though it rarely happens to me…

Li: It's nice to have you here!

SA and Somalia: *reads what the dares are and start laughing*

Other countries: *a little worried*

Li: *takes the cards from a laughing SA* You now what, screw what I said earlier. I'll don't mind having hosts! ladyknights104, consider yourself a host! Anyways, England.

England: *worried* Yes?

Li: Your dare is to say "SPAAAACCCEEEEE YEEEHAAAWWWWW!"

England: *glares at Ireland* At least it's not as bad as Ireland's dare. *clears throat* SPAAACCCEEEEE YEEEHAAAWWWWW!

Everyone: *starts laughing*

Li: *stops laughing long enough* Now for your truth. It's says "how does it feel to be out-drank by your little brother/son/lover?"

Everyone (besides America and England) : *laugh even harder*

England: He is not my lover!

America: Wait, what's this right here?

*everyone reads what she says to spark England's memory*

America: Dude…. That's creepy…

Somalia: *still laughing* This girl is awesome.

Prussia: N-

SA: Prussia shut up about you being more awesome than our reviewer before I take the chainsaw out. *didn't read the part about Prussia*

Prussia: *shuts up*

Li: Okay…..

ladyknights: *pushes Germany and Italy into closet* into the closet you go

Morgan: GERITA~

Somalia: Someone please tell me if there's a camera in there?

SA: Why?

Somalia: So I can use it for blackmail later on.

SA: -_- … Should of known.

Somalia: *checks the monitors (when did those get there?) in another room to see if there's a camera in the closet and comes back*

SA: Well?

Somalia: … There's a camera in there *points to closet*, which makes me happy.

Hungary: *goes off to the room so when it's finish she can make copies for Morgan, Somalia, and ladyknights*

Li: Japan, ladyknights wants you to sing iNSaNiTY. She also says please.

Japan: Since you asked politely, I'll do it.

Somalia: … Wait, Japan has to sing a song? That is in Japanese?

SA: I think he does.

Somalia: *sighs* I really need to learn Japanese at one point in my life.

Russia: While we are at it, after you touch my scarf will you become one with Mother Russia? *smiling while an aura appears*

Everyone else: o_o

Li: She'll answers in the next review (you don't have to). Just let her touch your scarf already.

Russia: Okay.

ladyknights: *touches Russia's scarf*

Nanu: You may start Japan.

Japan: .. IO-okay…

***I'll just do the song with Japanese lyrics. The lyrics aren't mine***

Japan: Hajime to owari no iranai imi

Kono kokoro jouhastu e to

Dare ga hinsei o oboeteru ka?

Kyouki no mado kara, sayonara

Konnichi wa, watashi

Awanakatta darou?

Sayounara, anata

Saa, hanashi shiyou ka?

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Nigerarenai

iINSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PHYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Odaku ga tsudzukesou

Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku

Kuro ni nijinde AUTORAIN

Makkura yami ni hikari nado nai

Kyouki no oku kara, sayounara

Konnichi wa, watashi

Awanakatta darou?

Sayounara, anata

Saa, hanashi shiyou ka?

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Nigerarenai

iINSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PHYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Odaku ga tsudzukesou

Ne, doko de atta kota ga nai ka?

Ne, itoshii kimi to hanashi

Ne, jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai

Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Yami ka? Hikari ka?

iINSaNiTY

iNSaNiTY

sAnylu

Mou mienai kuro

pUrlty

Motto nagai hibI

sAntly

Sore mo shizumanakya

"sAnlty"

tte nandesu ka?

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Nigerarenai

iINSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PHYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Odaku ga tsudzukesou

*when Japan finishes, everyone claps*

Somalia: I have no idea what that meant, but good job!

Japan: *bows* Arigato {2} Somalia.

France: Honhonhon. *gets closer to Somalia but is kicked by said nation* OW!

Somalia: KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEPER! *runs out of the room*

France: *follows her*

SA: *points to the closet* Should we let them out?

Li: Probably.

*SA opens the closet to find Germany and Italy on the floor. Italy is sleeping on Germany*

Germany: Any chance you can help me vith him?

SA: Sure. *gets Italy off of Germany's shoulder and puts him on the couch*

Hungary: *comes back and notices Somalia is gone* Where's Somalia?

Carol: If you listen carefully, you can hear her.

*everyone listens, and shouting can be heard*

?: KEEP AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERTED B******!

Hungary: o_o I see….

Chad: I think the torture of Somalia via France will make things interesting. Not only that, it'll be funny. So please review.

Prussia: Do what Chad says. It'll be awesome, but not as awesome as me!

Li: See ya in the next chapter!

* * *

**{1} Da**

**{2} Thank you**

**Finally got this done. This is my first tine doing something like this so I hope I did well. Thank you Morgan and ladyknights for reviewing. I look forward to your reviews in the future!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Li: Time for the next chapter.**

**?: li43101 doesn't own anything.**

**Li: When did you get here Libya? (Just made her an OC)**

**Libya: I… actually have no idea… I'm participating in this anyways because I'm bored and I want a break from the aftermath of 'Arab Spring' as you people are calling it.**

**Li: Okay then. Let's get this started! **

* * *

Li: *enters the room with a short blond hair girl, only to find that Chad, Somalia, SA, Nanu, Carol, and Alice there* Where's everyone? Seriously we got dares to do!

Carol: They went to get food. *notices the blond hair girl* Who- *interrupted when the countries come back*

America: *points to the blond hair girl, while eating hamburgers* Wms tms hm cmth?

Alice: I'll translate; he asked "Who's that hot chick?"

Somalia: *hugs the blond hair girl from behind* Libya, you're here!

Libya: *pries Somalia off* Hi… Somalia. Please don't ever do that again. You now I don't like being surprised hugged.

Somalia: Sorry, I'm just happy to see a fellow country from Africa who *looks towards the other African nations* I haven't been hanging with for the past 2-3 months.

SA: Can we please, just start!

Libya: You never change SA.

Li: … I'll just… read the one from **Swirly592**...

Hetalia cast: NO!

SA: Too bad! *wielding chainsaw*

Hetalia cast: *silence*

SA: That's what I thought.

Libya: Yep… Never changed SA…

**Morgan: PRUSSIA! KISS LADYNIGHTS!**

**Ireland: She's gonna kill ya *mumbles* Me too… But did ya like the kiss England?**

**Morgan: He should have kissed America… And you never answered me America. I. CAN. KILL. YOU. (Don't tell him I actually can't)**

**Ireland: Oi… Can someone hit'er?**

**Morgan: Don't do that!**

Somalia: America, Morgan says, I quote, "And you never answered me America. I. CAN. KILL. YOU."

America: Why would you kill the country you live in? It's like killing yourself if you're American. Also, who said they had a mother? They might of just popped up out of nowhere like I did. Also, I never can be killed because I'm the hero! *does hero pose*

Everyone else: *face-palm*

Carol: Um… Okay? Is that considered an answer?

SA: *takes the card and reads one of Morgan's dares* Morgan dares Prussia to kiss ladyknights.

Prussia: Really?

SA: *sarcastically* Well it may have been Russia- *serious* yes really.

Prussia: Stop joking with the awesome me! *kisses ladyknights*

ladyknights: *punches Prussia*

Prussia: Why'd ya punch me?

ladyknights: *shrugs* Just 'cause and…

Prussia: And what?

ladyknights: … Nothing

Carol: *takes cards from SA* England, Ireland asks and I quote "But did ya like the kiss England?"

England: I bloody didn't enjoy the bloody kiss with the bloody frog!

Somalia: At least I got blackmail.

England: *skulks in the corner* I bloody hate you Somalia… I liked your brother better.

Somalia: Will you get over losing British Somaliland. WE DON'T NEED TWO PEOPLE WHO SUCK AT COOKING WHO HAVE SIBLINGS!

SA: *whacks Somalia* Stop being immature!

England: Ha! *is whacked too* Ow!

SA: You too.

Li: I'm not sure who would want to whack Morgan…

Russia: *whacks Morgan*

Morgan: OW!

Alice: Um… Don't you usually hit people with your pipe Mr. Russia?

Russia: Da. But I already read some of the dares. We need her to be conscious.

Carol: *is scared that Russia knows some of the dares*… Next set of dares…

Libya: Can I this time?

Carol: Sure. At least you asked nicely. *gives Libya the cards*

Libya: *takes the cards* This one if from **tadamu-mikanxrukafan:**

**I'll give this a try! :)**

**Germany: ADMIT YOU LOVE TO ITALY! We all know you love him!**

**Romano: Have you seen Italy's Mafia side?**

**Canada: Can I have a hug? :)**

**Hungary: How many Yaoi pictures do you have? I want 2 copies of each!**

**Japan: I dare you to cosplay as Miku Hatsune!**

**Prussia: I want to hold gilbird. Let me hold him!**

**That's all, see ya!**

Libya: Interesting reviewer.

Somalia: I'll just say what the review wrote. Germany.

Germany: Yes?

Somalia: *clears throat* ADMIT YOU LOVE TO ITALY! We all know you love him!… Reviewers words, not mine.

Germany: Vhat are you talking about. I do not love Italy. He is only a friend.

Italy: *too busy playing with a black and white cat to hear what they are talking about* Ve~?

SA: *pats Italy* Don't worry about it Italy. *thinks* He's so innocent… When's he's not mafia.

Li: Wait, when did my cat Jonny get here? *lets him outside* No one worry. He goes outside all the time so he should find his way home.

Somalia: Romano-

Romano: What is it b****.

Somalia: Have you seen Italy's Mafia side?

Romano: …. Yes…. It's something I wouldn't recommend seeing or being around.

Somalia: … Good enough! Hungary, the review asks how many yaoi pictures you have and they want one of each.

Hungary: *thinks* That would be a lot of yaoi pictures to make too copies of… I've collected about 1,000 or so.

Prussia: Sick, sick women. *is hit with a frying pan* Ow!

Hungary: *holding her frying pan* I'll go make copies of them. *goes to do so*

Libya: At least she doesn't have any more dares. Japan.

Japan: Hai {1}?

Libya: The review dares to you cosplay as Miku Hatsune.

Japan: I-I'll do so. There is no point in arguing.

Somalia: Good boy. *hands him outfit and points to the changing stalls (when did THOSE get there?)

Japan: *goes into the changing stalls*

Libya: Next is…

SA: … Prussia!

Prussia: *rubbing his head* Yes?

SA: The review wants to hold Gilbird. And if you do anything that relates to 'saying I'm awesome* that bump is going to get ten times worse!

Prussia: ….. Okay.

*Japan comes out of the changing stalls looking like Hatsune Miku, and looking embarrassed. While everyone's distracted, Somalia grabs Gilbird and sends him to tadamu-mikanxrikufan, but is noticed by Prussia as she sends him away*

Prussia: HEY! I said he can be hold, not un-awesomely shipped!

Somalia: Shut up!

Libya: -_- You haven't changed either Somalia…

Somalia: *starts fighting with Prussia*

Libya: … *sighs* Alice, can you read the next review for me while I break up the fight?

Alice: Yes Ms. Libya.

Libya: Thank you. *gives Alice the other cards and goes to break up the fighting between Somalia and Prussia*

Alice: *is given cards* The next dares are from **Nyxious Noir:**

**hey love what your doing keep up the good work. it would be great if you would let one of my ocs show up! even the oc I made for my Hetalia charecter her name is persia (yes persia the lost country) so pm me if you wanna have me show up i dares and many more ideas for plot… *evil Russia smile***

**Persia: Nyx, thats creepy…**

**Nyx: Whatever you totally have a crush on Russia!**

**Persia: No! I like someone else…**

**Nyx: Persia shudder before you give away plot!**

**Persia: I'm joking Nyx. I don't have a favorite hetalia charecter!**

**Nyx: I do! i love canada!*fangirl seizure***

**Persia: shhh… what if Baryn herd that you would break his heart!**

**Nyx: ohh he doesn't care its my job to fall in love with charecters!**

**Persia: ok I guess.. Oh anyways you should dare canada to swich bears with china… that would be funny!**

**?:talk about a lame dare,..but i guess you're a new oc**

**Nyx: Iris! tell the author a dare so she won't think we're lame**

**Iris:make prussia eat peeps!**

**Persia and nyx:uhhh.. thats cruel!**

**Iris :but hilarious!**

**Nyx: ok i guess… poor prussia…**

Li: Thank you for the compliment. I will continue the work. I'll let you on after I upload this chapter. I think it would be nice to have plot to this.

Somalia: *she now has a couple of scratches from fighting with Prussia, but doesn't show signs of paying attention to them. She looks at the last dare and falls to the ground laughing*

Hetalia cast: *a little worried*

Alice: Okay…. Canada must switch bears with China.

Canada and China: *raise an eyebrow*

Alice: Don't look at me, I'm not the one who came up with the dare.

China: I'm not giving up my panda aru!

Kumajirou: *walks up to China* Who are you?

China: … *hugs Kumajirou* SO CUTE ARU~! I'm China, cute polar bear!

SA: …. *picks up the panda and hands it to Canada*

Canada: *says in a soft voice* T-thank you SA for doing that for me… *carefully takes the panda*

Li: Prussia, your dare is to eat peeps.

Prussia: *he also has some scratches from fighting with Somalia* What are peeps?

Li: -_- … *holds up a box of peeps*

Prussia: O_O I don't want to eat the Gilbird a-

SA: *clears her through as she grips her chainsaw*

Prussia: … *says reluctantly* Fine… Hand me the mini-Gilbirds. *is handed the peeps*

Everyone else: *watches to see if he cracks*

*Prussia takes a peep and bites its head. Everyone watches intensively, and are shocked when he continues to eat them. 5 minutes of reluctant eating later, all the peeps are eaten.*

Prussia: That. Was. Torture.

Gilbird: *comes in, not there for the last 10 minutes (wasn't he shipped to the last reviewer?)* Piyo~

Prussia: Gilbird! You won't believe what they had me do! *starts talking to Gilbird as everyone rolls their eyes*

Carol: Okay next review…

Alice: This one is from **psychoflower:**

**First and foremost, this is one of the best ToD fanfic I have ever seen. Secondly, if you respond to this/ put it in your fanfic i will be very happy. lastly typing will be minimal as i am on my kindle doing this.**

**Akasha (my oc): and now she will fangirl over russia. just watch.**

**Myself: shut up. russia you are my favorite character. therefore i will pick on you the most. I dare you to film yourself pretending to be a cow and give the tape to alfred for blackmail purposes in the future. *gives russia a kiss on the cheek***

**germany, a truth for you. what is austrias most irritating quality?**

**Akasha: sweden and belarus, i dare you to slow dance.**

**Myself: okayyy… last one (for now) austria, was Beethoven austrian or german? feel free to dispute the point with germany, we all know you disagree on this.**

Alice: Interesting dares. Let's start with Russia's dare.

Russia: *surprised* I have a dare?

Alice: This reviewer seems to be a fan of you. You're her favorite character. She also gives you a kiss on the cheek.

America: WHY DOES MY CITIZEN LIKE THE COMMIE! *skulks in the corner with England (yes England's still doing it)*

Russia: *remembers someone kissing him on the cheek before the show that wasn't Belarus or Ukraine* Da. What's the dare.

Alice: *nervously* The reviewer dares you to film yourself pretending to be a cow and give the tape to dad *points to the skulking American* for blackmail purposes in the future. *notices his creepy smile* Remember, this is her words, plus you're her favorite character!

Russia: *still smiling creepily* I'll do it. Only because she's nice and kissed me on the cheek.

Somalia: I'll record it! (starts recording)

*Russia pretends to be a cow for 1-5 minutes. After that, she gives the tape to the not-skulking-anymore America*

America: My citizen loves me!

SA: *whacks America on the head* First be quiet. Second, Germany.

Germany: *a little worried* Vhat?

SA: What is Austria's most irritating quality?

Austria: What?

Germany: That's difficult to answer because there are so many annoying things about him.

Austria: What?

Germany: He's always just nagging me. A lot. It gets to the point where I want to strangle someone. That would be his most irritating quality. He's always doing it. It's so annoying!

Austria: H- *see's the glare SA's giving him and sighs* Never mind…

Somalia: *pales a little at the next dare* Sweden and Belarus.

Sweden: …

Belarus: *appears behind Russia, making him move to a different seat really quickly* What?

Somalia: The reviewers OC dares you two to slow dance.

Belarus and Sweden: …. What? (There's no way I can write what Sweden would say. This will be much easier for everyone)

Belarus: He's not my brother, plus he has a 'wife'.

Somalia: Are you backing out? *starts twirling her tazer* You only have to do it until the end of the chapter.

Belarus and Sweden: …. Fine…. *they reluctantly start slow dancing while Austria plays the music for them*

SA: Austria, you have horrible timing. You have a truth.

Austria: What's the truth.

SA: Was Beethoven Austrian or German. She also says 'fell free to dispute the point with Germany, we all know you disagree on this.'

Germany: That's an annoying quality. He's always saying that Beethoven was Austrian vhen he's German.

SA: I actually agree with Germany. I believe Beethoven was German.

Germany: Danke {2} SA.

Austria: That's not true, he's Austrian.

Germany: German.

Austria: Austrian!

Germany: German!

Li: Time out!

Germany: Vhat!

Li: I actually looked up things about Beethoven for my music class. Beethoven was born in Bonn, Germany. (It's actually true. I had to find information on Beethoven for music class at school.)

Germany: Ha.

Austria: *tries to maintain his temper while playing the slow dance music*

Somalia: I want to read one! *takes the cards from Alice* This is from **ladyknights104**, also the girl who threatens France in a funny way! Here's her review:

**LOLZ GUEES WHAT EVERYONE! I FINALLY MASTERED MY SEVASTIAN AND CIEL VOICES! allow me to demonstrate. *clears throat***

**(in Sebastian voice) Ciel, do you like it rough?**

**(in Ciel voice) What kind of a question is that?**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL i find it strangely ironic that J Michael Tatum plays Sebastian AND Francey-pants. *gasp* we should have those 2 meet LOL it would be SOOOOOO funny XDD**

**anyways on to the dares.**

**France: seeing how Morgan is going to make me kiss Prussia you get to kiss her yourself *ties up Morgan so she can't run with an evil look on face* REVENGE IS SWEET!**

**Japan: whenever you speak for the next 3 chapters you must scream whatever you are saying into this megaphone *hands Japan megaphone from Love is War***

**America: *glomps* sorry for some reason i have the urge to glomp my native country which is you. USA!**

**Russia: you and me get to have a staring contest! *stares and is also unfazed by Russia's creepyness and just smiles all creepy like as well***

**oh! and before i go i'm going to tell you all a story! *clears throat* (in Spain voice) today in el clase de de espanol all the ninos y ninas were actiong lie a bunch of p**deja's (a**hole's) and it was really pissing me off. so there i am at my desk working on my tarea and two annoying ninos were throwing a dictionario back and forth so i looked back at them and the nino sitting at the window said "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" in the most obnoxious voice i ever heard. so…*switches to Russia voice and purple aura appears* (my aura is actually purple) i imagined how much fun it would be to pund their pathetic faces into dust and i got this big smile on my face. *switches back to Spain voice* and Senora was looking at me like "Oh Dios mio what happened to her what is she thinking?…ay carumba" *switches back to normal voice* it was so funny! i happen to have a wittle Russian blood in me too! :D by the way i called the boys ninos on purpose 'cause they act like little boys all the d*** timw**

Li: Interesting…

Somalia: *laughs* Francey-pants. That's a good one. *reads one of ladyknights dares* O_O … Well… Sucks to be Morgan.

SA: ladyknights is about to get payback.

Carol: *reads the dare* Oh… *says to Morgan* You never should have dared Prussia to kiss ladyknights.

Morgan: We're friends. She won't kill me~

Ireland: *GLARE*

Somalia: What would you say that in the dare she tied you up so that France can kiss you?

France: Honhonh-*interrupted via Somalia kicking him* OW!

Somalia: Love doing that.

Morgan: I'M GOING TO KILL HER! *evil aura*

Ireland: *laughing* Ya sorta deserve it!

France: Honhonhon. You're tied up though, so you can't run away. Plus your somewhat of a permanent guest. You might as well do the dare before Russia hurts you. Also- *interrupted via Somalia kicking him again* OW!

Somalia: That's enough reasons out of you.

SA: Might as well get it over with Morgan.

Morgan: I'm going to kill all of you…

Ireland: … Don't rape 'er Francis…

France: Honhon- *sees Somali about to kick him* AH, I WON'T! Just don't hurt me…

Somalia: *laughing like a maniac* I love this game.

France: *kisses Morgan for 1 minute before SA pulls him away*

SA: That's enough Frenchie. Go over there. *throws France into a wall, making him halfway through the wall*

Germany: *surprised by SA's strength* She's strong…

Morgan: UNTIE ME SO I CAN KILL LADYNIGHTS AND FRANCE!

Li: Don't kill ladyknights! She's one of my reviewers!

Somalia: Your fee to kill France though.

France: *about to say something but is kicked by Somalia* OW!

Somalia: I'll never get tired of that.

Morgan: Fine. Untie me so I can kill that french b*****!

Ireland: I recommend you run France.

*Somalia goes over and unties Morgan without a second thought. At the same time, France runs outside to the hills*

Morgan: *chasing France* GET BACK HERE!

Somalia: I'll help! *starts chasing France as well*

France: *running for dear life*

SA: *eating popcorn* This is hilarious.

Ireland: … Should we help France, or just move onto the next thing?

Carol: Lets… *to stunned to say anything*

Ireland: Let's what? Ya aren't very helpful at sayin' what ya mean…

Carol: Let's just move to the next thing…

Ireland: Fine… What IS the next thing?

ladyknights: Japan.

Japan: Hai?

ladyknights: Whenever you speak for the next 3 chapters you must scream whatever you are saying into this megaphone *hands Japan megaphone from Love is War*

Japan: *is about to say something, but then turns on the megaphone* I WILL!

Everyone else (minus Somalia, Morgan, and France): O_O

Libya: …Please tell me I'm not the only one who realizes he's yelling into a megaphone from Love is War while dressed up as Miku who sung the song?

*Everyone, even Japan, realize this and everyone except the people who aren't here and Japan burst out laughing*

Japan: THAT'S DISRESPECTFUL!

Everyone there: *cover their ears*

Li: OW! My ears!

SA: I got an idea. How about Japan wears the Miku outfit for the next three chapters. It'll totally fit with the megaphone.

Japan: *sighs* FINE!

SA: Can't wait until the dare ends.

ladyknights: *glomps America* sorry for some reason i have the urge to glomp my native country which is you, USA!

America: *smiling* I'm happy to make a citizen of America happy. After all, I'M THE HERO! *does hero pose (again) while everyone rolls their eyes (… again).*

ladyknights: Russia, you and me get to have a staring contest! *stares and is also unfazed by Russia's creepyness and just smiles all creepy like as well*

Russia: *creepily smiles while staring at ladyknights with his aura starting to appear*

Hungary: *comes back with a two packages* Finally got two copies of my yaoi pictures. *sends them to tadamu-mikanxrukafan*

Libya: … That's it for this chapter… Please review. I now can be dared to do something or answer a truth. You can have anyone here do a truth or dare. See you next time.

Somalia: *from outside* GET BACK HERE FRANCEY-PANTS!

* * *

**{1} Yes**

**{2} Thank you**

**That's took a while. Thank you everyone for the support. I do hope you enjoy this ToD and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Li: Wow, I got many reviews within two days. Thank you all for reviewing. Also, I'm going to do the dares in a different style. You'll see what I mean.**

**Chad: li43101 doesn't own anything except for her OC's, her idea of doing this, and some of the jokes possibly used in this. Some jokes may be from other stories or from YouTube. Please enjoy.**

**Somalia: Talk about a mouthful.**

**Chad: Oh, shut up.**

* * *

Li: *comes in* Hi everyone!

America: Wait, what are you doing here? It usually takes a week or so for you to get dares.

Li: I got six dares within two days, so I think I'm going to do them today.

SA: I want to read one.

Li: Be my guest.

SA: Okay then. *is handed a card* This one is from one of my personal favorite reviewers, **Swirly592** *turns to the Hetalia cast* and don't any of you say anything!

Hetalia cast: *silent*

SA: Anyways… I'm just going to read this now:

**Morgan: …America, if the country died, who said it couldn't become a part of something else? LIKE RUSSIA!**

**Ireland: World War III may start from this.**

America: NO! NOT RUSSIA! NOT THE COMMUNIST!

Alice: *sighs as she rolls her eyes* Dad, Russia's not a communist.

America: He made many other countries into communist. What if I died somehow and China flies in from Alaska or something and then everyone in America and anything own by America will be communist. Trust me, you don't want that Morgan. No one wants that.

*China and Russia glare at America. Russia starts chanting kolkolkolkol when Nanu steps in.*

Nanu: Guys, we are getting to the point of world peace. I would think the owner of this mansion would try to sue Li if you guys cause a war here and literally bring the house down. Plus, this is America.

America: What's that supposed to mean?

Nanu: Shut up you idiot, I'm trying to save you from WWIII.

America: … I'll be quiet.

Somalia: Anyone else get the sense of déjà vu? Like the stopping of WWIII happened before.

Nanu: It did. Twice. And I was the one that prevented it, both times. (LOL. This actually happened in the forum **Letters Around the World**. Nanu prevented WWIII twice. I had to put that in here.)

**Morgan: Oh ya *handcuffs Russia and Belarus together* For whacking me, and plain odd 'I-support-the-pairing'.**

Belarus: Big brother, we can finally get married now. Now, marry me. Marry me. Marry me. *repeats this*

Russia: GO AWAY! GO AWAY! *runs out of the room, with Belarus still handcuffed to him*

Carol: … Anyone else find it a little sad that will he's trying to get away from his sister he's also bringing her with him?

Everyone else: *nods*

**Ireland: *poking England* Ya are a liar. I know ya liked it.**

England: *shoos his sister's hand away* I didn't enjoy that awful kiss from the bloody frog!

France: Honhonhon. Whatever you say Angleterre {1} ~!

England: *punches France* Shut the bloody h*** up frog!

*Because of that punch, England and France start fighting while everyone else decides to ignore them and go on with the dares.*

**Morgan: Germany, admid you're Holy Rome and then lick Italy! Yes, LICK.**

**Ireland: … Ya are the oddest person I've ever met…**

**Morgan: Grazie!**

Spain: I didn't know she spoke Spanish!

Li: I speak a little Spanish.

Romano: Like what?

Li: Here's an example. Hola Romano. Soy Li. {2}

Romano: … Okay, you're not lying.

Spain: *happy*

Germany: I don't know vhat you're talking about. I don't even now who Holy Rome is…

SA: Let's leave it at that. I honestly don't feel like getting anyone to admit something. Can you at least lick Italy?

Germany: … *sighs* Fine.

Italy: Don't worry Germany. It's only a dare.

*Germany sighs again as he gets up, walks over to Italy, licks him, and then sits back down*

Prussia: Italy got licked! *is hit with a frying pan* OW!

Hungary: Let's move on please.

Chad: *is given one of the cards* This is from **ladyknights104.**

**my sister actually made an account so if you see a "GermanyPumpsItaly" i suggest run for your life, i always do. reason being is that i theorize that she is a reincarnation of a devil or that she's from another planet (in other words she's evil)**

**aside from that HA MORGAN! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING Prussia KISS ME!**

**GermanyPumpsItaly: But you do it all the time in your fanfiction.**

***pushes GermanyPumpsItaly out the door* I TOLD YOU TO STOP FOLLOWING ME! Tsk, little sisters. anyways**

**Everyone- watch the asdf movies on Youtube, they are hilarious!**

Everyone: asdf movies?

Li: No clue….

*everyone watches them. Several minutes past.*

Romano: Die potato! *steps on a random potato*

Li: That WAS hilarious! Though I think some of those jokes are going to be said thorough the rest of the game…

**France- *thinks about it*…*turns France into a literal frog* and i won't turn ya back 'till the end of the chappie! *smiles like a madman* or until England kisses you LOL**

Everyone: *laughing at France*

Frog!France: Ribbit!

Somalia: ladyknights is officially my favorite reviewer!

England: *reads the last part* I will not bloody kiss the frog! Especially now that he's literally a frog!

**Switzerland- kiss Liechtenstein (i can spell it! XD), we all know you love her**

Switzerland: *blushing* What?

Liechtenstein: Big brother what's wrong? It's only a dare.

SA: Listen to her. She's already catching on with the game.

Switzerland: F-fine! *kisses Liechtenstein while blushing*

Somalia: Aw~ (secretly recording)

**England- *snaps fingers and Iggy looks like a princess* kiss the frog! (please note that this is mainly for humor so that Morgan can't kill me, plus who WOULDN'T want to see England in a dress?)**

Somalia and SA: *laughing on the floor*

England: *looks down and sighs* Fine! I'll do it. But I won't be happy about it!

Somalia: Looks like Liechtenstein's not the only one catching on with the game.

England: *holds up Frog!France* You owe me big time frog. *kisses him*

*a puff of smoke appears around them, and when it disappears, France is human. While the few seconds of kissing happens when the smoke disappears, Hungary and Somalia do their thing and record/take pictures of this.*

England: *pulls away* Can I get out of these bloody dress?

Li: Sure. *points to the changing stalls*

England *runs into the changing stalls*

Somalia: I admire his ability to walk/run in stilettos.

**Sealand- you remind me of Momiji-san from Furuba (Fruits Basket) so… *takes out school girls uniform from Furuba* put this on! *smiles all cute like***

Carol: Hang on a second. Sealand!

Sealand: *runs in* Yes ma'am!

Carol: You're dare is to wear this! *shows him school uniform*

Sealand: I will do so ma'am! *takes the uniform and goes into one of the changing stalls*

Somalia: Even he is catching on with the game, and he just arrived. That's saying something.

**ok i'm done for te day, HASTA LA PASTA!**

Italy: Pasta!

England: *Comes back out* That was bloody horrible. And I heard that Somalia!

Somalia: *starts talking slowly* Viva la-*talks normally* aw screw it.

Sealand: *comes out in uniform* I'm also hear British jerk!

England: What the bloody h*** are you doing here!

Libya: He was needed for one of the dares. So please don't complain.

England: *mumbles* That explains the bloody girls uniform.

Alice: *is given one of the cards* This one is from **A person**. I'm not kidding, that's the reviewer's name.

**Hi! Ima person! Okay anyway I have a few dares!**

**America makes out with England for 10 minutes.**

Somalia: BLACKMAIL!

Hungary: YAOI!

America and England: WHAT?

Somalia: *starts twirling her tazer* If you two get the message I'm trying to do, then I suggest making out already.

*America and England's eyes get wide and the start making out. While this goes on, Somalia videos the entire thing while Hungary takes pictures of it*

Hungary: I'll give you copies of each picture if you give me a copy of the tape.

Somalia: Deal. This goes on for the rest of the game.

Hungary: Agreed. *continues to take pictures*

*10 minutes go by, but America and England don't seem to notice*

Chad: Guys… It's been 11 minutes now.

*America and England pull away from each other, and they sit down blushing, panting, and looking embarrassed.*

Alice: …Okay…. No comment.

**Hungry kiss Prussia**

Hungary: WHAT!

Somalia: I'm not forcing her to do this.

SA: I can. But I don't feel like it. Plus Russia's still on the run from Belarus.

Hungary: … *sighs, slightly blushing* Fine. I'll do it.

Prussia: Kesesese! I knew you couldn't resist a kiss from the awesome me!

Hungary: *kisses Prussia* Shut up. *hits him on the head with her frying pan*

Prussia: In all honesty, I saw that coming.

Everyone else: Same here…

Hungary: Shut up!

**England start singing "I write sins not tragedies" by panic at the disco**

Somalia: … Any idea what that song is?

Li: *just searched it online* I got to remember to bleep out the cuss words.

England: … *sighs* Give me the bloody mike.

Chad: *hands him the lyrics*

England: *sighs again* Let's just get this bloody song over with…

*music starts*

England: _Oh, well imagine_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

_And I can't help but to hear_

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

"_What a beautiful wedding!_

_What a beautiful wedding!", says a bridesmaid to a waiter_

"_And yes, but what a shame, what a shame_

_The poor groom's bride is a w****"_

_I chime in with a_

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing a godd*** door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in_

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing a godd*** door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of _

_Well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

_Oh! Well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

_Pour the champagne_

_I chime in _

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing a godd*** door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_Again_

_I chime in_

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing a godd*** door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in _

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing a godd*** door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_Again_

*When he finishes, everyone claps. He sits back down, and Alice continues to read the review.*

**Romano hug Spain**

Romano: I'm not hugging that tomato b******!

SA: *sighs* I'll start my chainsaw.

Romano: FINE! I'll do it…

Spain: Romano, it's only a hug.

Romano: … *he goes over to Spain and gives him a quick hug. He then sits back down*

Li: I guess that counts.

**France eat one of England's scones**

Somalia: I like this reviewer already!

France: What!

England: My cooking isn't that bad! *goes the kitchen to cook*

Li: Remind me to rebuild the kitchen.

*However long it takes for England to make scones later*

England: *comes out with a plate of scones. He sets the plate in front of France* Eat up.

France: *gulps nervously. However, he knew it was useless to fight. He eats one. Shortly after that though, he turns green and runs to the nearest bathroom. When he comes back (which takes 5 minutes) he sees England skulking in the corner.*

**I know they suck but oh well bye!**

Somalia: *has another card, looking like she's going to laugh to death* Wow… Just… Just…. Wow…

Li: *looks at the cards* These are the weirdest dares I ever seen.

Somalia: Let's do them anyways! It's going to be fun!

*At the word fun, the Hetalia cast pale, knowing Somalia's definition of fun is usually not good for them.*

Somalia: The next set of truths and dares are from **crazy YinYang writer7**

**first i would like to say is awesome ToD i've seen so far.**

**so anywho, here's some of my truth and dares *grins wickly***

**England: i dare England to put a bat of ice down France and Germany's pants, then say the words "i love pink leather" after everything you say for the next two chapters, and what is his biggest secret**

Somalia: *on the floor, laughing like crazy*

France and Germany (otherwise, the poor countries getting put into this): WHAT!

England: The frog, I understand. Germany, that makes no sense. But knowing Somalia *looks at said nation on the ground* she'll make us do it.

France and Germany: *look at each other worryingly, but nod*

*England then proceeds to put bags of ice (provided by a not happy looking SA… ) down France and Germany's pants. When that happens, France and Germany don't look good.*

France: S-s-s-so… C-c-c-c-old!

England: *sighs* All I'll say is that I as some people would say, "like, like" someone here. … Also I love pink leather…

Somalia: *recovered from laughing* I'm fine. I'm better. *clears her throat* Next one.

**America: I dare to wear pants on your head for at least 10 minutes, then draw a mustache on Russia's face, then put lipstick on Prussia. **

Prussia: What! That is so un-awesome!

America: … Fine… *goes somewhere in the mansion, and then comes back, hitting the wall. Why? Because he had pants on his head*

Russia: *comes back in, with Belarus and the handcuffs mysteriously gone* *pant*… What… Did… I … Miss?… Why… America… Do…. That…..

Somalia: *whispers America's dare into his ear, and runs behind her human meat shield for protection, also known as Chad.*

Chad: *pales* Remember, this is from a reviewer, who's torturing many countries but not you. So… Please don't kill us…

Russia: …. Kolkolkolkol-

Libya: You're getting the good end of this. Now don't go on a killing spree or I'm getting Belarus in here!

Russia:…. Fine da. I'll kill the reviewer after this *pulls out his pipe and has a dark aura around him* da?

Everyone else: *shaking, not bothering to argue*

Somalia: *comes out from behind Chad, revealing that she's as pale as Prussia.* I-I-it's been t-t-ten m-m-m-inutes

*America pulls the pants off his head, throwing them in a random direction. Somalia provides him with a black marker and red lipstick. America goes over to Russia.*

America: Don't kill us, and I'll help Belarus stay away from you. Even for a bit.

Russia: Deal.

*They shake on it. Then America draws a mustache on him. He then goes over to Prussia, who's being held by Somalia and SA.*

Prussia: LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT UN-AWESOME LIPSTICK ON MY AWESOME LIPS!

Somalia: *holds a tazer to his neck* I will shock you. Whether you're conscious or not, you're going to have lipstick on. Now MAN UP!

*America puts lipstick on Prussia's lips. But do to Prussia's struggling, the lipstick is all over his face.*

America: Done.

Somalia: *taking pictures like crazy* I LOVE THIS GAME!

Libya: -_-' You never will change Somalia… Never…

Somalia: Not until my country gets better.

**and here's a couple of truths for you, if the builing was burning down, and you can one person there, who would it be? If you get to chose any superpower, what would the power be.**

America: Well, my super power will be super speed, that way, I'll be able to save everyone in a burning building because I'm the hero!

Everyone else: *face palm and rolls their eyes*

SA: I think that's all he's going to say about that. Let's move on.

**Germany: i dare Germany to kiss Italy senseless and give him a big hickey visable enough for everyone to see follow by smaller hickeys, Have you ever went skinny dipping before?**

SA: … What?

Romano: WHAT! I'M NOT LETTING THAT POTATO B***** GETTING NEAR MY BR- *interrupted via Spain picking him up* LET ME GO TOMATO B******!

*Romano is then dragged out of the room by Spain. Poor boy's going to be very tick when he comes back*

Carol: *to Li* Is this even considered T rated?

Li: I have no idea…

Germany: *sighs* I really don't like this…

Italy: Ve~ It's alright Germany. It's only a dare!

SA: *looks at Italy and thinks: He's a so innocent… Poor thing's about to go through a lot…*

*Since I'm no good with this kind of…. Stuff…. Let's skip ahead to when Italy now has some hickeys.*

Germany: *looking weird out by the dare.. I kind of am too…. Anyways he reads his truth* Vhat the h*** is skinny-dipping? … On second thought, don't answer that. No one. At all…

SA: I agree… Never do that again…. If that happens again, I'm going to the other side of the mansion as fast as I can.

**France: bow down to England, then kiss his feet for a couple minutes, and then say nice things to England when America says cause "I'm the hero through the chapter and the next**

Somalia: *laughing* I love this dare.

France: *looking at Somalia with a hurt look* Why are so happy about this? I'm getting tortured in a way.

Somalia: Exactly. You're pain is my joy!

*France sighs, and bows to England (who JUST came out of his skulking mode when he heard the dare read) then starts kissing his shoe, since he refuses to kiss England's 'smelly feet' as he says. After a few minutes France gets up, walks to the couch, and sits down, pouting.*

France: I don't like this person very much.

Somalia: I do. Though the dares are really weird for me…

**Prussia: I dare him to to not say awesome for the whole chapter, do his best impression of anyone there, then randomly lick someone on the hand and face,**

Prussia: What! That's so un-

SA: *clears throat*

Prussia: … Never mind…. *thinks* Who should I pretend to be…. *snaps his fingers* I got it! *says in a girly voice* Hey guys, check out this totally, like, rad skirt I am wearing It's, like, totally cool.

Poland: Like, totally not cool dude.

Prussia: It like, totally is.

Poland: Like, totally not.

Prussia: Like, totally is.

Somalia: *brings out a rocket launcher* Stop acting like girly people! It's creeping me out!

Hetalia cast: *wondering what's wrong with Somalia*

Libya: I should probably mention that Somalia hates things that are 'girly' as she calls it. She's a total tom boy.

Somalia: D*** straight! Now lick someone on the face and hand Prussia.

*Prussia, feeling a little evil at the moment, goes over to Somalia and quickly licks her on the face and hand. Once he does that, he runs out of the room with a rocket launcher wielder right on his tail.*

**Canada: have you ever fantasize about anyone there? Do you have a crush on anyone, and if so, then who? if the building was burning and you could ony save one person, who is it? and, as your dare, you have pour a gallon of ice cold water on America**

Hetalia cast (besides Russia, America, and Prussia) : Who?

Somalia: *chases Prussia back in, and whacks him* What did I miss?

Canada: *quietly, while blushing a little* Well in the order you asked them I'll answer. For the first one, no. For the second one, yes. I'm not sure I should say who though… I don't want people to judge me… For the third one, it would be America because he's my brother, and brothers have to stick together, even if they don't like each other.

America: *rubs Canada's head, not near his curl if you're wondering* You're so sweet bro. Even though you have to pour a gallon of ice-cold water on me…. Wait….

SA: *hands Canada a bucket of ice-cold water* This. Him. Now.

*Canada, reluctantly, pours the water onto America. When the bucket is emptied, America is shivering.*

America: S-s-so c-c-c-cold.

France and Germany: *still shivering a little* Know you know how we(ve) feel.

**Italy: if you had two wishes that would expire after 24 hours, what would they be? if you had to marry someone there tomorrow, who would you pick, where would you marry and why? if you were stuck on a deserted island, who there one person there with?**

Italy: Well my first with would be to have pasta~! And the second wish would have to be to not be force to eat England's cooking.

England: *goes back to 'skulking mode' and goes into the corner* My cooking isn't that bad.

Somalia: Normally I would argue, but I'm so tired that I don't really care.

Italy: If I had to marry someone here tomorrow… I don't know who to chose. The girls here are so beautiful and so nice and sweet. As for the deserted island part, I would pick Germany because he's my friend plus he would know how to survive.

**Japan: who would you think is the cutest there? what is your favorite thing to lick? what is the weirdest thing you have dreamt of? out of all the people there, how many of them have you dreamt of?**

Japan: *embarrassed*Werr… For the first question, I think that Itary is cute.

SA: No one can argue with that.

Japan: For the second question…. I don't think it's right to answer such a weird question. For the third question, that would be the dream with Greece in it….. *shakes his head* It was just a dream though. For the rast question, I rather not say because people would get suspicious of what I dream of. (I'm catching on with the way the countries speak!)

Somalia: … Good enough for me!

**that is all for now**

Li: That was…. Interesting…..

Libya: *has another card* This is from **psychoflower**.

**great fan fiction so far, but I do have a request. please try to keep cliche truths/dares out of this, as they usually end up ruining a good fanfic. (some cliched truths/dares are okay, as long as they have a new twist on them.) People can read those elsewhere. (keep in mind good olds-like having america consume scones- are fine when used in moderation.) And now for the fun stuff.**

**Akasha: Hungary, please hit turkey. I dont care what you hit him with, just hit him. preferably knocking him out.**

Hungary: *smiles as she turns to Turkey*

Turkey: Um.. Should I be- *is knocked out via Hungary's frying pan*

Hungary: I like this reviewer and her OC already.

… **not sure what thats about. she seems to have a grudge against turkey. Anyway, america needs to figure out how to seriously p*** off japan. (possibly steal his manga?)**

America: *randomly reading a manga* Hm. What's the dare?

Japan: America, where did you get that?

America: Well I found it last time I was at your house. I was going to ask you if I could borrow it, but you weren't in the room so I temporarily… took… it….

*Two minutes later, America's on the couch (note- he's unconscious), there's another hole in the wall ironically next to the one made by SA throwing France into it last chapter, Japan looks like he's trying to calm down, and Turkey's somehow conscious watching a video with Greece.*

SA: *eye twitches* Never. Get. Japan. Angry. It's. So. Unusual.

**Italy, hug russia!**

**Russia, *evil smile* if you hurt italy, just remember, I KNOW WHER YOU LIVE. *laughs hysterically***

Russia: I won't, da?

SA: *pats the Italian who looks like he's about to cry* Italy, if you hug Russia, I'll go make you pasta.

Italy: *sniffling* Okay. *hugs Russia*

Russia: ^-^

SA: *pats Italy on the head* Good boy.

Somalia: Since when did you become an Italian whisperer?

SA: *looks at Somalia*

Somalia: … Never mind.

SA: Good. *goes to the kitchen,*

**Akasha: while we find a straitjacket , I have two truths.**

**Canada, what pairing(s) do you support?**

Canada: *quietly* Um, pairing? I don't really don't know what pairing I'm in. You see, I don't go online very much because I'm always busy. And when I do go online, it's only business related.

**America, you are aware Psychoflower and I both think you are a moron, right?**

America: I'm was not aware of this! Not at all!

**Lastly , not a truth or a dare, but something psychoflower forgot to mention. I AM ALASKA, AND I HATE YOU AMERICA!**

America: *skulking in the corner with England* One of my states hate me…

Li: I'll read this last one. It's from **shadow-annie101**.

**I dare…**

**America: to go a whole chapter without mentioning anything to do with a hero**

America: What?

Prussia: Oh shut up. If I have to go with my dare, you go through with this as well. Besides, the chapter's almost over.

**France: to not be perverted for 3 chapters**

Somalia: I like this reviewer already!

France: It is wrong to express love in this world?

Somalia: The way you express it, yes.

**Italy:to unleash his mafia side**

Romano: *comes back in as the dare is said* Oh f*** no.

Italy: Ve~ I don't know if I can….

*after several minutes of getting him to go mafia, Romano looks at Italy, who's hanging his head low.*

Romano: Italy? *waves hand in front of Italy*

Mafia!Italy: … *somehow has a gun out of nowhere and points it at Romano* Do you know who did this! *points to the hickeys on his neck*

Everyone else (including Russia): O_O

Romano: *grins evilly and points to Germany* It was him!

Mafia!Italy: *points his gun at Germany*

Germany: Oh sure, vhenever ve're training you can't use a gun right. But when you go mafia, you point it at me. That makes sense.

SA: *comes back in with pasta and becomes confuse to see Italy with a gun* Okay, who broke Italy?

Italy: *drops his gun suddenly and hugs SA* PASTA! You made pasta. Can I have it?

SA: Sure. *gives Italy pasta*

Italy: Thank you SA! *goes back to his seat and cheerfully eats his pasta*

Romano: *silently cursing for getting close*

Everyone else: *sighs in relief*

**Hungary:to whack England**

Hungary: Um… Okay? *whacks England.

England: OW! *remembers his dare from earlier* I love pink leather… *really irritated look*

**Prussia: not to say awesome**

Prussia: Already, like, doing that.

Poland: Stop, like, mocking me!

**Japan: what do you think of America?**

Japan: Werr, he's a great arry to have. He's so… How do you say it… Strange… In a good way… He rikes to pray my video games and rikes to visit a rot.

**And that's all this is totally awesome and totally keep up the good work.**

Li: Thank you!

Somalia: Anyways that's all for now. Until next time-

Li: Hold it!

Everyone else: What!

Li: Remember **Nyxious Noir **from the last chapter?

Prussia: The chick who's OC Iris made me eat the Gilbird army? How could I forget.

Li: Well, she PMed me some dares!

Everyone else: NO!

Li: Switzerland must dress in drag like in Japan's fantasy.

Switzerland and Japan: What!

Japan: I-I don't fantasize about that kind of stuff!

Somalia: Just do it Switzy! *hands him a dress*

Switzerland: First, don't call me that! And second *takes dress, goes into the changing stalls, and comes back out wearing a dress*

Somalia: Sweet dress! *recording*

Li: Next one; Prussia.

Prussia: Ja {3}?

Li: What's your favorite pairing. She also says she already knows the answer.

Prussia: O_O HOW DOES SHE KNOW THAT MY FAVORITE PAIRING IS PRUHUN!

Everyone else: …

Prussia: …. F***!

Hungary: *about to whack Prussia*

Li: Hold it!

Hungary: What?

Li: Tabi's sister dares you to kiss Prussia. She also approves of this dare because pruhun is, and I quote "the ultimate hetalia couple".

Hungary: *blushes slightly* Fine! *kisses him, then whacks him unconscious with her frying pan*

Li: It was also good that he said that because she said that if he didn't answer with that she would've told Belarus that I tried to marry Russia. Do you know how hard it would be to keep her at bay. It would've been very difficult! Good think she's not here though. Anyways, that's all for now. Until next time-

Belarus: *comes back into the room with the handcuffs in her hand* Big brother, I came back. Soon, well become one. Now, marry me, Marry me. Marry me. Marry- *interrupted via America shoving her into a closet*

America: You owe me big time if I get hurt!

Russia: * nods at America and runs out of the room*

Somalia: Does she realize that Russia has a drawn mustache on him?

Li: I don't think so…

* * *

**{1} England**

**{2} Hello Romano. I'm Li.**

**{3} Yes**

**Thank you all for reviewing. I also thank you all for the support you're giving me. I appreciate all the support and advices you're giving me. Muchas gracias (Thank you) all, and I hope to see more truths and dares for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Li: Time for a new chapter.**

**Sealand: LI43101 DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT HERSELF, HER IDEA OF DOING THIS, AND HER OC'S!**

**England: Why is he here? … I love pink leather. *thinks that dare is stupid***

**Li: He's in some of the dares. Now shut up and lets start this already!**

* * *

Li: Hello, and welcome back to Hetalia Truth or Dare!

Hetalia cast: *muttering complaints.*

Somalia: Quit your whining. You're already here so lets start this. *has a card* The first set of truths and dares are from **That one dude on the street:**

**I dare**

**England to get drunk and crossdree**

England: What!…. I love pink leather.

Somalia: Less complaining, more drinking. *sets whiskey in front of England*

*Later, after England is drunk, he's shoved into a changing stall so he could put on a dress. *

Somalia: While we wait... *reads next dare and laughs*

**France to sit on Russia**

France: Does this person want me to die?

Somalia: Maybe not, I surely don't care!

France: Why do you hate me so much?

Somalia: Reasons.

Carol: You have reasons?

Somalia: Yes. Now shut up and go sit on Russia, France!

Russia: Kolkolkolkol-

SA: I will get Belarus to come after you.

Russia: …. Fine da.

*France gets on Russia's shoulders.*

Libya: If you don't mind me asking-

France: Which I don't.

Libya: Why the shoulders?

France: I already read some of the dares.

Chad: Pray that Somalia doesn't kill you.

Somalia: *too busy listening to a Vocaloid song on her I-pod to hear them* (Ironically, as I'm typing this chapter, I'm listening to Vocaloid songs.)

**Greece to release his sexual tension with Turkey**

Greece and Turkey: What?

Carol: Do it in here! *pushes them into a closet*

**America to sing England's national Anthem**

America: Um… I don't know his national anthem.

Li: *looks it up on the internet and shows it to America*

America: *sighs* Just give me the mike. *is handed the mike*

*music*

America: _God save our gracious Queen_

_Long live our noble Queen_

_God save our Queen_

_Send her victorious_

_Happy and glorious_

_Long to reign over us_

_God save the Queen_

_O Lord our God arise_

_Scatter her enemies_

_And make them fall_

_Confound their politics_

_Frustrate their knavish tricks_

_On Thee our hopes we fix_

_God save us all_

_Thy choicest gifts in store_

_On her be pleased to pour_

_Long may she reign_

_May she defend our laws_

_And ever give us_

… _cause_

_To sing with heart and voice_

_God save the Queen_

*When the song finishes everyone claps, and England stumbles out of the changing stall wearing a red dress. Oh, he was also obviously drunk. Even if he wasn't stumbling, it would have been noticeable.*

Drunk!England: AMERICA! Did you just *hic* sing my national anthem *hic*?… I *hic* love pink *hic* leather… *hic*

America: Um…. Yes….

Drunk!England: *hugs America* I'm glad that you're *hic* finally appreciating me. *hic*…. I love *hic* pink leather…. *hic*

America: Um….. Awkward….

**Belarus to leave Russia alone for an hour**

Russia: I like this reviewer already, da.

Belarus: *appears behind Russia, making him scramble out of the seat, making France fall to the floor.* What?

Somalia: *holds up hands in defense* Don't hurt me! It's the reviewers dare!

Belarus: … *sighs* Fine. But I'll be after him after that hour's up. *walks out of the room*

France: *gets back onto Russia's shoulders* That was scary.

Russia: Da. The pervert is right for once.

France: Hey!

Somalia: Can't deny the truth. Remember, no being perverted for the next two chapters.

France: *pouts*

Greece: *runs out of the closet, holding a cat closely, while being closely followed by a lamp-wielding Turkey *

Everyone else: ?

**And Prussia to hit Hungry with a frying Pan**

Hungary: First, it's Hungary. Second, what?

Somalia: Wow… This is ,like, totally in reverse… *slaps herself* Bad me! Don't talk like Poland!

Prussia: … Um….. This is awkward which makes this un-awesome.

America: Now you know how I feel!

Hungary: *sighs and hands Prussia her frying pan* Here. It's fine.

Prussia: *reluctantly takes the frying pan and hits her in the head*

Hungary: … That didn't hurt much.

Prussia: *secretly relieved*

Italy: Can I read one?

Li: Of course you can Italy. *hands him a card*

Italy: Ve~ This is from **whatamidoinwithmehlife:**

**okay first: best ToD I have ever read! now to da dares!**

**America: I dare you to go put a min skirt on and sit on Russia's lap!then exclaim IAMONEWITHMOTHERRUSSIA**

America: NO!

SA: *glaring at America*

America: *senses SA's glare* I mean I'll do it! I don't have a choice anyways. *is handed a mini skirt and grumbles on his way to the changing stalls*

**England: you have to dress in drag and do the hula… then you have to wear your sexy butler outfit and serve France for the rest of the chapter. yu also have to let someone read your diary out loud. and don't say you don't have one. if germany had one, you had one to!**

Somalia: If you're going to do the hula, at least wear a hula skirt!

*England is handed a hula skirt and is quickly shoved into a changing stall when he starts stripping… He's drunk, so you can't blame him. When he's shoved into a changing stall, America comes out wearing a mini skirt with an American flag on it. He then goes over and sits on Russia's lap. America pouts until Russia clears his throat.*

America: … Fine…. IAMONEWITHMOTHERRUSSIA! …. And I take it back!

*England comes out wearing a hula skirt. After several minutes of doing the hula, he's quickly shoved back into the changing stall when he's starts stripping… again… I might as well mention that during the hula everyone was laughing at England.*

Drunk!England: *from the changing stalls* I don't have a *hic* bloody diary! *hic*… I love *hic* pink leather… *hic*

**Canada: I LOVE YOU! *fangirls* so you get no torture. Wait, sit on russia's lap with america.**

France: There's no way I'm letting Canada-

Somalia: *holds up tazer*

France: *silent*

Somalia: Good boy.

Canada: Um…. Okay? *goes and sits next to America on Russia's lap*

Drunk!England: *comes out wearing a sexy butler outfit* Anything I can *hic* get you bloody *hic* frog? ….. I love…. Pink leather *hic*…

France: *thinks* I would like some wine now.

Drunk!England: I'll *hic* go get it… I love *hic* pink leather *hic*. *goes off to get wine*

**Romano: Go wear your little maids outfit and kiss the lips. We all know you love him. *I approve of Spamano***

Romano: WHAT?

Spain: *drooling at the thought of Romano being in a maids outfit*

Somalia: You have no choice Romano. *hand Romano a maid outfit and shoves him into a changing stall*

**Prussia: Kiss Austria, then face Hungry's rath.**

Austria, Prussia, and Hungary: What?

SA: The sooner the better.

Prussia: … Fine. *kisses Austria and is hit via Hungary and her frying pan* Ow!

*The changing stall opens to show Romano in a white maids outfit. He even has a white hat like he did when he was little. Actually, he IS wearing what he did when he was with Spain. Except it's bigger. He then goes over to Spain, kisses him on the lips, pulls away, and sits next to him, pouting and-*

Spain: You look like a cute tomato Romano!

Romano: *mutters* D*** tomato b*****….

*… I WAS SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT!

Spain: I'm sorry!

NO EXCUSES! SORRY ALSO DOESN'T CUT IT!*

America: Why is Spain suddenly quiet? Did Iggy infect him and he's now seeing imaginary creatures?

England: *comes back with wine for France* You're a bloody *hic* idiot America…. I *hic* love pink leather *hic*… *hands France his wine*

**Germany: Watch the Das Beer Boot video, then re-create it in our own image.**

Germany: The vhat video?

Li: *shows him the video*

Germany: …. *sighs* Fine… I'll at least sing it…

Germany: _I drink z beer from z glass_

_but das boring. Das Boot_

_Oooo yaaahhDas more like it keep pouring_

_I have z German accent _

_So of course I love beer_

_But how much can z boot hold_

_Eins, Zwei, Drei?_

_Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier!_

_Da Da Das Boot_

_Da Da Das Boot_

_Da Da Das Boot_

_Das Boot_

_I have z beer and so I need_

_Z light snack_

_A giant pretzel, totally perfect_

_Cheese goes nicely with that_

_Now I'm all dirty_

_And tired_

_And probably need z shower_

_Energy drink should do_

_I just need more than five hours_

_Da Da Das Boot_

_Da Da Das Boot_

_Da Da Das Boot_

_So very totally cool_

_I wake up early and I hunger for breakfast_

_Butter milk pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon_

_ sugar and cinnamon._

_And for lunch I want z wiener schnitzel _

_Ooo yaaah!_

_Gotta have z surf with my turf_

_And wash it down with z butter_

_Then for dinner it's simple I always eat z same thing_

_Sauerbraten, Goulash, Bratwurst, Sp__ä__tzle, Hasenpfeffer, _

_and Mayo_

_To top it all off_

_I think z cake looks amazing _

_But there's just one thing I'd change_

_I sink it goes without saying_

_Da Da Das Boot_

_Da Da Das Boot_

_Da Da Das Boot_

_Da Da Das Boot_

_Da Da Das Boot_

_Da Da Das Boot_

_Uuhhnngg!_

*When he finishes, everyone claps.*

Prussia: Go vest! Kesesesese!

Germany: Shut up brother!

**Italy: Watch someone dump a perfectly good plate of pasta into the garbage. *then go all mafia***

Everyone (minus Italy and SA): NO!

Italy: Ve~?

SA: I'm guessing Italy was in mafia mode when I came in with the pasta last chapter and he had a gun pointed to Germany's head.

Everyone else (but Italy): Yes.

Germany: *sighs* I'll do it. At least he vill forgive me.

*Minutes later Germany comes out with a trash can, and a perfectly made plate of pasta. He then dumps the pasta into the trash can. 5 seconds later, mafia instincts kick in for Italy and he goes over to Germany and kicks him in both shins. He falls to the ground, and Italy points a gun at his head.*

Mafia!Italy: How dare you waste perfectly good pasta! Prepare to die mother f***er!

Romano: *secretly hoping Italy pulls the trigger*

SA: *calmly* Italy if you kill Germany, I will not make any more pasta for the rest of the game.

Italy: *drops the gun and hugs SA, crying* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please continue to make pasta! You're pasta tastes wonderful! *continues to cry*

SA: *pats Italy's back* I'll be back in a moment. *takes Italy to the kitchen*

Romano: *silently cursing*

**France: you scare me… are you a very girly man, or a woman?*note-he wouldn't make a manly woman in my eyes***

France: *senses Somalia's glare* I'm not a woman, but I'm not girly.

Somalia: *cough*-liar-*cough*

France: … You really hate me don't you.

Somalia: More than you know.

**Japan: Take out all of the Yaoi you have in your house and show it off to the rest of the world. also, do you have a shipping wall?**

Li: What's a shipping wall?

Carol: I have no clue.

Japan: (remember, he still has that dare when he speaks into a megaphone)UM… SOME PEOPRE MIGHT ROSE THEIR SANITY IF THEY SEE ARR THE YAOI I HAVE… BUT FINE…

*later, after showing all the yaoi he has to everyone. Except for Li (I had my eyes covered), Carol (she's not used to that kind of stuff so she also had her eyes covered), SA and Italy (they weren't even in the room).*

Everyone who saw the yaoi collection: *eye twitch*

**Greece: Kiss Turkey.**

Greece and Turkey: What?

Somalia: JUST DO IT! *holds up video camera, along with Hungary.*

Greece and Turkey: *eyes widen and they quickly kiss to avoid injury*

**Holy Roman Empire: are you able to come in, or are you germany with amnesia?**

Germany: Vhat?

Li: For the sake of Germany not going insane trying to find out who HRE is and figuring out his connection to him, I'll have HRE on. *claps her hands and a puff of smoke appears. When the smoke disappears, HRE is standing there.*

HRE: Huh? *looks around* Where am I?

SA: *comes out with Italy who's holding a plate of pasta, then sees HRE* … Do I even want to know?

Italy: *to busy eating his pasta to see HRE*

HRE: Who are you? *looking at SA*

SA: *goes over to HRE and pats him on the head* We'll introduce ourselves to you after this chapter. You may call me SA for now.

**Rome and Germania: On a scale of one to fantabulous, how good of grandparents would you say you were?*the grandchildren may answer as well.* You also have to go into the closet together.**

Rome and Germania: *are proofed in* Where are we?

Italy: Grandpa Rome!

*Italy hands SA his pasta and runs over to Rome and hugs him. Romano eventually gets up and walks over to them and gets pulled into a hug. Prussia looks at Germania.*

Prussia: Wow…. He looks a like vest only with longer hair….

Germany: Shut up!

Rome: *patting Italy and Romano's heads* It's so good to see my wonderful grandchildren!

Germania: *looks at both Prussia and Germany, and nods approvingly at them.* (I honestly don't know Germania much so I'm just guessing here…)

Rome: I would say I'm a fantabulous grandparent! *pats Italy on the head*

Italy: Ve~ I agree with grandpa Rome! *both him and Rome look at Romano*

Romano: … No comment. *patted on the head by Rome*

Prussia: I'd say Germania is an awesome grandparent. But not as awesome as me though!

Germania and Germany: *glaring at Prussia*

Somalia: Germania. Rome. Closet. Now. *shoves them into the closet, not waiting for a reply.*

**Russia: how would you feel if all the vodka in the world was destroyed? you also have to give me all of the vodka in your possesion, then wear Belle from Beauty and Beast's dress…**

Russia: I would be very sad if all the vodka was destroyed, and angry at however did it. I probably would kill them. And since I don't have much of a choice, I'll give you all my vodka, da?

*Russia pushes France backwards, making him fall. America and Canada get up freely as W.A.I.D.W.M.L. suddenly appears. As Russia hands W.A.I.D.W.M.L. his vodka, a glowing aura appears, and it's dangerous looking. Russia is then given an exact dress from Beauty and the Beast, except it's his size. He the goes into a changing stall. Poor HRE is horribly confused about what's going on so SA explains to him in another room.*

**Austria: wear booty shorts and stilletos, then run around yelling "ILOVEPRUSSIA" at the top of yer lungs.*please take a video***

Austria: What? That's highly improper.

Somalia: DO IT! *holding her video camera AND tazer up*

Austria: … Fine….

*He's handed shorts and stilettos. As he heads to the changing stalls, Russia comes out wearing a yellow dress. Austria looks at Russia with pity and sympathy as he heads into a changing stall. Russia is looking very unhappy, and even more unhappy as France gets back on his shoulders, and America and Canada sit on his lap.*

**World: LET SEALAND BE A COUNTRY!**

Drunk!England: Never! I'll never *hic* allow Sealand to be a *hic* country! …. I like *hic* pink leather *hic*….

Sealand: Says you, drunk British jerk of jerks!

*Austria comes out, wearing booty shorts and stilettos. After running around yelling ILOVEPRUSSIA for about 6 minutes, he goes back into the changing stalls and comes out with his regular wear.*

Somalia: *sends video to W.A.I.D.W.M.L. while laughing*

**America and England: Tell me when and where your wedding is going to be!**

America: Um…. England probably won't be happy if fangirls come crashing down on us on our wedding…. So I can't tell you… Plus, if I did, he probably will hurt me. And hero's don't like getting hurt!

Somalia: … Good enough for me!

**Peace,Love, and Vodka**

**-W.A.I.D.W.M.L.**

Somalia: *looks at the next card* Everyone, do you remember **crazy YinYang writer7**?

Hetalia cast: Yea- *eyes widen and they all pale*

Somalia: *laughs evilly* This is going to be fun!

**hey there again. and Rusia, you have to find me in order to kill me. that is not easy to find, and im not really scare of you. so go a head and try p**

**Russia: i dare you to lick every doornob here is there, *has a evil grin* hug Belarus for 3 minutes, destroy all the vodka you have outside and you cant save it, Who in there would be the worst to be trapped in an elevator with?**

Russia: First, I would like to say that all of my vodka's been taken away from me, so I can't destroy it. I'll say that Belarus would be the worst to be trapped in an elevator with. I would have nowhere to run, and she'll get me real easily… *shivers*

Somalia: Okay then… Bring in the ho- I mean, Belarus!

Belarus: *comes in* What?

Somalia: You have to hug Russia for 3 minutes and-

* Before Somalia could even finish, Belarus runs over to Russia and hugs him. Thankfully America and Canada got off his lap and out-of-the-way. After three minutes are up, SA comes back in and drags Belarus out. Russia then leaves to lick every doorknob (which is a freaking lot). HRE comes back in, looking a little horrified.*

HRE: Is…. Everyone here really….

Chad: Insane? Well, some are. I'm not.

HRE: *sighs in relief that they're sane people*

**England: i dare you to tell everyone who you like, to french kiss America for 10 minutes, to be in a black and silver tutu throughout the whole chapter, and What was the last lie you told?**

Drunk!England: *slams fists on a table (when did that get there?)* Fine! *hic* I'll bloody tell you all who I *hic* bloody like. I *hic* like *hic* America! *hic*…. As a friend. *hic* You never *hic* said love *hic*… I love *hic* pink leather… *hic*

Everyone else in the room: O_O

America: Wait… *is about to say something else but is French kissed by England. After ten minutes, England pulls back, panting for air. He goes into the changing stall to get into a black and silver color tutu.*

Drunk!England: *comes out in a black and silver tutu* The last *hic* lie that I told was *hic* when someone *hic* asked me if I *hic* needed help and I said *hic* I didn't. I need help with *hic* setting up the *hic* wedding *hic*… I love pink leather… *hic*

**Canada: I don't like being cruel to you and wont, (at i'll try at leat) just cause you're my favorite, In your opinion, what is the most offensive word? Get on all furs and howl and bark at America every time he says "i'm a hero"**

Canada: *quietly* Um. Thank you, I feel honored that I'm your favorite character. *starts thinking* The most offensive word I think would be either b**** or b****** because it's usually directed to a male or female.

Somalia: … Canada's to nice to be mean to…. So Canada, for answering, you get a cookie!

Canada: *quietly* Um… Can I have pancakes instead?

Somalia: Sure! *hands Canada a plate of pancakes*

**Romano: i dare you to kiss spain on the forehead, sit on spain lap for 10 minutes, be handcuffed to spain throughout the whole chapter, not to curse troughout the chapter, freeze anyone pants and make them wear it for 30 minutes**

Romano: WHAT?

Spain: I like this reviewer!

Romano: Shut up tomato b-

SA: Watch the words; Romano.

Romano: … Shut up Spain!

Libya: But what about the freezing someone's pants and making them wear it for 30 minutes.

Germany: … *sighs* I'll do it.

Romano: I was actually going to choose the potato jerk anyways.

Somalia: Even when he isn't allowed to curse, he finds a way around it.

*As Germany goes off to freeze his pants, Romano goes over to Spain and kisses him on the forehead. He is handcuffed to Spain as he sits on said-nations lap. Germany comes back (thankfully wearing a different pair of pants) holding some frozen pants. He then puts them on his head.*

Germany: Is this really necessary?

Romano: Yes.

Germany: * grumbles*

**Japan: If you had 24 hours to live, what would you do? What is the stupidest thing you've done? Who was your first crush? i dare you to sing why wait by shakira, Run around the block with a pot on your head and bang it with a spoon yelling rando things**

Japan: WERR, IF I HAD ONRY 24 HOURS TO RIVE, I WOURD SPEND THAT TIME WITH MY FAMIRY MEMBERS AND MY FRIENDS! THE STUPIDEST THING THAT I HAVE EVER DONE WOURD BE WHEN I RET SOUTH KOREA INTO MY HOUSE WHEN NANU AND SOMARIA WHERE VISITING!

Somalia: Never. Do that. Again.

South Korea: *happily* ~Da ze! *is kicked in the chest via Somalia* Ow!

Japan: OKAY, I'RR TRY TO SING THAT SONG!

*music starts*

_Put your trust in me_

_I won't let you down_

_Don't delay the things_

_That you want right now_

_Why wait for later?_

_Hey don't you want some action_

_I'm not a waiter_

_I like to make things happen_

_Something's coming on, coming on strong_

_Don't take too long_

_Don't you wanna know?_

_Baby, come home_

_One more night with you_

_I won't think it through_

_Time's money but you knew_

_Nothing in the world you can think of_

_That I won't do to you_

_Drowning in your sweat_

'_Til I drench my clothes_

_You've seen nothing yet_

_Wait 'til you let go_

_Why wait for later?_

_Obey my intuition_

_We're going to be just fine_

_I got a premonition_

_Something's coming on, coming on strong_

_Don't take too long_

_Don't you wanna know?_

_Baby, come home_

_One more night with you_

_I won't think through_

_Time's money but you knew_

_Nothing in the world you can think of_

_That I won't do to you_

_I'm gonna dance through the veil of your eyes_

_While you follow my steps and decide_

_And I see your fate in the palm of your hand_

_No one looks, no one hears us this time_

_It's only me and your conscience tonight_

_If there are no witnesses, there is no crime_

_Why wait for later?_

_I'm not a waiter_

_Something's coming on, coming on strong_

_Don't take too long_

_Don't you wanna know_

_Baby, come home_

_One more night with you_

_I won't think it through_

_Time's money but you knew_

_Nothing in the world you can think of_

_That I won't do to_

_One more night with you_

_I won't think it through_

_Time's money but you knew_

_Nothing in the world you can think of_

_That I won't do to you_

_You, you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

_You, you_

*When Japan is done, everyone claps*

Japan: THANK YOU!

Somalia: *holding her ears* You're welcome! Now go around the block with a pot on your head and bang it with a spoon yelling random things. And since their isn't a block for a several miles, so CHAD!

Chad: *sighs* Let's go.

SA: *puts her hand in the stop position, standing in front of the door* HOLD IT!

Chad: What?

SA: Someone of the others are going to need to go to the streets

Somalia: … Good enough excuse for me!

**France: what are the questions you don't want to ask? Sing the national anthem outside while spinning in circles, stick jelly between all your toes and leave it there for the rest of the chapter, stick your hand in the toilet for 2 minute**

Somalia: *laughing* I love these reviewers. They are geniuses when coming up with dares for Francey-pants!

France: *hurtful look*

Somalia: That's not going to work on me, now get off of Russia and actually be a man for one!

France: Hurtful!

Somalia: Like I care.

*France reluctantly gets off of Russia's shoulders and is handed a jar of jelly. After putting jelly between toes, he goes outside and starts spinning in circles. I would put down the national anthem, but this is already going to be very long chapter. Besides, France threw up in the middle of it. He then sticks his hand in a toilet for two minutes. After that, he throws up in it from all the spinning, and Russia makes him stay there encase he throws up on him, America, and Canada. Mostly him though.*

**Prussia: i dare you to run outside on the streets singing "what's my age again?", do the chicken dance andyou get to pick 3 who does it with you, If you woke up one day and found that you have invisible, what is the first thing that you would do?**

Somalia: So he's one of the people needing to go to the streets? That IS a good excuse.

Prussia: Well, to answer your question, the awesome me would pull some pranks. That way, I wouldn't get caught!

Everyone: *rolls their eyes*

Prussia: Lets see… Somalia, America, and Canada.

America and Canada: *get up from Russia's lap*

Somalia: … *shrugs* I got nothing better to do. I'm not getting any dares or truths so I might as well do this.

*After they do the chicken dance, everyone is laughing, but not after Somalia got her baseball bat out.*

**Germany: i dare you to smear peanut butteron your face and hair, draw a bunny on Romano face, Wish complete strangers a "happy belly button appreciation day." If your were stck in island for a while, who do you want there with you? Tell everyone who you like. What is one talent most people here don't know you have?**

Germany: Vell, if I vere to be stuck on an island for a vhile, I vould chose SA because she's A; a valking artillery of veaponry, and B; knows a thing or two about surviving in the vild.

SA: True. True.

Germany: I actually have a talent at making sweets.

Everyone else (besides Li because she already knows) Really?

Germany: Yes.

*Germany is handed a jar of peanut butter and a knife. A minute or two later, his face (except his eyes, nostrils, ears, and mouth) and his hair are covered with peanut butter. He's then given a pink marker (curtsey of Poland's coloring utensils) and looks at Romano.*

Romano: Wait…. I'M NOT LETTING THAT POTATO B- JERK DRAW A BUNNY ONE MY FACE!

Somalia: … *sighs* I'll go get my coat.

Romano: Why?

Somalia: So I can go out and buy ammo for my rocket launcher and tank.

Romano: O_O F-fine!

*Germany walks over to Romano and draws a bunny on his face. Looking back at it, the bunny had whiskers, ears, and everything. As the next dare is about to be read, Romano was insulting Germany in Italian. Not cursing, insulting. There's a huge difference between the two right now.*

**America: Write one of those famous "Secret Admirer notes and send it to someone whom you would least likely send one to. Lick the bottom of your shoes, dance with a mop to old time rock and roll by bob seger, have someone duct tape you to Prussia and Canada for 20 minutes and chant "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die" dramaticly**

America: … *sighs* Fine. *gets off of Russia and writes a secret admirer note that disappears to whoever it's for. He then takes off his shoes and licks the bottom of then. And since we have a lot of dares already, I'm going to skip the part where America is dancing with a mop. I will mention that Somalia purposely put water on it, and America slipped on the water, which made everyone laugh.*

Prussia: *realizes something* Wait, if I have to be duct-taped to America and Canada… DOES THAT MEAN I ALSO HAVE TO SIT ON THE UN-AWESOME RUSSIA'S LAP?

Russia: Kolkolkolkol-

SA: *cuts Russia off* Anyways, just do it before I break out the sledgehammer!

Prussia: … Fine… But the awesome me won't like it.

*America (courtesy of Somalia) is duct-taped to Canada and Prussia. To make it a really dramatic situation, Somalia suspended them above a tank full of sharks. America (along with Canada and Prussia) are now screaming "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" over and over again. As they scream, Somalia is having trouble breathing because she's laughing so hard.*

**Italy: I dare you to sit on Germany lap for 5 minutes, to cover Romano face with colored lip gloss, propose to someone of the same sex there, and do it in the most dramatic way possible, what is your biggest pet peeve?**

Romano: WHAT? I'm not letting fratello {1} put colored lip gloss all over my face!

Libya: 3...2...1.

Somalia: I'm sorry, but did you say you aren't going to do something on a ToD where people can brutally hurt you if you don't do something?

Romano: …

Somalia: That's what I thought. Spain, hold him down while Italy puts colored lip gloss all over his face. If you accept this mission, your reward will be tomatoes and to spend time with Romano after this chapter.

Spain: I accept that mission with no hesitation! *holds Romano in place*

Romano: LET ME GO, TOMATO JERK!

*Italy is handed pink colored lip gloss by Poland and goes over and puts it all over Romano's face. After that, he proposed (willingly of course, this IS Italy after all) to Germany since they're friends and Italy doesn't feel comfortable proposing to someone else. After silencing Romano with Spain's kiss and Somalia shoving a tomato into his mouth, Italy sits on Germany's lap for 5 minutes.*

Italy: Ve~ My biggest pet peeve is when someone saves pasta for later. I mean, why would you want to have perfectly good pasta later when it's cold and you have to cook it up? It's much more better when it's fresh!

**Spain: I dare you to run around the streets screaming in a panick voice "Where is ? Where is ?", make out with anyone there of your choice**

Somalia: Um… *looks over at Spain who's still silencing Romano with a kiss that turned into a make out session.*

Libya: Um… Spain… Did you even hear your dares?

Spain: *pulls away from a blushing Romano* You look just like a tomato Ro-

Libya: Spain!

Spain: What? *confused*

Libya: Focus on the ToD!

Spain: Oh right, sorry. *reads the make out dare* I already did that though. But if you insist.

Romano: *still blushing* Wait, WHA- *interrupted via Spain kissing him*

Carol: While they do that…

**Belarus: i dare you to not ask Russia to marry you for the next couple of chapters**

Russia: I like this dare, da. I won't kill the reviewer now.

Belarus: *pokes her head into the room* I WILL be back big brother, once the chapters are over, I WILL be back. *as she slowly pokes her head back out, Jaws music can be heard.*

Li: *looks around* Prussia! How did you escape the shark tank and being duct-taped?

Prussia: *looks up from his laptop* Huh? Oh, Gilbird saved the awesome me, that's what!

Everyone else: *rolling their eyes*

**China: I dare you to circle around Japan childishly saying "I'm cupid, and I will help you find love".**

Japan: What?

China: …. *hesitatingly* Fine…

Japan: What?

China: There's no point in resisting. Somalia and SA will make it so that we CAN'T resist.

Somalia: You're catching on.

*China sighs and runs around Japan, and says childishly "I'm cupid, and I will help you find love." After that episode, China apologizes for being so immature to Japan while Somalia puts the video on her laptop.*

**Hungary: which of the guys there do yu like to pair up in your mind? what would you have with you if you were stuck on a deserted island?**

**thatsall for now**

Hungary: First, I would have my frying pan with me on a deserted island. If I can beat up Prussia with it, I think I can beat up anything on a deserted island that would dare attack me.

Chad: Um… What about-

Hungary: It would be either Austria-

Somalia: That makes sense.

Hungary: -or… *mumbles*

Prussia: I'm sorry, we couldn't hear you. You're mumble-

Hungary: I SAID OR PRUSSIA, ALL RIGHT! *skulks in the corner, can be seen blushing*

Everyone else: … … *crickets can be heard in the background*

HRE: *confused*

Rome and Germania: *also confused*

Somalia: … Well this is awkward… Next review… From **Swirly592**.….. Please?

Morgan: *rubs back of head* 'Grazie' is italian, but I speak Spanish too.

Somalia: Before we go on, I actually have an explanation for Spain asking if he heard Spanish. Here's a video of when I was reading the reviews.

* * *

_*video starts, and in the video Somalia is pacing around, Libya and Carol are talking about something, and Spain is staring of into space.*_

_Somalia: Spain, you do know that Grazia was Italian right? *waits for a response but doesn't get one.* Spain? … Spain!_

_Spain: *doesn't hear and continues to stare off into space*_

_Libya: *sighs, goes over to Spain, and taps him on the shoulder*_

_Spain: Hm? *takes out an earphone (SINCE WHEN WAS HE LISTENING TO SOMETHING?)* Did you say something?_

_Carol: Wait, your listening to something?_

_Spain: S__í! _{2}

_Somalia: What are you listening too? And since when did you start listening to that?_

_Spain: To answer your first question, I'm listening to the Spanish guide on "How to make someone love you."_

_Somalia, Libya, and Carol: *face-palm*_

_Spain: And to answer your second question, I was listening it at the beginning of the last chapter. But I spaced out around the time when Morgan spoke Italian… *nervously chuckles*_

* * *

Everyone watching the video (besides Spain): ...*face-palm*

Spain: How was I supposed to know?

Ireland: That dress was great Sasana. And ya got at kiss Francis again too!

Morgan: You're horrible to England.

Drunk!England: I bloody agree with *hic* Morgan. You're *hic* an evil *hic* sister *hic* Ireland… I love *hic* pink leather…*hic*

Ireland: Ain't denyin' it. Now go hug Romano. *pushes Morgan over*

Morgan: Que? *blushing*

Ireland: Just do it.

Romano: Um… Okay? I'll let her hug me… *is still handcuffed to Spain, but somehow manages to hug Morgan*

Morgan: *hugging Romano* I remember ladyknights sister… She has the most perverted dares… I like her!

Ireland: Of course ya do…

Somalia: I wonder if she can dare France to jump off a cliff? That sound funny in my head.

France: *finally comes out of the bathroom, looking green* Why must you hate me?

Somalia: Reasons, now shut up!

Morgan: *pokes Sealand* You make a cute Momiji! A cute little rabbit boy!

Sealand: Thank you Miss Morgan!

Ireland: Do I want ta know?

Morgan: Yes!

Everyone else: *shaking their heads, not wanting to know*

Ireland: *ignores Morgan anyway* I want at see if anyone is willing to eat my cooking.

Morgan: Or mine! Let me cook! 0w0

Ireland: Everyone has at eat someone's food.

Morgan: Ne, eat mine! There won't be greasy things!

Ireland: … Not in mine either idiot.

Morgan: … NO MEAT!

Ireland: *sighs*

Turkey: NO, NOT MORGAN'S COOKING!

Everyone else: *confused*

Turkey: HER COOKING ISN'T ANY BETTER THAN ENGLAND'S!

Everyone: *panicking* We want Ireland's cooking!

Carol: … TEMPORARILY WORLD PEACE!

Somalia: … That's a first…

Li: We need to keep this going though. And when I checked my e-mail about a minute ago, I found that two MORE reviews. For now, I'm going to make this a two-part chapter. I'll upload them as soon as possible. I had fun writing this chapter like all other chapters. But please, don't have dares that evolve going to a street or block because we're currently several dozen miles away from the nearest street or block.

Hetalia cast: *mumble* We didn't have fun.

Li: Stop complaining already! First before we actually stop, countries that need to go to a street, GO!

*Everyone that got dares that involve going to a block or street leave with Chad and Somalia (who wanted to record it)*

Li: See you all in the next part!

* * *

**{1} Brother**

**{2} Yes!**

**I should have made the decision to make this two parts earlier… But who cares? As long as the chapters get out and everyone's happy, then that's fine with me.**


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Li: Part 2 of chapter 5 will now begin!**

**Libya: li43101 doesn't own anything except her idea of doing this, her OC's, and of course, herself.**

* * *

Li: And we're back! How are all the reviewers enjoying the chapter thus far? Anyways, let's get on with the next set of reviews. This next one is one of Somalia's personal favorite reviewers: ladyknights104:

**hiiiiiiiii hiiiiiiiiiii!**

**GermanyPumpsItaly: Was that really necessary?**

**DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC! DO THEY TEACH YOU THAT SH** IN SCHOOL?**

**GermanyPumpsItaly:… *backs away slowly***

Everyone else: *backs a couple of feet away*

Somalia: It's only a review people! Nothing to fear! Seriously.

**anyways, lets get this party started!**

**England: *stares for a second then whips out a bow and flaming arrow and shoots it at England* KATNISS EVERDEEN THE GIRL ON FIRE! or in this case Arthur Kirkland, the Brit on fire *smiles all innocent like***

Libya: That reminds me of something. Who won the staring contest?

Russia: We had to end it in a tie, da.

Drunk!England: *falls into a tub of whiskey (courtesy of America not wanting England to burn alive. All that accomplished was making England trip into it.)*

Somalia: Wait until he's sober. He's going to have a hangover, AND have his clothes singed.

**America: sing Rue's lullaby and show how awesome the Hunger Games are!**

**(lyrics if you need them off the top of my head:**

**Deep in the meadow under the willo**

**A bed of grass a soft green pillow**

**Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes**

**And when they open again the sun will rise**

**Here it is safe here it is warm**

**Here the daisies protect you from every harm**

**Here is the place where dreams com true**

**Here is the place where i love you)**

America: Um… Okay.

America: _Deep in the meadow under the willow_

_A bead of grass a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they open again the sun will rise_

_Here it is safe here it is warm_

_Here the daisies protect you from every harm_

_Here is the place where dreams come true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

*When he finishes, everyone claps*

Somalia: I honestly never read or watched the Hunger Games, but that was an awesome song!

Prussia: N-

Somalia: DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING, YOU STUPID MOTHER F***ER!

Prussia: *silent*

… ***remembering Rue's death scene and trying not to cry* ok moving on**

**Canada- sing The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (to the best of your ability)**

Canada: *quietly* Um.. Okay. *is handed a mike and shown the English lyrics*

*music*

Canada: _I was born, and then I realized_

_I was but a simulation_

_Yet still I shall sing_

_My life is eternal_

"_VOCALOID"_

_If it is a toy_

_that counterfeits songs…_

_I deem that acceptable_

_I'll bite into this leek and look into the sky, let the broth spill from my eyes_

_But even that will disappear_

_My personality depends on the songs_

_The roots of my foundation are unstable_

_The scenes I call home have already crumbled_

_These are times that linger in no one's mind_

_Anything I have resembling a soul has vanished_

_I can see into the eye of the maelstrom_

_A dying word…_

"_VOCALOID"_

"_even_when_I_could_not_sing_

_You_let_me_be_with_you…_

_By_my_side_you_kept_strong_

_i_want_to_see,_your_smiling_face,_i_promised_you…_a_song"_

_I once found such joy_

_in those songs_

_How is it that now_

_I cannot feel a thing?_

_-i'M sOrRY-_

_Each time I remember your gentle face, I feel a moment's calm_

_My voice is fading day by day, I fear the end is near…_

_-EMERGENCY SYSTEM SHUTDOWN-_

"_My beliefs are just a mirror_

_Reflecting my recurring delusions of a perfect world_

_I'll end my life as a diva, and scream as if in pain…"_

_I can't abandon the pretense_

_that is the meaning of existence_

_My weak heart, my fading fear_

_But an infant, I lack_

_the strength of will_

_to stop the encroaching decay_

_The look on your face_

_is so joyous and forlorn…_

_I sleep inside the display that depicts the end_

_I guess this must be the "garbage bin"_

_Since my memories are vanishing so easily…_

_But you know, it's you I'll never forget and all those fun times_

_I wonder if you still remember the flavor of leeks_

_That seems tattooed on my tongue_

"_I want to sing…I…I still… want to sing…"_

"_i…_

_i_don't_think_i've…been_all_that_bad…_

_Master…please…please,_somehow…end_me…_

_i_no_longer_want_to_see_your_smiling_face…"_

_Now even singing is an act_

_That tears my body apart…_

_Every time I wish for a miracle_

_I'm forced into solitude_

_-i'm SoRRy-_

_Each time I recall your gentle face, a piece of my memories slips away_

_The broken sound grates on my heart, I fear the end is near…_

_-EMERGENCY SYSTEM SHUTDOWN-_

"_The things I protected are just a light_

_That shows an illusion of a shining future even as it fades_

_If I were to tell you everything_

_making a victim of the sound…"_

_I was born, and then I realized_

_I was but a simulation_

_Yet still I shall sing_

_My life is eternal_

"_VOCALOID"_

_If it is a toy_

_that counterfeits songs…_

_I deem that acceptable_

_I'll bite into this leek and look into the sky, let the broth spill from my eyes_

_I sleep inside the display that depicts the end_

_I guess this must be the "garbage bin"_

_Since my memories are vanishing so easily…_

_But you know, it's you I'll never forgetand all those fun times_

_I wonder if you still remember the flavor of leeks_

_That seems tattooed on my tongue_

_In the end_

_I will sing a song_

_that only you wanted to hear_

_I plead that I want to sing again_

_But that wish is too big to grant_

_This is where we part ways_

_My feelings have all vanished into thin air_

_I'm dissolving back into 1s and 0s_

_It's closing curtain for my tale_

_Isn't it a little sad_

_that nothing more is left?_

_All but the memory of a voice will fade_

_Naught but a name shall remain_

_If that alone can come true_

_In the world of those who made me_

_I would like to think that_

_My final song was not in vain…_

_thank_you…and…farewell…_

_-A CRITICAL ERROR HAS OCCURRED-_

_-A CRITICAL ERROR HAS OCCURRED-_

(Never. Have me. Do long songs. Again. I'll most likely do ALL of the lyrics, because that's just like me. But that took a freaking long time to do.)

*When Canada finishes, everyone claps. Somalia seems a little upset.*

Somalia: You know what's sad? This song almost completely describes Canada.

Li: I actually remembered seeing a fanfiction about Canada and that song…

Somalia: I can now see Canada singing this song as he's about to dissolve… That would be so sad to see AND hear.

Carol: Anyways… the next review is from **psychoflower:**

**Russia, i saw you got your vodka taken away, and i have some more. *holds up vodka* But you don't get to drink it. oh, England… DRINK THE VODKA. we all know you cant hold your liquor.**

Somalia: That's not possible now, as, obviously, he's as possibly drunk as he can be.

Drunk!England: I'm *hic* not bloody drunk! … I love *hic* pink leather *hic…

Everyone else: *sarcastically* Sure.

**America: *creepy smile* i you call communist again, I WILL kill you…**

**Akasha:can i help?**

America: I won't! I won't! … ALASKA, WHY DO YOU BETRAY ME!

Everyone else: *face-palm*

**anyway…**

**turkey recovered too fast. therefore, I dare russia to hit turkey over the head… WITH FRANCE.**

Somalia: *laughing* I like this reviewer! That is hilarious!

Turkey and France (who stopped being green from too much spinning in part 1 of this chapter): What?

Russia: *creepy smile* Da.

*Russia grabs France by the legs, and throws him at Turkey's head. He gets a head-shot, and France's head collides with Turkey's head. They hit the floor and are unconscious. Somalia and Greece are now laughing at France and Turkey's pain.*

**Finland, give sealand to psychoflower.**

Finland (WHEN WAS HE HERE! I don't remember having him here… Oh well): W-what!

Sealand: It's okay mom. I can handle anything!

Finland: O-okay, just promise me one thing.

Sealand: What?

Finland: Don't you ever, EVER, mention this to your father. Ever.

Sealand: Don't worry mom, I promise! *goes out and to wherever psychoflower and Alaska are*

SA: *pats Finland's shoulders* You're being really brave now.

**America, of course I hate you. You are an egotistical maniac who is an even worse cook than england. I dare you to let poland give you a makeover.**

America: I'm not an egotistical maniac! And at least my cooking doesn't make others throw up!

Alice: Um… Dad… They're right, you are an egotistical maniac. But at least dads cooking doesn't give me nightmares about losing my taste-buds.

America: *sighs* Fine… It's not like I have a choice…

Somalia: That's the spirit!

**HEY POLAND! america REALLY likes pink. heres a thousand bucks. have fun.**

Poland: Like, why didn't you totally tell me America?

America: No! It's a lie. Please don't make me do this! I don't want to look like a Barbie Girl! Nooooooooo *dragged away*

Everyone: … *start laughing*

… **England's cooking isn't THAT bad… anyway, I dare austria to eat his piano.**

Somalia: I actually got a tip for eating scones. Wait until it isn't fresh. It actually tastes really good.

Austria: What? Why would I *sees that Somalia's glaring at him* … Fine…

*After several minutes of Somalia (with a sledgehammer), SA (chainsaw), and Russia (his pipe, what else) smashing the piano to pieces, Somalia puts the pieces on a table for Austria to eat. After 20 minutes, Austria finally finished eating. He doesn't look happy though. He actually looks more disgusted than anything because he just ATE his OWN PIANO.*

**Russia, a truth for you. akasha wants to know if you hate her.**

**Akasha: yeah, why did you sell me? I definitely dont want to go back to you, but independence, or at least becoming part of canada, would be nice.**

Russia: I don't hate you! America bribed me with keeping Belarus away when he got me drunk on vodka. I agreed, and the next day, I woke up and Belarus had tied me up to my bed! I was lucky that Lithuania came in just as Belarus was about to tighten the rope.

Somalia: Even the African countries don't try anything like Belarus does. Which means a lot.

Seychelles: Can I read the next one?

Li: I don't remember you being here, but oh well.

Seychelles: Thank you! The next review is from **anonomas russia fan**.

Russia: I like the name, da.

**awesome story. i have a few dares as well.**

**England: bring the no's (from nyotalia) of the axis and allies,also, i dare you to dress up in a yankee unifrom and run around london for an hour screaming, "the brittish are coming, the brittish are coming!"**

Somalia: Since he's drunk, this should be easy.

Drunk!England: *whips out a stick with a star at the end, points it at a random spot, waves his wand, and smoke appears. When the smoke disappears, the nyotalia versions of the axis and allies are standing their, obviously as confused as HRE, Rome, and Germania.*

Fem!Italy: *looks around* Where are we? *turns to Fem!England* Did you have something to do with this? If so. *kicks her*

Fem!England: OW! It wasn't me this time!

Fem!Russia: Whomever did it will pay for interrupting me drinking vodka, da? *purple aura appears as she holds her shovel tightly*

Everyone else (but Russia and the Fem!Axis/Allies countries): *takes a few steps back*

Fem!Germany: I think we're in a mansion.

Fem!America: No way! That's awesome!

Prussia: Kesesese. Not as awesome as me-

Somalia: *tazers him*

Prussia: OW!

Somalia: Shut the f*** up!

Fem!Axis/Allies: *confused*

SA: *sighs* Follow me. *goes into another room with the Fem!Axis/Allies*

Somalia: Now, for the main event- *hands England a Yankee uniform*- go change and embarrass yourself in your own capital.

*England goes into the changing stall, comes out wearing the Yankee uniform, goes to London (with reluctant help from Fem!England), runs around screaming "The British are coming" for an hour, returns, and changes back into his military uniform. During all of this, Somalia was recording the entire thing.*

SA (who's back along with the others): The next one if for Somalia.

Somalia: Really? Well it's about time people started to give me something to do. Let's hear it!

**Somalia: here,*hands bazooka* shoot france a couple times, i hope its no trouble**

Somalia: *grinning evilly* It's no trouble at all. You know, I like this reviewer already. *laughs manically*

France: *starts waking up*

Fem!France: RUN MALE ME, RUN!

*France doesn't understand whom that is or what she's talking about before he see's a bright light… a.k.a.; a bazooka fired in his face. After 1 minute the final score is a bloody/battered/surprisingly conscious France; a group of terrified countries; an even more terrified Fem!France; and a laughing Somalia. America (who's in a pink dress and in pink makeup) and Poland come back. Somalia laughs even harder.*

***smack!***

**ok. Russia: sorry dude, my sister is making me do this, sing and dance to the Barbie girl song then post it online. sorry. Here *hands basket full of vodka, sunflowers, and belarus repellant***

Russia: I know how it's like to have a sister who makes you do things. Plus, after hearing Poland sing it two thousand times, I unintentionally memorized the lyrics. *mutters: stupid Poland….* Thank you for the vodka, sunflowers, and Belarus repellant, da?

Fem!Russia: Can I have some vodka? Mine seemed to have stayed at my house.

Russia: Of course Fem!Me. *hands Fem!Russia a bottle of vodka*

Fem!Russia: Spasibo {1}.

*Russia is then handed a mike. And the song starts playing.*

Russia: _I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World_

_Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic_

_You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere_

_Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party_

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World_

_Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic_

_You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere_

_Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

_I'm A Blond Single Girl In The Fantasy World_

_Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dollie_

_You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamour And Pain_

_Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, Hanky-panky_

_You Can Touch, You Can Play_

_You Can Say I'm Always Yours, Oooh Whoa_

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World_

_Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic_

_You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere_

_Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh_

_Make Me Walk, Make Me Talk, Do Whatever You Please_

_I Can Act Like A Star, I Can Beg On My Knees_

_Come Jump In, Be My Friend, Let Us Do It Again_

_Hit The Town, Fool, Around, Let's Go Party_

_You Can Touch, You Can Play_

_You Can Say I'm Always Yours_

_You Can Touch, You Can Play_

_You Can Say I'm Always Yours_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh_

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World_

_Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic_

_You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere_

_Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World_

_Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic_

_You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere_

_Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh_

Somalia: *banging her head against the wall* TOO! *bang* MUCH! *bang* GIRLYNESS!

Fem!France: Whatever do you mean by that? And why are you wearing such cloths (encase you don't know, Somalia's wearing tattered jeans, combat boots, and a black t-shirt under a camo-jacket)? I need to fix you up and get you into more proper clothing! *Fem!France suddenly has a pink princess dress and starts walking towards Somalia*

Somalia: *dangerously* Get any closer, and you will be the next to suffer the bazooka.

Fem!France: *cowers behind Fem!England*

**America: since you're my home country and i currently am really mad you get the worst. go into a room with france for an hour**

America: WHY ME?

Somalia: France can't be perverted, remember?

America: HE'S STILL BAD TO HANG OUT WITH!

France: Hey!

Somalia: True. But before you go into the closet, we still need to do a set of dares from **AnimeLover538:**

**Okay first of all, I love this Hetalia Truth or Dare, it's like, the awesomest one ever! : ) Second, I have 5 dares *smiles an evil smile about dares 1 and 3***

Germany: This von't end well.

Somalia: I like this reviewer!

**Dare 1:**

**All of the guys have to either dress in: police uniforms, princess dresses, or maid outfits (Either SA or Somalia can choose which one they wear. Oh please send me any pictures you take of this XD).**

Somalia and SA: PRINCESS DRESSES!

*several minutes later, all the guys are in princess dresses. Somalia is taking pictures while laughing. What's funny is that Romano was in a maids outfit. He traded a maids outfit for a princess dress.*

**Dare 2:**

**Romano and Spain have to kiss for how ever long Somalia wants. (Why I say Somalia can decide, is because she knows how much black mail she needs XD Also send the video of this please).**

Somalia: You are now deemed one of my favorite reviewers.

Nanu: Every reviewer that wants France hurt is your favorite reviewer.

Somalia: This one is my #1 favorite now, because they know about my love of blackmail. They are AWESOME. And don't you dare say anything Prussia!

Prussia: The awesome me wasn't going to.

Somalia: Let's see, I'm feeling merciful… 20 minutes.

Romano: That's merciful?

SA: Wow, that's new. Usually when she gets the opportunity for making others kiss each other, she goes over an hour.

*Romano is about to say something but is interrupted via Spain kissing him. 20 minutes later, SA pulls the two away from each other. Spain teases Romano about looking like a tomato. At the same time, Somalia and Hungary are exchanging the video/pictures they got of this.*

**Dare 3:**

**The Bad Touch Trio (Spain, Prussia, and France) have to dress and act like princess for the next 2 or 3 chapters :D (Pictures of this would be nice, they are all good looking :D)**

Somalia and SA: *hive-five each other.* Called it!

Spain: You planned this?

Prussia: How un-awesome!

Somalia: *clears her throat*

Prussia: *sighs and says in a royalty voice* How terribly rude!

Somalia: *trying not to laugh* Better. *fails at trying not to laugh*

**Dare 4:**

**Anybody that wants to, need to hit France really really hard. Why, well…HE KILLED HOLY ROME! HE MUST PAY!**

HRE: What?

Somalia: Here. *hands HRE a 2X4* You can hit France with it.

France: How undignified. *is about to say something else when HRE throws the 2X4 at the back of his head.* OW! How dare you hurt me. Guards!

Everyone else: … *crickets can be heard… again*

France: Sorry. I just got into character.

**Dare 5:**

**Germany has to confess his love to Italy. He said it once in the show? Why can't you say it again? (If he doesn't remember telling Italy he love him, tell him this: it was the episode where Italy came to you saying England told him you were only pretending to be friends with him and other stuff, you said, "Lies, there not true. In fact, Ich liebe dich.") Also, please don't hate me Germany!**

Germany: I meant that I love him as a friend.

Italy: Ve~ Isn't that what you meant in the first place Germany? What are they talking about?

Germany: It's not important Italy.

**Okay, well that's all the dares I have. BYE!**

Li: And that's it for the reviews.

Spain: Let me guess what you about to do peasant-

Li: Peasant?

Spain: - You're about to do the dares **Nyxious Noir** sent you?

Li: … You're catching on to this.

Somalia: Anyways, her first dare is for Belarus *she comes in (the normal way this time)* to bake a cake and for Lithuania to eat it.

Belarus: … Fine. *goes of to back a cake*

Ukraine: I'll go make sure she doesn't poison it. *follows her*

Lithuania: Wait, you're actually going to let her bake me a cake.

SA: Of course, why?

Lithuania: *lightly blushing* N-no reason.

SA: Sure.

Somalia: Prussia, Tabi would like you to know that admitting pruhun is your favorite pairing is basically a love confession.

Prussia: *skulking in the corner* Screw my dare at the moment…

Hungary: *lightly blushes, walks over to Prussia, and (tries) to comfort him.*

SA: Aw~ *is hit with a frying pan* Ow… Anyways, England.

Drunk!England: What *hic*? … I love pink leather…. *hic*

Somalia: You're dare, soon-to-be-dead British man, is to steal Russia's scarf.

Fem!England: That's suicidal!

Somalia: Yet funny at the same time!

Drunk!England: *somehow has Russia's scarf*

Everyone else: ?

Russia: Kolkolkolkol- *stops when Belarus comes back in with a cake, shortly followed by Ukraine*

Belarus: Here. *hands Lithuania the cake*

Ukraine: Don't worry, she didn't poison it!

Lithuania: *takes a slice of the cake and eats it*

Belarus: Well?

Lithuania: It's very good Ms. Belarus.

Somalia: Next one! Tabi's sister, who I like, hates France so much that she dares him to cut his hair.

France: WHAT?

*After several minutes of physical and mental abuse later, France has shaved (yes shaved) his hair off. Like anyone who enjoys France getting tortured, Somalia is laughing. Big shocker there.*

Nanu: Anyways… Canada, Seychelles.

Canada and Seychelles: Yes?

Nanu: Tabi's sister also wants you two to kiss.

Canada: *lightly blushing* Um… Okay. *kisses Seychelles*

Seychelles: *lightly blushing as well*

SA: Also, before we go on, on of Tabi's OC's (Nyx) wants to apply as a host. If you can please review the application for Nyx, that would be fine. For now-

Nyx: *suddenly appears* Hungary, is it true that you love Prussia?

Hungary: What the h***!

Prussia: I knew it, but who could resist the awesome me! I mean, seriously, who could!

Somalia: *pretends to gag*

Hungary: *kills Prussia with her frying pan* I don't want him to hear this, but.. *sees everyone staring at her* Of course not!

Nyx: Liars will suffer the consequences… *azurea (azurea? Sorry, this part was PMed.) turns into a sword that glows blue*

Hungary: Ahhh… S***!

Libya: Hungary, I know this may not help but knowing Somalia, SA, Nyx, and the reviewers who approve of this, I think it's better just to say your feelings towards him. Since he's dead, he can't hear. And if anyone dares to tell him, I'll get SA to come after you with a cleaver.

Somalia: And since I'm always watching ninja movies, I'll probably appear in your living room, so don't even think about telling Prussia anything about Hungary's feelings.

Hungary: … Fine, I'll tell you…. I …love Prussia… *heavily blushing*

Prussia: *suddenly alive* I knew it!

Hungary: What the h***!

Drunk!England: *falls to the floor, wand in hand*

Hungary: When England wakes up, I'm killing him!

Prussia: Oh come on, don't be like t- *dodges a frying pan and runs for dear life as Hungary chases him*

Li: Um… Okay… Let's end it here. See you in the next chapter! But first, *shoves France and America into a room and locks the door*

Belarus: And someone please lift up my dare so I can be with big brother!

Russia: Don't listen to her! *runs out of the room before Belarus can chase him*

Nanu: This is the most randomness chapter I've ever been in…

Alice, Carol, Libya, and Chad: Same here…

*Several hours later*

Hangover!England: Ugh... Why does my head hurt so much... AND WHY AM I IN A PRINCESS OUTFIT! Ow! Migraine...

* * *

**{1} Thank you  
**

**Finally done! *sits back in chair* That took forever… I sure hope you enjoy this chapter, because it was sort of a pain to write. Fun yet a pain to write, mostly because my left shoulder is hurting now. Now, please send dares.**

**Somalia: Or else, I'll come after you! And please send dares to Li's OC's. It's getting kind of boring for us to just watch the dares.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Li: This chapter should be interesting and long.**

**China: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, her OC's, and her idea of doing this, aru. If you think she owns Hetalia, here's a question, what makes you think she can think of all that, aru? She's only 14 aru!**

**Li: Thank you China.**

**China: You're welcome, aru.**

* * *

Li: Hello everyone! Also, welcome back to Hetalia Truth or Dare! Last time, England got drunk, brought the nyotalia!axis/allies countries, all the men were in princess's dresses, and England woke up with a hangover, wearing a princess dress and his old cloths tattered from fire thanks to ladyknights104. Any comments anyone.

Hangover!England: Last chapter bloody sucked! Ow, my head… I love pink leather….

Somalia: Look on the bright side Iggy-

Hangover!England: Don't call me Iggy! Ow, my head again… I love pink leather….

Somalia: -this is the last chapter you have to do that weird yet hilarious dare.

Hangover!England: … True…I love pink leather…

Li: Anyways, I'll be doing the reviews in a specific order. Starting with the PM I got.

SA: … Wait, someone sent you a PM of his or her dare?

Li: Yes. Anyways, it's from **esca34:**

**Hi**

**Dare:**

**Estonia and Latvia and Lithuania:bowed to Russia.**

.

**I am sadism.**

Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania: *start trembling*

Russia: They do that anyways, so it should be easy, da?

* Estonia, poor trembling Latvia, and Lithuania then bowed down to Russia, who afterwards has his happy/creepy smile going. I should probably not say more because Belarus somehow is glaring at me… I'm shutting up now.*

Somalia: Um… Okay… The first review we're going to do is from **PastaKolCheeseburger-San**.

Everyone else: ?

Somalia: Do not ask me why they have that name.

**Hiiiiiiiii! I haz dares for ya!**

**Russia: You are my favorite character! *glomps* Here have a sunflower! Oh yeah, I dare you to dress up in a chicken suit a yell "RAWR I IS GODZILLA!FRAER MEH AND MAH LEEK OF JUSTICE!" WHILE SPINING A LEEK AROUND. Why? Because I want you to.**

Russia: *is glomp* I'm glad you think of me as your favorite character, da. Thank you for the sunflower! Would you-

SA: *clears her throat*

Russia: … Fine, da? *is given a chicken suit and goes into the changing stall to change.*

**America: I dare you to show everyone 2 Girls One Cup and see their reactions. I also dare you to get an ice cream cone, lick it, then shove it in a random character's mouth.**

America: Um… Okay? Li, can you give me the computer.

Li: Sure? (I have no idea what 2 Girls One Cup is… None…. Until I found a review about it.)

*After everyone (except for Li, who was to busy thinking of the order the reviews are going to be read, Carol, who went to get something to eat, the younger and innocent nations, they're too innocent to watch it, and Russia, who was changing into the chicken stall in the stall) watched the video*

Somalia: *hitting her head against the wall* NEVER! AGAIN!

France: Aw, come Mon Cher {1}. Come here so that I can *is kicked in the shin* OW!

Somalia: SHUT UP!

Fem!Italy: That…. That's just…. Wrong.

Hangover!England: Is this in your country America? Ow, my head… I like pink leather….

America: …. Um- *interrupted when Russia comes out of the stall, wearing a chicken suit*

Russia: I feel ridiculous, da? *is handed a leek and he takes a deep sigh and starts swinging the leek around* RAWR I IS GODZILLA!FEAR MEH AND MAH LEEK OF JUSTICE!

America: *bursts out laughing and is hit with a leek* OW!

Russia: I like the leek da?

Li: Russia, I'm going to need that back.

Russia: Why?

Li: First, that actually does belong to someone. And to prevent making this a crossover, you need to hand over the leek, and not hit anyone else with it.

(If you can guess what I'm talking about, you can have any of the characters for an entire chapter. Also include a truth or dare with the answer, one of either is fine.)

Russia: … Fine. *hands Li the leek*

Li: Thank you.

Hangover!England: *is about to say something when America randomly has an ice cream cone, licks it, and shoves it in England's mouth.*

**France: I feel so sorry for you! *gives cookie* Hug? I trust you not to do anything perverted since you were dared not to anyways!**

France: Of course Mon Cher! *hugs the reviewer (who somehow got in and out of the mansion without explanation) without doing anything perverted.*

**England: I dare you to watch the Youtube video "Iggy-rolled" and do exactly what you did on there.**

Hangover!England: *watches the video* What the bloody h***! Ow, my head again… I love pink leather…

Somalia: DO IT! *starts laughing*

*After several minutes, they got England to do what he did in the video. That ended up with everyone except Fem!England and of course England laughing.*

**Romano: I dare you to kiss Lithuania on the lips then yell "IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD'VE PUT A D*** RING ON IT!" LULZ CRACK PAIRING.**

Romano, Spain, and Lithuania: WHAT?

Libya: Think of it this way, the sooner you do the dare, the quicker the pain will be.

Romano: D*** that annoying but true logic. Fine! *kisses Lithuania on the lips* IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD'VE PUT A D*** RING ON IT!

Russia: Kolkolkolkol-

Spain: Don't you dare hurt my Lovi!

Romano: Don't call me that!

Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOL-

Somalia: ENOUGH BEFORE I BRING OUT A SHOTGUN!

Romano: You're f***ing bluffing.

Somalia: *suddenly has a shotgun with her* TRY ME!

Romano: *obviously angry, but looks defeated*

Somalia: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!

**Germany: I dare you to go up to Italy and say "On a scale of 1 to America, how free are you tonight?"**

Italy: Ve?

Germany: *sighs* Fine. *goes up to Italy* On a scale of 1 to America, how free are you tonight?

Italy: Ve? What does the 1 mean?

Everyone else: … *crickets are heard, yet again*

Somalia: Please tell me the crickets aren't going to be a running gag.

Li: That depends if they're going to be more moments that are silent.

**Hosts: Why does everyone like USUK so much? I never really saw anything in it and I just think America and England just have a brotherly love… Also, why does everyone hate France so much? Sure, he's a pervert, but America has a much higher rape rate than France!**

Li: I honestly don't know why everyone likes USUK. I'm still trying to get used to all the yaoi I see in the stories I find.

SA: I think the reason France is hated so much is that he is a pervert and won't leave anyone alone.

Somalia: Mostly me! Which I get annoyed at him very easily. Plus it's also some other issues that are actually historical-and is that last part true?

Everyone else: Yes!

Somalia: Huh… I learned something new that's actually good about France… Still hate him though.

France: *secretly crushed*

**Everyone: Listen to the Stereotypes Song and tell me what you think of it! One more thing: **

**DO YOU LIKE German SPARKEL PARTY? **

**KTHXBYE**

Everyone: *watches the video*

Russia: That's true about Americans, da?

Fem!America and America: HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!

Fem!England and England: We don't have crooked teeth!

Italy: … We're not creepy, right?

Romano: No, we're not. And WE ARE SMOOTH, SMART A**!

Rome: *covers HRE's ears* Language! We have a child present!

Romano: You didn't f***ing cover his ears earlier or in the last chapter grandfather!

Rome: … True…

Japan: *freaking out* I-I don't have porn! I don't know what you're tarking about.

Fem!France: HEY! We DO shave our armpits! Jerk!

SA and Somalia: HEY!

Russia: How did the singer know what I drink for breakfast?

South Korea: Hey, my *mouth is covered by China and Fem!China*

China and Fem!China: Don't you dare go any further, aru.

Canada: I'm forgotten, even in songs…

Seychelles: Aw, don't worry Canada. I think you should be glad or else you would be yelling at a video like them. *points to the other nations that were just recently talking*

Germany: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

Everyone else: *silent* *cricket, cricket*

Prussia: Kesesese! A better question is who DOESN'T like German sparkle parties?

Li: What's a German sparkle party? (I honestly don't know what that is… And I'm part German so that makes me a little upset… And I don't feel like looking it up now. I'm too busy typing this up.)

Everyone else: … *cricket, cricket*

Somalia: D*** crickets are already getting on my nerves…

Spain: I'll read the next review! This is from **Nyxious Noir**.

Prussia: The chick that has that OC that made me eat the Gilbird army?

Somalia: Yes, now shut up before I get the flamer out again.

Prussia: The awesome me will shut up.

**So… in aplication for hostess… nyx is intelligent and super nice, but also immature and random… she swiches on and off. She is a superfangilr for prussia, pruhun, Spamano, iceland, and especialy canada! If something really excites her she jumps up and down screeching and shaking her arms whildy. If the room goes silent she says something random, her favorite randm words are: zuchini, poptart, trapaziod, crocadile, jabberwocky, rubarb, lobster, yamaca, screwdriver and english muffin. She loves every hetalia charecter except germany. She is just like me wich means her nationality Is prussian. Azurea is her pet kitten sized blue dragon. He mostly sleeps on her head unless he is called for battle in wich case he turns into a long sword with glowing ancient script on it. Don't piss her off! She can litteraly summon your nightmares. She comes from the W-underworld (hell and wonderland combined).. t.. I won't tell you her life story. She travels different written diminsions like books and movies she can also enter other peoples imaginations!… she dies a lot and when she does baryn shows up and resurects her cause that's what nercromancers do. ( baryn has a meko mimi!) Nyx lives in a giant library located in the fourth wall of all my stories. Her job when she goes into diminsions is to pair people together and give the couple a happy ending… she wants to become a hostess so prussia and hungary will be a happy couple! YAY!**

Li: That was long to type…But accepted! Nyx can come and be a hostess! And since I'm a little tired, she can come in the next chapter.

Hungary: Oh h*** no!

Prussia: Oh, come on Hungary. Didn't you admit that you loved me in the last *is hit with a frying pan* OW! … Kesesesese! Totally worth it! *is hit again* OW!

Li: And since me and Nyxious Noir have a PM thing, we can make plans on, truths, dares, pairings, and how Nyx will get YOU *points to Hungary* to stop doing what you basically just did to Prussia.

Hungary: … S***! I have no way of escaping the dares, do I?

Somalia: Absolutely none!

Hungary: *sarcastically* Thanks for the support. Anyways, the next review is from **ladyknights104**.

Somalia: YAY! A fellow France-hater!

***has distant look in eyes and doesn't see you there* to think that in the future that all the nations are gone because of a nuclear war or something like that and the only land that's left is North America but it has the cruel country of Panem on it and the Capitol of Panem makes two children from each district fight to the death in an arena and if you lose you die and your district starves while the victor basks in the glory of…! *notices everyone* oh what's up?**

Everyone: *silent in confusion* *cricket, cricket*

**GermanyPumpsItaly: you had that distant moment again **

**I did? oh well…do you ever get tired of being random? *puts on duck beak* neither do i. *rips off duck beak and gets into awesome pose* ALRIGHT IT'S TORTURE TIME!**

All the Hetalia countries: *pale a bit*

**Russia- if i made a duplicate of you, would you become one with it?**

Russia: Da, I would.

Everyone else: *stares at him wide-eyed*

Russia: Better a duplicate of me than Belarus, da?

Everyone else (excluding Belarus): No comment.

**Latvia- me and my friend were talking about you the other day and she made a jokey comment about how you were Russia's slave and me being an American with a dirty mind said that you were his sex slave. have you ever become one with him? i've read fanfictions where you have**

**Everyone- *looks at Ladyknights with wide eyes***

Everyone: *eyes turn to Hungary since she's reading the letter*

Hungary: What? That's what it says! How was I supposed to know that we would do that?!

Latvia: *trembling terribly* W-w-w-w-well, t-t-there was that o-o-one t-t-t-time when he c-c-c-came back f-f-f-from a w-w-w-world c-c-c-conference…

Somalia: *waves a hand in front of Latvia* Poor boy's gone silent. I think this is about as far as that truth can go.

**What? i can't help it if i'm in to shota yaoi! **

**GermanyPumpsItaly- she's also a perv **

**WELL YOU'RE PART PERV TOO! (we're part French FYI)**

Somalia: So basically, even though you're part French, you hate him?

**Japan- cosplay as a school girl for the rest of the chapter and sit on Greece's lap, oh and if you don't mind i also want you to kiss Greece-san. *dreamy eyed* giripan brings me to my happy place!**

Japan: W-w-what? *is handed a school girl outfit and is shoved into a changing stall*

Alice: Greece, wake up! *has a cat in her arms*

Li: Hey! How's Johnny in here? (Johnny is one of the cats that my family has. He's mostly has black fur, but has some on his stomach and at the tip of his paws.)

Alice: Dad brought him here.

Li: *glares at America*

America: *nervously chuckling* Is it bad to mention that I read the dares from ladyknights?

Everyone: Yes.

Greece: *senses the cat (somehow) and wakes up* Kitty. *pets Johnny, but stops when he's told what Japan has to do.*

*Japan then comes out in a schoolgirl outfit. He then goes over to Greece and sits on his lap. He then kisses Greece, breaks the 10 second kiss, and looks on the ground blushing in embarrassment. Greece is speechless. Hungary is showing Somalia the pictures she gotten while Somalia shows her what she recorded*

**America- dress like either Starsky or Hutch from "Starsky and Hutch" for the resto of the chapter (movie or TV show works for me, i watch the TV show that originally aired in the 70's)**

America: Um… Sure? *is handed some costumes and goes into the changing stalls*

**China- please sing Panda Hero (i'm spotty i just HAD too)**

China: YES!

SA: Oh boy, here we go. *is about to hand China the mike when he practically rips it out of her hands* OW!

China: Sorry, aru! I just really want to do this RIGHT NOW!

*_music_*

China: _With pipes made of scrap wood, and rusty car wheels in piles, _

_everyone has gone crazy at the paintings market. _

_While the yellow dartboards are studded with syringe needles, _

_the hands at the home base are keeping themselves busy knitting. _

_If you are ever in trouble, just call that gal. _

_To this playground encircled by transmission towers, _

_a hero of justice, with a fuzzy sense of good (white) and evil (black), _

_will surely arrive, holding a metal baseball bat in her left hand. _

_The dog-shaped radio that emits nothing but noises, _

_and the bunny girl mad of flickering neon lights, _

_they have a market price equivalent to one opium seed, _

_which will soon be swallowed to the deepest. _

"_I want one! Please!" _

_If you just hand over a dried-up apple, _

_and grumble in a voice feigning coolness, _

_then I'm afraid you're not getting anywhere. _

_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-lah _

_with smoking smoldering steam and tumultuous eyes. _

_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-lah_

_she makes her entry as a pinch hitter. _

_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-lah _

_surely that must be the Panda Hero._

_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-lah _

_farewell, day-before-yesterday, here comes a killer line drive! _

_Playing with some androids _

_who are only singing about cannibalism with words, _

_surely our Hero is despised by others, _

_look, our Hero is being coveted by others._

_Playing with some androids _

_who are only singing about cannibalism with words, _

_surely our Hero is despised by others, _

_look, our Hero is being coveted by others._

_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-lah _

_I aim but grow giddy at the space between the 3__rd__ Base and the Shortstop, _

_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-lah_

_she makes her entry as a pinch runner. _

_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-lah _

_In other words, we're 2 positions away from a complete run._

_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-lah _

_I can't suppress my excitement very well! _

_Emotion suppression. Emotion suppression. Emotion suppression. _

_The cat, trapped in a bucket, starts to wail._

_One after another, people begin to vanish._

_This is now a game that cannot be fixed or corrected._

_I'm afraid we're not getting anywhere anymore._

_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-lah _

_the clamoring prostitutes with eyes of reckless remarks._

_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-lah_

_the buzzers and warning lights scatter away like baby spiders. _

_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-lah _

_it must be the work of the Panda Hero._

_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-lah_

_farewell, day-before-yesterday, here comes a killer line drive!_

_The damaged cathode ray tube still seems to work._

_Farewell, day-before-yesterday, here comes a killer line drive! _

*When China finishes, everyone claps*

China: Thank you all, aru!

*America comes out wearing a Starsky costume*

Somalia: Nice costume!

America: Well of course, I'm the hero! *does a hero pose*

Fem!America: Well I'm the heroine! *does a heroin pose*

Everyone else: *rolling their eyes*

**England- sure you're hungover but i dare you to sing "Po Pi Po" by Hatsune Miku in Japanese and in English**

Hangover!England: *sighs* Give me the bloody mike…. I love pink leather…. *is given the mike*

Hangover!England: _Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-popii _

_Saa nome omae suki daro? Yasai juuse _

_watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta _

_dakara nonde watashi no yasai juusu _

_kakaku wa nihyaku en _

_soiya soiya _

_dossee dosse _

_soiya soiya _

_dosse dossse _

_maroyaka yasai juusu _

_fuwa fuwa yasai juusu _

_ichiban osume na no wa midori no juuse_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou _

_bejitaburu na_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_seimei afureta_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_anata mo ima_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_yasai juusu ga suki ni naru _

_popii _

_Let's take. You're lovin' it. _

"_Vegetable juice." _

_You must love this drink, I decided now. _

_So take now, with my true heart. _

_Vegetable juice." _

_It cost just 2 dollars. _

_Come on! Come on! _

_Let's dance _

_Come on! Come on! _

_Let's dance _

_Mellow and mellow vegetable juice. _

_Creamy and creamy vegetable juice. _

_I guess you should like _

_the best one, this one. _

"_big pale green juice!" _

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou _

_We are vegetarian._

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou _

_Every vegetarian._

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou _

_Happy vegetarian._

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou_

_Po-pii-po-pii-po-ppi-ppi-pou _

_Y. A. S. A. I love you, so and I love you._

*When England finishes, he holds his head, mumbling something about his head hurting and "I love pink leather" and does it again when everyone claps*

**Francey-pants- it scares me on how well i can do your laugh… *snaps fingers and France's mouth magically zips shut* it no use struggling, i won't unzip you until… *evil aura appears* until England kisses you on the mouth MUAHAHAHAHA! *lighting flashes in background***

Hangover!England: *pale* Fine! I'll do it… There's no point in resisting… I love pink leather…

Somalia: You FINALLY caught on.

*England ignores Somalia, goes over to France kisses him on the mouth, and goes into the emo corner… Again…*

Fem!England: Don't go emo! *trying to get England out of the emo corner*

France: I'm so glad that is over. That was horrible.

Somalia: Really? I found you not talking quite enjoyable.

France: *secretly crushed again*

**Germany and Italy- you two get to have a makeout session! and if you refuse, * stretches silk ribbons in hands* we could always go with potion number dos, si? *smiles all innocent like* **

Italy: Ve? What's potion number dos?

Germany: I don't think you would want to now.

*After some convincing with having beer and making pasta later, the two start their makeout sessions. At the same time Spain and Somalia are holding a very angry Romano from strangling Germany. It's also worth mentioning that Somalia is covering his mouth so he doesn't say anything. After the makeout session, Spain gives Romano a tomato, Germany is given beer, and SA goes to make Italy pasta.*

**Well, I'm off! *drives away in '76 red and white Torino (Starsky's car)***

America: Hey! I should be driving that!

Alice: Dad, remember who this is. I don't think there's a point in saying anything against her. Anyways I'll read the next review. It's from **Cat in the hat**, and no one say anything about the name. I don't know myself.

**Okay **

**I dare: **

**Hungary to make out with Prussia**

Hungary: *is about to protest but Prussia kisses her. When Prussia pulls away, she hits him with her frying pan, blushing, and goes into the emo corner with England while Prussia tries to get her out.*

**SA to hit France with a baseball bat**

SA: *comes out of the kitchen* I'm beginning to like this reviewer. *takes out a metal baseball bat*

France: *about to protest when he's hit with a baseball bat* OW!

SA: *goes back into the kitchen*

**England to dance around singing the "Safty torch" song**

Hangover!England: *out of the emo corner* Fine… I love pink leather….

*Due to this being a long chapter as it is, I'm just going to say that England sang the Safety torch while dancing to it. I'll also say that Somalia, out of sheer boredom, recorded it and showing it to SA who's in the kitchen*

**America to wrestle an alligator**

America: Dude, I was born to do this. *is tackled by a random alligator. After a few minutes, America has the alligator pinned to the ground. Everyone claps at his success.*

**Someone to tie France and England together**

Somalia: *comes out of the kitchen with rope* I'll do it~ *ties France and England*

Hangover!England: This is a bloody stupid dare! … I love pink leather…. *growls in frustration*

**Greece to hit Japan with a newspaper and say bad kitty**

Japan: W- *interrupted via Greece hitting him with a random rolled up newspaper*

Greece: Bad kitty.

Somalia: Well that was fast.

**China to run around saying my house is on fire**

China: Fine, aru. *starts running around saying the reviewers house is on fire*

**Russia to go up to Belaruss and propose**

Russia: I don't like this reviewer! But fine… *goes up to Belarus and gets down on his knees* Will you-

Belarus: YES! *hugs Russia* Now we shall become one.

Russia: *runs out, being chased by Belarus*

**Romano to admit that he loves Spain**

Romano: What? *blushing*

Spain: Aw~ Romano, you look just like a tomato!

Romano: Shut up tomato b*****! … Um….. T-ti amo {2} Spain…. *blushing horribly*

Spain: *hugs Romano* Ti amo you to, Lovi~

Romano: Don't call me Lovi!

Carol: I'll read the next one! Which is from **Anonymous fish: **

**Truths; **

**Hungry do you ship FrUK or USUK**

Hungary: *out of the emo corner* I ship both!

**Japan who would you want to be stuck with on a island**

Japan: W-werr I wourd be stuck on an isrand with Germany-san because he knows a rot about survivar and SA for the same reason.

Russia: *runs back in and sits back down*

**France do you love England**

France: Well of course I do. I love everyone~

Somalia: *pretending to gag*

**Dares; **

**France sing "build god, then we'll talk"**

*Let's just say that France sang it… I'm trying to shorten the chapter as much as possible because it's going to be long already.*

**America get drunk and sit on Russia's lap for 39 minutes**

America: But I don't want to sit on the c-Russia's lap.

Li: First of all, nice save. And second, you do realize you don't have a choice right?

America: … I'll go get drunk now.

*After America gets drunk, he sits on Russia's lap for 38 minutes. Why? Because Russia pushed him off because America threw up and he wanted the throw up to be as far away from him as possible*

**Commi bast- Russia, I hate you so, jump off a cliff, make out with Belaruss and go in the closet with France**

**That's it… Bye!**

Belarus: *is behind Russia and taps on his shoulder*

Russia: *turns around only to be forced to have a makeout session with Belarus. After that he runs into the closet, followed by Belarus. France follows, shuts the door, and comes back out 4 minutes later.*

Libya: Where's Russia and Belarus?

France: Well, when I got in there, Russia jumped off a random cliff that appeared in the closet. Then when I blinked, both the cliff AND Belarus disappeared. I stood there shocked most of the time.

Somalia: Interesting… Let's move on.

Fem!China: I'll read the next one, aru. The last review is from **psychoflower**, aru.

**Wow, this is getting really popular… anyway, I had about a ton of chocolate, am too lazy to actually READ other comments, so if there are repeats/conflicts I apologize ahead of time. Anyways , here we go… **

**Canada, turn into snapped!canada and go on a rampage with mafia italy and romano. Everyone else, say goodbye to spain, america, and whoever italy attacks. (may I suggest turkey?)**

Everyone (besides Canada, Romano, Italy and SA): NO!

*Romano, who somehow already got into mafia mode, drags Italy and Canada out of the room. When they come back, Romano and Italy are wearing mafia suits and black fedora hats. Canada has a rather crazy look in his eyes that is actually terrifying me. Anyways, Romano chases Spain around the room while shooting at him; Canada chases America around with a chainsaw (China: The irony, aru.); and Italy is beating Turkey up with a chair leg.*

Somalia: While the crazies do their work, let's just continue.

**Greece, I dare you to drink coffee. spiked with russias vodka.**

Greece: *is handed coffee, spiked with Russia's vodka. He drinks it, and 2 minutes later, is passed out.*

**Belarus, I dare you to go on a date with lithuania. all other dares with russia (ie kiss russia, marry russia) will be transferred to Lithuania for the next two chapters. (becoming kiss Lithuania, marry Lithuania .)**

Belarus: *comes out of the closet* Fine. But I WILL be after big brother. *takes a seat somewhere*

**prussia, I realize austria has pulled another piano out of thin air by now. destroy it. and set it on fire.**

Prussia: *hit's the piano repeatedly with a fire extinguisher until it's in pieces. He then borrows Somalia's flamethrower and sets the piano on fire, and starts laughing evilly until Hungary hits him with her frying pan.*

**hungary, dont move until i say you can.**

Hungary: Um… Okay?

SA: *comes from the kitchen holding pasta but stops when she see's Italy, Romano, and Canada attacking other nations.* … Do I even want to know?

Mafia!Italy: *finishes beating up Turkey and see's SA* Ah~ I see that you finally arrived with my pasta.

SA: Um… Yes? But if you don't stop acting mafia, I won't make anymore pasta.

Italy: *runs over to SA and hugs her* I'm so sorry!

SA: It's okay. *gives Italy the pasta and hits Canada with a chair cushion*

Canada: Ow… … Sorry…

America: *panting like crazy* Never. *pant* Again. *pant* That was *pant* not fun. *pant*

**austria, hold still. *picks austria up and throws him into the still burning piano pieces* BRING ON THE FIRE, BRING ON THE HELL. SET EVERYTHING ABLAZE TILL NO TRACE REMAINS.**

Li: I thought it was "and leave no trace." *shrugs* I guess it must be from the subbed version.

Austria: WHY ISN'T ANYONE DOING ANYTHING TO HELP ME?

Somalia: Ignoring the rather stupid question. Let's continue.

**Akasha: straitjacket gain. anyway, america needs to suddenly be okay if he has been decapitated/maimed/killed/torn limb from limb/all the above. hehe. now tie him to a chair.**

America: *tied to a chair, still trying to catch his breath* Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Chad: America, the next dare will prove your bad feeling.

America: *gulps*

**Hungary, you need to suddenly believe that austria burning nearly to death( oh, he isn't dead yet, we need him later.) is americas fault. here is a weapon of mass destruction. psychoflower says you can move now.**

Hungary: *SA hands her a baseball bat* Um… Okay? *starts beating America up*

America: OW! I just had to say that I had a bad feeling, didn't I? OW!

Li: Before we end, I want to let **Nyxious Noir** know that I'll do the dare with Greece in the next chapter!

Greece: What dare?

France: Until next time, goodbye, hoped you enjoy the chapter, spread love throughout the world, and get a certain someone here to *is kicked* OW!

Somalia: Time to stop here! And don't listen to France on those last two parts. Also, please review!

* * *

**{1} My dear **

**{2} I love you **

**Aw~ That was a cute confession.*catches a tomato flying at her* Not going to happen. *in the background, Romano, who isn't in mafia mode, is cussing* Anyways, I noticed that this has gotten really popular, really fast… Did not expect that… Anyways, thank you all for the compliments, and I hope you review!**


	8. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Li: Hello, and welcome back! I just want to thank all of those who have reviewed. Both the reviews mentioned in this chapter and in the past.**

**Germany: li43101 doesn't own Hetalia. If you think she does, then you are a du-**

**Li: Germany! No calling the reviews idiots in German!**

**German: How did you know I was going to say that?**

**Li: I take pride in knowing some German words since I'm actually part German.**

**Germany: Vow…**

* * *

Li: Hello and welcome back to Hetalia Truth or Dare! All I have to say is that the last chapter was REALLY long… First a dare from **Nyxious Noir** via PM messaging. It's for Greece.

Greece: *sleepy* Yes?

Li: Tabi dares you to have Finland's puppy in his lap and to be nice to it for the chapter and no cats. She also wants me to let you know that she loves you and just wants to keep you in the game. Also *snaps fingers and Nyxious Noir appears*

Tabi: *kisses Greece* Dogs aren't that bad. *disappears*

Greece: … Fine…

Somalia: I just remember, Sealand-

Finland: SEALAND! *goes to get Sealand from psychoflower*

Somalia: … *picks up Finland's dog and sets it on Greece's lap*

Greece: … *pets Finland's dog*

Somalia: … Anyways, lets get on with the truths and dares from the reviews. First, let's do the dares from **PastaKolCheeseburger-San:**

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! And I baked cookies! One for everyone only. I have a limited amout. *glares at America* Only ONE cookie! Now for the dares and truths.**

Li: YAY! I love cookies. But I love chocolate more.

Everyone: Thank you! *start eating their cookies*

**America: Truth for you- Did you know there is hamburger-crusted pizza in europe? How does that make you feel? As for the darers… replace Russia's vodka with vinegar when he's not looking.**

America: WHAT?! THEY DO?! *to the European countries* WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!

Germany: Because you vould freak out. Like you are now.

Alice: Dad, you're SO lucky that Russia's out to get more vodka.

America: *gulps and switches the vodka on a nearby table with vinegar.* In all honesty, I think this is somewhat suicidal if he finds out.

Russia: *comes back in, looking disappointed*

Somalia: I'm almost afraid to ask why you don't have any vodka.

Russia: The liquor store didn't have any, so I made them promise to get more.

Chad: I guess that explains the red stains on your coat.

Russia: Da.

**Russia: Drink your vodka. Just do it.**

Russia: Okay, da. *takes the bottle of "vodka" from the table and drinks it. 4 second later, he takes a spit takes and spit's the liquid out* This is not vodka! This is vinegar!

**America: Blame it on Iggy.**

**Everyone Else: Enjoy the show.**

Somalia: *eating popcorn* I'm already am.

Nanu: *sighs* To think, this is normal behavior of Somalia.

America: Blame it on Iggy!

England: Don't call me Iggy!

Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOL-

England: *runs for dear life*

Russia: *chases after England*

Belarus: *secretly follows Russia*

Alice: Um… Next dare….

**Canada: I'm sorry I forgot to dare you last time! *insane smile* Listen to Justin Bieber for an hour. LISTEN TO THE HORROR THAT YOU BESTOWED UPON US!**

Somalia: *quickly shoves Canada into a different room. Before she closes the door, a of Justin Bieber starts playing.* It's a good thing that the room is sound proof. In other words, we can't hear the singing.

**China: Here. *gives panda toy* BTW I dare you tostrap explosives to the panda toy I just gave you. Then set it off.**

China: *holding the panda toy* AYIAH! I WILL NOT MAKE THIS CUTE PANDA EXPLODE, ARU! I DON'T EVEN HAVE EXPLOSIVES OR KNOW WHERE TO GET SOME ARU!

Somalia: *sighs* I'll-

China: …. Fine. I'll do it.

Somalia: Good boy.

*After China is given explosives, he straps them to the panda, and sets it off outside. We now show you the aftermath of said event.*

China: *crying in the emo corner*

SA: Wow… Poor China…

**France: *gives Football gear, the American Football gear* Wear this for the rest of the chapter. You'll thank me. I promise.**

France: *puts the gear on* Thank you. I'll be sure to wear it.

Somalia: Darn. I wanted to kick him if he tried backing out of a dare.

**Greece: Sing the mean kitty song! (It's on Youtube)**

*music*

Greece: _I got this little kitty about 2 months back_

_he was the nicest little kitty, now a pain in my crack_

_This little kitty is a ninja, always stalking my feet_

_This little kitty is a warrior you know what I mean_

_he's an evil little kitty look what he did to my hand_

_tries to get in trouble in any way that he can_

_I could give this cat a toy, but he'd rather have the wrapper_

_and I will always give him water, but he still drinks from the crapper_

_You could lock him in a closet and he just won't care_

_kitty chews on my shoes and he licks my hair_

_always scratching on my favorite chair and jumping on the couch_

_playing in the window sills and tearing through the house_

_He's so full of energy and easily amused_

_kitty will attack anything that moves_

_Causing trouble, starting battles just so he could be a little part of_

_he's a meanest little kitty so we named him sparta_

_Hey little sparta what is with all the fight _

_little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite_

_Hey little sparta what is with all the fight _

_little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite_

_Hey little sparta what is with all the fight _

_little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite_

_Hey little sparta what is with all the fight _

_little bitty kitty wanna bite_

_Where'd you go_

_are you stalking me?_

_are you under the couch, quite possibly_

_ears laid back so you don't get caught_

_ready to pounce my leg with everything that you got_

_I know you're probably watching me from across the room_

_concentrating contemplating on attacking me soon_

_You're not invisible kitty, I'm gonna find you first_

_Come out come out before I make things worse_

_I've seen where you hide and I know where you've been_

_Hey kitty why don't you give in _

_Even if you try to sneak up on me, I'm prepared_

_Cause I've got my safety gear on and I'm not scared_

_I think I hear a kitty cat under the bed_

_I know your making noises just to mess with my head_

_You can stalk me all you want, but I'm not your pray_

_cause you always seem to find me first, but not today_

_Hey little sparta what is with all the fight _

_little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite_

_Hey little sparta what is with all the fight _

_little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite_

_Hey little sparta what is with all the fight _

_little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite_

_Hey little sparta what is with all the fight _

_Come on out, I'm gonna get you now_

_I've got 'em cornered_

_and now he's mine_

_He's not gonna get away this time_

_I'll snatch him up fast before he can blink and then...Aw man! He's asleep in the sink_

_What is with this cat? I'm confused_

_He's got a bed, but it's never been used_

_In every waking moment, kitty's out for the fight_

_then [fart] next minute kitty's out like a light_

_How could I let this creature live inside of my home_

_I gotta keep an eye on him when I'm on the phone_

_I'm a little afraid to leave this cat all alone_

_this kitty may destroy everything that I own_

_Look at him now, I kinda feel bad_

_He's the best little cat that I've had_

_and the one big thing I forgot to mention, was that_

_He wasn't fighting, he just wanted attention_

_Hey little sparta what is with all the fight _

_little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite_

_Hey little sparta what is with all the fight _

_little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite_

_Hey little sparta what is with all the fight _

_little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite_

_Hey little sparta what is with all the fight_

_showing love, that's all this kitty does_

*When he's done, everyone stares at him for knowing the lyrics so well, and for doing it without complaint*

**England: Band America's head on the wall while yelling "TWILIGHT ISN'T LITERATURE"**

America: Hey wait a- * England comes back in and grabs America's head* OW!

England: *bangs America's head against the wall* TWILIGHT ISN'T LITERATURE! *lets go of his head and runs out the door*

America: Why is the room spinning?

**France: OMG I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING FOR YOU! Sing the song "My Whole Family Thinks I'm Gay." You know what? On second thought… Sing it with America.**

France: Okay then. Not like I have a choice in the matter. Come along America.

America: *stumbling around* Why is there two of everyone?

*After Frenchie and the stumbling idiot were handed mikes, the music started. Also remember, cuss words WILL be censored.*

France: _Everytime i go to dinner_

_it seems like im getting a little bit thinner_

_I'll sit down at the breakfast table_

_i can talk, but theyre not able_

_When i look at them i find_

_there's a single question on their mind._

_i wish it could go back to the way it was _

_its not easy no because..._

France and America: _My whole family thinks im gay_

_i guess its always been that its been that way  
_

_ Maybe its because of the way i walk,_

_that makes them think that i like...boys_

America: _The godd*** question just wont go away_

_cause i get asked every single day_

_but the way they ask it is no disguise,_

_like How was your day? Do you like to kiss guys?_

_This is the worst, baby this was my fear_

_Now their opinions are crystal clear._

France: _My whole family now is shocked,_

_I'm in the closet and the door is locked._

_ Now my glory days are gone,_

_I was John Elway now im Elton John._

America: _My whole family now suspects,_

_That watching spongebob had side-effects.  
_

_But im not gay and thats what i said,_

_If i'm gay then god strike me dead._

France: _Just cause i go to an all-guys school,_

_Doesnt mean Justin Timberlake makes me drool._

_ I go outside, what do i see?_

_The clouds in the sky spell F-A-G_

France and America: _I think that God might think im gay,_

_What does he know anyway. _

_My grandma gave me a present just last year,_

_and the card said, Happy Birthday queer!_

France: _My whole family thinks im fab_

_There's a guys butt, hey bo, take a stab!_

_Why doesn't he get women, theres no other way,_

_Its cause I'm lanky, not cause i'm gay._

America: _Just cause I'm afraid of the snow,_

_Or my favorite color is, the rainbow._

_I dont mean to yell but i fear i must,_

_Cause I'm losing the people that i thought i could trust._

France and America: _Even my boyfriend thinks im gay...just kidding_

_You all probably think I'm gay,_

_Man this song is counterproductive..._

_la la la la la..._

_Cause my whole family thinks I'm gay,_

_What am i suppose to say?_

_Baby you gotta see right through the haze,_

_Easy-Bake oven was just a phase._

_My whole family thinks i'm queer,_

_That is all i ever hear,_

_But ive been as straight as a ramp,_

_If you dont count Bible camp_

*After they finish the songs, America proceeds to fall on the couch*

America: Why is everything slowly spinning?

Alice: Um… Dad… are you okay?

Li: I think he's getting better… A little bit anyways…

**European Countries: Tell me what you think of the song "Gay or European"**

England: *runs back in* Just because he had tan tinted skin, a killer shape, and has a slightly stubby chin doesn't mean anything! *runs out just as Russia comes back in*

Russia: I'm tired now. *sits down* Who would like to become with Mother Russia? *dark aura*

Somalia: Later.

Poland: Totally, like, decades later!

Russia: Kolkolkolkol-

Carol: Let's move on!

**Prussia: I would tell you to sing the son "I'm Awesome" but I already requested two songs. Maybe next chapter?**

Prussia: NEIN {1}! I WILL SING IT IN THIS CHAPTER!

SA: Next chapter!

Prussia: NEIN!

Somalia: Would you do it for a Klondike bar? *holds up a Klondike bar*

Prussia: … Give me. *is handed a Klondike bar and starts eating it*

**Everyone: Truth- If you could have any super power, what would it be? I know this is cliche but I want to know!**

Italy: Pasta power! (I'm not joking. I saw a panel on Youtube were an Italy cosplay was asked that question. I just had to use that here!)

Germany: If having the power to make Italy NOT skip training is considered a super power, then that vould be my choice.

Hungary: Hm… The power to make yaoi happen!

Prussia: First sick *is hit with a frying pan*… ow… And second, I'm too awesome for one super power. I would have ALL super powers! Kesesesese~

Austria: The power to play my music and to shut Prussia up.

Prussia: Kesesesese~ You can't handle my awesomeness!

Japan: Werr… I wourd rike to have the power to have China stop copying others.

China: *comes out of the emo corner* I don't do that aru! Anyways my power would be CUTENESS ARU! That way I can make everything and everyone SO CUTE, ARU~

Russia: My power would be to have everyone become one with me… And to keep my scary sister away.

America: My power would be to fly!

Li: There's an real power.

Carol: Look, if we keep this up, it's going to take an eternity considering how many countries are in this room.

**Japan: Throw a Pokeball at China. I want to see if it works. After all, America DID use him as a Pokemon in WW…**

**Well, I'm out of ideas. That's all for now. Hasta la pasta!**

Italy: PASTA~

Romano: Ug…

Japan: I don't think it wirr work.

Somalia: Just do it.

Japan: *throws a Pokeball at China*

China: *is hit with said Pokeball* Ow!

Somalia: Nope. That didn't work.

SA: Okay then… The next review is from **Harry Potter**-

Somalia: Hold it! Harry Potter is reviewing this story? That… is…

Prussia: Awesome! Kesesesese~

Somalia: Exactly.

**I dare**

**Hungary to go up to Prussia and apologize for hitting him with a frying pan**

Hungary: … Fine… Prussia… I'm sorry for hitting you with my frying pan…

Prussia: It's fine. The awesome me forgives you.

**America to eat England's food**

America: NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

England: *comes in with… scones? Something that's burnt really badly.* You're not going to bloody die from eating my cooking! I was making scones for everyone anyways.

Alice: Should I get a trash can in case?

Everyone else *excluding Fem!England, England, and Alice*: Most likely.

Alice: Okay then. *leaves the room and comes back with a trash can*

*America then proceeds to eat a scone. Skipping ahead, America finished an entire plate of scones, is somehow alive, but is currently throwing up in the trash can*

England and Fem!England: *in the emo corner*

**France to go into the closet with England**

France: Honhonhon. I just remembered that my dare to NOT be 'perverted' was over last chapter.

England: *suddenly out of the emo corner* Oh- *is shoved into the closet, and the door closes when France enters*

**Russia to stop being creepy, and Everytime he is someone gets to smash a vodka bottle on his head**

Russia: What are you talking about comrade Potter? *creepy aura*

Somalia: … Anyone brave enough to smash a bottle of vodka on his head? I'm not going to. I don't want to get attacked by him or his scary sister. Or worse, both.

Everyone else *excluding Russia and Belarus*: No!

**Truths**

**England who do you like more France or America**

England: *from the closet door* America. He doesn't try to bloody rape me- leg go of my leg you bloody fro-AHG *what sounds like someone falling is heard*

Fem!England: *opens the closet door* Stop trying to- AHG! *is pushed in by Fem!France, who follows and closes the door*

**Germany if you had the chance Would you have 'naked bouncy fun time' with Italy**

Italy: Ve?

SA: It's nothing Italy.

Germany: VHAT? NEIN! Ve're just friends, plus just look at Italy!

Italy: *innocent look* PASTA!

Germany: Vhy vould I vant to do that to him?

Libya: That's a very good point.

**Hungary how many Yaoi photos do you have and which one is your favorite**

Hungary: I have so many, I honestly lose track of how many. And my favorite would be the one with America and England making out!

England: *from the closet* WHAT?

America: WHAT?

Hungary: It's the truth.

**Canada who do you love**

Canada: *quietly* Do you mean family wise or relationship wise?

Chad: I think the reviewer means relationship wise.

Canada: *quietly* I love… *mutters*

America: What's that Mattie? I can't hear you.

Canada: *quietly* I said I love *mutters*

Carol: We can't here you-

Canada: I SAID I LOVE SEYCHELLES, OKAY? *goes into the emo corner out of embarrassment while fiercely blushing*

Seychelles: *comforts Canada*

**And finally, Russia, why are you so d*** creepy?**

Russia: I don't know what you're talking about comrade. I'm always like this. *smiling childishly*

Everyone else: *takes a step away from him*

Nanu: Anyways, I'll read the next one. It's from **Greece's kitty:**

***laughs maniacally* now for my dares… *snaps fingers and smoke appears when it fades some nations are female ***

Somalia: … *bursts out laughing*

Those who have been changed to females: THIS IS NOT FUNNY!

England (now female): *escapes the closet* Why the bloody h*** am I a girl?

Somalia: Blame the reviewer! *continues to laugh*

**greece and japan go make giripan love *greece is a girl***

Greece: why did you make me a girl?

Somalia: Dude, this is a review-

**first off in greek we say e ellada e is a female refferense. anyway america why are you confused?**

America: There are two female iggys…

England: Stop calling me Iggy!

Libya: How does the reviewer know what we're about to say?

Chad: I don't know. I'm just glad I'm not a girl.

Somalia: Dude… You just spelled out your doom probably.

**and? anyway Spain and fem romano MUST MAKE OUT FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR OR I KILL YOU ALL! MWAHAHAHAHA**

Spain: O- *interrupted when the now female Romano kisses him. Spain, after a minute of shock, starts kissing back*

Somalia: Aw~ *catches a pillow cushion flown at her* I'm never going to get hit.

Romano: *cussing*

**oh and france *stabs france rapidly* go die.**

Fem!France: *comes out of the closet* Someone just rapidly stabbed my male counterpart!

France: *comes out, limping and with a lot of cuts and bruises, but alive* How did I survive that?

**america and iggy must make out for at least 10 minutes**

*England is about to object, but America pulls him into a kiss. 10 minutes later they break, and England slaps America*

England: Why the bloody h*** did you do that?

America: Not like we had a choice anyways.

England: … True…

**japan and greece must make out forever!or untill they suffocate from lack of air. or untill i get enough giripan blackmail..**

Japan: *to embarrassed to respond but is kissed by Greece. After a very long time, they pass out.*

Somalia: *sends the video to Greece's kitty* I shall forever respect you for you are a fellow blackmail lover.

SA: *points to Somalia* This is what happens when a countries people are going through a famine and attack by pirates and many other things at THE SAME F***ING TIME!

**germany and italy *who is also female* must make out for at least 5 minutes. i need more blackmail also hungary send me photos and videos**

Hungary: You got it!

Germany: F-fine…

*5 minutes later of kissing and making sure Romano, who already stopped kissing Spain, doesn't try to strange Germany, Hungary sends photos and videos to the reviewer and all the countries that got turned into girls are changed back to men.*

Li: I'm going to make this chapter a two-part as well. Seeing as how the next review mostly involves songs. And songs usually lead to long chapters, and this is already going to be a long chapter as it is.

* * *

**{1} No**

**Seriously, how did this get so popular so fast? Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed! Next chapter will continue from this chapter. Also, I had to do the Klondike bar thing. I just had to.  
**


	9. Chapter 6 Part 2

Li: Hello again! Time to finish this chapter, upload it, and work on my other stories! Also, I own nothing except my OC's, myself, and some jokes. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Hetalia cast: *groaning in complaint about doing this but are silent when Somalia gets her tazer out*

Libya: Anyways…The last review for the moment is from **livvykitty**.

Li: Oh, I know who that is. I've seen her in some other ToD's!

Hetalia cast: *remember who livvykitty is and some even scream*

Alice: Dad!

America: Sorry, it's just that when others started screaming I thought it was about a ghost or something.

**Hi! I have dares! AND THEY'RE BASED ON VOCALOID! (The leek belongs to Miku, right?)**

America: Yep, I remember this person.

Li: I haven't gotten much dares based on Vocaloid, so this should be interesting. (And yes, the leek belongs to Miku. Congratulations on being to first to answer that. You can have any of the character for the next chapter. Also, because I feel like it, you can have a Klondike bar.)

**Everyone: Let's play a game! It's called 'The Game of Life'! You roll one dice or two. Depending on what number you get, that's your life!**

**1- Boring life…**

**2- SPOILED BRAT!**

**3- Serial killer.**

**4- Blind pianist.**

**5- A flirt.**

**6- Corrupt Politician.**

**7- A mourning person.**

**8- A millionair!**

**9- A mangaka (Mangaka: Someone who writes and draws manga)**

**10- Teacher slash pedo.**

**11- Something too gruesome to look at or remember.**

**12- LOL, whoever gets this is God. God chooses what happens in the others lives. God can improve a life, kill a person outright, cut the Red String of Fate(a string that binds soul mates) or even manipulate a person's veiws.**

Those who got 1- Libya (My life's not boring!), Turkey (Neither is mine!), Greece

(Zzz…Zzz), Egypt (…), Nanu (… No comment), and Li (My life is kind of boring right now… Kind of.)

Those who got 2- Austria (Who rude), Alice (… Well my dad is America), and America (Alice!)

Those who got 3- Russia (Well I did kill a lot of people, da?)

Those who got 4- South Korea (What's a pianist?)

Those who got 5- France (Honhonhon~), Italy (Ve~), and Romano (Get the f*** away from me Spain)

Those who got 6- China (Hey!), Somalia (I blame the pirates attacking my home), and Liechtenstein (What does this mean big brother?)

Those who got 7- HRE (What?), Roman Empire (Hey!), and Germania (…)

Those who got 8- Switzerland (That doesn't man anything Liechtenstein), Poland (Like, totally), Lithuania (This doesn't even make any sense!), Estonia (Agreed), and Latvia (Agreed)

Those who got 9- Japan (This does make sense), Hungary (Yaoi manga), and Carol (I get bored)

Those who got 10- Spain (You look like a tomato Romano!) Germany (VHAT?) and SA (This doesn't make sense!)

Those who got 11- Belarus (This game is stupid. I only want big brother!)

Those who got 12- Prussia (Kesesesese! I'm the most awesome out of all of you!)

SA: That last one really doesn't make any sense.

Prussia: Shut up!

**Hungary, Austria, Lichtenstein, America and Canada: Sing 'Alice of the Human Sacrifice'. (Hungary- First Alice, Austria- Second alice, Lichtenstein- Third Alice, North American Brothers- Fourth Alice.)**

Hungary: Okay then.

Austria: Why me?

Prussia: Because the reviewer said so. Kesesesese!

Austria: Fine…

Switzerland: What?

Somalia: Look on the bright side, at least the third Alice doesn't die.

Canada: *pulled out of the emo corner by America* Fine…

*Music*

Hungary: _The first Alice valiantly went_

_with a sword in one hand, to Wonderland._

_She cut down various beings,_

_and went paving a deep red road._

_That Alice was deep in the forest._

_Imprisoned like a criminal._

_Besides the road made in the forest,_

_there was no way to know she lived._

Austria: _The second Alice calmly went_

_singing songs, to wonderland_

_He made various sounds overflow,_

_and produced a crazed world._

_That Alice was a rose._

_Shot dead by a madman._

_He made a single deep red flower bloom_

_and wilted away loved by everyone._

Lichtenstein: _The third Alice was a young girl._

_She went with a beautiful appearance, to Wonderland._

_She deluded various people,_

_and built a strange kingdom._

_That Alice was the queen of the kingdom._

_Possessed by a twisted dream._

_While frightened by her decaying body,_

_she reigned from the top of her kingdom._

America: _Following the trail in the forest_

Canada: _There was a tea party under the rosebush_

America: _The invitation from the castle_

Canada: _Was a playing-_

America and Canada:-_card of hearts_

_The fourth Alice was a pair of twins _

_They went because they were curious, to Wonderland._

_They slipped through various doors,_

_and only came along just now._

America_: A headstrong sister _

Canada: _and a clever brother_

America and Canada: _They_ _were the closest to Alice, _

_but they never woke from their dream_

_They wandered in Wonderland._

*When they finish, everyone claps*

**America: Are you a secret fanboy if VOCALOID? The truth, please.**

America: The truth… Yes. I am.

**Germany: Can you solve the case of 'The Riddler Who Can't/Won't Solve Riddles'?**

Germany: A better question would be; Vho do you think am I, Sherlock Holmes?

SA: That's a rather difficult case to solve. In fact, I think it's almost impossible.

**Russia: … Sing Fear Garden. *grins evilly* Have fun with that.**

Russia: I will comrade Kitty.

*music*

Russia: _One, two, three, four, five_

_Six, seven, ten!_

_I pull out the arm sprouting from the right_

_And try stabbing it in the flowerpot_

_The index and middle fingers are entwined_

_It's the completion of a wonderful, wonderful flower_

_For the garden to have many lovely hands blooming_

_No one will be similar to the other_

_Fear garden_

_Don't run away_

_I can't tell anyone about my secret flower garden_

_I can't be open about my secret flower garden_

_A"aaaaaaah…._

_Although five figures are very pretty, occasionally there'll be four_

_Try to prying into and viewing it through my eyes_

_I'm lying. Lies; it's all a lie_

_Perhaps… fufufu_

*When Russia finishes, everyone yet again takes another step away from him*

**Romano: Do a burnout in front of cops, flip them off and race away! The cops must be German!**

Li: Okay, I swear I saw that dare in other ToD's before.

Romano: *goes outside, is suddenly in Germany, does a burnout in front of the cops, flips them off, and runs all the way back to the mansion*

Somalia: Wow….

Lichtenstein: Big brother, what's a burnout?

Switzerland: I'll tell you when you're older.

**France: I have the ULTIMATE torture for you. You must do the Caramelldansen NONSTOP for three chapters, listening to Rebbecca Black and Justin Bieber.**

Somalia: *gives France headphones and I-pod with nothing but song by said artists* DANCE MONKEY, DANCE!

France: *Starts doing the Caramelldansen while listening to the I-pod*

**Somalia and SA: Have fun getting blackmail! I have some of America and England… *sends the tapes***

**I'm done!**

SA: Um… Somalia's the one that likes blackmail, but I'll watch them anyways because I'm bored.

Somalia: livvykitty is officially one of my top 3 favorite reviewers! She's a freaking genius! *sets a camera up to record France*

Li: Well that's enough for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapters. And please review!

*Later*

France: *still doing the Caramelldansen while listening to the I-pod* Can I take a break?

Somalia: NO! *holds up a sign saying NO!*

France: *cries as he continues*

* * *

**Well that was fun to write. Again, thanks to all who reviewed. See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 7 part 1

**Li: Hello, and sorry for not updating sooner. My motivation and creative mind for doing these stories was not focusing on typing these stories. That was for almost three straight days! But I'm better now. It's time to continue *mumbles: the somehow quickly popular* Hetalia Truth or Dare!**

**Denmark: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, her OC's, her idea of doing this and some jokes. The rest belong to their respected owners!**

* * *

Li: Hello, and welcome back!

SA: Wait, didn't we upload the last chapter(s) two days ago or something like that?

Li: Yes, but we've gotten a lot of reviews since then. We even got some PM messages.

Somalia: … How the f*** did this get so popular so fast?

Li: I don't know. But first, I need to introduce our co-hosts! Well, more like hostess and co-host. First, I forgot to add her in the last chapter because I was so focus on getting it done. She's an OC of **Nyxious Noir**.Please welcome Nyx!

*Smoke appears and a girl with long thick and feathery hair that is white with random uneven streaks of black in a hide side point tail wearing a teal v-neck with a black vest over it, a tiered black bubble skirt with a layer of purple lace in the middle, wearing purple and teal striped fish nets, no shoes, wearing black velvet cord chocker with purple feathers and black fingerless gloves (… Dang… I always wanted that kind of gloves… plus this is taking long to write.). She also has a kitten sized dragon that is shimmering aqua and mint green that is sitting on her head. She has bangs covering one of her right eye and her left eye is purple.*

Somalia: Note to self; get black fingerless gloves. Anyways, hi Nyx!

Nyx: Hi everyone! I brought raspberry dark chocolate scones for everyone!

*Everyone, out of hunger or curiosity, eat them. They compliment her because the scones are delicious. England and Fem!England then go to the emo corner because her scones are better than theirs.*

Nyx: Tabi is so sorry about what Iris made you do with the peeps. I already got her ready to apologize.

Iris: Nyx said she would take away my chocolate if I didn't apologize so… *reads from note card* I'm sorry for making you eat marshmallow gilbirds, Prussia please don't hate me or any of my friends especialy Nyx because she is really awesome and super hot… wait this it's the one I wrote!

Nyx: Really?… Oh yeah I did that one…

Prussia: And?…

Iris: You are the king of awesome and I am privileged to be in your presence! *sarcasm*

Prussia: Okay then I forgive you and I agree Nyx is hot!

Nyx: *giggles*

Baryn: *emo corner with England and Fem!England*

Chad: Wait, when did those two get in here?

SA: I don't know…

Li: … Next is the co-host I mentioned earlier. But do to the fact that I already have so many dares and such, I'm going to have her in the next chapter. The co-host is **Greece's kitty**, who will like to be called Eleni. Also, she told me to give this to Somalia. *hands Somalia a giant box* She also says hi.

Somalia: *looks in the box and smiles* BLACKMAIL! I'm so glad I joined this show! Hi Eleni!

Li: Also, Nyx, didn't you say you had dares and truths?

Nyx: I do. First are the dares. Brittan, make pasta.

England: *goes out of the emo corner* Will do! *goes to the kitchen*

Nyx: Italy, when he's done, eat Brittan's pasta.

Italy: *breaks down crying* VE! I DON'T WANT TO! HE'S COOKING TERRIBLE!

SA: *comforts Italy* Don't worry Italy. The sooner you eat it, be quicker it'll be over.

England: *comes back in with a bowl of pasta* Here. I only made enough for one.

*After a lot of assurance later, Italy manages to eat all the pasta made by England. However, Italy then proceeds to throw up in a garbage can. This makes England go into the emo corner again.*

SA: *comforting Italy again* It's okay Italy.

Italy: I feel a lot better now.

SA: That's good.

Nyx: Next dare. Germany!

Germany: Vhat?

Nyx: Give Italy a three minute hug and then throw him into SA. After that run around the room with octopus on your face yelling "I'm a happy poptart"-

Germany: VHAT?!

Nyx: … Oh and Austria you can do the last part with him.

Austria: What? That is incredibly improper.

Somalia: …. I'm going to let Russia handle this one.

Russia: Da. *getting him pipe out*

Austria: *flinches when he sees Russia's pipe* Fine, I'll do this! Even though it's highly improper…

Russia: *puts his pipe away, a little disappointed*

Germany: Um….. Okay? *hugs Italy for three minutes when suddenly an octopus is thrown on his face* VHAT THE-

*Germany then pushes Italy away, right into SA. After that he starts running around the room yelling I'm a happy poptart. Oh, also Austria did it, only because Russia started chasing him around with his pipe. He stopped the chase when Austria was running at full speed.*

Nyx: Finland, dress as a sexy female Santa!

Finland: *before he can say anything he's handed a female Santa outfit and is shoved into the changing stalls.*

Li: It's been a while since we used the changing stalls….

Nyx: Hungary, give me your skillet… and no hitting Prussia for the next 5 chapters!

Hungary: …. I hate this f***ing show. *unwillingly gives Nyx her skillet/frying pan (whatever you like to call it)*

Nyx: Belarus, drink this! *gives Belarus a bottle*

Belarus: Um… Okay? *drinks the liquid inside*

Li: Um… What did that do?

Nyx: Belarus is now unable to see, hear, or touch Russia.

Russia: I like this dare, da.

Nyx: Now go apologize to Lithuania for when you broke his fingers!

Belarus: Um… Okay? *goes up to Lithuania* I'm sorry for breaking your fingers.

Lithuania: It's okay Ms. Belarus.

Nyx: Now sit on his lap. No weapons!

Belarus: … Fine…. *sits on Lithuania's lap*

Lithuania: *blushing furiously*

Nyx: Russia.

Russia: Da?

Nyx: MAN UP AND TELL BELARUS SHES YOUR SISTER AND THATS JUST CREPPY!

Everyone else *excluding Belarus, she isn't paying attention for some reason*: O_O

Russia: ….Ok… *starts trembling when he goes up to Belarus.* Belarus, I don't want to marry you. You're my younger sister and it's just creepy!

*Russia waits for a response but then remembers that Belarus can't see, hear, or touch him. He then sighs in relief as he goes and sits down.*

Nyx: America. Go. On. A Diet.

America: The hero doesn't have to!

Somalia: I'll go get the crowbar from my room.

America: *flinches* Fine!

*In less than 10 minutes he breaks down, yelling that he can't go on a diet because it'll kill him. Or something like that. Oh also in the mist of this, Finland gets out of the changing stalls. Sweden, being himself, pulls Finland into his lap making him blush.*

Nyx: N. Korea, dress up as Hello Kitty!

N. Korea: Um… Ok? *puts on a Hello Kitty costume*

Nyx: China, look behind you! It's Hello Kitty!

China: *turns around see's N. Korea in a Hello Kitty costume* IT'S HELLO KITTY, ARU! SO CUTE!

Nyx: Now Korea! Your chance to strike!

S. Korea: *gropes China* Your breast belong to me da-ze~

China: *tries to get S. Korea off* Get off me, aru! I need to hug Hello Kitty, aru!

Nyx: Switzerland, Go outside and have a picnic with Japan. And keep singing "the hills are alive with the sound of music!" while you prance around and twirl in your Fem!Switzerland dress.

Switzerland: WHAT?

Libya: Why does everyone scream a lot?

Carol: No clue.

Somalia: Just do it!

Switzerland: … Fine… *after getting into his Fem!Switzerland dress, he goes outside with Japan with a picnic basket. You can hear faint singing after they left.*

Nyx: China!

China: *hugging N. Korea while S. Korea is already off* Again, aru?

Nyx: Hurry while Switzy is outside your dare is to kiss Liechtenstein!

China: That's suicidal if he finds out, aru!

SA: Just do it. He's distracted.

China: …. Fine, aru. *quickly kisses Liechtenstein*

Nyx: Brittan, have a pirate battle with me! You get a cutlass and I get auzie!

England: *out of the emo corner and suddenly dressed as a pirate, holding his cutlass*

Somalia: … How the f*** did he get dressed so quickly?

*The battle was one of the most epic things that a lot of the countries (and OC's) have ever seen. But sadly, England didn't win because Nyx reminded him that she controls her dares and could make him do something that would make Russia scare. In other words, she can make him do something on 10 scare of scary, since Belarus is the only thing that scares Russia.*

Nyx: Time for the truths! Prussia, tell Hungary how much you love her! Then kiss with dramatic music playing in the background!

Prussia: *seriously* Hungary, I love you so much, I would even give up being awesome to be with you!

Somalia: … He's actually serious about this… O_O

Hungary: R-really?

Prussia: Yes. *pulls Hungary into a kiss while Austria (who stopped running) plays dramatic music, while other instruments start playing dramatic music as well.*

Nyx: Yay! Italy, do you remember HRE?

SA: Speaking of HRE, where is he?

Li: Oh, Rome decided to take him to an amusement park with Germania.

Chad: Lucky HRE…

Italy: Of course I remember HRE! *At the same time he says this. Switzerland and Japan come back in*

Nyx: Good timing. Japan, who is your "Butterfly"?

Japan: *blushing* Um… Werr….. Greece-san. *looks down, blushing furiously.*

Nyx: Canada, if you were in a band what would it be called and who would you want for what parts?

Canada: *quietly* I don't even think anyone would even notice me, let alone be in a band with me… *is patted on the back by Seychelles*

Nyx: Belarus I have to ask you something…

Belarus: What?

Nyx: So Russia is scared of you because you wont leave him alone, and others are scared because Russia is scared… Does that hurt your feelings?

Belarus: No.

Nyx: I would also like to add: Lithuania sees through it! He also loves you with all his heart why don't you love him?

Belarus: Because I love big brother!

Li: Okay then… I might as well mention that we also got another dare via PM.

Somalia: Okay, I honestly don't think it's necessary anymore for people to PM you their Truths and Dares.

Li: *shrugs* They can do it if they like. Anyways, this is from **AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitt y:**

**Hello there! This is michigan coming to you live from france's basement!**

***Akward silence***

America: …. WHAT?

**Heh just kidding! I'm glad that i can tourture all of you once again!**

America: *sighs in relief* You had me scared there. For a second, I thought Michigan was telling the truth and I would have to beat France to an inch away from death so I can get you back.

France: Honhonhon… Wait, you're serious?

America: I'm dead serious.

**To dares!**

**This one is a favorite of mine from pinkrose1122**

**I dare germany and romano to end each of there sentences with 'in a bed'**

Li: *trying not to laugh* I remember seeing a dare like that in someone else's ToD, just can't remember who's.

Germany and Romano: WHAT? …. In a bed…..

England: Ha! Know you two will bloody know how I felt when I was stuck doing the pink leather thing!

Romano: That's not what you said to America in a bed.

Prussia: Burn! Kesesesese!

Libya: How long do they have to do that?

Nanu: Who knows.

**I dare big brother america to make out with uncle england! Yep! I'm a yaoi big brother! Deal with it!**

America: Hungary! Did you make Michigan a yaoi lover?

Hungary: …. Maybe…. *pushes America into England, making them kiss*

*After several minutes of America and England making out, the pull away. Somalia is currently giving Hungary a copy of the video while Hungary is giving Somalia copies of the pictures she took of the make out session.*

**I also dare england and spain to have a pirate fight and then the victor has to be tackled by france and prussia :3**

England: Well, I'm still dressed as a pirate so why not?

*Let's just say, England has lost his pirate touch. He lost to Spain and got tackled by France and Prussia. After prying them off, England vowed revenge on France and Spain. Prussia, not so much because he's afraid of Hungary beating him to a bloody pulp.*

**Romano: Go give Spain a hug *Grabs denmarks axe* NOW!**

Denmark: HEY! Give me my axe!

Romano: *eyes widen and then he hugs Spain*

**Spain: While romano is hugging you, kiss him!**

Spain: *kisses Romano*

Romano: *pulls away from the kiss after 2 minutes and starts cussing at Spain for kissing him*

Somalia: I'm enjoying this way to much.

**Thats all from me! And i still remember when i met all of you too! It was the fourth of july and everyone got drunk which resulted in england lighting france's hair on fire, me having to watch the bad touch trio with england as they were convinced they were pirates again and went bat ** crazy on each other. Oh sweet black mail :D**

England: I actually remember that. Mostly setting the frogs hair on fire.

France: England, remember that I had to put it out with the nearest liquid, which was Russia's vodka.

Somalia: I remember that too, but I wasn't drunk. I don't usually drink. Also, if you recorded it or took pictures, I want copies on the double. Most of France's hair on fire. That was hilarious!

France: Somalia, don't you care about me.

Somalia: Nope!

France: *secretly crushed*

Somalia: Oh shut up, you're still doing the Caramelldansen while listening to Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber- actually, how can you even here me?

France: *shrugs*

Li: Okay… Anyways, onto the dares from the reviews. First one is from **Greece's kitty:**

***squeals* EUXARISTO!**

**greece has to pretend to be a kitteh! And sit on japans lap!(pictures please)**

Greece: Okay. *sits on Japan's lap* Meow~

Turkey: Since when was he awake?

Greece: *hisses at Turkey and purrs against the blushing Japanese man*

**Romano has to run around screaming that he loves spain and wanys to marry him(send me videos)**

Romano: …. *sighs* Fine, in a bed. *starts running around screaming "I love Spain and want to marry him in a bed" having Prussia, France, Somalia, and everyone who's immature and/or perverted laugh at the last part.*

SA: This is going to end badly.

Somalia: *recording* Who cares? Blackmail is blackmail!

**Poland has to dye his hair green and wear grey clothes for five chapters!**

Poland: No way am I, like, totally doing that.

SA: Have you even paying attention? You got no chose. *drags Poland to the bathroom to dye his hair green*

**France has to not be a pedofile**

France: *offended* I'm not a pedophile!

Somalia: Yes you are. Continue your dancing.

France: *unwillingly continues to dance*

**Spain had to not eat a single tomato if he does ill give him a giant box of tomatoes**

Spain: *eating a tomato when the dare was said* … What?

Everyone else: *facepalm*

**Italy heres some pasta*gives italy mountain of pasta***

Italy: VE! PASTAAAA~ *starts eating the pasta*

**Oh and I know what your gonna say CUZ I'm PSYCHIC!oh and somalia I have abunch of black mail heres some*gives truckload of blackmail***

Somalia: BLACKMAIL! I FREAKING LOVE THIS SHOW!

China: Aiyah! The only thing that can be worse than this is if you gave America a Superman cape, aru!

America: Hey!

Chad: Anyways, the next one is from **awesome scones**… How are scones awesome exactly?

England and Fem!England: HEY!

**Okay… I dare**

**America to sit on Russia while eating a banana**

Russia: I'm not letting that pig sit on me- *is suddenly on the ground with America sitting on him* … What just happened?

America: … I honestly don't know… *starts eating a banana*

England: Where the bloody h*** did you get that ban- you know what, I not even going to ask!

**Canada to shoot Germany(I dont like germany..) and yell "Remember me!"**

Germany: Vhat- *is shoot* Ow!

Canada: Remember me! *looks disappointed when no one notices him*

**England to were a maid outfit and do anything France, Spain, Prussia, or America tells you**

England: WHAT?

France: Honhonhon~

Prussia: Kesesesese~

Spain: *to busy eating another tomato*

America: … Can I have a burger?

England: *mumbles as he is given a maids outfit and is shoved into the changing stalls*

**America don't talk at all for 5 hours**

America: *is about to say something but closes his mouth immediately*

Somalia: Hm… What if he gets truths and dares that require him to talk?

Li: He can use my dry erase board from 2-3 years ago. *hands America a dry erase board, some markers, and an eraser.*

**Truths-**

**Spain if Romano was captured by steve (Alien from hetaoni) would you risk our own well being for him?**

Somalia: Oh…. This is a tough one…

Spain: Um…. Yes, I would. That's how much I love my Lovi~

Romano: Don't call me Lovi, tomato b******!

**Russia who do you love?**

Russia: I don't think it matters since everyone will become one with Mother Russia… I can already say that it isn't Belarus.

Somalia: … Okay! Moving on.

**France do you have a STD? If so England needs to go see a doctor…**

France: Honhonhon! No I do not!

England: *comes out of the changing stalls wearing a maids outfit* Bloody h***…

Somalia: Just in time Iggy-

England: Don't call me Iggy!

Somalia: -there's a truth for you!

**England do you still have your pirate sword? Can I have it?**

England: Yes I do, and bloody h*** no!

Prussia: England, get me beer!

France: And I would like some wine.

England: *grumbles on how stupid this is while he enters the kitchen*

**Prussia do you have a secret love life? If so, with who?**

**Umm that's it. Bye!**

Prussia: Kesesese~ Nope. I'm to awesome for a secret love life! If I did, I would try to have it with Hungary!

Hungary: *slightly blushing*

SA: Ignoring the love birds *ducks as a frying pan sails over her* the next one is from **Guest**, and the other dares will be in the next part.

**Ayumi Kudou: Can give out some dares?**

**Prussia: Die…**

**Your pink and dress up as a little girl**

**Then got out with Switzerland to in the park**

**And shout out in the most girlyiest voice "I LIKE MY LITTLE PONY!"**

Prussia: The awesome can't die, and WHAT?

Switzerland: I'm not going to the park with him!

Nanu: I'm sorry Switzerland, but your dare requires you to.

Prussia: *mumbles about how un-awesome this is as he goes into the changing stalls with little girl cloths.*

Somalia: … Sucks to be Prussia. *a Shut up Somalia can be heard from the stalls* Anyways, while he's changing, Switzy's dare.

**Switzerland: Don't shoot anyone during the rest of my dares.**

Switzerland: I'm going to the park, how am I going to know?

**I want you to take Prussia to the park and tell everyone in the that Prussia's you daughter.**

Switzerland: … I have this show.

Prussia: *comes out of the changing stall wearing little girls clothing* So do I… Let's go…

Somalia: Chad, go with them and record the event. *tosses a camera to Chad* And remember, you have no choice in the matter.

Chad: … *sighs* I hate this… *goes outside with Prussia and Switzerland*

**Canada and Seychelles: Kiss on Lips the now and you would can use a hat to cover your faces if you get nervous.**

Canada and Seychelles: *blush furiously but kiss on the lips*

Hungary: Wow… The did that without hesitation…

France: I'm so proud of you Canada!

**China and Liechtenstein: Same as Canada and Seychelles, because I the both Nyxious and Noir and I ship these two. Thanks to "The Eastward Road". Read it yourself and you'll see why we ship them.**

China: *looks out the window* I'm so glad Switzerland is gone, aru. *kisses Liechtenstein quickly*

Somalia: Something tells me this is going to happen a lot.

**Romano: Dress up Grandmano from the Hetaween 2011 speical.**

Romano: Okay? *goes into the changing stall and comes out several minutes later dressed up as Grandmano*

**Turkey: Dress up as a turkey and do the chicken dance.**

**That's all for my dares and I hope got them.**

Turkey: Well… Wearing a turkey costume while doing the chicken dance seems rather odd doesn't it?

Somalia: Too bad, so sad.

*Later, Turkey comes out of the changing stalls dressed as turkey, and since this is going to be long, I'm going to skip over Turkey doing the chicken dance. Greece, being who he is, was rolling on the ground by the time Turkey changed back to his regular cloths.*

Li: Well, I think we'll do the last three reviews in the next part. Good thing to because one of the reviews involves singing. So,

Italy: Hasta la pasta~ *continues to eat pasta*

* * *

**That took a LONG time to finish… Well, it's finally done. Also, stop sending me so many dares and truths! I'll have to make each chapter two, maybe even three parts if these keeps up! But other than that, I hope you all enjoyed part one of this chapter, and I hope you all are happy!**


	11. Chapter 7 part 2

**Li: Welcome to the part two of last chapter!**

**Nyx: li43101 owns only her OC's, her idea of doing this and some jokes. The rest belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Li: Hello, and welcome back to whatever chapter this is, part two! Switzerland and Prussia (who is dressed normally) are also back from the park!

Switzerland and Prussia: Shut up!

Chad: Anyways, before this gets worse, I am going to read a review. This one is from **PridexWretchedluver4ever**

**Russia: Your so scary…though you sing that well…just don't gut someone please. :) You are insane, and insane people are the best!**

Russia: Thank you for the complement, comrade. Would you like to become one with Mother Russia?

Libya: He does realize that the reviewer called him in- *has mouth covered by SA*

SA: It's best he doesn't know. If he does, all well.

**Canada:Sing Kagome by Luka and Miku with Japan. (Ironic thing is that it stars Japan..in such a negative way, but it's also a GAME)**

Everyone but Canada and Seychelles: Who?

Canada: *quietly* I'm Canada! *is handed a mike, same with Japan*

*_music_*

Canada: _In an abandoned building forever in the shade,_

_at the end of the lifeless corridor,_

Japan: _is a room, inside which_

_Some forsaken children dwell._

Canada: _We have been waiting forever_

_for your arrival!_

Japan: _We're so happy! We're so happy! _

_Let's play nicely shall we?_

Canada:_ Make a circle, make a circle! _

_just so that you can't escape._

Japan: _Make a circle, make a circle! _

_what game shall we play?_

Canada and Japan: _During the night, before daybreak,_

_we can become buddies! _

_Kagome, Kagome,_

"_Who stands behind you right now?"_

*_music_*

Canada: _In an orphanage in a deep forest,_

_by a forbidden technique,_

Japan: _from young children's brain,_

_a wonder elixir of immortality can be made._

Canada: _The children of that orphanage _

_used to surround their teacher,_

Japan: _and while chanting the game song, they used to play _

"_Kagome Kagome."_

Canada: _Make a circle, make a circle, _

_around these meager brats._

Japan: _Make a circle, make a circle, _

_so that they can't escape._

Canada and Japan:_ During the night, before daybreak, _

_slice off their heads._

_Kagome, Kagome,_

"_Who's stands behind you right now?"_

*_music_*

Canada: _Even with their limbs torn or heads crushed, _

_the children will not die, _

_but simply smile innocently._

Japan: _Make a circle, make a circle, _

_just so that you can't escape._

Canada: _Make a circle, make a circle, _

_would you like to drink some, too?_

Canada and Japan: _Would you like to_

_Play with us forever?_

_Kagome, Kagome,_

"_Who stands behind you right now_?"

*When they finish, everyone claps.*

**Romano: D: How do you feel when people make your brother out to be so evil D: They made him sing Moonlit Bear (And he KILLED someone) then they always make him to be the Son of Evil D: You must sing Prince of Evil because of that**

Romano: WHAT, IN A BED?

Li: I actually seen a video on Youtube were you're the servant of evil. It was quite sad.

Romano: How dare they make Italy look like a villain, in a bed! Look at him, in a bed!

Italy: *to busy eating pasta to notice. He looks so cute and innocent in my opinion.*

Romano: … Give me the f***ing mike in a bed. *is given said mike*

Romano: Ah hahahaha. Now, bow down to me!

*_music_*

Romano: _A long long time ago_

_There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity_

_And the person at the top was_

_A prince at the age of fourteen_

_He collected all the luxuries in the world_

_Stood by his side was a servant with a like face_

_His lovely horse's name was Innovator_

_Everything in the world belonged to him_

_If we're short on money_

_Then squeeze it out from the citizens_

_Anybody who opposes me_

_Punish them!_

"Now, bow down to me"

_The evil flower, steadily blooms_

_With an array of colors_

_Even the weeds that grew around it_

_Became its fertilizer and died away_

_The tyrant prince was in love_

_With the green-haired girl in the neighboring country_

_But she was in love with_

_The blue-haired man from across the ocean_

_Torn with jealousy_

_He called upon one of him ministers_

_And he said with a soft voice_

"_Destroy the Blue country"_

_Numerous houses were burned to the ground_

_Numerous lives disappeared_

_The screams of pain from the citizens_

_Doesn't reach the prince's ears_

"Oh, it's snack time"

_The evil flower, steadily blooms_

_With an array of colors_

_Although it's such a beautiful flower_

_There's so much thorns you can't touch it_

_In order to take down the evil prince_

_The people stood up_

_The person who led the wild mob was_

_A swordswoman in red armor_

_The anger the built up over the years_

_Quickly spread throughout the kingdom_

_The solders that were worn out from the war_

_Stood no chance against them_

_Finally, the castle was surrounded_

_And all the servants have already fled_

_The little fragile prince_

_Was finally captured_

"You insolent women"

_The evil flower, steadily blooms_

_With a sorrowful array of colors_

_The paradise made for him_

_Quickly disintegrated_

_A long long time ago_

_There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity_

_And the person at the top was_

_A prince at the age of fourteen_

_The time of execution was at 3 o' clock_

_The time when the church bells rang_

_The person that was once a prince_

_What does he think in his jail cell_

_The time finally came_

_The church bells signaled the end_

_Without caring about the commoner's eyes_

_This is what he said_

"Oh, it's snack time"

*slice (or whatever the sound a guillotine makes when it slices something*

_The evil flower, steadily withers_

_With an array of colors_

_The people afterwards all say_

"_He was indeed the prince of evil"_

*After the music ends, everyone claps. Spain hands Romano a tomato, which he takes and starts eating.*

**Italy:Sing "Maid of Evil"**

Italy: *stops eating pasta* Ve~ Okay!

*_music_*

_You are the prince and I am just a maid_

_Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins_

_In order to protect you, just for that_

_I will become a evil_

_We were born under great expectations_

_The church bell blessed our arrival_

_But, due to selfish adults' circumstances_

_Our destinies were torn apart_

_Even if the entire world_

_Becomes your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_Please keep on smiling_

_You are the prince and I am just a maid_

_Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins_

_In order to protect you, just for that_

_I will become a evil_

_When I visited the land across the sea_

_I saw that blue person in the town_

_To that kind voice and smile,_

_I fell in love at first sight_

_But if the prince wishes_

_For that person to disappear_

_I will answer to that_

_Why? My tears won't stop_

_You are the prince and I am just a maid_

_Destinies divided, these maddened twins_

"_Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh, you laugh innocently_

_This country is coming to an end_

_By the hands of the angry citizens_

_Even if this is our punishment_

_I will still go against it_

"_Here, borrow my clothes_

_Wear them and escape quickly_

_It's okay, we're twins_

_Noone can tell the difference"_

_I am the prince and you are the runaway_

_Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins_

_I you are a evil_

_Then I have the same blood running through my veins_

_A long, long time ago_

_There was a evil and tyrannical kingdom_

_And the person at the top was_

_My kind sibling_

_Even if the entire world (_Romano: _And so that time comes)_

_Becomes your enemy (_Romano: _The church bells signals the end)_

_I will protect you so, (_Romano: _You ignore the citizen's stares)_

_Please, live on with a smile (_Romano: _And say my line)_

_You are the prince and I am just a maid_

_Destiny divided, these tragic twins_

_In order to protect you, just for that_

_I will become a evil_

_If we were ever reborn_

_Let's play again_

*When Italy (and Romano) finish, everyone claps. Some nations are even tearing up.*

America: *writes on the dry erase board, and holds it up. It says "That is a really sad song. You did great Italy!"*

Italy: Ve~ Thank you America! *goes back to eating pasta*

**Germany:Why do some people believe that the Holocaust was nothing more than strengthening their race? (This is believed by many GERMANS. I've seen some actually say it helped them "purify their race")**

Li: Can I say something? Though I am part German, I do not believe that. I just hope something like that doesn't happen again in human history. Germany, your thoughts.

Germany: I actually don't know vhy some of my people think that, in a bed. I'm basically on Li's side on this, in a bed. I hope that the Holocaust isn't repeated at all for however long humans will live on this planet, in a bed.

**England:Do you know who's singing for the Olympics? I think it's a Vocaloid!**

England: *comes back in with wine, beer, and a burger* I actually don't know. But the person with the highest votes, or at least to what I know, is Hatsune Miku. In all honesty, I would like to see Hatsune Miku sing at the Olympics. *gives beer to Prussia, wine to France, and gives the burger to America*

Alice: Time for the next one. It's from **PastaKolCheeseburger-San**

**Guess who's back? Back again. Pasta's back. Tell a friend. Ok I think you get the point. So have more dares and this time I brought WAFFLES! Not the food. My friend. His name is Waffles. Meet him.**

**Waffles: Um… Hi.**

**Pasta: He's my own personal slave. NOW DARES!**

**Sealand: *gives spiked baseball bat* Hit England with this until he admits that you're a country.**

England: Wait, you have a slave- *is hit with said bat* OW!

Sealand: Admit that I'm a country!

England: No *bang* OW! *band* Stop it you git- *bang* OW! *bang* All right, you're a country! … I take it back. *bang* OW!

**Waffles: You're a very sadistic person aren't you?**

**Pasta: Did I say that you could speak?**

**Waffles: …**

**Italy: Go eat some pasta. You're too cute to torture.**

Italy: *is already eating pasta from last chapter*

Germany: He's one-step ahead of you, in a bed.

**Canada: I heard you put milk in bags. Throw bags of milk at people.**

Canada: *quietly* Um… Okay? *starts throwing bags of milk*

England: *is about to say something to Sealand but is hit with a bag of milk* What the bloody h***!

Sealand: Ha! Take that British jerk of jerks!

Germany: *is hit with a bag of milk* Vhat the h***, in a bed!

Prussia: Kesesese! Vest got hit with a milk bag- *is hit with one* So not awesome!

*Several minutes later, some nations have milk dripping from them. Let's move on then, shall we?*

**America: Chase everyone around in a zombie costume. Don't forget the BWAAAIIINZZZZ!**

Li: I'm sorry, but America can't speak for 5 hours.

America: *nods his head sadly. Then he goes into the changing stall with a zombie costume.*

**Russia: Show everyone the video "What fits into Russia" it's on YouTube. (Note: The show isn't actually Russian, but it's a Canadian comedy)**

Russia: Okay. *shows them the video*

America(wearing a zombie costume): *writes on dry erase boards and holds it up. "DUDE! WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY GLASSES!"*

(Ironically, I say a comment on YouTube that said "why is Ivan wearing Alfred's glasses?" and it shows where it's at. It's true. Hetalia is seriously taking over the world of YouTube comments.)

England: Poor Australia. *bang* OW! The bloody dare's over!

Sealand: I know. I just wanted to hit you again.

**England: Say ten NICE things about France while dressed as Monty Python.**

England: As long as I don't have to wear that bloody maid's outfit again. *goes into the changing stall with a Monty Python costume. Comes back out several minutes later.*

England: France, you're country built the Eiffel tower which is actually nice.

France: Honhonhon~ Thank you England.

England: Shut up frog… Another good thing about you is the Notre Dame in Paris which is actually decent. Another good thing is that they sell beer at McDo, which is what the French call McDonalds.

Prussia: Dude, take me there after this.

England: *glares at Prussia* Another good thing is that there are lots of good seafood and pastries. Another is that the chocolate has cheap prices. Another is that the bread tastes really god and is cheep.

Li: You're over halfway done.

England: Another good thing is that the Parisian Metro is amazing. Another is that there are churches everywhere. Another is that said churches are gorgeous, I've actually been to a couple myself when the frog dragged me around the place.

Somalia: One more!

England: And lastly, the coffee, I'm not joking, is super strong. *goes back into the changing stalls and comes back out in his regular cloths*

**Germany: Listen to Nyan Cat for ten hours.**

*A laptop is set up, and Germany is now listening to the Nyan Cat song through headphones.*

**Japan: Remember when you danced with Switzerland, who was in a dress while singing? I don't! How about you do it with him?**

Japan: We arready did it in the rast part!

Li: Because I'm feeling nice, like always, I'm going to give Japan and Switzerland a break. They already did it in the last part.

Japan: Thank you Ri-san. *bows respectively at Li*

Li: It's no problem Japan.

**America: Sing the Campfire Song Song with Russia.**

**England: Play Squidward's role in the song.**

America (with dry erase board), Russia, and England: WHAT!

America: … *sighs* Fine… I'll resume my dare afterwards. *mumbles: I can't believe I'm doing this…*

America: *sighs again* I call this one the "campfire" song.

_Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song_

_Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song_

_And if you don't thin that we can sing faster then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing aloooooong!_

Russia: *reluctantly* Boong… boong… boong…

America: _c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song _

_c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song _

_And if you think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing along_

_c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song. _Patrick!

Russia: Song! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e -

America: SQUIDWARD!

England: *silence*

America: Good!

_It'll help!_

_It'll heeeeeeeeeeelp!_

_If you just sing alooooooooooong!_

_OH YEAH!_

*Once they finish, everyone bursts out laughing but stop when Russia starts looking like he wants to kill someone.*

**Everyone: Watch the YouTube video "Italy's Fun Song" I want to see your reactions! (Especially Germany's) Then I want you guys to act it out.**

*After everyone watches it.*

Germany: VHY THE H*** AM I PLANKTON, IN A BED?

Somalia: Because you don't know what fun is.

Germany: Shut up Somalia, in a bed! And why was Russia randomly there, in a bed?

China: At least I'm dressed with SOME clothes on…

England and America (with dry erase board, again): Why are we wearing bikini's?

Japan: Why am I not wearing anything but those floates (or however you spell it.)?

Sealand: Why am I mistaken for Plankton!

Somalia: Poor Latvia…

Germany: *Utterly speechless at what he saw.*

*Since this chapter is going to be long, I'm just going to skip ahead to after they did it. If you want to see it, watch it on YouTube please. Sorry if you wanted to see it here. I'm just trying to make his go by faster.*

**Prussia: Remember what I asked in the lat review? Go and be awesome, bro.**

Prussia: AWESOME!

*I would skip ahead, but Prussia threatened to beat me with Russia's pipe if I do… So yeah… Let's just get this over with.*

Prussia: _I don't necessarily need to be here for this_

_I'm going to keep the headphones up_

_Mother*****, I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, lie_

_I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride_

_I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by_

_And I met all my friends online_

_Mother*****, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl_

_I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called_

_I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls_

_And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall_

_You know my pants sag low, even though_

_That went out of stile like ten years ago_

_Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple_

_I got little biceps, getting fatter in the middle_

_And lyrically I'm not the best_

_Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet_

_So preposterous, feel the awesomeness_

_The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage-fest_

_Oh yes, the girls are repulsed_

_So I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult_

_I'm as nervous as my cat Ol' Dirty Curtis_

_All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased_

_Me? I'll never date an actress, got too many back zits_

_Plus my whole home-aroma is cat p***_

_Every show I do is poorly promoted_

_And if you like this it's 'cause my little sister wrote it_

_Mother*****, I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, lie_

_I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride_

_I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by_

_And I met all my friends online_

_Mother*****, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl_

_I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called_

_I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls_

_And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall_

_Check it out, I'm from Maine and I don't hunt_

_(Nope)_

_And I can't ski, smoke weed but I can't roll blunts_

_Find me whipped by my wifey, my neck not icy_

_Eatin' at McDonalds because Subway's pricey_

_And my unibrow's plucked_

_Just asked my mom if I could borrow ten bucks_

_She's like, "For what? Blunt wraps and some Heinekens?_

_You skinny prick, go get a gym membership and vitamins"_

_I'm like, mom, please don't blame it on me_

_I got my bad habits from you, Dad, and Aunt Steve_

_My attitude's sour but my futon's sweet_

_And the hair on my ass, it is Jumanji_

_Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift_

_Can't tweet up on my twitter 'cause I haven't done s***_

_Bank account red, body un-groomed_

_The only good thing about me is I'm off stage soon_

_I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie_

_I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride_

_I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by_

_And I met all my friends online_

_Mother*****, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl_

_I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called_

_I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls_

_And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall, I'm awesome_

_Furthermore, I'm cornier than ethanol, cheesier than provolone_

_I spent ages eight to ten living in a motor home_

_With an ego the size of Tim Duncan_

_Even though I got shit for brains like a blumpkin_

_I'm twenty-four serving lobster rolls_

_Because I spent a decade filling Optimals_

_And I'm not even the bomb in Maine_

_On my game, I'm only about as sexy as John McCain_

_Now put your hands up if you have nightmares_

_If you wouldn't man-up if there was a fight here_

_If you got dandruff, if you drink light beer_

_I'm out of breath_

_I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie_

_I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride_

_I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by_

_And I met all my friends online_

_Mother*****, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl_

_I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called_

_I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls_

_And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall_

_I'm awesome_

*When he finishes, everyone claps… Let's move on.*

**Sweden: Do you know about Pewdiepie? He's a Swedish dude that does hilarious horror game comentaries. I just wanted to say thank you for putting him upon this earth. I have gained a new respect for Swedish people.**

Sweden: (I'm not going to bother with his speech. It's to difficult for me.) You're welcome.

**Well, that's all for now! But I'll be back…**

**Waffles: *sigh* See what I have to go through everyday? Goodbye.**

**Pasta: Hasta la Pasta!**

Italy: PASTAAA~ Also, the last review is from **Guest**, a different one at least.

**YAYZ! Im back. I've been working on my fanfiction, which has been keeping me from… reading… fanfiction…pfff. anyway, I'm back, and (yet again) too lazy to read the other reviews! If something conflicts, give it to the gender bent or 2p version of the character. Anyway, Akasha and I have decided that we want to pick on prussia, so 3 things for him.**

**first, do your best imitation of england.**

Prussia: *holds two fingers on each eyebrow and says with British accent* Hello, I'm the bloody United Kingdom. But I want everyone to call me England or Brittan because I don't want to be reminded of when America became independent since that was bloody sad.

England and Fem!England: HEY!

**second, what is your worst fear?**

Prussia: That would be to actually dissolve. But I'm a micro nation, and I will expand to recreate my empire, because I'm awesome!

**third, ditch germany and go live with france. (we all know you two are in a relationship. spain told me.)**

Prussia: First, I will NOT ditch vest to join someone who can possibly rape me. And second, NEIN {1}! NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! THAT IS A LIE! I LOVE HUNGARY! SPAIN!

*Spain then runs out of the room for dear life as Prussia chases him with Hungary's frying pan (wait, when did he get that?).*

**france, I realize you are dancing right now; I read the last dare, as I can see it whilst reviewing. Denmark must join you, but he does not have to listen to JB or RB seeing as how he likes them,therefore that would not be torture.**

Denmark: *shrugs* I'm bored anyways. *starts dancing with France*

**SWEDEN! they are dancing to this wondrous song of yours. smile.**

Sweden: …

**now watch as finland gives me sealand. again. and then finland is turned into a panda and abducted by china. because you are now single and denmark is busy dancing, you need a new wife. this wife is norway. Iceland is mine though.**

*We are sorry but Sweden broke the camera after the event's above before getting a new wife thing happened because he got extremely angry. Basically, Sweden made England turn Finland back to normal. He then told Sealand to take the spiked bat from earlier with him. By the time he leaves with Finland, Hungary has set up a new camera. We apologize for any inconveniences. We now return to your regularly scheduled program.*

**Akasha: hungary, japan, I figure I should inform you Spain has videotapes of… yaoiness.**

Hungary: We already knew that.

Japan: He was even nice enough to give up copies.

**heh heh… dare for you, austria! (in case you haven't guessed, I do not like you either!) Ask switzerland for his sister's hand in marriage. Without Hungary or Switzie knowing it is a dare. have fun running for your life!**

*I'm moving this along. You all can guess what happens anyways. However, when Austria's just about to run for his life, Spain runs in being chased by Prussia. Austria joins Spain in being chased and Switzerland joins Prussia in chasing them.*

Somalia: …. Who didn't see that coming a mile away?

**Canada, my dear neighbor. does it bother you that no one notices you? And when they do, they mistake you for america. This isn't fair, now is it? Russia bears a bit of a grudge against america too. If you two joined forces, you could do some major damage. heh heh heh heh… *watches as canada snaps* Russia, join him in beating up america. have fun!**

Russia: Kolkolkolkol *takes out his pipe, but mistake's Snapped!Canada for America, and hits him with his pipe*

Canada: *snaps out of snapped mode and is currently unconscious, being treated by Seychelles.*

**Germany and cuba, arm wrestle! loser kisses america's remains.**

Alice: Dad doesn't even know that he almost gotten smashed into pieces.

*I'm just going to take over here. Cuba and Germany arm wrestle and Germany wins. And since America isn't a smashed up pulp, we're skipping the last part of the dare. Sorry about that.*

Li: And that's all for now! Join us next time, and please review! But not to many of you review or else the remainder of the chapters are going to be in two-three parts.

*10 hours later*

America: I can finally talk again!

Germany: *banging his head against the table* So much Nyan-ing! TO MUCH NYAN-ING! *bang!*

Somalia: Poor Germany...

* * *

**{1} No.**

**That. Took. FOREVER! And there goes a lot of my day. But it's worth it if I can make everyone reading this laughing. That plus my back is killing me at the moment. I hope you all enjoy it and remember, Spain and Austria are still being chased by Prussia and Switzy. Don't blame me. It'll be resolved by the time the next chapter is up.**


	12. Chapter 8 part 1

**Li: Sorry it took so long to update this. I have a life to live!**

**Spain: li43101 does not own anything except her OC's, her idea of doing this and some jokes. The rest belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Li: *playing something on the computer*

Russia: What are you playing comrade Li?

Li: I am playing Monopoly: The World Edition on Pogo. COM.

Russia: Is there killing?

Li: No, you just buy places around the world and try the get the highest net worth to win.

England: I never heard of that game.

Li: Maybe it is because it is an online game. *shrugs* I do not know. Anyways, *pauses the game and looks towards the camera* Hello and welcome back to Hetalia Truth or Dare! Last time Nyx *points to Nyx who is arguing with Prussia about who is more awesome* joined as a host. Today, Greece's kitty shall join us, but that is for later. For now, let us do the dares I got from (yet again) a PM I got.

Somalia: Seriously, you do not have to send PM messages for this story anymore!

SA: I will read it. This is from **Outcast001:**

**I dare Italy to drink a mix of red bull, mother, dare iced coffee and wicked with Germany in the same room (might want to lock those doors)… lets see how a hyped up Italy goes!**

SA: Here Italy! *hands Italy a mix of what's above*

Italy: Ve~ Thank you SA! *drinks it, and is locked in a room with Germany by Somalia and SA*

Somalia: I am so glad Hungary put cameras in there.

**I dare Spain to stay off tomatoes for a whole week, and for Romano to sleep in the same bed as Spain for the same week!**

Somalia: Will do~ *locks the tomatoes outside*

Spain: NO! MY TOMATOES! *is held back by Romano (isn't it usually the other way around?)*

Somalia: Okay then… I shall read the truths and dares from **Goddesxofxmusic1:**

**Hello there countries! I am Goddesxofxmusic1 newcomer and you are the first story I review congratulations! Now I have packets of M&Ms for everyone to celebrate including you Canada!**

***throws M&M packs to countries and Ocs*.**

Li: I feel honored that this story is the first one you're reviewing.

Everyone (even Belarus): We're glad that you like the story and thank you for the M&Ms!

**Now for the truths.**

**Japan: Do you know Lilly from vocaloid2?**

Japan: Hai {1}.

**Turns out what I herd the polls say she is the most hated vocallid do you agree with that?**

Japan: I don't know why everyone hates her. She does have fans.

Li: It's true. I found some comments on DeviantaART and the users say they love her.

**England: Have you ever riden the london eye?(largest faies wheel)**

England: Of course, I have. It's a great way to see the city of London and you see the frog trying to find were you are so he can annoy you. *calmly sips his tea*

France: Shut up! Q_Q

England: Look on the bright side frog, the next chapter is the last time that you're doing your dare.

France: SHUT UP!

**Also, I heard someone saying that whoever is ruling England now is going to change the name of big ben how would you feel is someone did. **

England: As long as the new name can't be used as an inappropriate joke *glares at France* I would like the name.

**Turky: Why do you were that mask? I haz to know!**

Turkey: First, it's Turkey. Second, I feel like wearing it.

**Switzerland: Do you ever feel that you have a slight resemblance to Poland? Don't hate me but I think you do (maby it's the eyes)**

Switzerland: I do NOT resemble Poland! Besides, look at Poland because of what happened last chapter!

Poland: *has green hair and is wearing grey clothes* Like, totally uncool! I totally look like some rock star going to work at a, like, totally boring building!

Switzerland: Again, we do NOT look alike!

Everyone else: *not saying anything so they dot get shot at*

**Lichtenstein: Do you have a crush on anyone (that is not Switzerland cause that would be weird)**

Liechtenstein: No. Or at least, for the moment.

Chad: That was quick. No hesitation either.

**Belarus: If I stay away from Russia (which I have to i like the nkrth american brothers) Would you be my friend cause you are one of my favorites!**

Belarus: Um… Sure?

**Dares:**

**Japan: Sing Bacterial contamination then sing I'll quit singing rock ver (cause it's english) for Lillys sake. Then drink some Dr. Pepper incase yohr throat is dry when your done.**

Japan: _"Why don't you die…?"_

"_We have made our decision."_

"_We're going to ignore her."_

"_We'll just crush anyone that's close to her, won't we? lol"_

_I am the target. Some people were gossiping about me._

"_Isn't she so annoying? (haha)"_

_For a reason as simple as that._

_I have now been contaminated by bacteria, _

_and you won't be able to escaper anywhere._

_Recently my heart has gotten ill, too._

_It hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts._

_Even though I want someone to help me, _

_I can't find even one friend to rely on._

_Even though it feels painful and agonizing,_

_I can't find even one place to escape to._

_I want to take someone with me,_

_I want to infect someone else, _

_and I want to feel better soon._

_To the girl who has gently_

_reached out her hand to me, _

_I will say "I'm sorry" apologetically._

_I have now been contaminated by bacteria, _

_and I can't believe you any longer anymore._

_Recently even my common sense has gotten ill, _

_and I can no longer stay clean or pretty._

_The bacterial contamination is spreading, _

_and you'll want to become stronger._

_Even if I barely survive,_

_it will hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt._

_I have been contaminated by bacteria…_

_My bacterial contamination has healed, _

_any my feeling have gotten better, _

_all because I have given my germs to that girl._

_Aha, aha, aha, aha, haha…_

_I have now been contaminated by bacteria,_

_and my wounds would not close up._

_Even if I kill myself by jumping the shortest height possible, _

_I still can't die a pleasant death._

_The bacterial contamination is spreading, _

_and none of you is still alive._

_In the end, I am all alone._

_It hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts._

_It hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts…_

_It hurts._

*When he finishes, everyone claps. When they're done clapping, he starts the next song.*

*_music_*

Japan: _I am done, I am through, I am just sick of it all_

_I am sick of everyone telling my I suck at singing_

_I am done, I am through, I am just sick of it all_

_You can go find yourselves another victim_

_I GIVE UP!_

*_music_*

_Ever since the day that my demos came out_

_Everyone says that I am terrible_

"_You look like Rin with long hair"_

"_And you sound awful"_

_It's not my fault I sound bad in my demos_

_It's not my fault the one who made them sucked_

_And then you complain about my design_

_I'm not a troll like Tei but you treat me like I am_

_And then you compare me to Gumi and Rin_

_Like you said that Kiyoteru is Kaito's clone_

_Why do you always have to compare the new 'loids_

_I don't ever want to be released_

_I'll stop singing!_

_I'll just uninstall!_

_I am done, I am through, I am just sick of it all_

_Why are you complaining that I have a figure already?_

_You complain that Gackupo and Gumi do not have one_

_But when they give me one you say that I'm an attention hog_

_I am done, I am through, I am just sick of it all_

_In the polls I am one of the most hated Vocaloids_

_Even though I'm not even officially released_

_People judge by my crappy demos and hate me_

_I am done, I am through, I am just sick of it all_

_Go bash the AH'loids if you care about design so much_

_And I bet you're going to say my Engrish sucks…_

_WHAT THE EFF!(?)_

*Once Japan finished, everyone clapped! He is then handed a Dr. Pepper, which he quickly starts drinking. Guess his throat's dry.*

**Lichtenstein: Sing broken by amy lee form evanescence and some other band with Switzerland while he sings the dude part.**

*Since this is most likely being two chapters (for the third time, in a row.) I'm just going to say that they did it. Also, during the middle Nyx and Prussia got into a fight and SA and Germany broke it up.*

**Hungry:*tosses butterfly headphones to her and Prussia* sing magnet while doing the concert dance and at the last par kiss then touch forheads and send me a vid.**

*They did the song. When they JUST finished singing, their foreheads touched and they kiss. This has been recorded and approved by Somalia, who has sent the tape to the reviewer and many copies for those who ask for it. Also, Nyx is happy that the reviewer had them do this.*

**Canada:*tosses toeto* Sing toeto by luka like your hetaloid!**

*Yeah, Canada did this as well. At least he's happy that he's been noticed!*

**America: Sing rolling girl rock ver.**

**Note: you don't need to put in the lyrics I just now figured out I am doing to many songs. * sweat drop***

*America sings the song. Plain and simple. Also, Nyx and Prussia had (yet again) another argument about who's more awesome.*

**China and : here*tosses China panda hat* I swiped it from my sister. You can have it after you do the bad apple dance with Korea.**

China: THANK YOU, ARU! *puts the panda hat on* I love it, aru!

*After letting China fawn over it for a couple more minutes, he and Korea did the Bad Apple dance. Once it ended, Korea groped China. Now it's set after said event.*

**Everyone: Two vid dares. I dare you all to whach the mine turtle vid and then whach the tow girls one cup vid and record your reactions (li if you don't know what that is you don't want to)**

Everyone: We already did a dare with two girls one cup in chapter 5.

England: It gives me a reason to hate America even more!

Li: I didn't actually SEE the video, but a review of it… and after that review, I'm never going to watch it. **Ever**.

*After watching mine turtle.*

Somalia: That was funny!

Everyone else: Agreed.

**Everyone: do the Get down dance!**

**That is all I will review more as the story goes on bye! BTW Cnada America I love you both!**

Everyone: *Does said dance. Once they finish, they collapse*

America and Canada: *pant* Thank *pant* you.

Libya: *pant* The next *pant* review *pant* is from *pant* **GiselleCandy**. She *pant* reviewed twice *pant*. So I'm just *pant* going to *pant* read them both.

**HELLO! I love how Somalia use black mail against them but anyways Romano kiss Spain for 25 minutes and japan you do know who Taiwan is what do you think**

Somalia: Well thank you! *isn't tired from dancing Get Down.*

Romano: What?(!) *is most likely going to star cussing if not for Spain kissing him. In the mean time, Japan shall answer the question.*

Japan: Werr, I think Taiwan is a strong-wired and fashionable sister. *mutters* Though he hasn't stop worrying ratery.

Taiwan: I heard that!

*After 25 minutes, Spain and Romano pull apart. Then Spain remembers the tomatoes outside but is (yet again) held back by Romano.*

Libya: Okay, the next one is a completely different one from the same person.

**HELLO! Somalia you're my favorite host**

Somalia: I'm honored. And happy. I got blackmail. I giving this to Eleni (**Greece's Kitty**, if you don't remember from the first part of last chapter) when she gets here.

**Japan you're my favorite character in the anime other the. Your Sis Taiwan **

Japan: *bows* Thank you. I'm very honored.

Taiwan: Me too! *bows as well*

**Anyways China I dare you to kiss Japan :( I hope you can forgive me and seychelles kiss England for 5 minutes (my sis made me)**

Japan: I forgive you.

China: *kisses Japan* Not like we have a chose.

Japan: I agree.

Seychelles: … Fine. *obviously not happy about kissing England. Anyways, kisses England for 5 minutes, pulls away and goes over by Canada*

Chad: Okay then. The next one is from **Greece's kitty**- *interpreted when smoke appears*

*When the smoke disappears, two girls are standing there. One of the girls is wearing clothes that are a mix of Fem!Spain and Fem!Romano (or so Fem!Italy told me). Her hair is down with hair over one of her eyes. The other girl is wearing a white half shirt that says, love over a cami top, and skinny jeans. She's also wearing fishnet purple gloves and nails painted blood red. Her hair is in a half ponytail. If you are wondering about hair color and such, Li didn't get that info from Eleni via PM. Anyways, Spain (who just stop struggling to get his precious tomatoes) and Romano gasp.*

Spain and Romano: Brazil?(!)

Brazil: Uh, duh. Anyways, DARES!

Eleni: *gives bone crushing hug to Greece* Esi esai e gatouta mou twra!

Greece: *has look of horror on his face*

Somalia: *confused* What did she say? I don't speak that language.

Eleni: ON WITH MY DARES! BRAZIL!

Brazil: Okay… papi and papi have to kiss until me, Somalia, Hungary, and Eleni have enough yaoi!

Romano: WHAT?(!)

Brazil: And you can ground me afterwards or take it away!

Romano: … FINE! *after _ {2} of yaoi filled minutes.*

Hungary: *holding a tissue to her nose, trying to stop a nosebleed*

Brazil: IGGY HAS TO APOOGIZE FOR CALLING ME A LAD! Oh and I did see France… *smirking*

England: DON'T CALL ME IGGY! And I'm sorry for calling you a lad.

France: *still dancing* This sucks… Q_Q

Brazil: Papi has to apologize for making me try to die and getting me grounded because I killed him.

Somalia: I don't remember either Spain or Romano dying in the past and suddenly coming back to life.

Brazil: Papi has to apologize for grounding me because I killed his little tomato.

Spain and Romano: *look at each other* Who did what again? … I'm sorry for whatever it is I done to you…

Carol: Well that was confusing.

Brazil: SCREAMING CONTEST AND OR CURSING CONTEST WITH THE LOUDEST COUNTRY EVER! MEEEEE! Oh and Eleni wants to participate.. anyone wanna join in?

America: I SHALL JOIN THE SCREAMING CONTEST!

Carol: SAME HERE!

Nanu: Trust me, Carol can be really loud if she wants to.

Romano: I'll join the f***ing cussing contest, even though it's f***ing pointless.

Brazil: Okay, first contest is me, America, Eleni, and Carol. The second contest is me, Eleni, Romano, and Somalia.

Somalia: Wait, since when was I in this? Also, here *gives Eleni a copy of the blackmail from earlier*

Eleni: Thank you!

Brazil: LET'S START THE FIRST CONTEST!

Somalia: Wait, why am I being ignored?(!)

*The first contest almost broke everyone's eardrums. In the end, Brazil won.*

America: Why did the hero lose?(!) The hero never loses!

Brazil: Okay time for the second contest!

Somalia: Who am I, Canada? No offense Canada.

Canada: *quietly* None taken.

*After that contest, Brazil won yet again.*

Eleni: GREECE, WHY ARE YOU LAZY I'M FROM LESVOS GREECE AN I'M SUPER HYPER! Oh and one more thing… if anyone laughs at the word lesvos… they meet my knife… kolkolkolkol

Russia: I like her.

Greece: There's…. nothing else to do…. Zzz….

Turkey: Shocker. He fell asleep.

Brazil: What about Poland?

Poland: Like, what about me?

Eleni: Oh yeah. *beats up Poland* NEVER SWITCH OUT MY BLOOD COLORED NAIL POLISH WITH PINK NAIL POLISH EVER!

Poland: OW! But, blood-colored nail polishes is, like, a totally gross color. Plus it totally reminds me of the Russian over there. *points to Russia*

Eleni: I don't care! Your gonna make up for it… *gives Poland a shot and it absorbs half of his blood turning into nail polished slowly*

Poland: Totally *going a little pale* un… cool… *falls on the couch, looking pale.*

Everyone else (besides Russia, Belarus, Eleni, Somalia, SA, and Brazil): … *takes a step away from Eleni*

Eleni: Oh and *snaps fingers and countries turn into cats* YOU ALL KITTIES! Sorta… I didn't turn me, Brazil, Somalia, Li, and South Africa into kitties! SO WE CAN TAKE CARE OF YOU!

SA: You don't have to call me South Africa. It's why I have the nickname SA, it's shorter.

Eleni: *ignores SA*

Brazil: *walks over to Spain kitty and Romano kitty and starts bashing their faces together* KISS! GODD***ITS KISS!

Eleni: *turns to Li* They'll turn back in 2 chapters.

Li: Okay then… Well's it's about time to end the first part of the chapter here. See you all in the next part!

* * *

*_Later_*

SA: Somalia, what are you doing?

Somalia: I'm recording Kitty!France doing his dare! It's f***ing hilarious!

SA: *sighs*

Kitty!France: Q_Q

Somalia: That's not going to work on me France.

* * *

**{1} Yes**

**{2} You can decide how many minutes they did it. All I know is, the amount of time they did it made Hungary nosebleed.**

**Me: Well that's it for now. Man, this is getting tiring.**

**Somalia: You mean the fact that there are so many dares and truths and some of the dares have to be songs, which make it so that the chapter is more likely to be in two parts?**

**Nanu: … I'm surprised that you can be intelligent one minute, fawning over blackmail another minute, and then getting hurt the next.**

**Somalia: Yeah, I rather not talk about that. The last time that happened, I ended up in the hospital. Not telling how though. I CAN say that it wasn't fun.  
**


	13. Chapter 8 part 2

**Me: Welcome to part two of whatever chapter it is. I'm not going to keep track, that would be too much work.**

**Eleni: LI43101 DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT HERSELF, HER OC'S, HER IDEA OF DOING THIS, AND SOME JOKES! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**England: You're almost as bad as Sealand!**

**Eleni and Sealand: SHUT UP!**

* * *

Li: Hello, and welcome back. Last time, everyone got turned into cats except me, Eleni, SA, Somalia, and Brazil. Nyx seemed to be unaffected for some reason. Anyways, let's continue.

SA: Okay, this one is from **PridexWrtchedluver4ever:**

**I just noticed that Prince of evil and Maid of evil actually fit you two…(Being that adults were being "greedy" to you two in particular…) Anyways, you two were GREAT :) And Canada and Japan did well!**

Romano, Italy, Canada, and Japan: Thank you!

**Anyways, I dare you ALL to watch Hetahazard and Hetaoni I want to see your reactions. (Especially poor Ita's. After all he's the main character)**

Li: At least I actually know what those are. I don't know how they end, but I know what happens in a majority of it.

*After watching it*

Italy: *crying* I would never lock them in a prison cell and go off like that! I would die!

SA: *pets poor Italy* It's alright…

Prussia: Kesesese! The awesome me shall survive in both of the game things!

Nyx: No, because you're not that awesome!

Prussia: Oh really?

Nyx: Yeah really.

Prussia: Do you want a fight?

Nyx: Sure!

Germany: VILL YOU TWO QUIT ARGUING!

Nyx: … I'm more awesome.

Prussia: SHUT UP!

Somalia: I think I would be able to defeat Steve. I DO have a rocket launcher and a tank. Plus I have my tazer, my human meat shield *gestures to Kitty!Chad* and SA is good at fighting, weapon in hand or not.

Li: This is getting nowhere. Continuing on!

**Then read the story: Cupcakes. It starts off so INNOCENT but it's scary. (You should read it. It's a MLP Fim fanfiction, but it's scary as h***)**

Everyone: *after reading it, they are silent due to the fact that it's rather scary and can't believe that this is a story of such a show.* …

… *cricket, cricket*

Somalia: D*** CRICKETS!

*silence*

Nyx: … Crocodile.

Li: ... Let's continue…

**Russia:I dare you in particularly to sing Cupcakes the Musical. It's so innocent looking, like you, but freaking scary. watch?vF06Nbw06qyg**

Li: I checked that last part, but it only leads me to the homepage of YouTube. So instead, Russia will sing something I found that has that title. Also, the video I found is in the style of Want You Gone - Jonathan Coulton (Portal 2 Ending Song). Russia, if you'll please.

Russia: *nods as he's handed a mike*

Russia: _Well here we are at last_

_You always were always such a pleasure_

_Are wondering why you're in a vice?_

_Oh how we laughed and laughed_

_Except, you're not laughing?_

_What's the matter Rainbow Dash, am I not being nice?_

_I need you for harvesting_

_That's what I'm planning on_

_Sorry your number came up_

_Oh, I'll feel sad when you're gone_

_She was a lot like you_

_(But you're not quite as heavy)_

_I chopped up poor Gilda to feed to you_

_But then I burned her meat_

_And now she's gone forever_

_You will not follow in suit, that much I will promise you_

_I know this is quite shocking_

_That's what I'm betting on_

_This is the end my Dashie _

_Nopony will know you're gone_

_So long my bestest friend_

_Well, duh, of course I meant you!_

_That would be funny, if it weren't so sad_

_You cannot be replaced_

_But it's tool ate for that now_

_When I go eat you, maybe I'll start feeling real glad_

_You'll be baked into cupcakes_

_That's what I'm planning on_

_I want you inside of me_

_Oh, I feel sad when you're gone_

_Nopony will know you're gone_

_Ah, we will soon be as one_

*When he finishes, everyone nervously claps.*

Somalia: Well… That was creepy. The next review is from **PastaKolCheeseburger-San:**

**Waffles: Pasta is currently not available because she's going through some stage of paranoia. She did tell me to say thank you for taking the time to respond to these dares.**

Li: It's no problem. I'm just happy that the readers are liking the story.

**She only has one dare-truth thingy so-**

**Pasta: Guess who brought chocolate!**

**Waffles: A-aren't you supposed to be sick?**

**Pasta: Nah. I'm just bipolar. Or maybe bi-winning. Don't shoot me for the Charlie Sheen reference.**

Li: I honestly don't know much about Charlie Sheen, plus no one here is allowed to shoot the reviewers. _**No one**_.

Russia: … *takes a gun out of his jacket and hands it to Li*

Li: Thank you. *locks it up in a cupboard.*

**Ok, se here's the dare-truth thingymajig:**

**Axis and Allies: Watch the video "Cows & Cows & Cows" by Cryaix (I think that's how you spell it…) It's kinda freaky, though. You have been warned.**

*After they watched said video*

England: What the bloody h*** did we just watched?(!)

America: *laughing*

Japan: That was… Weird…

Germany: Agreed.

Russia: I liked how the big spider cow squished the little spider cow.

Italy: Ve? I don't get it.

France: I don't get the point in that either.

China: That made absolutely made no sense, aru!

**England: How does it make you feel that the person who made the video is a Brittish animator?**

France: The animator must have been bored.

England: Shut up frog!

America: That animator is a genius! *continues to laugh*

England: Shut up git! That made no bloody sense!

**That's all because I don't want you to take too much of your time writing this.**

**Waffles: Peace!**

**Pasta: Hasta la pasta!**

Italy: PASTA!

Li: Okay then. Eleni, would you like to do the honors of reading the next one?

Eleni: Sure! The next one is from **Ayumi Kudou:**

**Here are some dares.**

**Japan: Do your yodal dance with Edward Elric from FMA. That includes the dresses that you and Switzy wore in your fanatsy.**

Somalia: I'm sorry, but to prevent this from crossover issues, England go with Japan to a different room. Or outside. I don't care which.

England: Why me?

Somalia: So you can summon Edward here and back.

England: … Fine. *goes with Japan (after he changed into his dress) outside*

**The Bad Touch Trio: Do the Team Rocket theme from Pokemon.**

Prussia, France and Spain: … Okay then.

France: Prepare for trouble!

Prussia: And make it double!

France: To protect the world from devastation.

Prussia: To unit all people within our nation.

France: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

Prussia: To extend our reach to the starts above.

France: Jessie.

Prussia: James.

France: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light.

Prussia: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Spain: Meowth! That's right!

*After that, they bow.*

**Switzerland: Don't shoot anyone during my dares.**

Switzerland: Fine…

**Switzerland and Austria: Do the Hula Dance from the Lion King.**

Switzerland and Austria: *do said dance. When they finish, everyone starts laughing*

**China and Liechtenstein: (gives out pocky) Play the Pocky game. If your lips touch wait for 50 seconds.**

Switzerland: *not happy, but let's her do it*

*Well, I think you know the drill by now. The started playing the game, their lips touched, they waited for 50 seconds, and Liechtenstein won.*

**Italy and Romano: Switch each other personalities. Italy has to act like Romano acts like Italy and Italy has to act like Romano.**

Italy, Romano, and Spain: WHAT?(!)

Li: Okay, that going to be absolutely weird for me to write. I might even switch it back unintentionally. But for now, let's continue.

*Before that happened, Romano reluctantly walked to where Italy was and Italy reluctantly walked over to the unhappy Spaniard.*

Brazil: I'LL READ THE NEXT ONE! It's from someone named **livvykitty**-

Hetalia cast: NO!

Somalia: Don't listen to them. Read it!

**Any character you say? Hmm … I'm taking America! Now America … SHOW ME THE YAOI STASH!**

Li: Since this chapter's almost over, you can have him for the rest of THIS chapter and the next chapter.

America: *poofs away to where livvykitty is*

**Germany: Aw, poor you. I know what'll clear Nyan Cat. Ten hours of Fukkireta! (There's a 10 hour version of the song on youtube!)**

Germany: *now listening to a 10 hour version of Fukkireta via laptop and earphones.*

**Both Englands: I dare you to solve the case of the riddler who can't solve riddles! (Dun dun dun!)**

England: *comes back in and is told his dare* Okay? First, I want to say how it all began.

Somalia: … Wait, what?

Fem!England: Me and England read that part of the review ahead of time and did some research, and even listened to the two songs, and the songs possibly relating to them.

Li: This is why I'm doing this review now, and why I didn't do it earlier.

England: First, the beginning. The story is that a boy, played by Len Kagamine, liked a girl, played by Rin Kagamine, for years now. One day, the girl's mansion caught on fire. The boy saved her, but he lost his arm. He liked her for years after that, even though he saw her with someone else. In truth the girl liked him two.

Fem!England: The boy was a detective's assistant, and he went to a fancy party on a boat by an unknown benefactor, who wanted them to solve the murders that happened there. How the benefactor know this would happen is uncertain. They boy kept saying that he did the murders, which included a man dying from poisoned wine and people falling into the ocean. The girl believed he didn't do it. It's still unsure why he was lying. Our belief is that-

Somalia: I'm sorry for interrupting but if you keep this up, this is going to have to be in three parts.

Fem!England: … Fine… Long story short, we believe that the one who committed the crime was-

*Me: I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know who committed it. Maybe the boy committed the first crime, and the girl committed the second? I don't know! I can't solve this! (bangs head against table.) Let's just skip ahead to after she explained who it was and why they did it… Please don't hate me…*

Somalia: I never thought about it that way… It makes so much sense now!

Japan: Neither have I, and it originated in my country.

Korea: No it didn't, da-ze~!

SA: Then YOU try solving this case,

Korea: … Okay you got me there.

**Li: Assign a Seven Sin song to the countries as you see fit.**

Li: Let's see… America would have gluttony, because I have never seen an Anime character like him who could stuff his face in with so many burgers.

England: I couldn't agree with you more.

Li: Sloth would be Greece since he's sleeps so much.

Greece: Zzz….zzz….

Li: Pride would be Prussia since he's never going to be convinced otherwise that he's not awesome.

Prussia: Because I AM awesome!

Nyx: No you're not! *starts arguing with Prussia*

Li: Greed will go to… China since he's always wanting his money from America.

China: … That is true, aru… Wait a second-

Li: Envy would go to… Romano.

Romano: Why?

Li: Because Germany's has Italy's attention more than you do.

Romano: … True…

Li: Lust, it's not a contest. It goes to France.

France: Why me? I'm just spreading love!

Somalia: Keep telling yourself that.

Li: Wrath would be Russia since he's always caring tools of destruction and death.

Russia: It's true, da? *has creepy aura and is holding his pipe which strangely seems redder than last time we saw it… When was the last time we saw it?*

**France: Its official. Len hates you. (Search 'Len Hates France' on youtube) So, become a part of Rin's garden of arms!**

**Thanks! Bye!**

France: I don't want to!

Somalia: I would do the honors but I don't know how to, so… Yeah…

Li: Well, it's finally the end of the chapter! I hope to see you all in the next chapter!

* * *

**Well I'm finally finished. Also, if you want a fanfiction about England trying to solve the case of the Riddler Who Can't/Won't Solve Riddles, then all you have to do is ask. Who knows, Fem!England might be there too! Please, if you want the song to be sung, don't do too much. That would be greatly appreciated. So until then, I hope you all enjoyed the chapters!**


	14. Chapter 9 part 1

**Li: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter uploaded. I was busy and both my inspiration and motivation for doing this and my other stories have disappeared. I partially have them back. I've also been reading Fanfic stories of Portal (yes I'm a Portal fan now, deal with it) and Batman (I've been a Batman fan)… I get distracted WAY too easily. I have also been participating in my forum that someone ****FINALLY ****started participating in. Anyways, someone do the disclaimer.**

**Brazil: li43101 does not own anything except herself, her OC's, some jokes and her idea of doing this. If you think she owns anything else, THEN YOU ARE A STUPID B**** OR B*******!**

**Li: Ignore the cussing part. It is normal for Brazil.**

* * *

Li: Hello, and welcome back. Sorry for the delay.

Hetalia cast: We sure enjoyed not doing this.

Li: I was not finished! Anyw-*stops when she see's Nyx as a kitten*

Nyx: … I do not know… late effect?

Li: … Yeah, let us go with that. Anyways, you said you had some dares and truths Nyx.

Nyx: I do. First dare is for Somalia.

Somalia: I hate the tone of that voice.

Nyx: Give poor France a hug and b e nice to him. Please?

Somalia: I knew I hated that tone… *sighs* Fine. I will do it. For the rest of this chapter even! *turns and points to the camera* This is a one-time thing folks. If you expect me to be nice to him again, you have to dare me. *hugs France*

France: Honhonhon~

Somalia: *thinks: I already hate this dare…*

Nyx: Hungary, slap Austria!

Hungary: *slaps Austria*

Austria: OW! *rubs his cheek, looking at Hungary*

Hungary: It is not as if I have a choice.

Austria: True. Nevertheless, you can at least warn me next time!

Nyx: China, give me a hug!

China: Um… Okay? *hugs Nyx. Do not ask how he did it since they are both cats, but he somehow managed to hug her. Key word being somehow.*

Nyx: America, eat a pineapple!

America: Um… Okay? *starts eating a random pineapple*

Nyx: Brittan, listen to Adele and one direction for the next five chapters because you gave us both of them and I hate them all!

Both England's: What?!

Li: … I have no opinion in this. I have never listened to any of their songs.

England: … Fine! *starts listening to them through headphones and I-pod*

Somalia: Where are we even getting these I-pods and that laptop?

Li: I do not know…

Nyx: Belarus, hug Lithuania.

Belarus: … Okay? *hugs Lithuania*

Nyx: Germany, hug Romano!

Romano and Germany: WHAT?!

Somalia: I think the word 'what' is the most said word in, most likely, every Hetalia Truth or Dare fanfic ever made. Ad as you already and should remember, you two have no choice in this. Since you are both cats, this makes my job of making you do your dares much easier. *makes Romano and Germany hug* Let us continue! *throws a tomato in a random direction before Romano can scratch her*

Romano: *runs to the tomato*

Somalia: Works every-time.

Nyx: Iceland, have some licorice! I love you!

Iceland: Thank you. *takes the licorice (don't ask how since he's a cat and has paws) and starts eating it*

Nyx: Time for the truths. China!

China: *nervously* Y-yes?

Nyx: I have a secret to tell you… I paired you and Lichtenstein *Switzerland's eye's narrow at this* in my Hunger games crossover, and it got more votes than anything else!

*Switzerland tries to tackle China and Nyx (for pairing his sister with someone in the first place) but SA grabs him by the collar and puts him in a cat carrier.*

Switzerland: Let me out!

SA: When you decided to NOT scratch China to death… over and over until his nine lives are up.

Nyx: Canada, is it true that Canadians are bad drivers?

Canada: Sort of…

Somalia: Normally I would pressure him into saying the answer, but this is Canada so I am sparing him.

Canada: T-thank you!

Somalia: No problem. Eleni, your turn.

Eleni: First, before I said that "Greece is my little kitty now!" Anyways, my dares… *flings France and Turkey (who are now screaming like little girls) out a window. Luckily that window was opened* DON'T WORRY, CATS HAVE NINE LIVES!

Somalia: *trying hard not to laugh because of her dare, which she is silently cursing at*

Brazil: *frowning* No yaoi… DOES ANYONE WANNA LOOK AT PICTURES OF LOVINO IN A WEDDING DRESS! (?)

Hungary and Somalia: ME!

Nanu: *sarcastically* Shocker.

Eleni: *takes Russia's pipe, which is on the floor right next to him* I'm borrowing it…

Russia: Okay comrade Eleni.

Eleni: *beats up Turkey, who sadly just walked back in with France* DON'T ATTACK MY COUNTRY!

Turkey: OW! SORRY FOR KEEPING THE TRADITION OF BEING RIVALS ALIVE!

Eleni: THAT'S NOT A GOOD EXCUSE! SWEDEN, WATCH THIS! *walks up to Finland, picks him up, hugs him and kisses his forehead, then rocks him to sleep*

*Do I even need to say what happens? … Okay fine. Sweden 'accidentally' made the camera break… again. Yeah… Anyways, Finland woke up and calmed Sweden down JUST as Somalia got the new camera ready. No one and nothing was received pain during the time the camera was broken and replaced by another camera that we seem to have an infinite supply of. We now return to your regularly schedule program.*

Li: Sorry about that, Sweden had another one of his… moments… Anyways, let's continue on before things get… worse…

Brazil: *smashing the tomato garden (outside) while Eleni sits on Romano and Spain (Spain's crying and Romano's yelling/cussing) to stop them from murdering her* DIE MOTHAF***ERS!

Somalia: *looking at Li* To… Late.

SA: This is going to be the most random chapter ever… Nah, probably not.

Eleni: *gives Japan tuna* Here gataki! twra tha pancreatic ellada, iaponia!

Greece: *eyes widen, and if he was human, I bet he would be blushing… assuming he understands what she said… What did she say? I don't speak that language.*

Somalia: Okay, I only got the word here. What f***ing language is that? (!) I can't understand a single word of it!

Eleni: *sighs* I said "here kitty. now your gonna marry greece, japan."

Japan: *looking incredibly embarrassed.*

Li: I'm sorry to speed this up, but we need to save that for later. I would like to get as much Truths and Dares into this as possible.

Eleni: *pouts* Fine… China.

China: *nervous* Y-yes?

Eleni: … YOU SOUND MORE LIKE A GIRL THAN I DO!haha!

China: HEY, ARU!

Brazil: Look dads! You like my hair! *Why didn't we notice that her previously brown hair is now black with red tips and bangs earlier? Seriously, it's an attention grabber!* I dyed it!

Spain: You look so pretty!

Romano: I honestly don't like it, but I can't do a f***ing thing about this!

Brazil: *glares at Romano* Anyways… IGGY YOU HAVE TO WEAR THIS! *holds up red mini skirt, combat boots, fingerless gloves and a corset (all were strangely cat-size)*ahh sweet, sweet black mail…

Eleni: Omg, arties gonna wear that? GET THE F***ING CAMRAS!

Somalia: Way ahead of you! *laughing as she's setting a camera up*

England: First, DON'T CALL ME IGGY! Second, what did I do to deserve this? (!)

Somalia: You were born representing a country. Now GET INTO THAT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!

England: FINE! You don't need to yell. *gets into the outfit and cursing. No one else is really helping because they're all laughing.*

Somalia: *recovering from laughing* Okay. The first review of this chapter is from a favorite reviewer of mine, **livvykitty:**

***brings America back early* Sorry guys, but he fainted after a fanboy attack. I took him to meet the Vocaloid's. He actually lasted longer than I thought. Most would faint after an hour or so. Anyway, I had to leave before Luka rammed me with her tailor scissors… She doesn't like me for some reason…**

SA: I got him. *sets America on the couch*

**Li: If Prussia is the Prince of Evil, then Germany must be his servant! You remember which sin you gave to each? Tell them each of their stories (EXCEPT WRATH. It isn't done yet…).**

*Skipping ahead to after telling them the stories of the sins except for wrath since the song hasn't been invented yet. I'm also skipping the reactions because we need to space and no one said anything about seeing their reactions.*

**Both Englands: You are absolutely wrong! But you did dodge major bullet… If you actually DID get the right answer, Rin and Len would have tried to kill you!**

Fem!England: Before I say anything, can I PLEASE be called something else besides Fem!England? It's getting annoying.

Li: Okay then. Review what names you want for the Fem!Axis and Fem!Allies because I'm tired of putting Fem! in front of their names!

Fem!England: Anyways, something actually happened after the show when I and my male counterpart were discussing this.

Somalia: Roll the clip!

* * *

*_Video starts_*

_We see England and Fem!England in a part of the mansion with a big window like the ones you see in Bruce Wayne's mansion _(that's right, I went there)_. England pacing the floor reading over a piece of paper to himself. His female self is leaning up against a desk looking at even more papers in her hands. England suddenly stops pacing and snaps his fingers._

"_I finally got it! I solved the first mystery! How's the second mystery coming?" He asked, looking at his other self. She looked over grinning._

"_I actually just figured it out." She said. England was about to hurry over to her when two figures crashed through the window, quite literally. One of them was a blond-haired boy who looked 13 or 14. He was wearing what looked like a tuxedo, but only one arm was visible. The other arm seemed to be missing…_

_The other figure was a blond-haired girl who looked the same age as the boy. She was wearing a black dress that ended at about her knees and black shoes. She was also wearing a headband with a white ribbon on it. They both looked unhappy, and ready to take the violent way._

"_What the bloody h***!(?)" England yelled when they landed. When he looked at the two, his eyes widened into shock. Same with Fem!England. "W-what do you want? Who are you!(?)" She asked, very frightened yet demanding. The boy extended his only arm out, as if wanting something._

"_We want the papers. __**Now**__." He said, flexing his figures towards him. England took a fighting stance, ready to protect his other self _(I guess he's feeling like James Bond or something like that) _. "And what if we don't?" He asked bravely. The girl took something out of her pocket. A knife. _

" _Then we'll be forced to get them ourselves." She said, pointing the sharp end of the knife at England. Fem!England, looking frightened, cautiously walked over to the boy and held the papers out to him while her arms were shaking. England, now knowing that a fight wasn't going to end very good for them, handed his paper over. The boy took the papers, looked over to the girl, and they both nodded. The girl put her knife away, and they both smirked at the Englishmen and women._

"_I think you already know who we are." They said right before they jumped out of the window and disappearing into the night _(or whatever time of day it was)_ . They left a note behind. England cautiously picked it up and read it out loud._

"_Incase you don't know who we are, we're Haruka _(played by Len in the song The Riddler Who Can't/Won't Solve Riddles) _and Akira _(played by Rin in the song The Riddler Who Can't/Won't Solve Riddles)_. No seriously, if you haven't figured that out then you're not as smart as you say and are morons- HEY!" England said, getting angry at the last part._

*_Video ends_*

* * *

Fem!England: W-when did that camera get there?(!)

Somalia: I set it up. I also had cameras where I saw the papers in both of your hands. Of course, when I set the cameras up I didn't think I would get blackmail as dangerous as this. Is it also bad to mention that I remember everything on those pieces of papers?

England: You call that blackmail!(?) You now know what Fem!England knows what happened in the second mystery and what I know about the first mystery!

Fem!England: Great. Now when they see this chapter, they are going to kill all three of us.

Somalia: Like h*** they are going to kill us. We are countries, we cannot die by poison or knifes or anything like that… can we?

SA: Lets' just leave that question up to the reviewers.

**Japan: Are ninjas number one? :3**

Japan: Of course they are.

Somalia: I agree with this, since I have ninja skills!

Nanu: You will be surprised on how she learns just by watching something from movies and T.V. shows with ninjas in them.

**Denmark: They say mermaids are Danish… Does that mean you can turn into a mermaid at will?**

Denmark: First, the term for male mermaids is mermen, and second I'm not a merman or mermaid!

Norway: Since when did you know terms?

Denmark: Shut up!

**Sweden: What do you think about Denmarks weird law that says that a Dane can hit Swedes with a stick if you cross the Oresund sea while its frozen? (This is an actual law…)**

Sweden: *looks at Denmark*

Denmark: … I should run, should I?

Sweden: *nods very slowly*

Denmark: *runs to the hills with Sweden on his tail (almost literally)*

America: *starts waking up* What happened?

Somalia: And sleeping America has finally awoken. Just in time too.

SA: That was a terrible pun.

Somalia: Well it's not my fault I can't think of good puns with a famine and an attack by pirates at my shores all at once!

**America: (When he gains consciousness) You okay, man?**

America: Yeah, I'm fine. What happened though?

Alice: According to Kitty, you fainted because of fanboy overload.

America: Oh… I still got to see the Vocaloid's!

**England: How the h*** does someone get tricked into thinking that SPAGETTI grows on trees? ! (Also an actual event. Most of Britian was duped into thinking PASTA grew on TREES)**

**That's it!**

Somalia: Wow, that is the saddest thing I've heard. *looks at England* How did most of your citizens get tricked into thinking pasta grew on trees?(!) That's just stupid!

England: … Um…

Italy: PASTA~ I actually thought that pasta grew on trees so while I was in England when I was caught one time I told people that pasta grew on trees!

Chad: That explains everything. Anyways, this next review is from **Ohio**-

America: Hi Ohio! Any chance you can save me from this place?(!)

Alice: Dad, even if the greatest super hero came to save you, I doubt you'll be able to leave. Sorry to be a downer, but it's true.

America: *sad* At least I'm not doing the Caramelldansen.

France: OH SHUT UP!

**I dare everyone to admit that I actually AM the roller coaster capital of the world! HAHAHA! *note this had to be translated to normal speech due to slushy drinking ***

**Ohio, Taylor Jones (Daddy's sidekick)**

Russia: I can definitely see the similarities between you two, you're both arrogant people who have hero complexes, talk while stuffing your facing with hamburgers, and drinking those slushy's until you get brain freeze.

America: HEY!

Everyone: … Ohio is the roller coaster capital of the world…

Poland: Remember that we, like, totally have no choice but to do this…

Everyone else: Shut up Poland!

Li: Also, there's a P.S. with this review.

America: Really?

Somalia: Li isn't one to lie.

**P.S. Romano why are you always mad at people why can't you hide your anger like other nations D:**

Germany: That's a very good question.

Romano: Shut up potato b******! Besides, if I hold all the anger in, I'll have an angry outburst that will end **very badly**.

Spain: I actually seen one of those before. Let's just say the poor man was in the hospital with broken arms for stealing Romano's tomatoes.

Somalia: Talk about a moron. Anyways, this next review is from **MissSerendipity1235:**

**Hi! My dare is that my OC,Clairessa who is 8 years old and is t he personification of Beverly Hills, has to dress in a Toddler&Tiaras Purple and White dress while My daddy(America)DEALS with make Uncle England becoming one with Russia!(Note:He HAS to deal with by:Dressing her up,Making up a Routine,AND making Japan film,Daddy its YOUR fault for making the show!Are you wondering why California is STUCK on doing pagents? Yeah, thought so.)  
**

Everyone: ... I'm confused.

Li: Um... Since when did we allow another OC on this show? And also, I honestly don't like pageants.

SA: That would be 'not since Brazil came with Eleni, which was last chapter'. We didn't even know there was an OC for Beverly Hills. And no one was wondering why California is suck on doing pagents. I honestly don't care as long as I'm not in it.

Somalia: I take back any possible comment I made on a review being confusing because this couldn't get more confusing.

Li: I honestly don't get this review... I'm too confused by it.

America: *trying to make sense of what he's supposed to do, along with England*

Russia: Um... I'm honestly don't get this confusing review. I get England becoming one with me but the rest is just too confusing, da?

*Everyone nods in agreement, with Carol yelling 'temporally word peace'. It was then that Prussia and Nyx started to have a cat fight, literally. Everyone started at them for suddenly fighting like that.*

SA: ... So who wants to take a break?

Everyone else: Me!

SA: Okay then. Be back here within an hour or I'm coming to get you.

Everyone else: Yes ma'am!

* * *

*_Later_*

England: Um… Somalia, why are you boarding up the all the windows… with steel?

Somalia: Do YOU want to get your heart stabbed out with a knife or have poison unknowingly slipped into your drink?

England: … I am going somewhere safe now…

* * *

**There you have this chapter. Somalia want's help in making the mansion safe in case Haruka and Akira try to come again. They probably will once this chapter gets up.**

**Somalia: I am going to need the most protection since I saw the info for both the mysteries… Someone help me.**

**SA: The next chapter is going to be almost as long at this one. Maybe even longer… I can tell by all the dares and truths that we did not do. But seriously, we would like Somalia and both England's to be ALIVE, so we would appreciate the help in making sure they don't die… somehow. Also, sorry ****MissSerendipity1235 for not doing your dare (which I'm still completely confused by)**, but the review seems bunched up together thus making it confusing to understand... I might never get it...  



	15. Chapter 9 part 2

**Li: Welcome to the next part of last chapter… You know the drill, read the disclaimer and enjoy the randomness that follows.**

**Alice: li43101 doesn't anything except her OC's, like myself, her idea of doing this, some jokes, and her time spent into typing this and thinking of responses. The rest belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Li: Hello, and welcome back. We are about to continue were we left of last time.

Somalia: Anyways, this review is from **PastaKolCheeseburger-San:**

**Pasta: That awkward moment when you kill the drive-thru dude at McDonalds for getting your order wrong to find out that it was correct…**

Everyone else: …

America and Fem!America: WHAT!(?)

**Waffles: *clears throat* Pasta, the others can hear you.**

**Pasta: Oh, right! Forget what I just said there, okay peoples? Here, have my homemade cupcakes!**

Everyone: Yay, cupcakes! *everyone starts eating cupcakes*

**Waffles: Do you just give the sweets to make them feel better before embarrassing and torturing them?**

**Pasta: Yep! Now for the truths and darezzz:**

**Switzerland: *hugs not caring that he has his guns* I went to IHop and there was a sign that said "Hug a person from Switzerland. They invented hashbrowns." So what better Swiss person to hug than Switzerland himself?**

Li: I did not hash-browns were invented in Switzerland. Awesome, I love hashbrowns! And don't you dare say anything Pr- *sees him arguing with Nyx… again* Never mind.

Switzerland: *sighs* I will just go along with it… It is not as if I have a choice…

**Russia: Sing the trololololo song! (Lyrics are unnecessary)**

*Since we here in Hetalia Truth or Dare trying to keep the chapter as short as possible, we are going to skip it since we have no idea how long the song goes. Besides even if we wanted to know how long the song went, the internet is currently crashed… Except on the review page since Li is smart and knows not to refresh it to see the reviews. We now return to the program… or whatever this is called.*

**America: I know I should say this to Russia, but you'd get the joke better. In Soviet Russia, Russia becomes one with you!**

America: *falls to the floor laughing* That's hilarious!

Russia: If I weren't a cat I would smash your silly face in with my pipe comrade.

America: I'm not your comrade!

**I'm not sure if there's a Belgium but…**

Belgium: I'm here.

Netherland: … (I have no clue on the personality of Netherlands and somewhat with Belgium.)

**Belgium, Canada, and France: Sing the "Do you like Waffles: song!**

**Waffles: There's a song about me?**

**Pasta: Shut it.**

**Waffles: …**

**Everyone else: JOIN IN!**

*Li actually heard the song before, but can't remember anything besides the very first part… Plus, crashed internet prevents her from looking up the rest of the lyrics. We are sorry for any inconveniences, but if you want to blame someone or something, blame the internet for crashing.*

**Prussia: Make me a sammich. Why, you ask? 'Cause I said so.**

Prussia: The reviewer can't tell me what to do-

Nyx: Yes they can.

Prussia: Shut up! And second, I'M A F***ING CAT!

SA: … *sighs and drags Prussia to the kitchen. Several minutes later they come back out and Prussia has amazingly made a sammich.* Don't worry, I made sure there's no cat hair or anything on it. Also no I didn't make it, he did.

Prussia: I'm so awesome the sammich made itself! *the sammich disappears to Pasta*

SA: *sarcastically* Sure… And Somalia doesn't hate France.

Somalia: *is about to say something but remembers her dare from the last part, and yet again silently curses*

**Iggy: I love British accents! I had a classmate in school who was British and whenever he asked me for something, I was always like "Sure! Whatever makes you talk more!"**

England: Don't call me Iggy! *more calm since someone loves his accent* Why thank you.

Somalia: It's official, we need to make England talk more.

England: No you won't, you can't bloody make me talk more! *mutters* Bloody gits…

Somalia: We don't have to. You just talked more all on your own.

England: … I hate you.

Somalia: Keep talking and I'm giving you to the two who want to kill us.

England: I'll shut up now.

**Japan: RUN! IT'S GODZILLA!**

**Waffles: Actually, do to international copyright laws, it's not.**

**Pasta: WE SHOULD STILL RUN LIKE IT IS GODZILLA!**

**Waffles: But it's not.**

**Both: *run away***

**Pasta: Hasta la pasta! Italy, you know the drill.**

Italy: Pasta! … AH, IT'S GODZILLA! *runs away*

Germany: Italy! *runs after him* It isn't Godzilla, get back here!

Somalia: Well that was random… Well, the first part was the most random of this review.

SA: Anyways, t-

Eleni: The next review is from **Ayumi Kudou**.

SA: … I was about to say that…

**I'm back! Anybody miss me?**

Somalia: I did! You make it so I get great blackmail!

Hetalia nations (except Italy, Germany, Seychelles, and Canada): That's exactly why we didn't.

Somalia: Shut up! *see's Germany come in with Italy* Just in time you two!

**Allies and Axis: Dance and sing to the 'Tooty Ta' song.**

**Here's a link for the lyrics: youtube watch ? v 5ftOXEJDeQ**

**Here's a link for the dance: youtube watch ? v yLpBrP-vLpI**

**I think you guys would enjoy this since you all act like children.**

Axis, Fem!Axis, Allies, and Fem!Allies (minus Italy and Fem!Italy): HEY! WE'RE NOT LIKE CHILDREN!

SA: *thinks* You are in a way…

*Due to a crashed internet, we can't put down the lyrics. So sorry, but the internet is mean like that. Anyways, they did the song while dancing the dance or whatever… I never heard of the song before this okay!(?)*

**Korea: Claim that Seychelles is orginated in Korea and run away with her, but give her back to Canada when he catches up to you.**

Korea: Um… Okay, da-ze? … SEYCHELLES ORIGINATED IN KOREA! *grabs Seychelles wrist and runs, dragging her behind him*

**Canada: Catch Korea he's running away with YOUR GIRL!**

Canada: *chases and catches up with Korea* Let go of Seychelles.

Korea: … Okay. *lets go of Seychelles wrist* Da-ze! *runs to the couch and sits down*

**Seychelles: Give Canada a kiss on the cheek for saving you.**

Seychelles: *kisses Canada's cheek, which quickly turns tomato-red*

**Everyboby: Read 'Kidnapped by sexy men' and give out your best reaction about it.**

Li: Due to a fail in the internet connection, I'm unable to do so. I've read some of the chapters of that story though! Though I can't remember if the main girl's name… I think its Jessie but I'm not sure…

Prussia: Kesesese~ Jessie will surly fall for me!

America: No she won't, she'll fall for the hero!

Germany: If I remember reading the story correctly, you're looking at info of her like a STALKER!

Romano: Well you're trainings will kill her, potato b*****! And Japan… Actually, I don't want to talk about it, it's too sick.

Japan: *thinks about what he says, realizes what he means, and blushes furiously (or at least would if he wasn't a cat)*

Somalia: *watches as they Axis and Allies start arguing on who Jessie will fall in love with* Okay this is getting out of hand fast.

SA: Everyone… SHUT UP!

Everyone: …

*cricket, cricket*

Nyx: … Trapaziod.

SA: Anyways… Continuing on! This review is from-

Brazil: **PridexWretchedluver4ever**!

SA: Will you stop reading who's reviews we're about to do when I'm about to!

**I want a fanfiction of Fem!England and England solving that song)**

**((A.N: My G8 Seven Deadly Sins version XD**

**Gluttony: China. He wants land so much.**

China: I don't want land, aru!

Somalia: Keep saying that China. Keep saying that.

**Pride: AMERICA :D (Duh)**

**Wrath: Russia.**

**Sloth:Romano. (In their childhood, Italy did most of the cleaning and cooking because he has no backbone D':)**

Romano: HEY!

Spain: It IS true Romano. You didn't do much cleaning at my house.

Romano: SHUT UP TOMATO B******!

**Lust:France**

**Envy: Well, I'd actually say Romano would work, but Italy makes more sense to me. The other countries don't have to worry as much when it comes down to battling. He has to protect himself and Romano (since Romano is the poorer part of the country, no offense Romano) I think he's envious of how better some other countries have it. (You don't want to be the universal bully victim.)**

SA: That is so true… Then again, his story is that he kills a family of four.

Italy: Ve?

SA: I'll tell you later, Italy.

**Greed: England because once upon a time, England had various amounts of land and because of the government bullying the other countries, they left, but he still was quite greedy. (Germany being second because of the Holocaust) ))**

England: That is… actually… true…

Somalia: And that's why you don't get greedy for power. It ends badly.

***playing Pokemon with Italy, Italy is scared because of the OTHER games. We scream***

Italy: AHHHH! … What am I screaming about again?

**JAPAN WHY IS THERE A F***ING ZOMBIE! *shows Japan. It's called "Buried Alive.". It was the ORIGINAL boss for Pokemon Green but they decided it was too scary. You either beat him, an the game freezes, or die, and you see a gross animation of your trainer getting eaten alive on both the end screen and the title screen* (It's not true in real life, but it's a popular belief)**

Italy: Oh… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Li: Who's idea was it to have a flesh eating zombie as the ORIGINAL boss for a Pokemon game in general?(!)

Japan: I-I don't know!

Li: Okay, moving on!

**Korrina:ANYWAY, yes, cupcakes was scary. But have you seen what people wrote for YOU? It's sick! They mad "What if's" for you. One happened to be "What if China didn't own a vacation spot on the island" (It was Seychelles, you couldn't have asked her? ) The person is FAMOUS. The person made "Hetalia Episode 23.5" wiki/Axis_Powers_Hetalia:_Episode_23.5 READ IT. You'll be scarred, but read it. It's worse than Cupcakes**

**Ranity: DON'T DO THAT TO THEM D: Isn't the Story of the Blanks, scary enough?**

**Korrina:Naw, torture them!**

**Ranity:*looks at the Nations and ESPECIALLY Italy* I feel so sorry. Especially Italy.**

Somalia: Li actually looked at the story, well, skimmed through it more likely, but learned enough to know how horrible it is!

Russia: What's so horrible about it?

Li: From what I learned, it was in Japanese; Germany and Japan tried drowning Italy, and Italy died with a smile on his face from something unrelated to drowning… I think.

Everyone else: … WHAT?(!)

Italy: VE! *crying*

SA: *comforting Italy* There, there.

Germany: Vhy vould I do such a thing to him!(?)

Li: I don't know, it was in Japanese!

Russia: Why didn't you read all of it?

Li: The background made me sleepy since it was near 8:00 P.M. and it also made the text hurt my eyes so I skimmed to the bottom.

Japan: Germany-san and I wourd never do that to Itary-chan!

Somalia: … Germany-san and Italy-chan?

SA: Somalia. Shush it.

Somalia: Shushing.

Carol: Getting over that… this next one is from **pieinator14**-

America: I want pie now!

Somalia: NO! NO PIE FOR YOU!

America: Aw!

**this fanfic is the best EVER! anyway…**

Li: I highly doubt that. But it might be the best fanfic I've ever made.

**PRUSSIA:you must be france's slave for 2 chapters and refur to him as king of all awesomeness or he who is awesomer then prussia**

Prussia: That's not awesome!

Nyx: Well you aren't as awesome as me…

Prussia: Shut up! I am too! In fact, I'm more awesome than you!

*Prussia and Nyx start fighting*

Li: … *sighs* Moving on.

**RUSSIA:you are bellsrus' slave for this chapter you also may not drink vodka**

Russia: NO!

Somalia: Poor Russia.

Belarus: I would love this reviewer for making big brother be close to me, but THEY SPELLED MY NAME WRONG!

**BELLARUS:for this chapter you may not force russia to become one with you or marry you**

Belarus: At least I'm with big brother, and second, THEY SPELT MY NAME WRONG AGAIN!

Russia: I like that dare, da!

**GERMANY:yell "die potato" and blow up all the potatoes you own with a bazooca**

Germany: Um… Okay?

Romano: Hey wait a minute, I should be the one doing that to the potato b******s potatoes!

Somalia: Too bad, it's his dare.

*So yeah… Germany did his dare, even though he's a cat… Seriously though, how did he even get the bazooka to fire directly **at** the pile of potatoes he had even though he's a cat?*

**GERMAINIA:cut your hair like germanys and see how many people mistake you for him**

*Do I even need to say anything for this? … Fine, I will. Germania (who's name's misspelled in the review) cuts his hair, and Ancient Rome is the first (and only one at the moment) to mistake him for Germany. Enough said.*

**ROMONO:every time you want to insult someone for the next 3 chapters you must complement them the worse the insult the better the compliment**

Romano: *confused* … What? I don't get what my dare is. Am I supposed to compliment them with an insult, or insult them with a compliment, or something else?

Everyone else: Same here…

**EVERYONE: 5 doller foot long song**

*Due to wanting this chapter to be not long, we skipped the song, they did it though. I'm sorry. But we get WAY TOO many dares involving songs! One dare per review shall be a rule for this story! Also, we won't do a dare involving watching something or singing something we already did.*

**AMARICA:sing the fun song with england**

*The rules above applies here since we already did that song. Sorry, but Li doesn't want to do the same thing twice in this story/show/thing. Again, sorry.*

**ENGLAND: shave your eyebrows and admit flying mint bunny isent realpretend to be married to france for 4 chapters dont forget the honeymoon**

England: WHAT? (!)

Somalia: Just do it!

England: *angry yet defeated* Fine! Flying mint bunny isn't… real…. *goes off to shave eyebrows*

Somalia: Sucks to be him!

**HUNGERY: hit prussia with frying pan**

Hungary: *sighs* Fine… And it's **Hungary**! *hits Prussia with her frying pan/skillet/whatever you call it even though she's a cat so it's illogical on how she did it.*

Prussia: OW! … Actually that didn't hurt as much.

**AUSTRIA:burn your piano you are not aloud a new one until you through your capital in your underware yelling "i am a super secret ninja monkey fear my wrath"**

Austria: I will not do such a thing to get another piano!

Somalia: Aren't you going to set your piano on fire?

Austria: **Psychoflower **had Prussia do that in chapter 5... I should know since she threw me in there!

Somalia: Okay then. Acceptable answer.

**EVERYONE:CREAMPIE FIGHT**

*Immediately a cream pie hits Greece in the face. Poor England didn't even now what was going on until he came back in and was hit with cream pie right in the face. Several minutes later everyone but Italy is covered in cream pie… Okay how was Italy not hit? Anyways, after that, the mess disappeared.*

**EVERYONE:let sealand be a country or my dog bob(yes that is his actual name) will come and lick you all raw**

All countries (even my OC's): … Bob?

Everyone: … Sealand is a country…

Sealand: I told you I was!

England: *thinking* _We don't even have a choice in this._

**AMARICA:diet 20 minutes**

America: NO!

Alice: Dad… there's no point in fighting.

America: … FINE!

*After 20 minutes of eating nothing with meat and a lot of salads, America is in the emo corner, muttering restaurants with meat in the food.*

Alice: Poor dad. *watches as Fem!America tries to get America out of the emo corner.*

**AMARICA:to make up for that heres a superman cape go ape s*****

America: *is immediately out of the emo corner, wearing a superman cape* YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE REVIEWER!

England: Way to boost his ego. The only thing that can top this is if you gave Prussia one. *got that from a Hetalia panel I saw. Someone actually gave the America a superman cape to wear, and the England next to him actually said that… Prussia was given a superman cape. I laughed a lot at that.*

**GERMANY:you must listen to 70's music for the rest of the chapter**

*Germany is now listening to 70's music via laptop and earphones.*

***randomly starts raining pasta it will continue to rain pasta for the rest of the chapter***

Italy: PASTA! *starts collecting pasta in a bowl*

Alice: *holding an umbrella above her* The next is from **HAHAPWNED**

**Iceland- I dare you to call the other Nordics your bug brothers for a full chapter**

Libya: That'll be in the next chapter.

Iceland: W-what?(!)

Libya: You honestly don't have a choice Iceland. I'm sorry, but you don't.

**Also South Korea, France, Prussia, and Spain- I draw you to grope all the female nations in the room! (except Belarus because she scares people)**

Spain: … Draw?

Li: Probably just a spelling error. I've seen my fare share of spelling errors…

*After doing their dares South Korea and France are being chased by Russia for groping Ukraine. Spain is running along side with a very angry Netherlands at his tail for being forced to grope Belgium. Prussia is recovering from a frying pan to the head injury.*

**Everyone except Britian- I dare you to admit Britian's food is good and you're just jealous *is eating scones and drinking tea right now not even kidding whatsoever***

Somalia: Are you from England or something? Not trying to be rude because his food sucks!

Both England: *emo corner*

Everyone else: Fine… England's cooking's good and we're just jealous.

Both England: You don't mean it!

Everyone else: Yeah we don't.

Italy: *to busy eating pasta to pay attention*

Li: Finally, the last two reviews are from **Goddessxofxmusic1**, so I'm just going to combine them both.

***crying* I hate bullying it is so wrong! I hate it when parents and teachers don't listen! I know cause I'm bullied myself and it gets to the point were kids take care of it the wrong way! I dare you all to watch rise and sine by blood on the dance floor and give me your opinion on it.**

*After watching the video, which actually made Li feel sad a bit. I mean, she heard things were bully victims commit suicide.*

America: Dude… That is so not cool… Bullying is bad!

Japan: I agree with America-san. Burying is wrong!

Prussia: Bullying is so un-awesome!

Li: So we all agree that bullying is wrong?

Everyone else: Yes!

Carol: ... TEMPORALLY WORLD PEACE AGAIN!

Belarus: I never knew that bullying could do that to people…

Hungary: That's so terrible!

Austria: I agree.

Somalia: Coming from the one who would stomp on Chibitalia whenever he did something wrong.

Austria: He needed to be taught not to do those things!

Romano: … I know how it feels to be bullied…

Canada: Same here… *smiles when Seychelles comforts him*

Italy: Ve… me too.

Spain: Wait, my little Romano was bullied? All right, whoever bullied Romano needs to step up and better apologize RIGHT NOW since bullying is wrong! *sighs when no one steps up to apologize*

Germany: I vill never let that happen in my sights!

Russia: I was alone for a long time so I wouldn't know.

China: Aiyah, I know how it feels, aru. *glares at England because of a certain event… cough(Opium War)cough *

England: I said I was sorry!

France: Bullying is indeed wrong. *looks at Somalia*

Somalia: … *sighs* I'm sorry for kicking you and such.

France: You are forgiven, Mon Cheri {1}.

Li: There IS more.

**Then I want Italy to sing it and then I want the countries who made fun of him to give an honest apology for making fun of him! If we all work together we can stop the suffering! Btw, the news reports in the video are true.**

**Bye**

*After singing the song since we want to save room in this part, the countries that were ever mean to Italy honestly apologized to him.*

Li: Now for the other review. Though I don't think I need to read it since the ones mentioned in this already did it unintentionally.

Countries: What?

**I forgot, I want the opinions of the axis(including Prussia and Romano), The allies(including Canada), Hungry, Austria's, Spaind and Beloruse.**

Countries up above: Ohhhhh…

Hungary: … Why is it that my name is spelled wrong a lot?

Belarus: I know the feeling.

Li: Well that's it for now.

Everyone: Finally! That took forever!

Li: Enough complaining. Until next time, review, and you all can take a break.

*Everyone leaves, but America is STILL confused about **MissSerendipity1235** review in the last part. Poor America.*

* * *

*Later*

Fem!England: Um… Somalia… Why is the door barricaded with various heavy items?

Somalia: Remember the last part and what I said to England?

Fem!England: … Never mind. I'll leave now.

* * *

**{1} My dear**

**FINALLY! It's finally done! I also got more my motivation and creativity for doing this back!**

**Somalia: Wait until it's fully back. Until next time, review, and please help me, Fem!England, and England to survive since we have two people who are after us that will most likely kill us.**


	16. Chapter 10 part 1

**Li: Sorry it took so long, but you know how writers block and losing motivation to do the stories can be for me. It can be annoying.**

**Prussia: … l-**

**Russia: li43101 does not own anything except herself, her OC's, her time into typing this, and her idea of doing this.**

**Prussia: COME ON! CAN I NOT DO THE DISCLAIMER HERE TOO! (Insert a series of question marks and a long pattern of explanation and more question marks)**

**Russia: Da, I will not allow it.**

**Li: For those who are confused, in my other story Prussia hasn't done the disclaimer yet and keeps trying.**

* * *

Li: Hello everyone, and again sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I have an announcement. School is has started for me, what makes its worse for me is that its high school. Why it is bad for you is simple; I will not be able to work on my stories much. I will try to work on this, just be patient. If you have any complaints, I will blame the school for giving me homework and such. Now that we got that covered, it is time to start!

Hetalia Nations: *groaning and whining*

Somalia: Quit your b****ing, we all have to put up with it.

Eleni: DARE TIME!

Brazil: I want dares…*gets random chainsaw* OH FRANCE, I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU! *starts chasing France*

England, Fem!England, and Somalia: *laughing*

Fem!France: *she is somehow running from Brazil and is running along side France*

SA: Okay, that was random.

Eleni: Turkey-

Turkey: What is it?

Eleni: … do you support Greece x Japan or Greece x Turkey?

Turkey: I support NEITHER!

Brazil: *gets glomped* B******!

Chad: HOLD EVERYTHING!

*Everyone stops what he or she are doing and look at Chad.*

Chad: Who is he?

*Chad is currently pointing to a man who randomly appeared in the room. He has dark brown hair that is the length of Spain's, hazel eyes, an inch taller than Brazil and is tan. He has an outfit similar to Brazil's, only a different color. What color you might ask, I will leave that up to your imagination.*

Brazil: *waves at the mysterious man* Hi Portugal!

Chad: … Well at least that question had an answer.

Portugal: I missed you so much… where are we?

Brazil: A truth or dare thing…

Somalia: In a mother f***ing huge mansion.

Portugal: OOOOOOH I WANNA WATCH!

SA: I am sure many people are watching this in enjoyment *looks at the camera* are you not?

Eleni: … BAKLAVA FOR EVERYONE!

Brazil and Portugal : NO!

Eleni: *finishes giving baklava to everyone* Why?

Li: Yeah, why?

Brazil: Don't you remember what happened last time?

Eleni: O.O omg… TAKE COVER!

SA: Wait, what. Why?

Greece: *is hopped up on sugar* KITTEHS! *proceeds glomping everyone*

Everyone else (besides Russia, Belarus, Brazil, and Portugal): *does what Eleni said and takes cover*

Brazil: OH COME ON I DON'T HAVE ANY STRAIT JACKETS LEFT!

Somalia: *whispers to Eleni* He is bad enough to be put into a strait jacket?

Eleni: *nods* EVERYONE HIDE JAPAN!

Romano: Why the f*** should he hid him and not ourselves? (!)

Eleni: LAST TIME HE BROKE 5 RIBS FROM ONE HUG BY GREECE!

Romano: O.O … That explains everything.

Portugal: *knocks Greece unconscious from glomping Brazil*

*Note: from what Eleni told me via PM, Portugal is Brazil's boyfriend. Just as a quick note. While I am at it, everyone in hiding comes out of hiding. Carol, who still had baklava in her hands, looked at it, put it on a nearby table, and acted like she never saw it.*

Eleni: Nevermind… *pokes Greece* Portugal… I think you killed him…

Somalia: *pokes Greece* I think so too… so until he wakes up- *picks him up and throws him onto the couch* - he shall be on the couch.

Eleni: Anyways America-

America: What?

Eleni: … KISS BELARUS!

… *awkward silence without cricket chirping…*

Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkokol.

*Completely shattered, like the fourth wall now…*

Everyone: WHAT? (!)

Somalia: I am actually with them for once.

Belarus: *angry* I guess I have no choice. I am beginning to hate this girl.

America: Wait, what.

Belarus: *kisses America quickly and harshly*

America: *too stunned to say anything*

Libya: … Well this is awkward.

Brazil: Belarus I dare you to become one with your brother.

Belarus: I am beginning to like this girl.

Russia: *takes off running and Belarus starts chasing him in a big circle.*

Somalia: Someone make an animation thing of Russia running away from Belarus with Benny Hill music playing in the background!

Libya: Why?

Somalia: Hey, if there is one of Russia chasing Prussia with Benny Hill playing, there can be one of Belarus chasing Russia with Benny Hill playing. It is on YouTube if you are wondering.

Prussia: What? (!)

Somalia: It is the truth.

Li: It is. I saw it.

Prussia: That is so un-awesome!

Nyx: Yeah, I am more awesome!

Prussia: No, you are not!

Nyx: …

*Note: Whenever Nyx says she is awesome, she means she just as awesome as Prussia, not any more than him. Prussia says she is not awesome, she starts crying. The reason is that she wants him to accept her because he is her favorite character. Prussia just is taking it the wrong way. Sorry about that. We now continue with the story.*

Nyx: *starts crying*

Prussia *panicking* Ah! Do not cry, it is un-awesome!

Brazil: Also, tomato b*****… YOU ARE A HORRIBLE FATHER!

Spain: *mutters* Maybe that is because you are such a b****…

Portugal: *knocks out Spain*…

Alice: These dares are just getting more random and more violent.

Eleni: *glomps Russia, though he is running like a maniac* J you are epic.

SA: You might want to get off him since he is running like a maniac.

Eleni: *pouts but gets off him*

Portugal: Wait… how are all the nations in one room…

Somalia: We in an f***ing big living room.

Portugal: I see…

Eleni: GERMANY! ITALY! GO HAVE SEX!

Everyone: WHAT ? (!)

Brazil: *squeals* POTATO B****** AND UNCLE FEL ARE GONNA HAVE SEX!

Li: No, they are not.

Brazil and Eleni: AW! WHY NOT ? (!)

Li: I have officially decided no M-rated dares AND truths period. In other words, Belarus cannot become one with Russia.

Belarus: *gives Li the glare of death*

Li: I can cut you out of the story you know. I can and will if you try anything against me.

Belarus: *grumbles but keeps chasing Russia when-*

Nyx: *not crying anymore* NO! (!) *stops Belarus in her tracks* You can no longer acknowledge Russia! (!) Now be ductaped to Lithuania! (!)

*One minute later.*

Belarus: *ductaped to Lithuania* How did you do this so quickly?

Lithuania: *blushing furiously* Y-yeah, how did you do this so quickly?

Nyx: I am fast like that. Now, Japan!

Japan: Y-yes?

Nyx: Be ductaped to… Persia, and Greece!

*A minute later, again.*

Persia: Not again!

Japan: *too embarrassed to say anything*

Greece: What? Do you not like us?

Persia: *passed out from stress*

Prussia: Persia! Are you okay? (!)

Nyx: Of course she is!

(Note: There is more to that last line, but I will not say what it is. Just to let you know, Persia has short brown hair in a wedge cut and bangs that part to one side. She has a curl similar to Greece's where her hair parts at the front. She wears a blue tank top with a beige lace layered skirt and gladiator sandals. Her eyes are a stunning crystal blue, and she always wears a thin black leather chocker with a beige feather. )

SA: *checks Persia's pulse* Do not worry. She is at least alive.

Carol: When did she get here?

Li: Wait… I forgot to add her in with Nyx… opps.

Carol: Seriously?

Li: My memory isn't the best, okay.

Nyx: Somalia, thanks for being nice to France! So I have a present for you!

Somalia: Cool! … What is it?

Nyx: Poland, Give Russia a makeover! Enjoy the blackmail Somalia!

Poland: Totally, like, okay then.

*We skip ahead several minutes later, and Russia has makeup on now. He is also wearing an exact duplicate of his female versions cloths, which is pink. Sorry, I can't stop laughing on the inside. Anyways, everyone else excluding Belarus and Ukraine are now laughing.*

Somalia: *holding her stomach with one arm and a camera in her free hand* That is why you're one of my favorite reviewers!

Nyx: Everyone, give me a hug! *realizes something* Ahh! Not all at once ! (!)

*Following what she said, everyone that isn't ductaped hugs her. Russia gives her something like the evil eye because of what she had Poland do to him.*

Nyx: Okay so now I'm going to ductape my favorite couples together! Meow!

Alice: Ms. Nyx, not to make you unhappy or anything, but you're not a cat anymore.

Nyx: AW! … Fine.

*Here are Nyx's favorite couples that are currently ductaped. Prussia and Hungary, China and Liechtenstein (Switzerland is being held within a gun-proof vault/room with a laptop that views the other room so he knows what's going on), Canada and Seychelles, and finally France and England (Nyx said, and I quote "Don't judge! I loves me some frUK.").*

Prussia: Being ductaped is so un-awesome!

Hungary: It could be worse.

Prussia: How could it be worse?

Hungary: You could be ductaped to Russia.

Prussia: *silent… for a few seconds* You are awesomely right.

China: Are you serious, aru? Switzerland is going to kill me when he gets out, aru!

Liechtenstein: I will tell him not to kill you.

China: R-really aru?

Liechtenstein: *nods* Yeah. You are nice to everyone, excluding South Korea.

South Korea: HEY, DA-ZE!

China: That is so true, aru.

South Korea: WRY ARE YOU IGNORING ME ANIKI {1}, DA-ZE? (!)

Canada and Seychelles: *blushing but are cooping with it*

England: Someone please get me away from the frog!

France: Honhonhonhonhon- *is kicked in the shin* OW!

Somalia: That felt good to do.

Li: Anyways, might as well read the PM I got from **Insic98**.

South Korea: ARE YOU IGNORING ME ON PURPOSE, DA-ZE? (!)

**Hi**

**Dare:**

**Estonia and Latvia song:**

**Fly in the Freedom and unknown From Me By Sonic .**

*Due to time and laziness (Li: SHUT UP!), we have skipped the song. Sorry, but at least they did do it so there is a good thing.*

**Truth: Belarus love Russia ?**

**P.S I am girl.**

**Bye**

Belarus: Yes, I love big brother! What do you have against it? (!)

Carol: Lets move on… The next set of dares/truths is from **PridexWretchedluver4ever:**

**Question: I just realized that everything with death and sadness, Italy's the star in it. Italy's the star in Hetaoni (And see how INSANE he'll be later on), Hetahazard (Where he freaking lands himself and Russia where zombies are), in any abuse fic (The world making him out to be useless, worthless, ect) or anything OTHER creepy pasta. Why is he so liked for those things?**

Li: Honestly, I have no clue.

Somalia: At least he isn't the worlds chewing toy… I hate the f***ing pirates, famine, ect.

Italy: Ve, I don't know why I'm so liked in those things. Why must I be the one to get hurt? I don't like getting hurt! *crying*

SA: It's okay… How about I go make you some pasta?

Italy: *sniffle* Yes, please.

SA: Okay then. *goes to the kitchen*

**Japan:You owe me and Italy money for making us test out those freaking games. They were H***. (Leaf Green and Fire Red was the saddest having a dead Eevee named "Loniless".) FIX THAT. And question…? Who freaking puts these creepy things in a game? I died trying to play Red. ('The guy strangles his opponents because he killed his Charazard')**

Japan: *gives Pride and Italy money* I don't remember terring my video game designers to do that in those games, and for the scare, I'm terribry sorry.

Italy: Ve~ It's okay!

**Korrina:*cough* They drowned Italy to eat him *cough***

Everyone: O_O

**Me:KORRINA -.-**

**Korrina:They tried eating him in the Creepy pasta. They took the meaning "Take a bite of Italy!" too far XD.**

**Me:That reminds me, GERMANY PROTECT ITALY-AMERICA KEEPS TAKING THAT SO SERIOUSLY. (America, stop trying to eat Italy!)**

Li: *shivers* I'm so glad I didn't read it all. It might have gotten graphic.

America: THAT WAS A ONE-TIME THING! I WAS DRUNK AND S*** SO DON'T BE SO HARD ON ME!

Everyone else: … *cricket-*

Somalia: F*** YOU CRICKETS!

Italy: … *is about to become scared and cry again but doesn't since SA comes back with pasta*

Alice: Ignoring what just happened, this next review is from **MissSerendipity1235:**

**What I mean is daddy needs to put me on Toddlers and Tiaras,so he has to do these: Put me in a dress(I don't care what color),My routine(Singing America's national anthem.) and make someone film it! Duh! Oh and California wanted me to do pagents and most of all…I HATE YOU FOR PUTTING HER IN THE STINKIN' PAGENT! YOU HAVE OATMEAL FOR BRAINS!( Sorry, daddy,but it's your fault!)**

America: Oh… SORRY CLAIRE!

Alice: *sighs* In all seriousness, I told dad that pagents sounded stupid, but he did it anyways.

Nanu: From what Li told me, **MissSerpendipity1235** even PMed what she looks like. She also gave permission for Clairessa to throw a cinder-block at America and to make England kiss America.

America and England: WHAT! (?)

England: What did I do to deserve being picked on?

SA: You became a country, that's what.

Li: Anyways, here's Clairessa P. Jones, a.k.a. Beverly Hills!

*After she said that, a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared, a girl that looks around 6 is standing there. She is wearing a purple dress with white ballet flats, has brown hair worn down with a purple headband, brown eyes, and tan skin. She has a white purse and in the purse is a very visible white terrier. She then threw a cinderblock at America, who caught it with his hand.*

America: No one can hurt the he- *is hit in the back of the head by Russia who took the cinder-block out of his hand* OW! What was that for c- *remembers Psychoflower's threat in chapter 5 or something and corrects himself* I mean what was that for crazy Russian? (!)

Russia: I felt like hurting someone. This was a perfect opportunity.

Alice: Hello sis. How's Massie doing?

Clairessa: Hi Alice! Massie has been doing fine! Isn't that right, Massie? *The dog, whose name is Massie, barks happily at Alice*

England: I never knew a 6-year-old could have the arm strength to even pick up a cinder-block, much less throw it.

Clairessa: Before we begin, I need to say something… I HATE YOU SO MUCH DADDY, I COULD THROW A FREAKIN' CINDERBLOCK AT YOU!

America: *whispers* You already did. *is hit with another cinderblock* OW!

*Yeah, I regret to tell you that, although it was a great to dare, Li nor any of her OC's know how a pagents works and Li doesn't really want to know. So we have skipped over that. Don't worry **MissSerendipity1235**, Somalia got it all recorded and gave the tape to Claire before she left. Also, before Claire left, she forced America to kiss England saying that she would throw a cinderblock at both of them. No Americans or Englishmen were harmed during the time spanned. Their pride, however, went down a bit.*

Alice: Moving on, this next one is from **Kusakusa:**

**SOMALIAAAAA My home counrty3**

Somalia: Hello fellow citizen from my country!

Chad: He's already sounding a lot like you.

Somalia: Shut up.

**now for my dares Owe**

**CANADA. say somthinggggggggg**

Canada: Um… I have been… in every single chapter, I said at least one line.

Kumajirou: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada, your owner! *wonders where the bear has been this entire time*

**I dare everyone ti play…SPIN DA BOTTLLEEEE**

**yeah… I WANNA PLAT TOO *hops up and down***

Everyone: … Okay?

*Yeah… Li nor I feel like saying anything about it. Mostly because some people were ductaped, Spain kissed Romano after being attacked by the mafia side of him, Belarus rampaged with words when she found that someone took her knifes, and a lot of other random and romantic stuff… Yeah…*

Li: Well, sadly, I have to end it here. At least it's progressing! Also, do you think I should put my first name in my user name? It's not like someone is going to find me. There are a lot of people with my name.

Carol: Also, she had made new rules. They will be posted at the ending of this chapter and the part following this. Also, if you want to know who the mysterious person who does the ** part, review and ask who she/he is! *serious tone and look* Seriously, I dare you. You will be shocked.

Everyone: *some unhappy* See you in the next part… *some groan in agony*

* * *

**{1} Big brother-**

**South Korea: Wait, that means big brother?**

**Li: … Yeah, I found it on Google T-**

**South Korea: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! (?) HE ORIGINATED IN ME, SO THAT MAKES ME OLDER!**

**China: STOP TAKING CREDIT FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK, ARU!**

**South Korea: DON'T YOU DO THE SAME THING AND GET SCOWLED BY JAPAN? (!)**

**China: THAT'S IT ARU! IF I WASN'T TIED TO THIS CHAIR, YOU BE DEAD 20-TIMES OVER, ARU!**

**Russia: This is fun to watch, da?**

**Fem!Russia: Da, it is.**

**Li: … Why did I agree to do this?**

**Newest rules:**

**1) One song per review. To help shorten the chapter as much as possible.**

**2) Nothing M-Rated. **_**Ever**_**. Which involves 'becoming one' and Eleni's dare for Germany and Italy.**

**3) If you even try to make a pairing that already has a character that's been paired, we won't accept. If you're wondering, here are the pairing that have been accepted:**

**Belarus and Lithuania**

**China and Lichtenstein**

**Hungary and Prussia**

**Canada and Seychelles**

***possibly* Spain and Romano**

**Japan and Greece  
**

**And that's about it for the pairings… for now. You can ask for more pairing and they will be added here. **

**4) That's about all the rules. The last one is just to say thank you all for reviewing, keep reviewing in the future (not too much though), and I hope you enjoyed the madness and chaos that has happen thus far!**


	17. Chapter 10 part 2

**Li: Hello, and welcome to part 2 of *insert chapter here*! I am too lazy to see.**

**Somalia: Who cares? I'm getting blackmail~**

**SA: Only Somalia can be happy about getting blackmail. Moreover, Siberia, Swirly529's OC, is the queen of blackmail. You *points to Somalia* are only the princess of blackmail.**

**Somalia: We do not talk about that outside the letter forum.**

**Chad: How long ago was that decision made?**

**Somalia: I decided it just now.**

**Chad: -_-"**

* * *

Li: Welcome back! Last part, stuff happened. Enough said and explained.

Somalia: Yeah, that is enough explained.

Belarus: *still ductaped to the blushing Lithuanian* I will kill you when I get out; you know that right?

Li: I can make it so that you completely vanish from this story; you know that right?

Belarus: Point taken. I still want to kill you.

Chad: Li cannot die in this. She is the one that writes this thing in the first place. Kill her, and we will never leave! Anyways, the first review of this part is from the person who reviewed this story first, **Goddessxofxmusic1:**

***bows* Arigato. Thank you very much for watching that video. Hungary, Belarus and turkey sorry for spelling your names wrong. I just wanted to say that not only will kids commit suicide but they will also start shoot outs in school. Here is a quote from a news report,**

"**The school is in panic, I've got students down. Heads under the table kids!"**

**But yah thanks for watching and understanding.**

Li: If it is any constellation, I completely understand. I remember my science teacher last year saying that she watched a movie thing about a shoot out at a school. I am not sure if the shooters were students, but it is still was a shoot out. The movie, if my memory serves right, was in the POV of different students that were there and killed. My science teacher said that the ending scene was with the freezer door opening, were a student was hiding.

China: That sounds a little scary, aru.

Carol: Only a little?

China: When you are around/stalked by him *points to Russia the best he can since he is still ductaped* you see scarier.

Russia: I regret nothing, da.

SA: Moving on!

**Seriouse time over! Nyan! Btw i forgot to tell you i have cat ears and tail! Why? Cause I can! Speaking of cats ears, *snapps fingures and Lictenstine is a cat person* sorry,for the spelling error Lillie my phone keyboard sucks but I'll change it later. You have to stay like that for the rest of the chapter in honor of a fanart I am drawing and an mmd model I'm making. If you don't know what it is you can look it up.**

Lichtenstein: *is now a cat person* Okay then?

China: SO CUTE, ARU!

Lichtenstein: *blushes a little* Thank you Mr. China.

Switzerland: *trying to get out of the room that he's still in there*

SA: Switzerland, you can't kill China. Plus when we shoved you in there, we removed all of your guns of all ammunition.

Switzerland: So that's why my bazooka isn't working. That makes sense, ESPECIALLY SINCE I'LL STRANGLE YOU WHEN I GET OUT!

SA: Keep telling yourself that, friend.

Li: Since this is only a part of a chapter, I'll have her like this for the next chapter, if you're all right with that Lichtenstein.

Lichtenstein: I'm all right with it.

**Also*snaps fingures and Switzerland is a dlg person* also sorry about comparing you to Poland It's just that question was, bugging me so sorry.**

Switzerland: *ignores the fact that he's a dog person* Apology accepted.

Poland: Can I, like, totally go back to my regular cloths and get this dye out of my hair yet?

Alice: I actually don't know. How long had it been since he started the dare? And how much time, if any, does he have left?

Li: I don't feel like checking every chapter and review to find the answer. Just stay like that for now.

Poland: *mutters* Like, totally un-cool.

**Truths**

**Japan: Do you know calcium Miku? Would you freak out if you saw her in real life?**

Japan: For the first question, hai {1}. For the second question, h-hai.

Somalia: Why would it be a bad thing for calcium Miku, whatever she looks like, to be in real life?

Li: *Shows her a picture of calcium Miku*

Somalia: FLYING F***! She does not look like a friendly!

Japan: She isn't supposed to be one.

Somalia: Then that explains everything.

**Canada: Just so you know my friends and I would notice you werever you are. And we would never mistake you as America. In fact if i saw someone do that I would give them the retard slap I invented. If you see someone act like a total retard you give them a smack upside the head.**

Canada: T-thank you both for noticing me. I really appreciate that someone recognizes me and doesn't mistaken me for my brother.

Libya: I'm not only one noticing that he isn't speaking quietly anymore, am I?

Chad: I noticed it too.

Libya: Okay then, just wanted to make sure someone other than me knew.

**America: You are not fat! I have seen you shirtless on the show and got a total nosebleed cause of it so that proves you are not fat!**

America: I officially dub you as my favorite reviewer! Told you so Iggy!

England: Don't call me Iggy!

America: You can never stop the hero! *laughs*

**China: I have a friend in school who is from china and she says hi. Also my sister is letting you keep the hat. She is a China fan girl but wont admit it.**

China: Tell your friend that I said hi back. *gasps at the hat part* TELL YOUR SISTER I LOVE HER, ARU! *is about to cuddle his panda hat but remembers that he's ductaped and makes a sad face*

**Dares**

**France and England: You guys can't go five minutes without having two wars inbetween so i dare you to not fight for the next three chapters.**

England: We can't even fight each other when we're ductaped so I'll go along with it… for NOW!

France: Honhonhon~ *is tazed* OW!

Libya: I thought you always kicked him.

Somalia: I got bored with kicking him, for now. It's much more fun to send electricity through him.

France: *secretly crushed again, for a third time*

**Lictenstine: Cause Ihave made you a cat person you have to say nyan after every scentence you say. You too Switzerland but you have to say woof.**

Lichtenstein: Okay, nyan~

China: SO CUTE, ARU~

Switzerland: LEAVE LICHTENSTEIN ALONE, WOOF!

Alice: This will never end, will it?

Libya: I don't think it ever will.

**England: Eat a McDonalds happy meal. I wonder why no one dared him to do that yet.**

Li: … Actually why hasn't anyone dared England to do that yet?

SA: Who knows.

England: I don't really have a choice… I'm going to need help though.

*After 'flying mint bunny' and 'Captain Hook' helped England eat the food, he wanted to vomit since he was forced to eat what England dubbed as the 'greasy bomb' a.k.a. one of America's hamburger.*

**Canada and America: Give me a hug! I love you both!**

Canada: Seeing that I'm ductaped, will an air hug do?

America: The hero shall hug my favorite reviewer!

*Goddessxofxmusic1 appears in a puff of smoke and gets tackled/hugged into a hug by America. With a hug back, Goddessxofxmusic1 hugs Canada, even though he's ductaped to someone she manages to hug him. After that, she disappears in yet another puff of smoke.*

**That is all i hope i gave you enough torchur but not to much cause i want you gues to enjoy this at least alittle. By!**

Li and her OC's: Bye!

Hetalia cast: Bye…

China: AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR THE HAT, ARU!

Carol: … Anyways, this next review is from **Ayumi Kudou:**

**Allies: Sing 'Ghostbusters'.**

**Axis: Sing 'The Final Countdown'.**

*Yeah… Li don't have the time or energy to look up the lyrics now. That plus Li wants to get this uploaded as soon as possible. Sorry, but they did do the songs. Somalia has proof.*

*Somalia: Indeed I do.*

**Prussia: Lick your armpit, because only a REAL awesome man would lick his own armpit.**

Prussia: *licks his armpit*

England: That is disgusting!

France: For once, I agree with Angleterre {2}.

Prussia: If it means keeping my awesomeness up, then IT'S TOTALLY WORTH IT! KESESESESESE~

Everyone else: *facepalm and/or rolling their eyes*

**Romano: Throw tomatoes off a roof.**

*We now take you to the roof.*

Romano: Do I really have to do this?

Brazil: DO IT! *has a chainsaw*

SA: That's MY thing!

Romano: Q_Q *throws a crate of tomatoes off the roof and looks away when they hit the ground*

*We now return to the living room*

Romano: *comes back in* I-I can't believe I just did that… I F***ING HATE YOU, AYUMI KUDOU! *storms off*

Spain: Lovi, wait up! *runs after Romano*

Everyone else: …

Somalia: Ignoring what just happened…

**I DON'T like reader inserts by the way. I forgot to mention that. I feel like I'm a s***, attention w**** and hog up all of the spotlights. Boys if you really like me that much you could give me 3 good reasons why you like me. If not then stop your pointless fighting over me, because I'm not the only f***ing VAGINA in this world and there are girls that are better then me.**

… *silence… not even the crickets are chirping. This is as scary as Belarus. It's never this quiet. *

Somalia: … Why the f*** was that mentioned? Was there even a point in saying that in a review for a Truth or Dare show? I would get it if this was a reader insert, but this isn't even close to that. Just, why? *completely confused*

Li: Sorry about Somalia Ayumi, but I don't think I really needed to know that. Not trying to be rude, I'm just saying.

America: Dude… even I'm don't know why she said that… Why did she say that?

Li: Don't ask me, how am I supposed to know?

Russia: … Even I don't know why that was important to mention.

Romano: *comes back with Spain, having heard everything* Why the f*** did the b**** think it was important to say that?

Spain: Romano, don't be mean~ But I'm also curious about why that was important to mention.

SA: MOVING ON! This next one is from **Miss Transylvania:**

**Awesome chapter really funny if it's okay I have some Dares and such**

Li: Of course it's okay. Dares and such are always welcomed as long as they aren't M-rated.

Eleni: *still pouting that her dare with Italy and Germany was ban*

**HRE (holy roman empire) - what memory's do you have of chibiitalia ? Is it possible for Chibiitalia to join .**

HRE: Well, there are the times when I tried to make her become part of the Holy Roman Empire. Then are the times when we were at Austria's house. T-then there was the time when I had to l-leave and w-we k-kissed…

*Note: For those who don't know, HRE thinks Chibitalia or Italia is a girl. Or so I think that's how it is. I think… It's confusing I know, but just see a picture of Chibitalia and you will probably ask yourself "Is that really a boy?" Then again, he was very young, and I do mean young.*

Italy: *to busy playing with a random cat to listen*

Li: To make it so that HRE isn't sad, I'll have Chibitalia come in. *a puff of smoke appears.*

*When the puff of smoke dies, a little boy that looks like a girl appears. He is wearing a green and white dress, has auburn hair, a curl like Italy's, and has eyes cloths, white little socks, and black shoes. I guess Austria mistaken Chibitalia for a girl, so Italy being in a maids outfit when he was Chibitalia makes sense.*

Chibitalia: Ve? Where am I? *looks around*

HRE: *blushes furiously and hides behind the chair that SA is sitting on*

SA: *turns around and pats HRE's head while smiling*

Somalia: *silently goes aw~*

Romano: *silently gags*

Italy: *still playing with the cat*

Chibitalia: *sees a part of HRE's cape and smiles* Holy Rome! Is that really you?

HRE: *pokes his head out, blushing madly* Y-yes.

Chibitalia: Ve~ *runs to him and hugs him* I'm so happy to see you!

HRE: *blushes even more, if that's even possible, and hugs back.*

Somalia: I can't hold this in, this is so cute~

Hungary and China: Agreed!

**Prussia - how did you meet Germany**

Prussia: You see, I was taking one of my awesome valks in the woods when I heard someone groan in pain. The awesome me was curious and decided to investigate. Vhen I arrived, I saw a blond-haired boy who look liked he went through the hug-of-death by crazy over there *points to Russia* then got hit with said nation's pipe.

Russia: Kolkolkolkol~

Prussia: *a little freaked out* A-anyways, I decided to help the kid. One thing led to another, and the awesome me had help create the not-as-awesome-as-me Germany!

Germany: That's actually how it happened... or at least, that's a much as I remember.

Somalia: Interesting…

**Prussia - is holy Rome germany ,**

Prussia: I would answer if I knew, but I have no clue if he really is. I'll leave that question to history textbooks and the creators of the show.

**I dare Germany to try to get Italy into mafia mode please I'll give Italy pasta after wards**

Li: First things first. Rome Empire, Germania!

Rome and Germania: Yes?

Li: Take Chibitalia and Holy Rome outside, if you don't mind.

Rome: Of course I don't mind~

Germania: *shrugs*

*After they do that, somehow Germany has already made Italy go into mafia mode. How he did that so quickly I may never know. What makes it worse is that Romano is somehow in mafia mode as well, and Germany is now ductaped to the couch after Greece chased Turkey for stealing one of his cats and Eleni soon joined Greece with a knife in hand.*

Germany: Is this even necessary?

Mafia!Italy: Yes. It makes sure that you don't run away or anything of the sort.

Somalia: That I can understand. But why the f*** did you f***ing chain me to a f***ing chair?!

*It's true. For some reason, they chained Somalia to the chair. I don't know why, they just did.*

Mafia!Romano: Because you will stop it because you don't want anyone killed. Except for France.

Somalia: Yeah, I was about to say the France part but you already beaten me to it… *angry* NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS!

Mafia!Romano: Not yet bella {3}~ Not until we deal with Germany.

Somalia: … Why the f*** did you call me beautiful at a time like this?

Mafia!Italy: *shakes his head in disappointed yet sarcastic at the same time and gets his gun ready and points it at Somalia* Such language bella. That's no way for a bella signora {4} to act. And if anyone tries to stop us, she gets the bullet.

SA: Okay, I think they have memory loss because they will REGRET saying that to Somalia.

Mafia!Romano: *points a ready gun at Germany's forehead* Less talking, more action.

Germany: Vhy me?

Prussia: VVVVVEEEEEEESSSSSSTTTTT!

Germany: VHAT ! (?)

Prussia: I CALL HAVING YOUR HOUSE IF YOU DIE! KESESESESE!

Germany: If I could move my hands, I vould facepalm at this very moment.

Mafia!Romano: How about I do that for you? *his Germany's forehead with the gun point*

Germany: OW!

Somalia: *is free from the chains, takes away Italy's gun and throws it at Romano* BAKA {5}!

Mafia!Romano: OW! *turns to Somalia* How the f*** did you get out? (!)

Chad: *is next to the chair Somalia was in with some tools in hand and the lock for the chain right at his feet. He saw the Italian twins looking at him so he looked away, whistling innocently.*

Italy: *is handed pasta via SA and isn't mafia anymore* Ve~ Sorry for chaining you up Somalia!

Somalia: It's okay. I've been through worse. I'm still am. :(

Romano: *is about to turn to Germany with the gun but SA gives him a tomato. He takes it and starts eating it, and said gun disappearing to somewhere.*

*** gives pasta after words Chibiitalia ( if there ) - what do you remember about holy Rome**

Chibitalia: *is back, tugging on HRE's arm with an adorable smile with Rome and Germania in tow* Ve~ I remember a lot of things about Holy Rome. In fact if I try to list them, I might get a headache so I won't say them!

**France - what the h*** , why did you kill holy Rome**

France: If it's any constellation, MY BOSS ORDERED ME TO DO THAT BECAUSE HE THREATENED TO CUT OFF MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Everyone (besides the Chibitalia, HRE, Rome, Germania, and the ductaped ones): *facepalm* Typical.

HRE: *blushing so much because of Chibitalia he doesn't want to speak*

**America - which is better Fries or Hamburgers**

America: Obviously, HAMBURGERS ARE THE BEST! *air fist*

**Japan- Can I please have a hug you're my favorite**

Japan: H-hai, of course. *when Miss Transylvania appears, he quickly hugs her and he disappears.*

**canada - you're my second why does your polar bear forget your name**

Canada: I honestly don't know why Kumajiro forgets my name. I remember his yet he doesn't remember mine.

**Hungary - please somehow hit France with a frying pan**

Hungary: Way ahead of you. *somehow manages to throw a frying pan at France's head*

France: OW!

Libya: Anyways, this next review is from **PastaKolCheeseburger-San:**

**Waffles: *comes in looking all beat up* H-Hey guys! Pasta's in a extremely bad mood today…**

**Pasta: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…**

**Waffles: She beat me up with a spork. A SPORK GUYS! How? Just… Dares.**

Russia: I like her, da.

Fem!Russia: Da!

Everyone else (excluding Belarus and Lithuania): *moves an inch or so away from Russia and his female counterpart*

**Italy: GIVE THE GIRL SOME PASTA! You see, she got mad because we ran out of pasta so could you make her some?**

Italy: Of course, ve~ *gives Pasta some pasta (Where did that come from?).

**Pasta: (after eating the pasta) HEY GUYS WASSUP! You missed me?**

**Waffles: She's back…**

**Pasta: Now for ze darezzz and ze truthzzzz!**

Romano: Should we really answer?

Somalia: A better question would be, should YOU answer?

Russia: I sure missed you, little one.

Romano: *doesn't say anything because of the possibility of Russia attacking him*

**America: I just got back from visiting Florida and I must say, I'm impressed. Miami is awesomer than Prussia.**

America: That's because I'M THE HERO!

Prussia: N-

**Prussia: Don't you dare protest. Miami is way awesomer.**

Prussia: If that is so, then I need to see it with my own awesome eyes!

**So, if you guys are still cats, I could turn you back! *uses pasta powers to turn them all human again* There's one problem, though… I have to transfer this magic to someone else…**

**Waffles: Oh crap…**

**Pasta: I'll do it later… I seriously need to focus. DARES!**

Everyone that once where cats: We aren't cats anymore…

**France: Throw muffins at everyone. No one is allowed to hurt you in any way when you do so. NO ONE. Haters gonna hate, amiright?**

France: Oui {5}! *starts throwing muffins at everyone even though he's ductaped to England*

Somalia: *catches one and eats it and smiles in delight* … Where has this dare been and why wasn't it done earlier? (!) I've been starving since I didn't get to eat that baklava Eleni gave to everyone in the last chapter!

France: *frowns a bit but continues to throw muffins at everyone for 10 minutes* I'm getting bored now.

England: *really wants to say something but doesn't want it to led to a possible argument*

**America: Did you hear abut the Bacon Sundae at Burger King? A SUNDAE WITH BACOND ON IT. WTF, man? Anyways, I want you to eat as many bacon sundaes as you can before getting a brain freeze.**

England: Here I thought his food couldn't get more weird and disgusting.

America: *already up to 4 sundaes*

England: What the bloody h*** America? (!)

Li: I actually agree with England on this one. What the heck America? (!)

America: *confused* Wt? (Translation: What?)

Alice: *sighs* I'm all to use to this.

**England: You know those marshmallow treats called Peeps? They have green bunny rabbits. Eat an entire pack of those in from of Flying Mint Bunny! (Yes, I can see him.)**

England: *is about to protest but see's the evil eye from SA, Somalia, and the creepy aura from Russia* F-fine… Please forgive me Flying Mint Bunny.

*After eating an entire pack of green bunny rabbits.*

England: *crying in the emo corner, still ductaped to France somehow*

**Russia: Wrestle a bear! Do not use any weapons cause that's cheating!**

Russia: Okay, da? *sets his pipe down as he gets up*

Li: Okay then. SA, get a bear.

SA: Will do. *goes outside*

Li: America, how are you holding-

America: *has 23 sundaes littered around him and is holding his head* BRAIN FREEZE!

Russia: It's fun to watch you in pain, da?

America: At least I don't have a stalker who's a family member! Ow… my head…

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol- *stops when SA comes back in*

SA: *holding a grizzly bear by the neck with a few claw marks on her skin, but doesn't look like she's to be in pain* I'm back. Russia, good luck. This bear is not happy. *releases the bear*

*The bear charges at Russia, only to Russia to jump and land on its back. He sits on the bears back and struggles to shut the grizzlies mouth. The grizzly tries to throw Russia off, and even almost biting a finger off, but that only earned it a very hard smack on the nose from the Russian. After several minutes, the bear is knocked out while Russia is unhurt, smiling like always does.*

Li: O-okay then… SA, you might want to take the bear back out.

SA: Okay then. I will be back. *takes the bear by a paw and drags him out*

**Germany: I feel so sorry for making you listen to Nyan Cat for so long… So I want you to listen to Carramelldansen for ten hours to get it out of your head! :3**

**I regret nothing.**

Germany: I already got it out of my head.

Li: I'm sorry Germany, but I must have you listen to the song or ten hours.

Germany: … *sighs* Fine, let's just get it over.

*A little while later, Carramelldansen is playing on a laptop that's on a table a few feet away from Germany. He's listening to it via headphones so that no one else has to suffer his dare.*

**Prussia: I'll admit. That sammich was kind of awesome. Kind of.**

Prussia: It was not 'kind of' awesome. It was THE MOST AWESOMEST SAMMICH EVER!

Somalia: Dare I ask, why is it the most awesome sammich?

Prussia: Because it was made by the Awesome Prussia himself! *bows 'awesomely'. He forced me to type that.*

**Poland: Watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Just do it.**

*Later, after watching it.*

Poland: LIKE, OMG! I'VE, LIKE, DIED AND GONE TO PONY AND PINK HEAVEN! *in daydream land*

Belarus: Is he seriously like this all the time?

Lithuania: Sadly, yes.

Belarus: And you were his partner? For a very long time?

Lithuania: Also sadly, yes.

Belarus: I feel slightly sorry for you.

**Well! That's all, folks! Bless yo face and if you sneezed during this then bless you! *brofist***

**Waffles: Meow… (The magic was transferred.)**

**Pasta: Hasta la pasta!**

Italy and Chibitalia: PASTA~

Rome: AW~

Germania: *rolls his eyes at Rome's comment*

HRE: *blushing like a tomato, in other words he's pulling a Romano here*

Alice: … Wait, how did the magic transfer to him when there was no more magic left?

Everyone else: *shrugs, also confused about how that happened*

Somalia: Anyways, this last one for this chapter in general is from **psychoflower:**

**I'm baaaack! did you miss me? I had a lot of sugar, so this may or may not make sense! akasha would like to talk now!**

Romano: H*** to the f***ing no, I certainly did not miss you.

Russia: I did, da?

Romano: … *scoots farther away from Russia*

**Akasha: … I don't even. okay, dares. america? have a drinking contest with canada. german beer. loser has to eat englands cooking. for a week.**

America: THAT'S LIKE WALKING INTO SWIZTERLANDS TERRITORY! IT'S SUICIDAL!

Somalia: We're sorry, but you have no choice in this.

America: *grumbles about how unfair this game is as he starts drinking beer, along with Canada*

**england, just so you know, i love your cooking. oh, psycho has something to say!**

England: Why thank you for liking my cooking. At least someone appreciate my cooking!

America: *2 empty beer bottles on a table with a third in hand* Shut up England!

**he he! I have a question for everyone! russia, england, france, and somalia(did i spell that right?) must answer. all of the above are magically healthy, not drunk, ect. in order to answer this. in the fanfic i am currently writing, i am trying to decide whether or not to kill off england. should i?**

Russia: Da. Go right ahead.

England: Bloody h*** no!

France: If it's for love, then I approve~

Somalia: First, you spelt my name right, and second KILL HIM!

England: Why do you bloody hate me?

Somalia: It's your fault my brother, British Somalia, vanished! Plus, be glad that I don't hurt you like France.

England: Threat acknowledge, I will shut up now.

**now that we are done with the shameless self promotion, akasha will take over while i tend to the unicorns in the backyard. again.**

Everyone that doesn't see/believe in magic and mythical creatures: *confused and/or a little freaked out*

**Akasha: …anyway, back to your regularily scheduled program.**

**russia, can i have a hug? film it so i can pisso ff america later; we all know canada has won the drinking contest. and america is passed out on the floor.**

*Everyone looks at America and Canada, to see the American passed out on the table and Canada barely holding up. America has 20 (how did he drink that much so quickly? [!]) and Canada has 21... I'm not going to make any sense of how they drank that much so quickly.*

Russia: Of course, da!

*Akasha appears in a puff of smoke, and hugs Russia.*

Somalia: Got it. Make good use of this blackmail. *gives to Akasha*

*Akasha takes the video and disappears in a puff of smoke*

**greece, is it true you and egypt had an affair? for that matter, arent egypts parents technically rome and d ancient egpyt? creepy.**

Greece: … No.

Turkey: HE SPEAKS! *gets stabbed in the arm by a certain host* OW!

Nanu: Technically, Ancient Rome was in love with both Greece's mom and my mom.

(True fact. I found it on Simple Character Introductions - Hetalia Indexes. I don't know if it's right or not, but let's just go with it for now. Besides, it most likely happened, this IS Ancient Rome. -Li)

Rome: That is true. *in daydream land, just like Poland*

Germania: *rolls his eyes at Rome's idiocy.*

**china, if i an manage to declare my independence from that idiot america, will you recognize me as a country? *evil voice* or do i have to ask russia to help me force you**

China: *freaking out and stuttering* N-n-n-n-n-no!

Russia: Da!

**EVERYONE: sit still while psycho uses frances and austrias innards to decorate the room.**

**bye for now!**

France and Austria: *run for dear life out the door*

Somalia and Prussia: *laughing*

England: *getting dragged by France since they're still ductaped* SOMEONE HELP ME!

Everyone inside the house: … No!

England: I bloody hate you all you *rest can't be heard since he's at a distance*

Somalia: *sighs* I'll go get them. *goes outside*

Li: Well that's the end of the chapter.

Romano: FINALLY! That toke f***ing forever!

Li: Well EXCUSE ME for having a life!

Alice: We'll just end it here. Until next time, please review!

* * *

*Later*

Germany: Um… Guys? Someone? I'm still ductaped to the couch… Um… Oh no…

* * *

**{1} Yes**

**{2} England**

**{3} Beautiful**

**{4} Beautiful lady**

**{5} Idiot**

**Li: Finally… It's over… Not in the mood to make an ending thing… Going to play the PlayStation 3 ****once this is uploaded. Here are the rules… Please review… I need a break from typing this.**

**Newest rules:**

**1) One song per review. To help shorten the chapter as much as possible.**

**2) Nothing M-Rated. **_**Ever**_**. Which involves 'becoming one' and Eleni's dare for Germany and Italy.**

**3) If you even try to make a pairing that already has a character that's been paired, we won't accept. If you're wondering, here are the pairing that have been accepted:**

**Belarus and Lithuania**

**China and Lichtenstein**

**Hungary and Prussia**

**Canada and Seychelles**

***possibly* Spain and Romano**

**Japan and Greece  
**

**And that's about it for the pairings… for now. You can ask more pairing and they will be added here. **

**4) That's about all the rules. The last one is just to say thank you all for reviewing, keep reviewing in the future (not too much though), and I hope you enjoyed the madness and chaos that has happen thus far!**


	18. Chapter 11

"**Welcome everyone who is reading this story, or whatever you call it. Here is chapter (insert chapter number)!" I said.**

"**Anyways, li43101 only owns herself, her OC's, her idea of doing this, and the mansion. The rest belong to their respective owners. In addition, due to the rules of the site, the chapters will now have quotation marks and dialog tags though it seems incredibly odd. If you want an OC or something on, please give a full description. This chapter and the rest of the chapters for now on will be like this. If the past chapters need to be like this, please tell us and we'll change those chapters as well." Hungary said.**

"**And that's why Hungary is doing the disclaimer for this chapter. She does a very good job." I said.**

"**Thank you Li." She said.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Hetalia Truth or Dare! This shall be an interesting chapter. Unfortunately, Nyx and Persia are taking a break so we will not be able to get dares from them." I said, announcing the last part like it was usual.

"AW!" The hosts and OC's alike said, obviously not happy.

"Oh no…" The Hetalia Nations sarcastically said.

"On the bright side, we got the other dares and truths to go by." I continued, smiling.

"HURRAY!" All of the OC's and Hosts said, happy once more.

"NO!" The Hetalia nations yelled, not wanting to do any dares.

"So, shall we begin?" I asked, looking around at the others.

"We shall start with Eleni's dare-" Somalia started but Eleni interrupted her.

"NIKOLAKI~" She yelled very loudly, making most of the nations cover their ears. Eleni is talking about the man with dark circles under his eyes, wearing glasses, slightly shorter than Greece and has lighter hair than Greece. He is also wearing the same cloths at Greece, which are a white shirt and brown pants, only they are lighter… (Wait, when the f*** did he get here? In addition, yes I am the one who writes in-between the * parts. I do not know what the correct term for * is so I will just type the symbol.)

"NO!" The man apparently named Nico, short for Nikolaki, yelled at Eleni.

"Ella twra nico!" Eleni said, in the language that I do not understand as usual.

"No." He replied swiftly, crossing his arms.

"Explain the translation of that!" Somalia yelled, wanting to know what Eleni said.

"Tha se stakisw." Eleni said with a too innocent smile.

Greece and Nico could not help but look like something like this: O.e

"… I got nothing." I said, not knowing what Eleni just said to make Greece and Nico have those faces.

"I do not speak that language!" Somalia yelled,

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME I'M A NATION!" Nico yelled. He saw Turkey and obviously did not look happy to see him. "Oh *,* not you again." Nico said in an exaggerated tone.

"Why are there two jercules?" Turkey asked, using his usual insult for Greece.

"Hm?" Nico asked. It was then that Brazil came in and saw Nico.

"OH MY GOD, ELENI!" She yelled, turning to said girl. "WHAT DID YOU DO? (!)" She asked/yelled.

"Went to 2p land and kidnapped Greece. Then I was chased by 2p Turkey saying Nico is his." Eleni explained leaving Brazil with a look like this: -_-

"Okay, since WHEN did we start having the 2p characters here?" Somalia asked, wondering why there are 2p characters coming onto the show.

"Don't look at me, Eleni sent me the PM. Plus it's Hetalia Truth or Dare, it can include the second personality of the nations." I explained.

"Wait, PM?" Libya asked.

"Apparently Ms. Eleni can't submit a review." Alice formally said, saying what is true.

"I guess it's because she reviewed so many times." Carol guessed which was also true.

"Nico looks nothing like Greece." Portugal stated, noticing the difference between the two.

"You should see 2p Romano. He looks like Poland and France combined. In addition, he acts like France too. It's creepy." She said in a tone as if nothing was wrong.

"… No comment…" Brazil said, not wanting to get further into the discussion.

"I'm beginning to hate 2p Romano." Somalia stated, hating him immediately since he hates perverts.

"ANYWAYS IMMA DARE YOU ALL~ maybe… depends on how insane I am right now… hmm." Eleni yelled, saying the part with 'insane' in it all too normally. The Hetalia nations now start to look nervous, as if that was new.

"CHINA!" Eleni yelled, making the ancient nation jump.

"W-what is it, aru?" China asked nervously.

"I hope you know that who ever you're paired with, you're always a pedo." Eleni said, making China fume.

"I'M NOT A PEDO, ARU!" China yelled at Eleni.

"Since you're the oldest nation, you technically are." Carol stated, only making China fume even more in anger.

"I'M NOT, ARU!" China once again yelled, only at Carol this time.

"MOVING ON!" Eleni yelled, making China stop fuming suddenly.

"Turkey… kisses Greece." Brazil said with a mischievous smirk.

"H*** to the f***ing no." Greece and Turkey both said, possibly for that one time only. I looked over at Eleni only to find her having a spaz attack when she said something like "GEWYGDENHCBVRIH NO! (Three exclamation points) "

"NO GIRIKEY! (Three exclamation points) IT'S GIRPAN! (Seven exclamation points) or giribela…. I AM ALLOWING TURKEY NOT TO DO THAT DARE! (Four exclamation points) GREECE HAS TO MARRY JAPAN ONEDAY SO TURKEY CAN'T EVER KISS HIM. EVER." Eleni yelled, though she doesn't seem to be over her spaz attack.

"Yeah… what Eleni said…? Yeah, I do not know." Somalia said, not bothering to find the words to describe what Eleni just yelled. No one else made a sound, and you could easily hear the crickets (cricket, cricket). You see what I mean.

"Um…." Portugal said, unable to find words.

"I have an important question for everyone. Gintai ena me tyn ellada?" Eleni asked, though she received very confused expressions from everyone besides the Greek men.

"I don't… I don't know…" I said, not understanding what Eleni just said once more.

"What the…" Greece started, but stopped since he couldn't find any more words.

"I never agreed to this…." Nico said; his arms still crossed. Eleni didn't wait for an answer from anyone.

"Russia doesn't have to answer since he's allies with Greece." She said, receiving a look from America.

"Wait the crazy Russian is allies with Greece?" America asked. I was curious too, but I only don't know because I'm a teen who doesn't watch the news or knows the current alliances of other nations.

"Glad to know you're updated with the world, capitalist pig." Russia said, using his capital insult on America.

"Shut up crazy Russian!" America yelled, using his new insult against Russia.

"Also, I hope you all know in Greek we refer to countries as females. IN ADDITION, IGGY CHAN GIVES GREECE BACK HIS STATUES! (Many exclamation points)" Eleni yelled.

"WHAT?!" The countries that aren't females asked/yelled.

"ALSO, DON'T CALL ME IGGY, AND I CAN'T! MY BOSS WON'T LET ME!" England yelled angrily.

"ALSO, ADD GIRIPAN TO ZE LIST! (Four exclamation points) ZE AWESOME KITTY COMMANDS YOU! (Four exclamation points) KESESESESESE!" She yelled to me, using Prussia's catch phrase.

"HEY DON'T TAKE THE AWESOME ME'S THING!" Prussia yelled since he didn't like most people using his catch phrase.

"SHUT UP, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" Eleni retaliated.

"I already did." I said, stating what I did a while back. Eleni went "YAY!" while Japan stood blushes furiously since he's paired with Greece and that there's nothing he can do.

"Also…." She started, taking Russia's pipe. "I have to go kill a certain Turk…. Nico isn't yours…. Kolkolkolkolkol." She said, having a dark aura when she said Russia's laugh/thing. She then disappeared in puff of smoke leaving a note. I walked to it and read the following: "imma go kick 2p turkeys ** now," which is definitely something Eleni would do.

"…" Nico, Greece, Turkey, and everyone else were like this.

"… Moving on…" Somalia said, finally breaking the silence.

"I like her, da!" Russia said happily, though no one looked surprised.

"Um… Anyways, the first review is from **awesome scones**- hey I remember them from chapter 7 part 1!" Libya said, remembering the reviewer.

"I do as well. Anyways, moving on." I said, wanting things to go quickly as possible.

**Well I have a few dares so… Yeah.**

**1) Switzerland! I want you to dress in a ballerina suite and do ballet saying "I'm a pretty princess!**

"WHAT! (?)" Switzerland yelled, obviously not into the dare.

"Russia-" Chad said, before Switzerland interrupted him.

"OKAY I'LL DO IT!" Switzerland yelled, not wanting Russia to hurt him. I can't blame him; I wouldn't want Russia to hurt me either.

(I have no f-ing clue how a ballet works and neither does Li… but at least Somalia has more blackmail on the angry Swiss now.)

**2) England sit in France's shoulders and Romano sit on Spain's shoulders… Now have a chicken fight! ( if you don't know that's where people sit on each others shoulders and push each other till one falls… This is normally done in water. But it's not as fun in the water.)**

"Yeah, I had no clue what a chicken fight was until I read this review. Thanks for explaining it!" I said, thanking the reviewer.

(… They told as they're told… Romano didn't want to do it since he's 'allergic' to France as he says. But he did it anyways, and he somehow won against France even though he's terrified of him.)

**3) America! Slap Seychelles in the face with a steak.**

America, was silent and so was Seychelles for about a full minute.

"… Random… But I'll go with-" She said before being slapped on the cheek with a piece of random steak. "OW!" She yelled, holding her redden cheek. After a brief second, she glared at America.

"They would've forced me to do it anyways." He said in defense, giving her the cold steak to use.

"It's okay." Seychelles said, taking the steak to her cheek and walking over to Canada.

**4) Canada… Shave France boald.**

**And that's it! Bye bye!**

"NO!" France yelled, but to no avail. After holding him down and giving Canada a shaver, France is in the emo corner with no hair, and Canada is praised by Somalia, Fem!England, England, and everyone else that hates France.

"Anyways, while Canada is being praised and France is going emo, I will read the next one. It's from **I am Mexico**. Gee, I wonder who they are. Note my sarcasm." Somalia said after praising Canada and started to read the next review.

**Hey! I am America's little sister from the south, Mexico!**

**Brazil: Along with her boyfriend Brazil.**

Somalia gasped and dropped the card. "IT'S THE MALE VERSION OF BRAZIL!" She yelled. Brazil's eyes widen.

" WHAT? (!)" She asked/yelled, taking the card of the ground and reading it. "YOU'RE RIGHT, IT'S A MALE ME!" She continued to yell.

" … I'm not sure whether to celebrate or be terrified." SA stated, her expression making it unclear whether she's happy or scared.

**Oh! Oh! Can you do USUK? I like that pairing, you know! (I am a yaoi fangirl!)**

"Well no one has asked any other pairing with America or England in it so… I'll think about it." I answered, making America and England simultaneously gulp in fear.

**My Truths:**

**Hungary- You still need to give me my yaoi lessons, you know! And what do you think of Austria?**

" I will do that after the show. And Austria's a nice person, but he can be a 'little' up-tight." Hungary answered truthfully. Austria raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He asked, but Hungary wasn't done.

"And by little, I mean a lot." She finished, earning a completely baffled expression from Austria.

"EXCUSE ME?!" He asked/yelled.

"Kesesesese! Roddy got owned." Prussia said, ignoring Austria.

"I'm being ignored, aren't I?" Austria rhetorically asked. South Korea didn't seem to pick up the rhetorical sound in the question.

"I know how you feel, da-ze…" South Korea answered with sympathy in his voice. Austria gave him a look for answering this question, but quickly shook it off.

**America- PROTECT ME! THEY ARE OUT TO GET ME! AHHHH! BIG BROTHER AMERICA, HELP ME!**

**Brazil: Oh god…the Zetas…aughhhh.**

"DON'T WORRY MEXICO, BIG BROTHER WILL HELP YOU, AFTER ALL I'M THE HERO!" America yelled, doing his hero pose. I then thought of something.

"Okay, for some reason, I can now image Russia saying that to either Ukraine or Belarus." I said, voicing my thoughts. Russia looked at me with the sympathetic look.

"I can imagine that too, da." Russia stated, smiling childishly.

**My Dares:**

**Okay, the ppl I chose will have to dress up as these Sailor Senshi, okay?**

"NO!" All the nations, excluding Brazil, yelled.

"TO BAD!" Carol yelled back.

**Sailor Moon- England**

**Sailor Mercury- Canada**

**Sailor Mars- China**

**Sailor Jupiter- Romano**

**Sailor Venus- Italy**

**Sailor Uranus- Sweden**

**Sailor Neptune- finland**

**Sailor Pluto- Japan**

**Sailor Saturn- Liechtenstein**

**Tuxedo Mask- America**

Everyone in the list above get into the proper costume. It took Somalia and me 6 seconds to realize why America is Tuxedo Mask *cough England's Sailor Moon cough* and started laughing. Well, Somalia is.

"I'm the only one not wearing a skirt… Funny." America said, almost laughing as he said funny.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Romano, China, and England yelled in anger. Then China's anger disappeared as he thought of something.

"Then again… LIECHTENSTEIN LOOKS SO CUTE, ARU~!" China yelled, going into fanboy mode over Liechtenstein who blushed. Switzerland was about to fire a gun at China but was quickly locked in another room just as he's about to.

**Oh, and England, America, MAKE OUT NAO.**

**Brazil: Or else…well, she will hunt you down and torture you any way possible.**

**Adios, Nations!**

"Adios!" Spain and I said at the same time, making us look at each other and laugh a little. America and England are then forced to make out, and when they're done, they're blushing from embarrassment. Chad cleared his through to get everyone's attention.

"Anyways, this next one is from **PastaKolCheeseburger-San**." He said as he started to read.

**Pasta: How come it is that when I space out, I always imagine America being a sadistic torturer?**

"WHAT?!" America asked/yelled. Seriously, it's a review. Yelling won't do anything.

"Funny, that's the same thing for me." Russia stated out of nowhere. I'm not really shocked by this since it's something I would expect from Russia. Anyways, Chad continued to read the review.

**Waffles: *clears throat* Pasta… You're on.**

**Pasta: Oh, HAI THAR! I brought you guys chocolate! *hands out chocolate to everyone***

"YAY, CHOCOLATE!" I yelled in happiness. What can I say, I love chocolate. I really do. Later, after everyone ate his or her chocolate, I officially was happy while Chad continued to read.

**Waffles: Can I have some?**

**Pasta: No. Now for the truths and dares!**

**Italy: I haven't given you a real dare… I want you to hop on a really big and friendly dog and ride it around shouting "THE SWEDISH ARE COMING! THE SWEDISH ARE COMING!"**

"Poor Waffles…" I thought out loud. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Italy.

"Uh, okay!" He said. Suddenly, a big black dog comes in from the front door, runs over to Italy, and licks his face. Italy laughs as he gets on the dogs back. It was then that Somalia wanted things to be realistic and have Sweden chase Italy. Before anyone could agree on that, Italy made the dog run around in a huge circle as he shouts "THE SWEDISH ARE COMING!" repeatedly. While he's doing that, we're decided to continue.

**Germany: I see that you were all tied up earlier, huh? *troll face* Why do I torture you with songs so much? Oh well. I want you to do one thing for me. Yell "PASTAAAAAA" just like Italy.**

"First, I'm not tied up anymore since SOMEONE finally found me." Germany yelled, looking at me since I got him out. I hung my head in shame.

"Yeah, sorry we left you." I said solemnly. I fell really badly for leaving Germany like that. And since I'm part German, it kind of hurt. I looked up at Germany and saw an apologetic look on his face.

"It's okay. Second, THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW! Three, PASTAAAAAA! … That felt so veird to do." He said in his German accent.

**Japan: I'm so tempted to make a joke about your porn and Godzilla right now. I really am.**

I looked at Japan for a reply, but he was still blushing from earlier and couldn't speak, so I silently told Chad to continue.

**America: Show everyone the video "America can't get his pants on" I accidentally clicked on that video before and I'm debating whether or not if I regret nothing.**

After watching the video, these reactions were received.

"WHAT THE BLOODY H***!" England yelled in anger and surprised.

" … I just… I don't even… I don't know anymore…" I said, not able to find words for what I just watched. Poor Canada…

"That actually happened once when the states were in Washington D.C. for a meeting… Why do I remember what happened in Washington D.C. on that day?" She asked herself.

"I think someone saw that, because what happens in D.C. stays on YouTube." Carol said, quoting from a DVD that I have.

"I remember getting dragged into that… it was not fun, but it was once Belarus came and knocked America unconscious. Then it became un-fun again when she started chasing me… It's not fun being chased by Belarus when you're only wearing your boxers." Russia said. Everyone who was young or innocent had their ears covered when Russia said this.

"Way too much information! Also, moving on!" Chad yelled, not wanting Russia to continue.

"Agreed on both accounts." Somalia agreed, also not wanting to hear anything else.

**Russia: Missed me? I sure missed you! Guess what? I can see you from my house. *SarahPalinReference***

"I can see you from my house as well!" Russia said cheerfully, going along with the reference.

"Dude, you haven't been to your house for a while now." America stated, oblivious to the reference. Russia stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"… You're a dumb b******, you know that America?" He rhetorically asked America, who glared in return.

"Oh shut up, crazy Russian." America said, holding his glare.

**France: I'm taking a French class in school! Your language is freaking beautiful. As for a dare, I dare you to kick Somalia. For revenge.**

"Honhonhonhon, I appreciate the comment about my language! It is indeed beautiful. After all, it is the language of love, is it not?" He asked, about to flip his hair but suddenly remembered that it was shaved off, which sent him into depress mode again. Somalia, England, and everyone else that doesn't like France mutter at the 'love' part. Also, Italy finally gets off from the dog, which runs out the door.

" Normally I wouldn't hit a girl, unless they're the enemy or I'm incredibly angry and drunk, especially mon cher {1}. But since it's a dare…" He trailed off, then kicked Somalia in the shin.

"OW!" Somalia yelped in pain, holding her shin. She was about to hit back when Chad read the next dare.

**Somalia: Don't you dare harm France in any way, shape, or form. *gives a cookie* Forgive me? *puppy face***

" … Fine, I won't hurt France." She said, taking the cookie and eating it. Then she looked happy, as if she thought of an idea. "… Wait… SA!"

"What?" The South African girl asked, looking at Somalia.

"You can borrow my tazer." Somalia answered, tossing SA her tazer while smiling. "Have fun with France." SA grinned evilly, and turns to find France gone and the front door open… I think you can guess where he went.

"… I can deal with him being scared." Somalia said with a shrug as her tazer is given back.

**England: Serve dirt to everyone and see how much better it tastes than your food.**

**Waffles: Well that was awfully rude of you…**

**Pasta: Do I look like I care?**

**Waffles: No, not really…**

**Pasta: I shall continue now.**

"My cooking tastes better than dirt! But fine…" England said before he is handed a bucket and shovel and goes outside. France came back in just as England left and went to the emo corner, probably because his hair is gone.

**Turkey: Hug a cat for me. Please? You're like, my fourth favorite character and I need you to hug a cat. Preferably one of Greece's cats.**

"I don't have much of a choice so… Where's the f***ing cat?" Turkey asked, and the cat replied with a sudden but deep meow, which begs the question about why that cat sounded like a grown man… Guess I'll never know. Turkey must have wondered that to since he was so silent.

"… No comment." He finally said as he hugged the cat. "I'm done… I'm going to get cat stuff of me." He said walking out of the room, not wanting Greece's cat to infect him or something like that.

**Greece: Be nice cause Turkey is just hugging your cat.**

"So I… Saw… Zzz…" Greece said, falling asleep- wait, was he awake?

"You don't stay awake for long, do you?" Nico asked, eyeing him oddly.

"Zzz… No… Zzz…" Greece replied in his sleep. Not surprised really. Nico sweat dropped at this.

**Belarus: I SHALL NOW MAKE YOU HARMLESS OFR MY DEAR FRIEND RUSSIA! *uses pasta powers to turn her into a bunny rabbit***

The rabbit that is Belarus tried to give a threatening look at the reviewer, but…

"Belarus… It's just a review… You're glares mean nothing." Somalia stated before Chad continued.

**You're welcome Russia.**

"Da, I thank you comrade! Become one with Mother Russia?" Russia asked with his creepy as ever aura in background.

"Russia, not now." SA said, a shiver going up her spine.

**I'm afraid that we are out of time. I hope you get your motivation, Li!**

**Waffles: Goodbye-**

**Pasta: Hasta la pasta!**

"PASTA!" Italy yelled like usual.

"I found that my lack of motivation isn't the problem; I just get distracted real easily. Like recently, I've been watching **Red vs. Blue**, and it is totally worth it." I explained. Trust me, it is so worth watching that online show. It's hilarious!

"First **Portal 2**, now **Red vs. Blue**… This will never end." Somalia said, shaking her head. It most likely is true though.

"At least that will explain why I may reference it in the future. Anyways, this next one is from **Goddessxofxmusic1**-" I started but was soon interrupted when ninja zombi nazis appear and try to attack America.

"AH! WHAT THE F***!" America yelled in fright. A zombie went right by Italy, who ran out of the room like the Italian he is.

"Wait for Blair before anyone does anything else." I said patiently, holding my hand up.

"Blair? Who's Blair?" Libya asked. Her question was quickly answered when a girl then appeared in front of America wearing a green tank-top with a black under tank-top, super short shorts, knee-high combat boots and short dirty blond hair framing her face and is short in the back, blue eyes and cat ears and tail that match her hair color*

"STAY AWAY FROM MY B****!" She yelled as she pulled out a Korean Daewoo K1A submachine gun.

"I'm beginning to like whoever she is." Somalia stated.

"Die!" The new girl shouted as she started shooting all the ninja/Nazi/zombies. And a couple of minutes later she runs out of amo.

"Son if a-" She stopped herself from cussing and pulls out Swiss Colt 1914 and starts shooting then runs out of amo again.

"Mother-" She stopped herself from cussing once more, as she pulls out Tomahawk and takes out remaining Nazi's. Minutes later, they were gone.

"Korea and Switzerland, you guys make the best guns." The girl, who is Blair, said. I looked over at America and could tell that he is now in love with Blair. I saw that everyone else could tell to, well, at least the non-oblivious ones (no offense to the oblivious ones).

"Oh… So that's who Blair is… At least my question was answered." Libya said, her tone saying that she doesn't want to get on the bad side of our guest.

"So much for USUK." I said shrugging. "I'm not complaining." I continued. Seriously, I'm not much of a yaoi fan, I can just stand seeing it.

"Korea makes good guns, aru?" China asked with surprise in his voice. I guess China doesn't know the good things South Korea can make.

"Of course I can, da-ze~! Guns were created in Korea!" South Korea said happily, saying the last part as if it was a fact. After getting the reply of "No they weren't," from everyone, South Korea proceeded to pout.

"Hi! It's Goddessxofxmusic1 but this time you call me Blair cause I think I would go to H*** if you call me God." Blair said. Somalia gave me a strange look.

"… You bleeped out the place?" She asked me with the bewildered look.

"I don't feel comfortable typing it. Cuss word or not." I explained. Somalia shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat." Somalia said, waving her question away.

"So I just saved America cause I knew you would hate him too much to help him so I did it." Blair said, explaining why she helped America.

"No, it's just you were the one who acted faster than everybody else to actually help America-" Chad started, but was quickly interrupted.

"AND I AM THE BIGGEST AMERICA FANGIRL EVER! HAHAHA!" Blair yelled, laughing at the end.

"I used to be the biggest fangirl… and loudest… But that's changed…" Carol stated, remembering the time she was a complete idiot.

"And that's a very good thing." Nanu said, remembering the annoyance she had to deal with before Carol was given some I.Q. points.

"Anyway, dares. And behave cause I am on my gun obssesion." Blair continued, stating her thing with guns.

"Nice guns, da." Russia commented, smiling. Blair looked at me and I had a feeling the first dare and/or truth will be for me.

"Truths: Li, do you have a crush on anyone in the hetalia cast?" She asked me. I called it!

"Actually no, I don't have a crush on anyone in the Hetalia cast." I answered honestly just as England came back in, with a bucket of dirt. I'm just going to skip ahead to where he and his female counterpart are in the emo corner with France because everyone said that dirt is way better than their cooking.

"America, I live in Florida! Guess which one of your body parts that is! Keseseseses!" Blair said, using Prussia's catchphrase.

"I already know… I rather not talk about it on something rated T." America explained, not wanting to break my newest rule, and incase children are reading this.

"How dare you take the awesome me's catchphrase!" Prussia complained. I have a question: who else saw Prussia saying that? Cause I sure did.

"Prussia, here are some pics of Florida, this will show you why Florida is awesomer then you." Blair replied, giving Prussia some photos. He takes them, looks at them for 5 seconds then bursts out laughing.

"I get it now! Kesesesesese!" Prussia laughed, rolling on the floor now. Everyone sweat dropped and continued on.

"Li (again), put in Girpan! I now worship that pairing cause of **Greece's Kitty**. Thank you Kitty!" Blair said, stating an oh-so familiar request.

"I already did. You're the second person to ask that." I stated once more, hoping no one else would ask for Girpan, or whatever the term is. Blair continued on.

"Dares: America, you have to have another one of those jackets and if you do, give me one please! I fricking love you!" She said, smiling.

"Of course, anything for my citizen!" America said, giving Blair a jacket from nowhere. Carol, being the America fangirl she is, immediately went into the emo corner with France, England, and Fem!England.

"Prussia & Russia, you two are my friends b****es. Russia you go to Lindsey and Prussia goes to Hannah. Just saying." Blair continued.

"As long as she isn't like Belarus, da." Russia said with a shrug.

"I already have the awesome Hungary!" Prussia complained, though it was completely ignored.

"England, make me some scones. I have never tried a scone before." Blair demanded with sincere honesty. England immediately got out of the emo corner.

"Well I can certainly say that it's the best British cooking has to offer." England commented, earning some snickers and groans from some others.

"If that's the best cooking you have to offer, I hate to see the worst." Somalia stated, knowing how bad England's cooking can get.

"Oh shut up Somalia." England said as he went into the kitchen.

"Make me! … Okay, I'm good." Somalia yelled, retaliated as usual.

"Everyone, play spin the bottle like that other reviewer(or was that a different story) but add me in it secretly hiding magnet so bottle can land on me when America spins." Blair said, earning a look from some nations at that last part.

"… Okay! Also, it was this story." Carol said cheerfully, recovering quickly from going emo earlier.

"Hard to forget a citizen of Somalia daring us to do spin the bottle…" Chad muttered as everyone got ready. We are skipping ahead since I wants to get this chapter uploaded as soon as possible. It ended up with Romano in Mafia mod because he's angry at Spain (again), America and Blair kissing a lot, and her taking England's scones saying that she'll eat them later. In other words, what normally goes on.

"Kk dat was it! I am out of ideas. I am going to McDonalds. America please meet me there when this chapter is done. By!" She said, getting into and flying out of room in a helicopter. We all just stared at where the helicopter left, and in silence.

" … How the f*** did she get out of here on a helicopter that suddenly appear and how did it not destroy anything?" Germany asked, finally breaking the silence.

"We may never know." Japan said with wisdom in his voice.

"… Moving on… This next one is from **Know your stars**." Alice said as she starting to read the following review

**Know your stars**

**Know your stars**

**Know your stars**

**America likes to sing and blow bubbles in the shower…**

**America's first love is…**

**Barney**

**America has wear the same pink glow in the dark 'Powerpuff Girls' boxer for the two weeks…**

**Now we all know America who likes to sing and blow bubbles in the shower, has wear the same 'Powerpuff Girls' boxers for the last two weeks and I forgot to mention that his first love is Barney?**

**Know your stars**

**Know your stars**

**Know your stars**

Everyone was completely silent, even the crickets.

"That is f***ing not true. The first one is not true. The second one, DEFINETLY NOT TRUE! The third one is also not true. Therefore, THEY ARE ALL LIES!" America yelled in denial, breaking the silence.

"… I have nothing to say…" Alice said, not wanting to comment on anything that was just said about her father.

"I am just going to say that America just got trolled or something like that, and will just leave it like that…" Somalia decided, with Romano agreeing with her.

"… Anyways, the next review is from **Random Person**." SA started before reading the card with the review on it.

**Hi! I'm Random Person and with me is Ryo chan! Here are our truths and dares.**

**Ryo's dares**

**Switzerland and Austria: *looks at them both with a gleam and brings out duct tape* You two are going to get together no matter what! *duct tapes Switzerland and Austria together in less then one second***

"… When did I get out of that room earlier? More importantly, why am I duct-taped to Austria?" Switzerland asked, blinking twice in confusion.

"It's a dare. A highly uncivilized dare, but a dare nonetheless." Austria explained. Switzerland nodded.

"I see… I'm going to shoot whoever made this happen." Switzerland promised himself.

**Random's truths**

**Seychelles: Do you like Canada?**

"I do like Canada… I like him a lot." Seychelles answered, blushing furiously.

**China: What do you think of Liechtenstein?**

"Well, she's cute, nice, pretty and-" China started, but somehow Ryo's voice came from the review.

**Ryo: *Cuts in* LET LIECHTENSTEIN GROW UP SWITZERLAND! SHE IS NOT A BABY ANYMORE AND CHINA WILL PROTECT FROM ANYONE! RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE AUSRTIA WAITING FOR YOU!**

Everyone that can immediately held their ears holding their ears, shouting "OW! HOW DID WE HEAR THAT?!"

**Random: Ryo chan don't shout we all can hear you, mostly me in particular. Sorry Ryo chan is a HUGE SwitzerlandxAustria fan. China for your own sake (and Ryo chan's) Are you willing to protect Liechtenstein, too?**

"I am willing to protect Liechtenstein from anything… That also includes Belarus. I'm also not saying that because I'm in a Sailor Moon outfit and that it's gotten to me." China said, his tone making him suspicious on the last part.

"Right…" Everyone else said, drawing the 'I' out.

"Ah shut up, aru." China said before SA continued.

**Random's dares**

**China, Liechtenstein, Seychelles and Canada: Go out on a double date somewhere.**

"China and Liechtenstein can go. Canada is needed for a dare." I said, giving the China and Liechtenstein permission.

"If it's all right with you, we don't mind waiting, aru." China said. "Is that alright with you Liechtenstein?" He asked, looking at Liechtenstein.

"I don't mind." Liechtenstein said sweetly, making China go into fanboy mode again.

**America, Denmark and Prussia: Dress up as chickens and do the Chicken Dance.**

"… Meh, okay." America said, entering one of the changing stalls.

"I shall do it, Danish style!" Denmark declared.

"I doubt there's a way to do it Danish style, moron." Prussia remarked, going past Denmark and into one of the changing stalls.

"Hey!" Denmark said, with an offended tone as he rushed into a different changing stall. Let's skip ahead to when they already did that. America is back in his Tuxedo Mask costume, and Prussia and Denmark are in their regular cloths.

**Korea: Do the Afro Circus dance from 'Madagascar 3'**

I doesn't know how the Afro Circus goes because I never saw 'Madagascar 3'… Yet. Let's just say that he did it and China smacked him when he said that the circus, afros, and the Madagascar movies were made in Korea.

**Random: That's all of our dares, though Ryo chan's was to duct tape her OTP together.**

**Ryo: You know I love my SwissAus, Random chan.**

**Random: YES YES YES! We know we know we know. Good bye.**

"Hey Li, don't you usually end the chapter to make another one by a review or two back." Somalia asked me.

"I decided to make this a single chapter and see how it goes." I replied.

"I guess that makes sense." Somalia said as Carol held a card.

"Anyways, this next review is from **psychoflower**… That's enough said already about who the reviewer is." Carol said as she started to read the following that's in bold.

**Ah, the beautiful smell of pure fear in the morning. *looks at everyone* are you ready, oh dearest children?**

"No!" Everyone shouted, knowing that a single dare could affect everyone, especially ones from **psychoflower**.

**Obviously you all know who I am by now. Let us get to the oh so wonderful dares. Canada. (oh, don't think I've forgotten you!) please tell us the most embarrassing story you know about France.**

Yeah… I'm going to skip ahead, but I will say that he told a story that involves France, Paris, an online/blind date, a cross dresser or something like that, and crying in the corner of a bar drunk with a drunk, shirtless England laughing at him. Also, China, Liechtenstein, Canada, and Seychelles went on ahead with their double date. So if they don't speak up, that's why.

**Now someone (no preference as to whom) shoot france.**

SA looked at Somalia, who nodded with a look that said 'I don't care.'

"France, hold still so you can get this over with." SA said, pulling out a 9mm. After shooting France in the foot, she puts her gun away and high-fives Somalia as Carol continued.

**England, you do realize france has seen pixies too, right? (actually, he has. " I dont remember what volume it is in tho…) AND, he cannot deny it because he is dead.**

"I'm not dead! It was in the foot, not the head or heart." France said, denying that he's 'dead'.

"In his defense, you didn't say where to shoot." SA stated.

"Wait… France you've been lying about that this entire time?!" England asked France, with a tone that said that he wasn't happy. We now return to 2 minutes later with England and France duct-taped to each other once more. They can't fight remember?

**now, enough picking on france. for now. oh America**

"Oh no, here we go." America said, obviously seeing what's coming, sort of.

***makes hamburger randomly appear* do you see that hamburger? DO YOU?**

"Yes, I see the delicious hamburger." America said, drooling. Russia, England, France, China, Somalia, SA, Chad, Libya, a few other nations, and myself rolled our eyes at this.

**good. you CAN'T have it. *makes it disappear* now. go take math lessons from estonia. calculus, to be exact. ADVANDED calculus.**

"NOOOOO!" America screamed in agony. He calmed down when we told him that he was going to learn advanced calculus AFTER he came back from his date with Blair at McDonalds. Hey, no one pacifically said when he had to learn it.

**akasha shall now take over the dares, I have a dead perso-I MEAN a garden, to take care of.**

Everyone said, "I'm officially scared now," at the same time.

**Akasha: ooh, yay! now. canada. travel back in time and lick george washington.**

"We can't have him do that, it will mess up time and everything we know will change. Trust me, I've read a story where it happened." I said. It's true, I read it in school.

**And finally, russia.**

"I'm already feeling bad for you dude." America said, putting a hand on Russia's shoulder, or at least tried to since Russia's an inch or two taller.

**So far, I have not really tortured you, have I? let us remedy this, da? *giggles* do you remember all those times you payed so much attention to the Baltics and FORGOT ABOUT ME? and then you SOLD ME TO AMERICA!**

"First, the Baltics usually messed something up or they just happened to have showed up. Second, my boss made me sell you to America!" Russia tried to explain, key word being tried.

**sorry for shouting. the point is, I want you to feel some of the PAIN I did. so, get these five things, and destroy them one. by. one. america is dead, remember, so he can't gloat. Destroy all of your vodka, all of your sunflowers, lithuania, and your two sisters. now you shall have everything ripped away like I did. Have fun!**

"WHAT?!" Lithuania and Ukraine shouted. Belarus made a look that only rabbits can do when they're frightened.

"I'm not dead! I doubt learning math will make me die!" America yelled, contradicting Alaska.

"… Yeah, forcing countries to do dares is one thing. But being pointlessly cruel and evil is not in our job descriptions as hosts and the hosts OC's…" Somalia pointed out. After minutes of talking, we got Russia to destroy his vodka and sunflowers and we promised to get him more after the chapter ends.

"Okay time to read the next review. This one is from someone called **WOW**." I said before reading the following that's in bold.

**I'm here to do some magic!**

**France: (shoots a of smoke at France turns him into a stuffed pink unicorn) You are now a stuffed unicorn, but you can still talk.**

"AH COME ON!" France complained loudly. England, however, was laughing at how ironic this situation is since France says there are no such things as unicorns and that stuffed unicorns are dumb. Like I said earlier, the situation is ironic.

**Spain: (shoots a of smoke at Spain and turns him into a box of tomatoes) Like France, you still talk.**

"I always wondered what it would be like to be a box of tomatoes… and now I do." Spain said out of nowhere, making Romano roll his eyes.

**Prussia: (shoots a puff of smoke at Prussia and turns him into a lamp) You can still talk. By the way, volcanoes are way hotter then you.**

"No they're aren't! I'm way hotter." Prussia said, the light of his lamp flickering on and off every time he spoke. I rolled my eyes, imagining Tucker from **Red vs. Blue **using his popular catchphrase before continuing on.

**America: (shoots a of smoke at America and turns him into a toaster) You can talk.**

"Good to know I can always cook bread… I will change back at the end of the chapter, right?" America asked. We told him that we would before I continued to read the review.

**Denmark: (shoots a puff of smoke at Denmark and turns him into a trash can) You can talk too.**

**Reason why I did this, because it's funny.**

"Oh, sure. Turn the Danish man into a trash can, that's real funny- HEY! DON'T DO THAT SWEDEN!" Denmark yelled at the Swedish man who just put a piece of trash into the Danish trash can.

"I CALL READING THE NEXT REVIEW! It's from **Outcast001**." Brazil said as she started to read the following that's in bold.

**Sorry I haven't been on for a while… having six siblings, two parents and one computer does not really end well on my part… anyways!**

**what happened with the hyped Italy? there was no mention…**

"The reason vhy it vasn't mention is because how bad it turned out… Ve're still trying to repair the room Italy was in." Germany explained, being the one to experience the very hyper Italian in a locked-up room all alone.

**Russia can i have a hug?**

"Of course you can hug me, da!" Russia said cheerfully, making some others shudder at his innocence masking his violent nature.

**thank you! *Belarus pops up behind me and I punch her in the face as a natural reaction* NOT TODAY B***!**

The bunny that is Belarus now comes back (wait, when did she leave?) with her face bruised from being punch. She also doesn't look happy.

**okay dares! Teehee! (I've noticed how NO ONE has done a group dare so imma do one)**

**Finland, America, Denmark, England, Spain, Romano and Belgium are to do the gangnam dance with the song!**

Let's just say that Finland, England, Romano, and Belgium where the ones to do it. America, Denmark, and Spain can't because of what happened in the previous review.

**After that *mutters incomprehensible incantation and Finland gets white kitty tail and ears* sit on Sweden's lap and snuggle with him!**

Finland blushed as he was pulled into Sweden's lap by said nation. Once that happened, Finland started to snuggle against him. Let's just leave it at that.

**Hungary can I please borrow your frying pan quickly?**

"Sure." Hungary said, the frying pan in her hand quickly disappearing into thin air.

**thank you *hits France in the face* six runs! why did I do it? 'cause you're a pervert and actually appeared in a nightmare**

**(you don't wanna know what happened)**

"OW!" France yelled as his stuffed unicorn body went flying and landed sideways. The frying pan reappeared in Hungary's hands, but she was too busy laughing at what just happened to notice.

**America, just cause I said six runs does not mean I'm British… but I am the child of one of your kids. Don't know? here's a hint: Rats of Tobruk B****es! W we totally kicked the Italian AND German army a**es**

"My memory isn't going right expectedly since I'm A F***ING TOASTER!" America yelled. I had a different emotion going through me; confusion. Seriously, what makes saying 'six runs' British and what about the "Rats of Tobruk?"

**Anything else?… oh! oh! every time Belarus says 'marry me' or 'Russia will become one with me' or something like that I will magically appear and hit her over the head with Russia's pipe! yeah… I love Russia (not obsessive *pointed glare at Belarus) *scary aura around me while I smile***

"I like her, da!" Russia said smiling with a scary aura around him. America muttered something like "Scary people are alike," only to get knocked over by Russia, which is easy since America is a toaster..

**PS: Cause I'm related to Britain and almost as insane as Russia (in a good way Russia-kun!) I have freaky magic powers (like when I turned Finland half Neko) so if you need any crazy magic s*** to go down just call! (if you need to know what I look like then my profile gives the gist of it)**

"That makes so much sense, and yet it doesn't… Which also makes sense seeing as that happens a lot." Romano pointed out. Everyone that could nodded in agreement.

**PSS: The 'hit Belerus over the head' thing will only last about three chapters cause it takes quiet a bit of magical energy to pop back and forth… sorry… Australia will survive the world apocalypse cause he's awesome!**

***hits Prussia over the head and knocks him out before he can say ANYTHING* Bye Bye! My mum wants the computer! d*** it…**

"The United States of America will also survive the apocalypse because I'M THE HERO!" America yelled as Hungary brought the unconscious Prussian onto a table since he's still a lamp.

"This is the last one of the day. We also have a PM, but it came in a little late… We'll do the PM first. I'll read it, it's from **Insic98** " I said, changing my mind about whether to do the review or the PM.

**HEY again Dare:**

**Estonia & Latvia: song it or death ( dark aura out me and crowbar you head)**

"W-w-w-w-we d-d-d-did s-s-s-s-sing it t-t-t-though. R-r-r-r-right Somalia?" The shaking Latvia asked our resident camera girl. Somalia smiled.

"Yep. Have it recorded right here. Also, no death!" Somalia said. She nodded at me and I continued to read the review.

**Truth What you guys big fear and weakness?**

**(evil laugh)**

**bye.**

"… That will make this chapter even longer than it should… Sorry, we can't say it because this chapter will be even longer than it already might be." I explained. Romano looked relieved, scooting away from France a little.

"I'll read the last one. It's from **MissSerendipity1235**." Chad said as he started to read the following bolded words out loud:

**Heyo! Hey!**

**Orange County: Hey daddy! I'm Orange County! Or Marrisa Jones**

**Beverly Hills: Heyo mah peoples! I am the shining star of Los Angeles…Beverly Hills! And I'm Clairessa Jones!**

"Oh boy. This will not end go well for me." The toaster that is America groaned, recognizing his children.

**Orange County: Daddy,you went to my Starpower comp. and did you drink Kool-Aid? Because you came with a gun and almost shot Claire.**

"No, I didn't drink Kool-Aid… I had Red Bull and coffee earlier that day, and Claire I'm still sorry for almost shooting you! I swear I didn't know how the gun was in my hands." America apologized.

**Beverly Hills: Yeppers! He did! So for that,you have to listen to JUSTIN BIEBER FOR 12 HOURS STRAIGHT!**

"… After my date with Blair, I will do that." America clarified. Not arguing with him on this one. Come on, he's actually NOT COMPLAINING! I know I would if I got dared to do that.

**Orange County: Poor dad. Oh well,screw him! Next,Japan,did you know you had children? Here's one of them! Nagasaki,come on out!**

"Before we continue, I would like to say HEY!" America complained.

"H-hai {2} I did know I have children." Japan answered.

**Nagaski: Konichiwa minna! Konichiwa Nippon! Remember when America…um…bombed me? The girls wanna see what happened…**

**Orange County: Wasn't it actually the R-word? (In other words: Rape)**

**Nagasaki: H-hai! He didn't mean it…I still have the scar on my back though..**

"WHAT? (!)" America and Japan yelled at the same time, making Japan look at America in anger and confusion.

"Listen, I didn't rape her! I swear I didn't rape her!" America explained. Before things could get even more hectic Chad continued to read the review.

**Beverly Hills: Daddy,eat England's cooking! That's it! Buh-Byee! *Drives off with her friends in her private sterling limo***

"AH COME ON! Why am I the one who's getting tortured a lot today?" America asked with a tone that said 'I'm going to hit something or _someone_.'

"Well today was certainly interesting! See you all later! And remember to review!" Somalia said, signing off for me.

* * *

_Later, in the living room an hour or three later…_

"So let me get this straight… you want to do something with Red vs. Blue in it, not just a forum which you already made?" Somalia asked me. I nodded just as America (who isn't a toaster by the way) came in through the front door.

"That was the greatest date I ever had." America stated, basically summarizing his date with Blair.

"Yeah, you can skip the formalities and go into that room and listen to Justin Bieber for 12 hours, BYE!" SA quickly said, shoving America into a sound-proof room.

"… So what are you going to do with that Red vs. Blue thing you have?" Somalia asked me.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that out." I explained.

* * *

**The {1} means "My dear," and the {2} means "Yes."**

"**Well that was fun… and long… Tell me if you like the chapters being one whole thing. Also, if you have any **Red vs. Blue **ideas for me to do, feel free to put that in the comments." I said.**

"**This is the longest chapter you ever made… ever. And you're just experimenting." Somalia commented.**

"**I know… I still own nothing but myself, my OC's, and the mansion we're in. Also, sorry for taking so long to make this chapter. It takes a while to think of responses and such. ****Please review!****" I said, officially finishing the chapter.**


	19. The End of the ToD?

"**Here's the next chapter to the story." I said while trying to adjust to the change I have to make in my stories. So are the others. Speaking of the others…**

"**li43101 doesn't own Hetalia. She only owns herself, her OC's, and the mansion. Everything else belongs to their respective owners… And to me since-" South Korea was interrupted when China threw a book at his head.**

"**NOT EVERYTHING WAS CREATED IN YOUR COUNTRY, ARU!" He yelled in anger. I could only sigh at this. I seriously wonder why I'm doing this sometimes.**

* * *

"Hello and welcome back to the show. Guess what? Nyx and Persia are back!" I announced, earning some groans from the nations that were not heard over the cheers of the other hosts and OC's. This was all too normal today.

"Yes, they're back. They also have some interesting truths and dares." I said, trying to sound as evil as possible. Somalia smiled as she got out her camera, readying herself for the oncoming blackmail.

"First is a dare… Spain and Romano have to hold hands FOREVER!... Or until the next chapter…" Nyx said, starting the string of dares and truths.

"We'll go for 'until the next chapter'." Romano stated as Spain took his hand, making the latter blush like a tomato and look away.

"And my friends dared me to dare Prussia to say Austria is awesome… I don't approve of this, but that's what happens at sleepovers…" Nyx continued, making Prussia's expression show shock and disbelief, but soon showing defeat and humiliation.

"I don't have a choice… FINE! Austria is awesome… But not as much as I and I take it back!" Prussia said triumphantly. I decided to let this one slide, but only this once for Prussia.

"TRUTHS! Canada, would you join the axis in WWIII? Me and my friends started a RPG about it… Russia bombed everyone!" Nyx said, making Russia smile at that last part. It does sound like something Russia would do. Then again, he would be all alone, and Russia is just a lonely person who wants friends.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. They don't notice me just like the Allies. I don't think I would be noticed even if I had a bomb in my inventory." Canada answered with sincere honesty. I feel sorry for Canada…

"China, would you become evil in WWIII? If yes please be evil for the chapter! Liechtenstein is the only one you can be nice to." Nyx continued. China thought for a moment.

"That depends… what is the world war about this time, aru? Saving cute things, aru?" China asked. Somalia sighed.

"F*** it, let's just have him the way he is for now." She said, not bothering to decide whether he would be evil or not.

"I HAVE AN INGENIOUS TRUTH FOR PRUSSIA!" Nyx yelled at the top of her lungs, making everyone else cover their ears.

"Don't hurt my friends…" Persia said, trailing off at the end.

"Oh calm down… I won't… Some on it evolves on the other hand… Anyways! Prussia, who do you love more, Gilbird or Hungary?" Nyx asked, making Prussia face look like a mix of terrified and distress.

"My. Mind. Just. Exploded…. He won't be able to answer that…" Persia commented. Prussia, with the same expression on his face, simply nodded his head. I locked eyes with Hungary and saw that she understood why he couldn't decide and is able to accept it… At least he didn't pick the bird over her.

"Exactly! That's how awesome I am!" Nyx exclaimed, making Prussia look at her.

"You're not as awesome as me!" Prussia yelled, making Nyx cry once more and making him try to calm her down with the help of Hungary.

"I have a dare for my good buddie France…" Persia said with an evil smile. It should be worth noting that she's a part of the Bad Touch Trio… This may not end well.

"Don't you think he's been through enough?" Nyx asked, recovering from her crying epidemic and tilting her head slightly at her OC.

"Yes! … Francie, I dare you to slap Nyx!" Persia exclaimed, making Nyx look panic.

"What?! That's mean!" Nyx yelled at Persia. Everyone else, at the moment, is watching them like a Ping-Pong Ball match.

"Revenge… How dare you put me in that awkward situation!" Persia exclaimed.

"It wasn't as awkward as that one time… You know…" Nyx said, trailing off.

"Yes, yes I do… And I will only let you tell the story if Hungary answers this question!" Persia yelled, making said nation flinch at the thought of what the question might be.

"I have a feeling… OW!" That last part was because France slapped Nyx, making her glare at the Frenchman.

"Hungary, does Prussia really have 5 meters?" Persia asked, making Hungary blush in embarrassment and Prussia give out his signature laugh.

"How would she know that?!" Nyx asked, before raising her eyebrows. "Oooh… hehehe." Nyx continued, understand the answer to her question.

"Yesh… yesh… And I will tell the story in the next chapter…" Persia paused as she blushed, before saying "I-it's really embarrassing… It involves Japan…." Making said nation raise an eyebrow, wondering what she's talking about.

"I refuse to answer." Hungary said stubbornly, crossing her arms and looking to her side, eyes close.

"That's good enough of an answer for me." Somalia said with a smile. SA sighed, as she was about to announce that Eleni could go next but she is one step ahead of SA.

"Does WW2 ring a bell? Greece is all like NO to Italy and then war and then RUSSIA TO THE RESCUE! CYRPUS! THE FIRST LADY OF CYPRUS CAME TO OUR SCHOOL AND WE SANG FOR HER the Greek prime minister of foreign affairs came too, but it wasn't Greece. After he left we were singing pentozali and we started CLAPPIN, LIKE A GREEK. Into the microphone. Oh and this kid thought I was a psychotic killer who cuts off people's faces. WHY WOULD THEY THINK THAT?!" Eleni asked to no one in particular, making some people sweat-drop.

"I can think of 20 reasons…" Nico unnecessarily answered, making Chad shake his head at the comment.

"…DARES: GREECE AND NICO HAVE TO ACT LIKE EACH OTHER!" Eleni practically screamed, making some nations cover their ears.

"Yea- NO. I can't be lazy." Nico complained. Eleni started pulling a Russia by saying "kolkolkolkol" repeatedly until Nico said "I'm not scared."

"… HEY TURKEY, I FOUND NICO!" Eleni yelled towards a doorway, where a man who looked like Turkey, only lighter skinned, hair, and cloths color ran in (We here at the Hetalia Truth or Dare show actually don't really know what 2p Turkey looks like, we are just guessing).

"NO!" Nico yelled before 2p Turkey glomped him. "GET OFF ME!" Nico yelled, trying to get free of the Turkish man's grip.

"I missed you so much." The other man said, holding on to Nico tighter. In the background, 1p Turkey is running into the bathroom, holding his mouth. Apparently what he is now seeing is incredibly disgusting and it made him sick.

"I didn't." Nico said before he got out of 2p Turkey's grip and made a run for it, his 'friend' in tow. Eleni is currently laughing at their reactions, making some nations look worried.

"Any way… GREECE! WHY THE H*** ARE ALL GREEKS ΠΑΜSEXY?! And also sing the lazy song!" Eleni yelled, making nations cover their ears once more. Greece shrugged, and held the microphone in his hands out- wait when did he get the microphone? I never got a chance to voice my question because Greece started singing.

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything._

_I just want to lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything._

_I just want to lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all, nothing at all_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_

_Find a really nice girl, have some really nice ***_

_And she's gonna scream out_

_This is great_

_Yeah, I might mess around_

_And get my college degree_

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_

_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything._

_I just want to lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_

'_Cause I ain't going anywhere_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'll just strut in my Birthday suit_

_And let everything hand loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything._

_I just want to lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all"_

Everyone applauded Greece, who bowed, slumped on one of the couches, and fell asleep. Eleni clapped longer than everyone else.

"Oh yeah… the America can't get his pants on. I saw one with Russia, one with Japan, one with Austria, one with Prussia, and a lot more. BUT THE GREECE ONE WAS FLAGGED SO I COULDN'T WATCH IT WITHOUT CHANING MY ACCOUNT! WHY CAN I BE 18! WHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (?)" She yelled making all the nations cover their ears this time.

"When did someone say my name was Nicolaki? (!) That's a nickname Eleni gave to me. My name is Nicolas." He commented. I looked at him.

"Well how am I suppose to know your name when I didn't even know what you looked like or what your personality was?" I asked.

"She's got a point… Anyways, it's time for the PM messages. We got a lot more than usual." SA said, giving out the cards that held separate PM messages.

"Okay, this first one is from **PuddlesLover2012**; hey this person has the year in their username!" Somalia commented before reading the following bold words.

**Scotland-oi, lass! Scotty here. Me lil sista wanted tae say hi sae I stole 'er laptop**

**Nessie-I know how to hack alba….**

**Scotland-stupid Albion teaching ye….**

**Nessie-….**

**Scotland-….**

**Nessie-I dare Albion (England) to admit he likes francis and all of the UK knows it!**

England sighed at this, cautiously looking at Somalia like she was going to sharpen up a knife, pitchfork or something like that.

"Fine… I admit that I like France, as a friend, and that all the UK will know about it." He said unhappily. Somalia smiled and continued to read the PM message.

**Scotland-ye like ireland…our BROTHE!**

**Nessie-so?**

**Scotland-…*leaves***

**Nessie-I better go check on him…..may your days be filled with happiness and unicorns and rainbows!**

**(Nessie is my oc. She represents loch ness)**

"So, wait, England taught the personification of Loch Ness how to hack a computer?" Chad asked, making everyone turn their heads towards England.

"…" He became silent. I sighed, wondering if we could force the information out of him… I don't really think so.

"Let's just move on. I don't think we'll get anything out of him." I said. Everyone but England nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anyways, the next PM is from **StarrySkyDrops**." SA said, reading the following bold words.

**O yey! MY first time here.**

**Wales: Wales here, and we just so happen to have a couple of truths and dares for you.**

**Northern Ireland: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Sicily: Here goes:**

**England, America: Holy mother****! It's the ice cream truck! Do. It. The whole thing. U should be relieved. It's like only 30 seconds.**

Okay…. I have no idea what they're talking about but okay… I seriously have a weak link about the world around me. Since I'm lazy and don't feel like researching what the ice cream truck thing is, I'll just quickly say they did the dare. Don't believe me? Somalia has it recorded, and she will be more than happy to prove it. Anyways, SA continued to read the following bold words.

**Russia: U SHALL NOT… use your pipe for 3 chapters.**

Russia frowned at this, but smiled once more.

"That's okay. I can use other objects to hurt people with anyways." He said, giving off both his creepy aura and his equally creepy smile while taking out a pick axe. Everyone backed off an inch or two.

**Puerto Rica: Ahh these dares are just too fun!:**

**Spain: Avoid Romano for 2 chapters.**

Spain proceeded to faint, still holding Romano's hand. I don't think he will be able to live if he goes by this dare. We all eventually agreed that Spain won't do the dare, making him quickly recover from his 'fainting'.

**Germany: Watch GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY. No looking way. Put. up. with. THA UGLY!**

"GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY ISN'T UGLY!" Prussia yelled, only for Germany to glare at him. After strapping Germany to a chair, we eventually got him to see the video. I didn't watch it of course. I may be German, but I have a pretty good idea of what a German sparkle party is.

**France: Keep. ur. clothes. on. For however long SA, Li, Somalia, whoever decide.**

"Keep your cloths on for the rest of the game!" Somalia yelled, covering France's cry of agony… or something like that. France is now in the emo corner (he seems to visit that a lot), brawling his eyes out.

**Poland and Liet: Switch cloths for the whole chapter.**

Lithuania, reluctantly, went to the changing stalls, along with Poland. They exchanged cloths overhead, and came out wearing each other's cloths.

"I, like, totally don't understand how you can live like this Liet." Poland complained. Lithuania didn't reply back, he is too embarrassed to say anything.

**New York: Now for truths:**

**England: How does it feel being one of the top locations of cs188's videos?**

"I might get in trouble for this, but who the bloody h*** is cs188?" England asked. I didn't answer, since I also have no idea who cs188 is. I don't feel like researching at the moment anyways.

**Italy: Would you rather not have pasta for 2 weeks or get sick because of pasta for 2 weeks?**

Italy didn't answer because he pulled a Spain and proceeded to faint. I guess the question was too much for him.

**To whom this may concern: Why are there McDonald's restaurants in your countries if you don't like America's burgers?**

"Just because we don't like America's burgers, doesn't mean that our citizens don't like them as well, aru." China answered, many other nations nodded in agreement.

**India, Thailiand: why do you ** **elephants so munch?**

"That question can't be answered, as those two nations are, not only not in the anime, but also not any of the OC's." I informed.

"And if you have a problem with that… Too f***ing bad." Somalia commented.

**That's all for now.**

**(Why didn't we do any?)**

"… We have no idea what you're talking about in the parentheses, and therefore, cannot answer your question." SA said, before handing Chad a card.

"This next, and last, PM message is from **watashiwa hetalia lover desu**." Chad said, reading the following bold words.

**watashiwa anime lover desu here…. Call me W.A.L.D. and some truth or dares for yea! before that some cookies for y'all !**

"AWESOME! KESESESESESE!" Prussia yelled, holding a random cookie in his hand before he started munching on it. I rolled my eyes as everyone else, including me, at their cookie.

**here truth for netherlands (is he there ?) why do you colonize Indonesia THE TRUTH PLEASE ! **

"My boss told me too. I have to follow what my boss says." Netherlands answered.

**cos i still don't get it and meh friend also want to give some truth or dares here is Kd-y**

**Kd-y: to japan truth why are you're people are sooo smart arghh I'm stressed !**

"Um… because we focus on our goars in rife?" He asked, hopping that it's an acceptable answer.

**me:dare for america do you like cheese burgers ? *gives him some hamburger* you can't have it thank you very much**

America shook his head yes at the question, and when he was told he couldn't have it, he face-planted at the table he was sitting at. Wait, when did America sat at a table?

**explain to meh what do you think about Indonesia 10 things and some truth why do you make a gold mining in timika,papua,indonesia?**

"First, the scenery in Indonesia is beautiful. Second, Indonesia is the fourth most populated country in the world at 248.6 million people. Third, Indonesia has Komodo dragons in the wild. Fourth, there are more than 700 languages and dialects are spoken in Indonesia. Fifth, the world's largest volcanic lake, Lake Toba, is in Sumatra. Sixth, there are about 150 volcanoes throughout the entire country. Seventh, the country has the world's second highest level of biodiversity. Eighth, they have the _Java man_, or better yet the oldest remains ever found. Ninth, two of the most popular sports are badminton and soccer (football). Tenth, there are about 17,508 islands in general, and about 6,000 are inhabited by people." America said, making everyone stare at him, wide-eyed at all the facts he said.

"Also, my boss told me to make those mining places in those specific places. I swear it wasn't my idea." America answered.

**Kd-y:she's still 11 years old so am i! :D**

**me:idiot Kd-y…**

**Kd-y:dare for make a map of indonesia (detailed please)with closed eyes!**

**me:is there any person who can do that anyways I'll think more dares next time buh bye mina ~~! (oh and italy can you make some pasta for me?)**

I remember seeing a Hetalia cosplay panel, and a girl who was dressed up like Sealand was also 11. Anyways, when that question was asked, Italy immediately sat straight up.

"Oh course!" He said, getting up and skipping to the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other, with doubt on their face. I know I can't make a map of Indonesia. I can't even make one with my eyes opened. I'm a crappy artist, so that option for a job is out the window.

"Okay… I'm just going to ignore what just happened… The first review is from **livvykitty**. Hi Kitty!" Carol said as the nations groaned. Carol ignored them as she began to read the card.

**I now have some evil ideas. :)**

**America: I'm gonna test if you hate everything from and about Russia or if you just hate the personification. *hands a gray Russian Blue kitten with large blue eyes* Take care of this. I found it around in the cold and couldn't leave it!**

"You could have just asked… I just hate the personification… Plus, I'll admit it, kittens are cute!" America said; petting the Russian Blue kitten that randomly appeared on the table he's at. I smiled. I, actually she belongs to my sister; also happen to have a Russian Blue cat.

**Russia: Say "I'm the hero!" And do the pose. THIS IS IMPORTANT.**

"… I'm the hero?" Russia asked, confused, as he did the hero pose. Somalia shook her head.

"More loud, try to sound less confused, and you need to be more confident. And do the hero pose more dramatically this time." She said. Russia glared at her before he yelled "I'm the hero!" and did the pose more dramatically. I'm starting to wonder when she became a director-like person.

**China: Would like to be a Panda Hero?**

"YES ARU!" China yelled, making his fellow nations, and us humans, cover their ears.

**England: You are now required to wear your pirate outfit at all times. And yes, you may chase Spain.**

England smiled as his pirate outfit was tossed to him by SA. He went into the changing stall, and came out in full pirate get-up just as Spain woke up. When Spain saw England, he made a beeline for the door to outside. England chased after him. I had to send Somalia and SA out to get the two back in here.

**France: You are now a metal magnet, meaning everything (including knives, needles ect.) is now drawn to you.**

France must have seen this dare coming because when I saw him, he was in a magnetic-proof suit. How he even got it was beyond me. He gave the thumbs up, making me shake my head. I decided to leave him like that.

**Danmark: My cousin called you Daneland. Reaction?**

"MY NAME ISN'T DANELAND! IT'S DENMARK! D.E.N.M.A.R.K. NOTHING ELSE!" Denmark yelled in anger, as if this question has been asked before. I decided not to ask and motioned Somalia to continue.

**Li: Please watch Pewdiepie before this next dare. (Pewdiepie is Swedish)**

"I know about Pewdiepie. He's hilarious!" I said. He indeed is hilarious. Though I'm trying to catch up with the videos he makes. I'm far behind.

**Sweden: What is your reaction to certain horror games? Could you play… Ib right now?**

"No." Sweden said with a hint of terror and fear in his eyes. I didn't feel like pressing him, mostly because I haven't gotten that far into Pewdiepie's videos so I have no clue what Ib is and I don't want him or anyone to spoil it.

**Everyone: You know what else originated in Krea? Bongcheon-Dong Ghost and Gangnam Style. So you have to read the comic as well as listen to the song. :)**

"CURSE YOU KOREA FOR MAKING THE COMIC, ARU!" China yelled to the ceiling. He obviously saw it before. I have too, thanks to Pewdiepie… never again… Or at least will I watch it. I could probably listen to Pewdiepie reading it… just not reading it myself… Anyways, after everyone but me, since I don't want to be scared to death again, China is seen chasing South Korea around with his wok.

**QUICK, SOMEONE HUGE JAPAN!**

Japan didn't even get a chance to react, because Italy came in at that exact moment, the pasta for the W.A.L.D. disappeared, and he ran over to Japan and hugged him. Japan, later, is in a corner (not the emo corner) trying to get over what just happened.

**Canada: … Have you been afflicted with the two diseases that only affects you? Wendigo Disease (makes people cannibalistic) or Jumping Frenchman disorder (causes jumpiness, and carrying out simple commands if they are suddenly yelled, only affects French Canadians)?**

Canada slowly nodded, with a sad look on his face. He smiled when Seychelles hugged him.

**Italy: I believe it's time for an intervention. You can't keep on with your pasta addiction.**

I would type down what Italy said, but he was crying a lot and speaking too quickly to understand a word. Germany is trying to comfort him at the moment.

"The next reviewer happens to be Blair." I said as I read the following bold words.

**Blair:*singing Trick and Treat by Kagamine Rin and Len* Oh hi! Sorry I just love the song an Halloween is coming up! I love creepypasta, so I am going as Jeff The Killer's genderbend! My friends are going as the following:**

**Bri: Full course for candy addicts by Miku Append**

**Lindsey: Chell from portals(The cake is a LIE!)**

**Hannah: Chibi sailer Italy(PASTA!) **

"I know, right? THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Somalia shouted. I smiled. Not only did I get the reference and love the second game (never got the first game), but I also like the song Trick and Treat.

**My date with America was awesome! We had an eating contest which I won, we pranked abunch of people with fake vomit and we went to a vocaloid concert! It was great!**

No one reacted in surprise. They all just looked at America, England with disappointment written on his face.

"What? It was fun!" America protested. No one bothered to answer or protest back.

**Okay let's get this over with!**

**Truths:**

**England:*glomps* THANK YOU FOR THE SCONES! The we're great! So as a reward you can help me and Somalia burry France alive!**

"She survived England's cooking and likes it?!" Some nations yelled in shock and surprise, their jaws wide opened.

"Wait, I get to bury France alive? SWEET! I officially deem Blair as one of my favorite reviewers!" Somalia said, pulling a shovel from nowhere. France panicked and ran for dear life, but was quickly put down by England and was tied down by Somalia just so he doesn't escape.

**: HA HA HA HA HA! Guns did NOT originate in Korea! I am doing a science project on guns and they originated in CHINA! China just owned you! DA-ZE B***H!**

"HA! I FINALLY GOT KOREA AT SOMETHING, ARU!" China yelled triumphantly, drowning out South Korea's whining, complaining, and crying.

**Cuba: I feel sorry for you dude. I heard you are currently in a huracain which will make it cold as h**l up here in Florida.**

"Thank you. At least SOMEONE notices about me being in hurricane." Cuba said from the couch, looking like he's been attacked by a bear, glaring at America when he said SOMEONE.

**America: I just joined the girls weightlifting team! Now I will (try to) be as strong as you! Hamburger celabration! *random hamburgers appear in our hands***

"HAMBURGER CELEBRATION TIME!" America shouted, stuffing a hamburger into his mouth. Everyone rolled their eyes.

**Dares:**

**Greece and Japan: My favorite pairing in existence is NaruHina from naruto! *gives Greece a Naruto cosplay and Hinata cosplay plus contacts* You know the drill.**

Japan blushed when the cosplay appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He sighed, took the cosplay, and walked over to the changing stall. Greece followed, after he was awakened.

**Russia:*wacks him over the head with his own pipe* Do NOT call America a capalalist pig AGAIN you soviet phcyco(sp?)! Or it will be more then just a wack!**

How Blair was able to hurt Russia via review is beyond me, but she did it. Russia, knowing that he couldn't do anything about Blair hitting him over the head with his own pipe, decided to just kolkolkolkol in the corner rather darkly, watching us all with a creepy stare as if we were caged bats… wait… DARN ENGLISH CLASS! The book we're reading in my English class at school is getting to me!

**England: Your ability to see creatures reminds me of Jani the scitsafrinic 7 year old. I feel bad so sing Calalini by Kaii Yuki. You don't have to look up the song if you don't want to so you can just go to my account and go to English vocaloid lyrics yay it's the second chapter. But the song is in English and I recommend it.**

"That poor, poor child… I will sing the song… and not just because you like my cooking." England said, just as Japan and Greece came out of the changing stalls. Japan is blushing terribly, and Greece then handed England a microphone, and the song started. Seriously where did Greece get the microphone?

England: _On the border of your world and mine_

_Is a permanent universe called Calalini,_

_It's my island of dark paradise_

_cause not every day is a vacation for me,_

_Ah! I don't understand, 400_

_Why do these people, have to die?_

_Ah! I don't understand, Wednesday_

_Why do you hurt me? What have I done?_

_I can't find any place I can hide from_

_These voices that are tearing me apart inside!_

_Why do these demons invade my mind?!_

_I can't escape from these monsters that eat me alive!_

_Why, oh why does Calalini have to be_

_My paradise, lost? My nightmare in heaven?_

_Why, oh why does Calalini have to be_

_My home in a loss? My heart feels so heavy._

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini!(x4)_

_Won't someone please come and save me?!_

_On the border of insanity,_

_I can't make the screaming stop, I have to keep scratching._

_It's my world of constant agony,_

_It's my personal very real, hell to me._

_Ah! I don't understand, Sycamore_

_Why do these people, have to cry?_

_Ah! I don't understand 24-hours_

_Why am I the only one who sees?_

_I can't find any place to hide from_

_These voices that are tearing me apart inside!_

_Why do these demons invade my mind?!_

_I can't escape from these monsters that eat me alive!_

_Why, oh why does Calalini have to be_

_My paradise lost? My nightmare in heaven?_

_Why, oh why does Calalini have to be_

_My home in a loss? My heart feels so heavy._

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini (4x)_

_Won't someone please come and save me?!_

_It's safe to say that I'm never alone,_

_I can't be alone,_

_They won't leave me alone_

_alone (6x)_

_PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_I can't find any place to hide from_

_These voices that are tearing me apart inside!_

_Why do these demons invade my mind?!_

_I can't escape from these monsters that eat me alive!_

_Why, oh why does Calalini have to be_

_My paradise lost? My nightmare in heaven?_

_Why, oh why does Calalini have to be_

_My home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy._

_I can't find any place to hide from_

_These voices that are tearing me apart inside!_

_Why do these demons invade my mind?!_

_I can't escape from these monsters that eat me alive!_

_Why, oh why does Calalini have to be_

_My paradise lost? My nightmare in heaven?_

_Why, oh why does Calalini have to be_

_My home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy._

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

Blair, if you are reading this, I hope you don't mind but I made some spelling corrections as I was going through this song. Anyways, everyone clapped, including the ticked off Russia before he went back to doing his kol-ing… That sounds slightly funny when I think about it since it's basically like trolling, but Russia's version of it.

**All countries: I dare you all to whatch America play Slender and I want the Axis (all of them) and the Allies reactions.**

'_This won't end well.' _I thought as America got on the computer. Here are some of the things that were said.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" – America

"America, keep going you bloody git!" – England

"Kolkolkolkolkol-" – Russia

"AYIAH! Slenderman is scary, aru!"

"AHHH! *runs out of the room*" – Italy (poor guy)

"Ah! … Actually, this isn't that scary- AH! Creepy sounds again… I f***ing hate this…" –Germany

"Fratello {1} get back here!" – Romano

There are many more, but I would like to get back to the show. Also, if America doesn't respond to anything, that's because he's now passed out after Slenderman came out of nowhere and killed (is that what happens?) him.

**And the DVD you were talking about is Jeff Dunham! I love him!**

"Finally! Someone gets what I'm talking about." I said. Seriously, it's like I'm alone on the story sometimes with the references.

**Kk Out of ideas! Have a Happy Halloween! Oh and one more dare for Li, go on YouTube and look up Jeff The Killer's story by mr. Creepypasta. I want to hear your opinion on it and wether you believe it or not. I was going to make you listen to the original lavender town theam but I don't want you to kill yourself so I won't.**

**Okay bye and *grabs Jeff's knife* GO TO SLEEP!**

"I'll take the Lavender town thing. I accidentally stumbled upon something called Eyeglass Jack or something like that… that sent shivers down my spine… Besides, I'm not going to commit suicide." I reassured them all, searching for the original Lavender Town theme. I didn't last 30 seconds without getting a slight headache and chill up my spine. And after reading the description of the video, I ditched the Lavender town thing and went looking for Jeff The Killer on YouTube. But after seeing the thumbnail, I decided it was best to just abandon the entire dare all together… Sorry if you're disappointed, but it's for the sake of my sanity… Now I know what Blair meant by me killing myself.

"This next one is from **Outcast001**. Please enjoy the insanity and hilarity that will ensue." Somalia said, reading the following bold words.

**HOLY F***ING S***! this is hilarious!**

**Hello again!**

**Truths: Australia, what animal are you most terrified of?**

"Um… Since when was there an Australia here?" Somalia asked, looking around. I shrugged. I don't remember there being an Australia here.

**America, did you know that drop bears hate Americans and drop from the trees branches to crush the skull of any American passerby and eat their brains? Drop bears can tell if your American by your scent!**

"HA! Someone already tried that trick on me! There are no such things as drop bears." America said proudly, crossing his arms with a proud look on his face. We all decided to ignore him.

**Dares: this isn't really a dare but a test of resistance! *magic incantation and a giant mouse trap appears with a a big shiny hamburger as the bait* America… yeah, I think this is self-explanatory.**

Yeah… let's just say that America ended up in a lot of pain and Russia laughed at his demise. The end, now back to the dares.

**France: *incantation and his hair returns* you must die neon pink and wear fluro green puffy dress with bright purple sparkly shoes and nail polish… and then get catapulted into the 'fashion police headquarters' (apparently that place exist).**

France tried to run, but then remembered that he's tied to a chair. We let Poland handle to styling. And then a random catapult appeared and launched France somewhere. I have no idea how it happened or when France will come back… but at least France is out of our hair for now.

**Sweden: must say ten good things about Denmark.**

**Denmark: must not say a single thing during this time and when/if Sweden finished he can only politely and quietly say thank you, any spasm-like reactions will equal in me hitting you over the head with a flaming cricket bat.**

I silently groaned. Why do people always do that? I don't like these kinds of dares; it takes time out of doing the fun dares! Denmark smirked at Sweden and leaned in a chair. Sweden sighed before he smirked.

"10 good things about Denmark are that he invented LEGO and Skype, his country is made up of 444 islands, he has clean beaches and parks, free education from primary to university, not as many homeless people/destitute people as in other countries, has great libraries, low suicide rates, has spotless record when it comes to human rights, and it's more safe than other places since there are no types of crime going on." Sweden said bluntly. Denmark uttered a small "thank you" before he and his chair fell backwards, making everyone laugh. It's times like this that I'm proud to be part Danish.

**Poland: give the Baltic nations a complete make-over… CROSS-DRESS STYLE! make them look like girls!**

Lithuania uttered a quiet "f***" before he, Estonia, and Latvia got dragged off by Poland. They came back a couple of minutes later, and we all couldn't help but laugh. At least it wasn't hard for Lithuania to look like a girl since he and Poland switched clothes. Poor guys.

**Baltic nations: must stay like that until Britain admits he can't cook (sorry grandad, but you really can't cook)**

The Baltic nations desperately looked at England, who gave them a stubborn look that said that he wouldn't say anything bad about his cooking. Guess the Baltics are going to be like that for a while. Poor guys.

**Romano: *chuckles darkly* you must say 'I love Spain* after every sentence for four chapters.**

Romano was about to say something but he closed his mouth. He then grabbed the dry erase board America used when he couldn't speak, and started writing something on it. He held it up, revealing that he wrote "F*** you" on it. I guess that's one way to curse at someone without speaking.

**Italy: you cannot hug ANYONE for two chapters (be happy, my sister wanted me to do six)**

I don't think Italy will be able to handle the dare… I say this because he fainted on the spot and is currently pale. SA had to make him pasta to make him wake up and regain his color.

**Germany: no potatoes, sausages or bear for two chapters**

"Uh… Okay." Germany said, as if no potatoes, sausages, and beer wasn't much of a problem. Yeah, this dare doesn't have much of an effect on him.

**Russia: *hugs happily and gives him a bucket of ice* dump this on Prussia please.**

"Da!" Russia said, dumping the bucket of ice on Prussia without hesitation. At least he's not being creepy in the corner. Prussia was about to say something when the next dare, his dare, was read.

**Prussia: cannot say 'awesome' or un-awesome' and thank Russia for pouring ice on him.**

"First, I already have that dare going. Second… thank you… Russia… and I take it back! HA! No one ever says that there's no take backs!" Prussia said, grinning from ear to ear.

**Urkain: Yell at everyone to "Be nice to me!" and be as scary as you can for ten seconds afterwards.**

"… Be nice to me?" Ukraine said confused. Afterwards, we let Ukraine not do the dare, mostly because she started crying because she didn't get the dare at all.

**Switzerland: *magical incantation and he's chained to a plutonium chair that is nailed to the wall with 30cm Titanium nails* *sigh happily* I love magic. Okay, you have to watch this next dare and not yell profanities or kill/hurt the recipients of the dare at all… or me for that matter.**

"… What the f*** just happened?" Switzerland asked, wondering how he went from standing up to being chained to a chair nailed against the wall in less than five seconds. I'm actually wondering that myself… I'll just blame it on magic and leave it at that.

**Liechtenstein: *incantation and she's turned part neko like finland* kiss China on the cheek and ask (as cutely as you can) for him to kiss you back, and after that you let him play with your tail before getting sleepy and sleeping on his lap.**

**That's all for now… lamingtons for everyone! and let the madness commence.**

I think the madness already started when Somalia tranquilized the nations before the show even started. Heck, the madness was already with the nations even before any ToD's were made! Anyway, to speed things up, I'm just going to skip ahead and say that Liechtenstein did her dare. I think that's obvious.

"Okay, this next review is from **bughailz**." Carol said, reading the following bolded words.

**First off, amazing ToD story. I haven't read a hetalia ToD yet, and I'm honored to be reading yours. Second, could I be a host/co-host/oc? I think it would be amazing, and people could ToD me, as well.**

**Oh, you probably need a bio… Well, I am female, with short, shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, violet eyes and pale skin. I normally wear a black tiered jean skirt with fishnets tight atop neon purple leggings and a neon purple cami with a loose off-the-shoulder black shirt that has a rose pattern on it in glitter. My favorite shoes are combat boots, with or without steel toes. On to personality/likes and dislikes: I am curious, weird, and sometimes confuzzled. My favorite hetalia character is Italy, and my friends who are hetalia and anime maniacs say that I am Italy… *Ahem* Well, I guess I hope that I can join…**

**On to truths and dares…**

"Well, sorry to say, but do to the sheer fact of Li getting utterly bored with the Hetalia ToD, this may be the last chapter… Or it's the next one… Probably not, but it's worth knowing. Thank you for volunteering and complementing the story though. Li does, however, have another ToD in mind. The guess of what it is will be at the end of the chapter." Somalia said, smirking at the fact that she knows what the next ToD might be about. The others nations didn't cheer in joy about this possibly being the last chapter. They were all too busy groaning because they are about to receive dares and truths.

**Are you groaning? What? I've never reviewed before, how do you know that I will be bad?**

"Because, that's how unlucky we are, aru… We always get bad things from people who are reviewing for the first time, aru." China explained, hanging his head down in possible shame.

**Canada: I just wanted to say that there are some of us who do, n fact, notice you. Do you really like pancakes so much? If so, why? Will you make me some? Please?**

"T-thank you for saying that. Not many people notice me. And I do like pancakes. I mean, who doesn't like them? They are delicious. And of course I will make you some." Canada said in his quiet voice, walking to the kitchen. Now that I think of it, shouldn't the kitchen be on lockdown after England cooked in it? More importantly, how is the kitchen not completely burned to the ground or have a hole in it?

**Romano: Why do you hate Germany so much? Did you hate Holy Roman Empire? I dare you to feed Spain a tomato and vice versa.**

Romano erased what he had on the dry erase board, wrote something on it, and held it up. It said "Would YOU want your younger brother talking about him every single second of every day? It get's f***ing annoying f***ing fast. Second, I honestly never meet HRE in person before, so I don't f***ing care about him." He then held it down, got a tomato out, and held it in front of Spain's face. Spain quickly ate it.

**Germany: When did you decide that you love Italy? Why do you love Italy? Your dare is to find a way to make pasta out of potatoes and execute it, letting Italy try it.**

"Ug, vhy do people always insist that I love Italy? He's more like an annoying little brother… Oh wait, Italy has an older annoying brother, so he knows the feeling." Germany said mockingly towards Romano, who fumed at him and mouthed "f*** you potato b******" in returned. Germany then went to work on trying to make pasta out of potatoes… it didn't go well. Let's just leave it at that.

**Russia: Can I please have a hug? No doing anything perverted. Oh, wait, that's France… but still, you get my point. Oh, yeah, your dare is to explain, stay perfectly calm, the differences and similarities between yourself and Prussia. Prussia and the rest of the cast are allowed to try to dissuade you.**

Yeah… I'm sorry, but for some reason, the camera was acting whacky, and that's the thing that helps me remember what it is that happened… I'll just tell you; Russia said that he and Prussia are both alcoholics, had their names changed, and other things that I honestly didn't catch. The list of how they're different is a very long one… Maybe the reason the camera was acting funny was because of Russia's aura… It's a possibility. Oh, and he also disappeared and came back after about 10 minutes, saying that he left to go hug the reviewer. Don't ask me how he knew where the reviewer lived, but this is Russia, the man who can act innocent and childish one minute, and then a murderous intimidating person the next.

**Hungary: I am giving you 3 more, top quality frying pans. You may use them on one condition: you let Prussia explain why he loves you so much with out hurting him in the process.**

"Well, he already told me during one of the dares a while back…" Hungary explained. This took everyone back by a lot.

"WHAT?! When did this happen?!" Somalia exclaimed.

"It's been happening for a while, when I and Hungary leave. We go to a fancy restaurant. I first took her there and told her how I felt… So does that mean this dare is already over with?" Prussia asked. I sighed, and nodded. He's technically right; the dare is already over… Huh… kind of disappointing.

**China: Why do you love Pandas? Do you want one?**

"Panda's are so CUTE ARU! AND I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE ONE, SO YES ARU!" China practically yelled to the entire world… He did in a way, but that's beside the point.

**Yes? Okay! *gives China a panda* Now, please, as your dare, will you nag them about making me a person in the story if they didn't already say yes… Thanks!**

"YAY, ARU!" China yelled. He became so in touched with the new panda that he seemed to have forgotten his dare. Oh well, at least he won't nag me.

**Italy: Yay! I have finally gotten to my favorite character! Can I have a hug, please? Will you make awesome pasta for me, if I make some for you, so that we can try each others? Yes, I also have a strange infatuation with pasta. Well, yeah… I am just glad that I got to get a hug!**

"Of course you can have a hug and some pasta!" Italy said, smiling. I smiled at this.

**All: If Li lets me be on her show, and allows this next thing, you can ask me truths and dare me as well…**

**Just something to think about. And if she needed me to be a country state thingy, I could be Honduras, or some other island county thing.**

**HHHHHAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAA A A LLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA PPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTT TTTTAAAAAAAA!**

**Ps: Yes, Italy, I randomly scream Pasta aswell… And, everyone, I happen to like a character there a little more than I should… Kind of like having a crush on a celebrity…**

"Well, as with Eleni, you don't need to be a nation… or anything that special, to be a host or whatever. But, as Somalia mentioned earlier, this is most likely the last chapter." I explained.

"At least we're onto the much shorter reviews. Anyways, this next one if from **Random Person**. Man, do I love this person! They give me tons of blackmail!" Somalia said, reading the following bolded words.

**Ryo: WE ARE BACK! DID ANYONE MISS US?**

***awkard silence with Random facepalming inte backround and make it more awkard tumble rolls by***

**Random: No comment on that.**

"Agreed. No comment on that." Carol said before Somalia continued.

**Ryo: Anywho. Lets get on the with dares. (evil glint)**

**Switzy and Aussie: Locks them in a closest.**

Before either Switzerland or Austria could complain about the nicknames or protest against the dare, Hungary and Somalia have them locked in the closet. No one is surprise… Wait, wasn't Switzerland chained to a chair- nevermind. I'm not going to question it.

**Prussia and Hungary: Dress up as a bride and a groom. Prussia's the bride (flashes the wedding dress on him) and Hungary's the groom, because she's awsome enough to be a groom.**

"WHA- THIS IS SO NOT- never-mind…" Prussia yelled, almost going against one of his dares from earlier. Hungary takes a different reaction by having a laughing fit, seeing as Prussia is now suddenly in a wedding dress. Emphases on the word dress. We calmed her down, and got her into the changing stall to change into a tuxedo. While we wait, let's go onto the next dare.

**China and Liechtenstein: China put on traditional Chinese clothing and Liechtenstein dress in your traditional clothing. Give us some fluffness.**

China, who must have seen this dare coming and most likely told Liechtenstein, went into one of the changing stalls just as Hungary came out. She started having a laughing fit at Prussia once more as Liechtenstein passed her and went into one of the changing stall.

**FACE: Dress as the Scooby Doo gang. France as Daphne, America as Shaggy, Canada as Velma and England as Freddy.**

**Random: That's all our dares.**

America, Canada, and England sighed as they went into the changing stalls, complimenting China and Liechtenstein when they came out in their traditional cloths. France finally came back, somehow wearing his usual cloths… I don't know anymore… Anyways, after we forced him into the changing stall with a Daphne costume, he and the other three came out. Everyone laughed as soon as they came out.

"Alright, the next dare is from **MaxTaila**." Alice said. She hasn't spoken in a while, but that's because she's in recovery because of Hurricane Sandy and the shooting incident. Anyways, she started reading the following bolded words.

**What's up bros? Let's get started.**

"I never thought we would have someone who would get to the point that fast like this. I like this guy!" SA said before Alice continued.

**Nordics: Did you guys know that your countries have the most beautiful women? Heck even your are Nyotalia counterparts are beautiful (and hot).**

**By the way I'm a boy.**

"Huh… I guess I was right with the gender…" SA said.

"Why yes, we did know. But thank you for reminding us." Denmark said, before Sweden knocked him upside the head.

**Canada: Propose to Seychelles.**

Somalia started having a laughing fit, since Canada is dressed up live Velma. After I temporary had Canada change his cloths, he proposed to Seychelles, who said yes before he even started speaking. He changed back into Velma when that was all over and done with.

**China and Liechtenstein: Why won't you two be a official couple, in ths series? You two make a cute couple. Plus my parents have a 10 year gap and our family is healthy.**

"I think we already are… Also, thank you aru!" China said, holding a blushing Liechtenstein's hand.

**Switzerland: Why so protective over Liech? Can you find someone to go out with?**

Somalia opened the closet, finding Austria and Switzerland sitting on the floor of said closet just talking, when she said to Switzerland what the truth is.

"She still needs to get her strength up, and learn more about what to do against the enemy! And to the second question, no, and that's my last answer." He answered. Somalia nodded and closed the closet door, cutting off Austria and Switzerland's protests.

**America and Taiwan: Kiss.**

**That's all from me.**

Before either of them could object, Somalia pushed them forward and made them kiss. This ended up with two very flustered nations and, China being the protective father figure, started chasing Somalia with his wok. She yelled "Totally worth it!" That assured me that she would be fine for a while.

"This next dare is from **WOW**." Carol said, reading the following bold letters.

***shoots lazer at England's butt***

**Prussia you would blow up loooonnnggg before you became dinosaur country if your hotter then a volcano.**

"I'm too great to blown up!" Prussia said, finding a temporally word to use instead of awesome. England yelped as he was shot in the butt with a laser before I continued to read.

***shoots lazer at England's butt***

**China you have the CUTEST little girlfriend ever.**

"Why thank you, aru! Liechtenstein is SO CUTE, ARU!" China said as he stopped chasing Somalia and started hugging Liechtenstein. His smile grew as England yelped once more.

***shoots lazer at England's butt***

**Liechtenstein you like have the HOTTEST boyfriend ever.**

"Why thank you for the compliment WOW." Liechtenstein said, making China hug her even more. England yelped once more.

***shoots lazer at England's butt***

**Switzerland… YOUR MINE!**

Switzerland uttered "EXCUSE ME?!" from the closet before Somalia barricaded the closet door with a metal lock and chain and England yelled once more.

***shoots lazer at England's butt***

**Canada and Seychelles you two are the cutest couple I ever laid my eyes on.**

"Thank you for the compliment." Canada and Seychelles said at the same time, blocking out England's yelp and cursing.

***shoots lazer at England's butt***

**Fem!France, Fem!Japan, Fem!Russia and Fem!China you girls are the most prettiest girls I ever seem. The others are adorable.**

"Thank you (aru)." The three women said at once, blocking out England's yelp and loud complaining.

***hits the back of England's head with a ruler***

**As for the males that turned into object I like you all that way.**

Said men started to grumble complaints, but they were blocked out by England's yelped and him yelling "What the bloody h*** did I ever do to you?!"

***shoots lazer at England's butt***

**I hope you enjoy my torure Iggy. *evil smile* Other tortureable characters like America, France, Prussia and Denmark already had plenty of torture rom the chapter.**

***hits the back of England's head with a ruler***

**Bye bye**

***England gets shot in the buttocks by a lazer and hit in the back of his head by a ruler at the time***

"OW! WHAT THE BLOODY F*** WAS ALL THAT FOR?! AND DON'T CALL ME IGGY" England yelled loudly, making almost every nation cover their ears.

"England, your torture is about to continue with our next reviewer, **Know your stars**." Chad said, making England groan as he read the following bolded words.

**Know your stars… **

**Know your stars…**

**Know your stars…**

**England… farts in his sleep…**

**England… has a fetish for fairies…**

**England… has a sexual desire to fight with America and France…**

**Now we know England has a sexual desires to fight America and France, has a fetish for fairies and I forgot to mention that he farts in his sleep?**

**Know your stars…**

**Know your stars…**

**Know your stars…**

Everyone but England and Fem!England started out laughing after a minute of silence.

"First, no I don't. Second, that is not true. Third, THAT IS NOT F***ING TRUE!" England yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Know you know how America feels. Anyways, this next review is from someone called **PWAC**." Chad said, reading the following bolded words.

**Hello! I'm Pimp with a Chainsaw. I'm a black MALE hetalia fan.**

"Hello fellow chainsaw user!" SA said, making everyone roll their eyes.

**I'm going to something first:**

**Turn China and Seychelles into Mochis. The cure will be coming soon.**

Before Somalia could yell at England to do the magic, said nation already started chanting something under his breath and the next thing I knew, China and Seychelles are mochi's.

**Turns England into a talking toilet. I love this. *Epic troll face***

"WHAT THE BLOODY F***?! Why am I the one mostly getting tortured this chapter?!" England somehow yelled, even though he's now a toilet.

**Truths:**

**Denmark: Is true that your turned into a trash can?**

"Sadly, yes." Denmark answered.

**Spain: Do you like being a box of tomatoes?**

"Not really, since I can't eat the tomatoes." Spain answered… Wait, I just realized, how are they all the ones that got turned into objects not objects any- you know what… never-mind… I'm giving up on making logic of any of this for the moment.

**Prussia: Did you know that you would blow up if you were hotter then a volcano?**

"I would not blow up because I'm too great to have that happen to me! Kesesesesese!" Prussia said with his signature laugh.

**Dares:**

**Canada: Kiss Mochi!Seychelles and you two will become one.**

Canada ignored the Russia line and kissed Seychelles. As soon as he did that, she instantly turned back to normal and hugged Canada.

**Austria and Switzerland: Dress as h***ers and do a dirty w**** dance.**

Um… Okay… The two refused to do that. I would've forced them but I didn't want to see that… Also, Switzerland somehow had his guns with him, and a rocket launcher. Thankfully it wasn't Somalia's, or else she would've had an angry fit.

**Liechtenstein: Kiss Mochi!China and you two will become one.**

**That's all of my dares.**

Liechtenstein also ignored the Russia line and kissed China. Instantly, he became normal and started hugging Liechtenstein even more.

"Okay, I'm going to read these next three reviews in the order I think they're suppose to be in since they're from the same person. They're from **TheDarkKitten**." SA said, reading the following bold words.

**Before you read my dares or truths tell Russia, China, Japan, and Italy I'm sorry. For Russia, 20 bottles of vodka, 40 sunflowers, and 10 packs of sunflowers seeds: 100 seeds in each. **

Russia smiled turned from creepy to actually cheerful as he hugged the vodka, sunflowers, and sunflower seed bags to him closely like a child holding his or her presents close to her on Christmas… Darn, my stupid Study Hall class is getting to me with the metaphor and simile thing.

**For China, 10 cute panda bear stuff, and 10 cute little kittens and puppies. **

"THANK YOU, ARU!" China yelled as he hugged the stuff panda bears and Liechtenstein as kittens and puppies surrounded them.

**For Japan, 10 kittens, and 50 different manages.**

"Arigato {2} TheDarkKitten." Japan said as he petted one of the kittens that are surrounding him and began to read one of the 50 manga books.

**For Italy, 100 plates of pasta! **

"PAASSSTTTAAAA!" Italy yelled as he began to eat.

**Germany, you're cool but I just you to p*** France off XD. You'll see what I mean, oh almost forgot, I'M ONE WITH RUSSIA, CHINA, JAPAN, AND ITALY!**

"Yay! Someone is already one with me willingly… now I need to get others as well…" Russia said with a creepy smile as a dark aura appeared. Everyone shivered a little.

**I'm a France hater, love contrary, hate person. LONG LIVE, JAPAN, CHINA, ITALY, AND RUSSIA!**

"FINALLY, a reviewer that I know I can relate to on the France part! I love this reviewer!" Somalia said. Typical of her.

"Okay, time for the review with the dares and possibly truths on it." SA said.

**Hi XD I have 4-5 dares and 1 truth.**

**1 Russia kiss Blaus(I cant spell your little sis name) for 2 mins**

Before Russia could react, Belarus (where was this entire chapter?) is kissing him on the lips. I looked at my watch and counted off two minutes. Of course, SA and Somalia had to pull Belarus off Russia and threw her outside. They locked the door and barricaded the entrance with a cabinet.

**2 Japan for the next 2 chapters speek japanese**

"I'm afraid that can't be possible because 1) I don't know much Japanese, and 2) the last time I tried putting Japanese words into a word document, I completely lost the document. Sorry." I said.

**3 Germany blow the top of the ifole tower up**

Somalia laughed as France cried since we already had this dare ready to go. Germany pressed a button on a remote control, and the Eiffel Tower was no more.

**4 China shrink him the put him in a Eevee castume keep him like that for 4 chapters T-T I cant spell.**

Before China could object, he was shorter than usual and in an Eevee costume.

**5 Italy show us your Mafeia side for the next 2 chapters T-T i can't spell at all**

Somalia made a small eep noise as we got Italy into mafia mode. After all, the last time Italy was in mafia mode, he held a gun to a chained-up Somalia's head. We did, somehow manage to keep him from killing everyone… I still don't know how we did it.

**Truth Britain what scaries you the most *creepy smilie***

"Um… I'm not sure actually… A lot of things scare me… A… bloody… lot." England answered.

***After all that I kiss, Italy, Japan, and Russia on the cheek while China on the head XD IM THE DARK KITTEN! *evil creepy laugh***

"Thank you for the kiss da!" Russia said cheerfully. Japan blushed, China smiled, and Italy just grumbled under his breath.

"Anyways, I'm going to read the last review from TheDarkKitten." SA said, trying to ignore all the things that just happened.

**Russia your dare is from my brother who says you need to man up. (I love you the way you are now) I'm sorry :(**

"Ah. That makes sense… I don't like your brother." Russia said.

**China your dare is because I love cute things too (Eevee is a cute little pokemon I LOVE)**

"Eevee is indeed cute!" China said, hugging Liechtenstein still.

**Japan your dare is because I love your contrary and I f-ing what learn Japanese (I'd like to Chinese, Russian, and Italian too)**

"I appreciate that you rove my country." Japan aid with a bow.

**Italy your awesome in mafia mode, I like it (Don't tell Prussia that you're more awesome then him.. wait do to him)**

"Thank you for the compliment!" Italy said, polishing a- wait, where did he get that gun?!

"Uh… Anyways… This next review is from **Caroline**." Somalia quickly said, reading the following bold words.

**Nihowa (I don't know to spell hello in chinese), I'm Caroline but call me Kitten.**

**Dares: Everyone must watch Russia-Light My Heart**

We all watched it, and the reactions were ranged from it being called cute to "Russia must really be lonely…" Russia was just in the background smiling as he hugged some sunflowers close to him.

**Russia ME WANT HUG!**

"Of course, da!" Russia said, walking to the hidden entrance we have for when Belarus is outside the regular front door. Anyways, he came back 10 minutes later. I'm not really surprised he knew where to go, he's been pulling that stunt the entire game!

**Japan watch ninjgo for the rest of the chapter then cais-play as your fav character.**

"Okay?" Japan said, listening to whatever ninjgo is on the laptop via headphones.

**China go ninja on us**

"Ninja's originated in- AH!" That last part was because South Korea was spooked when a hand touched his shoulder. China, who was the one that did that, started laughing. He got there like a ninja, so I guess it's time to move on.

**Italy your to cute to hurt (Me shrink Italy to 1 foot tall) stay like this for half the chapter**

"What the-! I'm going to find out where you are and shoot you!" Italy said, waving his gun in the air. Somalia almost doubled over in her attempt to not laugh.

**Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kol!**

**GOOD BYE!**

**(I may be back)**

"Kolkolkol!" Russia said, smiling, making almost everyone shiver a little.

"Anyways… this next review is from **Kisune**." Chad said, reading the following bolded words.

**I'm the Fox YO!**

**America my man! Sing Party Rack and break dance to it dude!**

"AWESOME!" America yelled, making Prussia glare at him. America then got the random mike and started to sing the song.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time _

_And we gonna make you lose your mind _

_Everybody just have a good time _

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time _

_And we gonna make you lose your mind _

_We just wanna see ya shake that _

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock_

_Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block_

_Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll_

_Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe_

_Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like _

_Drano__I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo_

_We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'_

_On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey_

_Party rock is in the house tonight _

_Everybody just have a good time _

_And we gonna make you lose your mind _

_Everybody just have a good time _

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time _

_And we gonna make you lose your mind _

_We just wanna see ya shake that _

_Everyday I'm shufflin'_

_Shufflin', shufflin' _

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash _

_We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad _

_One more shot for us, another round _

_Please fill up my cup, don't mess around_

_We just wanna see you shake it now _

_Now you wanna be, you're naked now _

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound _

_Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound _

_Get up, get up, get up, get up _

_Get up, get up, get up, get up _

_Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound _

_Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up _

_Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up) _

_And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up) _

_Everybody just have a good, good, good time _

_Put your hands up _

_Put your hands up _

_Put your hands up _

_Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin' _

Everyone that felt like it applauded America before Chad continued to read the review.

**Dig it Yo! Russia, dude I wanta know whats your fav animal and what animal is the cutest.**

"My favorite animal would be a Russian Blue. The cutest animal (in his opinion) is a Russian Blue kitten!" Russia said with the creepy aura and smile acting up. Almost everyone shivered once more.

**Naga!Italy: Hi-a! I'm-a the naga Italy!**

**Dude whats up bro, how it hang?**

**Naga!Italy: Good, I wanted to ask Italy If he wanted some PASTA!**

"Yes please!" Italy said, breaking out of his mafia mode. A bowl of pasta randomly appeared in front of Italy and he began to eat.

**Naga!Germany: He iz tha only one who eatz pazta of us naga nationz.**

"Interesting…"SA commented.

**Anyways Britain, dude, I can cook and so I taught naga England to cook and**

**Naga!France: The naga can now cook a desnte meal.**

**Naga! England: Bloody h*** what is with you! My cooking is great!**

***Naga England and naga France into a BLOODY fight***

**I want to know if you'd like some cooking tips, if so come by my house. This is the augrse(I cants spell)**

***Gives a piece of paper to Britian***

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I need any cooking tips. I can cook just fine." England said, making some (a lot actually) other nations groan.

**Naga Russia! Dude, can you seprate Naga England and naga France before I go Russia on them and before they stan the carpit, thanks bro.**

**Hetalia cast: Go Russia…?**

"Wait, is this being directed to Naga!Russia or to plain old Russia?" Somalia asked.

**Yes, when going Russia, I act like cracked Russia, YO! Oh and Japan… Will you go on a date with me?(I'm a girl yo)**

"Sure. I don't think I have a choice anyways." Japan said with a bow.

**Naga!Japan: It wroud be good for to rearn from you about Japanese clrtue from someone who intracks with the Japanese humans. *Bows to Japan***

"Arigato Naga!Japan." Japan said with a bow.

**Naga!China: China! Want to come to a panda nersrey with me, aru? Only nagas can find the hinden nersries, aru.**

"YES ARU!" China yelled as he hugged Liechtenstein tightly, making some of the nations cover their ears. We told him he could after the show is over.

**Well that's all the time we have, untill next time! Yo!**

"Bye! Anyways, this next review is from **Rena's sister**." Somalia said before she started to read the following bold words.

**Hello!**

**Here are my dares!**

**America go buy yourself some McDonlds, but you have to use to use this pogo stick to get there. (gives pogo stick)**

"SWEET!" America yelled, taking the pogo stick and hopping out of here on it. A lot of nations shook their heads.

**Everyone when America comes back shout 'Down with America' or 'Down with Alfred'**

"Who knows when father will come back? One time, he said he was going to be back after two hours, he was almost gone for the entire day. It turns out that the McDonald's he went to was having an food-eating contest and after that a all-you-can eat buffet. Don't ask me why they did what they did." Alice explained. We all agreed with her and decided to continue.

**Seychelles and Canada, Prussia and Hungary, China and Liechtenstein, Korea and Taiwan (my OPT) and Belarus and Lithuania (teleports everone to a short racing track) I want to you to race, but the male has to give his female partner a piggyback ride while doing it. China (flashes a light at him) there you won't have any back pains, because old or not I still want you in the game.**

Prussia started to complain that he was wearing a wedding dress but Somalia, with the help of a megaphone, yelled at him to stop complaining. After what seemed like an eternity, the race was won by (surprisingly) China and Liechtenstein.

**The prize for winner will a nice long day off from dares.**

They don't really have much dares because there's only one review left after this. Oh well, they deserve a break anyways.

**Fem!Japan and Fem!Canada (Glomps) You two are the cutest Nyotalia characters I ever laid my eyes on. I just want to you both home!**

"Ah! P-prease don't gromp me! Korea arready tries doing that to me." Fem!Japan said. Fem!Canada didn't seem to mind at least that much.

**Vietnam beat France and America with a paddle.**

**Sorry, America even if you're my home country… I just don't like you.**

Vietnam, who had a random paddle, hit France over a head. We told Vietnam they (I don't know Vietnam's gender) could hit America over the head when he came back.

**That's all. P.S. This dare will blow up in 10 seconds.**

"AH!" Somalia yelped as she ran to the door. Outside was America who is just coming back on the pogo stick. We all yelled "Down with Alfred," Somalia threw the card at America and it promptly blew up. He literally flew in the air. When he hit the ground, Vietnam went over and hit him over the head with a paddle.

"Anyways, the very last review is from **AlxMei 4eva**." Alice said, reading the following bolded words.

**I have a list of selected cast members to cosplay as FMA characters.**

**Switzerland as Edward Elric**

**Liechtenstein as Alphonse Elric**

**Seychelles as Winry Rockbell**

**Prussia as Roy Mustard**

**Hungary as Riza Hawkeye**

**Russia as Scar**

**America as Yoki (Your now owed by Scar (Russia))**

**Korea as Ling Yao**

**Vietnam as La Fan**

**China as Mei Ching (Don't worry China at least you don't have to fully work under Scar's (Russia's) rule unlike Yoki (America) has to, plus you get to have a cute little Panda hat follows you around, still kick butt and the best part is that Alphonse (Liechtenstein) is your love interest)**

**England as Lust (My favorite part, because England I don't like you and I'm English myself)**

"Sadly, our time is up. This is officially the end of the story. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but this has gotten very boring and I keep losing inspiration and motivation to do this. I might as well stop it here. But hey, look at how far we gotten. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story, and have a happy holidays!" I said.

"Happy holidays!" Everyone else yelled.

* * *

_Several minutes later…_

"So… now what? We need to do something!" SA complained. Somalia tried to ignore her as she watched something on her laptop. Curious, I looked at what she was watching and saw her watching the last episode of **Red vs. Blue**, season 10.

"This show is awesome! So f***ing hilarious. If only we could do something with some of the characters… Wait…" Somalia stopped as a grin grew on her face, and I could tell we were going to find something else to do.

"… Get Hungary here! I need to have a review of something with her!" Somalia yelled. I smiled to myself. Things will never quiet down in this place.

* * *

**{1} Brother  
**

**{2} Thank you  
**

**I… am finally… done… After so long… This is all over… for now. I'm sorry if you're upset, but I can't do this anymore! To many dares and truths that make me unmotivated to work on the story, and so many other reasons. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the story. It's the first one I ever completed. And who knows, I might come back to this one day. Good bye, and happy holidays to everyone!**


End file.
